


Aboveground Lives of Underground Royalty

by SilverBloodHalfling



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Boss/employee relationship (consensual), Emotional Roller Coaster, Jareth has an Aboveground life, Law, Lawyers, Lots and lots of sex, Multi, OOC Jareth in the Aboveground, OOC Sarah, be kind first Labyrinth FanFic, because who the flipping burgers said you can't find love at a later age!, expanded universe of the Underground, got tired of teen/twenty something Sarah, long chapters, lots and lots of cussing, lots and lots of reading, lots of triggers, para-legal, seriously who said you can't find love in your thirties and/or fourties?!, traumas, who made up that rule?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 158,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBloodHalfling/pseuds/SilverBloodHalfling
Summary: Disclaimer, warning / triggers, are inside...OC/OC centered story. (just give it a try)J/S making enough appearances ^_~Updates: on hold (for now)  Let me know, if you wish, for me to continue this story... <3All nobility of the Underground have the right and privilege to have an Aboveground persona, if they so wish. Our High and Mighty Goblin King, Jareth, chose his persona a long time ago. He is Gabriel Kingly, the number two lawyer of the country and currently employed at CarMichaels Private International; run by his best friend Sascha CarMichaels, who has kept the top position for over seven years, or so. In the Underground he is better known as the stoic and slightly eccentric Imp King, Falohn.CarMichaels private International prides itself in being beaten once since its conception 200 years ago. So, what happens when, one day, Gabriel's, witty, sarcastic, cynical, and a bit naive friend, Eleanore; - who was the very one that beat said company - shows up to pick him up for a lunchdate? Yes, chaos. We add Sarah in the mix, and you’ve got yourself a recipe for lively squabbles, trying to get the last word, high doses of self-talk. And a lot more...
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams, Original Character/Original Charachter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. ~*~ Note before reading ~*~

* Disclaimer:  
Plain and simple, all the names that you do not recognise from the movie are mine…

* Rating:  
M for a reason (see warnings / triggers below)

* Main pairings:  
OC/OC (story centred) J/S (making more than enough appearances)

* Notes:  
\- Because this will be set in both the Aboveground and Underground, they have two very distinct feels and religions. Yes, religion will play a role in this story, but not major. I wanted to challenge myself in creating another perspective. In the Underground it will be predominantly paganism, but because this story also plays out in the Aboveground, I chose them to be Roman Catholics. Them being baptized, had their Holy Communion, and their Confirmation. This all to keep up pretences of them being human. I want to add to this, that they are not faithfully practising it, and won’t be in Church every frigging Sunday.

\- This story isn’t AU, because Sarah still experienced her run through the Labyrinth. I challenged myself to give Jareth an Aboveground persona as well, one that he carries when he is in the Aboveground, and this is what my muse brought me. 

\- The fic is written episodically, meaning that they have the feel of episodes, and yes, there are the occasional fillers in this story… I have figured out that that is my writing style, and I kind of like it.

\- I know there will be discrepancies throughout the story. Concerning child protective services, (inter)national laws and more. I am sorry about all of them. I am not a lawyer, nor am I a social worker… I have tried to look up as much as I can on the internet, but I can’t put it all in the story. It is still based on a fantasy film…

\- This is actually started out as a side story, based of another Labyrinth fanfic I have been writing for some time. The idea for them, my OC and Jareth, having an Aboveground persona was from that story and thus this fic was born. Mainly, because I wasn’t happy with it being a musical fanfic.

\- Also, there will be the occasional American and British spelling in the story. I do apologize for that. I am still learning (Not native English) Bear with me…

\- Flames? Why on earth do you take the time to spew your distaste when you can just be quiet and stop reading? Please, don’t give this author trust issues, okay?

* Warnings / Triggers: (there are plenty of them!)  
\- mentions child abuse  
\- mentions traumatic experiences (loss of family members and PTSD)  
\- mentions depression  
\- mentions suicidal thoughts  
\- mentions teen pregnancy  
\- explicit sex scenes (sometimes multiple times in one part)  
\- gory scenes (really gory)  
\- the occasional f-bomb (My characters are not shy from cussing)  
\- lots and lots of smoking cigarettes (that will be the only addiction that will be in the story… I made sure of that)  
\- lots and lots of sarcasm and cynicism  
\- lots of horniness, hotness, and sensuality  
\- inappropriate behaviour between a boss and an employee (yet so very consensual…) ^_~  
\- references to certain bands, movies, books, which will not be named…  
\- characters not acting their age  
\- the chapters are quite long, because they usually have a time-span of three months. If this is not your forte, then please don’t read this story, or suck it up.

~*~

Overall explanation of the Laws and Rituals that may or may not be mentioned in the story.

These Laws come from several Law-books in the Underground. All of them, written by the Ancient Mhyst Lord Defnu Simarian. You will find Laws, Rituals and information, about what will happen further down the story. 

There are three Courts of Law in the Underground:  
\- Kingdom Tribunal (regional) (R)  
\- Fae Council (state) (S)  
\- Fairy Ring Court (federal) (F)

(F) Law of permission:  
This is an ancient law in the Underground and only applies to Mhysts and Ancients. Because they are the founders of the Underground and are powerful, due to this they are bound to certain rules, laws, and customs. When an Ancient and a Mhyst want to marry they have to ask permission to get married from the Fairy Ring Court. Here the rule of majority is applied. When the majority is not in favour, and the couple proceeds to get wed, they, and their (future) children will be named Intax, losing all status and are open to be hunted down by bounty-hunters for a grand reward. In 9 out of 10 cases the children that are born will be dead before they reach the age of one.

(S) Intax:  
1\. the name of Royal Ancients and Mhysts that do not apply to the law of permission. They will become status-less and with that they lose all protection and will be killed, sooner or later. Not to be mistaken with Intaxy…  
2\. The name of the children that are born from that family.  
3\. Another way to become an Intax, is as when the Royal family is overthrown by family members, and pronounced Intax. This usually happens when there has been a coup, and is an effective way to dispose of the family, so that they will not be able to recover and claim back their rightful place on the throne.

One more thing about Intax and Magick. As long as the Intax does not use Magick, they will be concealed for the bounty-hunters. Most of the families that are pronounced Intax, flee to the Aboveground and wipe the children’s memories, so that they will forget being Fae and having special abilities. They will live their lives as mortals and die of old age, because they forgot about their Magick. Their immortality and Magick are intertwined with each other. Forget one, and you will lose the other.

(S) Intaxy:  
Not to be mistaken with Intax! These are children, born out of wedlock. They have the same status-less position as the Intax, unless they are acknowledged by the father, who is always Royal.

(S) Intaxy law:  
The law that dictates that when Intaxy children are acknowledged by the father they will get the same status as children of the Royal couple.

(F) Law of the changeling:  
When a wished-away of the Labyrinth, or a child / adult that has been perceptive to the other side for their entire lives, end up in the Underground and want to stay there, they will be brought to the Fairy Court and they will cited the law of the changeling. 

This law states that the newly arrived have the chance to  
1\. Give up their mortality and choose what they want to become. They will travel through the Underground to get to know different species and creatures.  
2\. Stay human and become immortal, but will not receive any magic and or specifics of the Underground.

During their travels they are protected by a spell, and no harm will come to them, when they do get harmed, there is an instant penalty of death to the one that hurt the wanderer.

When the wanderer has made a choice they will return to the Fairy Court and the ritual will start that same day. This ritual can only be done in the Fairy Court, and nowhere else. 

If one person wishes to become a Mhyst, (s)he will be tested on a variety of personality traits. But also on their perception, their learning capabilities. Because of the Mhysts being lawyers and lawmakers since the beginning, the one that wishes to become a Mhyst will be tested on the amount of material they can learn in one day.. and will undergo a lengthy test and will be tasked to make an essay about the law and what (s)he has been taught. Why they want to be a Mhyst, etc.

If they have been deemed worthy to become one of the Underground they will be brought to the inner sanctions of the Samatia building, where the ritual of change will commence.

(F) Ritual of change:  
A. With this ritual the human will undergo their transition to their chosen species, and at the end of two full moons they have fully transitioned. In this time they will learn the magic, customs, rituals, culture and language of that specific species. Their appearance is totally up to them, so they are all unique. They will keep their own personality, but it will shaved a bit in order to blend in better with their new identity and species.

In this time no one talks to or hears about the changeling, they are kept in complete isolation. They may not speak to each other or the Holiest that aid them in their transition.

B. When the child has been adopted into a Royal Family, the Ritual of Change, is very different. This will happen in the sanctuary of their own home. The parents will be initiating the Ancient Blood Ritual. (Not to be mistaken with with the Ritual of drawing blood) 

Ancient Blood Ritual:  
This Ritual can only be done when the Royal has bonded. This is a process of three weeks, and it is initiated during any Full Moon of the year. The Ritual starts at the day of the full moon, where the child will drink the blood of the Royal Fae for the first time. This is called, the first feed. In the time span of three weeks, the child will drink the blood once every day. Do not let the child feed directly from the body! Mix it with the child’s favourite drink instead. Normally thirty drops of blood from both “parents” will suffice. 

As the child has drank for the final time, it will then start the process of change. The child will fall a sleep, to make the transition as smooth as possible. The time of sleep depends on the mental, physical and emotional health of the child, but should not take more than 48 hours.

Things to look out for as the child sleeps:  
\- convulsions.  
\- fever.  
\- turning greyish.  
\- slow heart rate.  
\- slow breathing.  
\- slow pulse.  
\- longer than 48 hours.

If this happens, bring the child to the Master Healer immediately.

Ritual of drawing blood:  
This ritual is done in either foreplay or sex, and only occurs within the Royal families, cause they are the only ones with canine teeth. It is encouraged to do this is at the wedding-night when the arousal is at its peak. (see: the bond/bonding) It is ill-advised to have a bed-partner who is of the opposite sex if you do not wish to marry them, for the chance is high that when a Royal is in heat, he will surely want to draw blood. This Ritual can only be done in Fae form, and in the Underground, for the Magick involved is only available in the Underground. Drawing blood in the Aboveground can only be done, when the ritual has been preformed in the Underground. It has been said that the first time, after the partner has been changed, it happens that Magick is exchanged, creating a whole new bond between the two. (see: Magick Bond)

This ritual is also done when same-sex friends share a bed and want to create a bond. This is either called a blood-pact or a blood-oath. 

The bond/bonding:  
This is created during the ritual of drawing blood. When blood and bodily fluids are shared they will fuse together and two will become one. Blood flows through the heart and brain, and therefore passes the most important organs associated with love. Because of that, blood cannot lie, because it brings all emotions the partner feels in that particular moment.

Magick Bond:  
This bond is forged when a couple share a bed for the first time after the partner has been transformed. The Magick of the partners will unite, creating a Magick bond, both partners will now be able to use the Magick of the partner like it is their own. It is rarely seen that the Magick of a Mhyst(a) is transferred with this fuse. If this happens, the life of a Mhyst(a) is in the hands of the partner. When the partner harms the Mhyst(a) in any way, shape, or form, the Mhyst(a) will ultimately die.

Blood-pact/Blood-oath:  
This is initiated in the same way as the Ritual of drawing blood and the consequential bond. The major difference of this is that the Blood-pact is forged between either Kings/Princes (or Queens/Princesses) of the two Kingdoms in question. With this pact they will bind subjects, laws and lands together for eternity. Sharing a bed, creating a blood-oath. Once created it does not have to be updated, even when they get married at a certain time. A blood-oath can only be nullified when one Kingdom betrays the other, the bond will be broken and won’t be able to be restored, or initiated, again. Because once trust is broken between Fae, it can never be restored again. It is advised to form such a blood-pact with one other Kingdom. 

Forging Contracts:  
Any Noble can forge endless contracts with other Nobles. There is no limit as to forging them. This will happen on energetic level where the Nobles sit together, make verbal agreements that are locked in the energies of the two Nobles and their countries/principalities/duchies (etc.)

Severing contracts:  
Is easier than it sounds. One finds the energetic contract of that one Noble and cuts the cords. It will be different for everyone, do what seems best for you.

Stepping out ceremony:  
Here the children of Ancients, Mhysts and other Royal families are stepping out into society, leaving the warm nests of their families behind and letting the world know that they have grown up into fine young men and women and are allege-able for marriage. The ones that are paired up together usually end up marrying three to four full moons after the ceremony. 

Royal Fae and vampires:  
They are family, but Fae do not need to feed to stay alive, they only feed off each other when they share a bed, and this is because they want to feel the blood pulse of their lover. The rush is much higher and much more enjoyable. Where vampires need blood to survive, the Fae are drawing blood to create a bond that is indestructible.

Fae and Death:  
Even though Fae are immortal, there are two major factors that result in the death of one.

1\. Battle, where the Fae is heavily wounded and doesn’t get the blood in time.  
2\. Broken heart, due to being deceived and lied to by their partner.

~*~

A/N: Any records of Lord Defnu Simarian are lost in history… We only have the law-books to know that he has existed, but then again, it could’ve been a pen-name… who knows...


	2. ~*~ Preface; or how they met ~*~

She stepped into the foyer and looked around, so this is where he worked. She smiled and pulled her earplug out of her ear and moved toward the front desk. ‘Good-morning, welcome to CarMichaels Private International, how may I help you?’ The receptionist started as she looked up at the young woman. ‘I am here for Gabriel Kingly, I have an appointment with him at twelve.’ She said as the receptionist looked at her, gave her a tag, and explained her how to get to him. She thanked the woman and with a bounce in her step she walked toward the elevators and saw the elevator door closing. Well, the next one would do then. Employees started to gather in the hallway once again, as elevator doors opened. She never liked the hustle and bustle, but somehow it didn’t bother her this time around, and stepped into the elevator as more employees and guests stepped in. As the elevator started to move, she caught a scent of her father’s cologne, and smiled absently; so many good memories, and cracked her neck. She bobbed her head up and down with the music as the man next to her, grinned and pointed at her shirt. ‘Keep fighting the good fight, soldier.’ He said, making her chuckle and look at him ‘Yeah, you too…’ She said with a nod. ‘So, job interview…?’ He asked and she shook her head with a smile ‘With this band t-shirt, in this setting? That would be a first… No, I’m on my way to abduct one of the employees... for lunch…’ and smiled sweetly as a few employees turned around to look at her, causing him to give a silent snigger. ‘… Wow, you even have reception in the elevator, that is something you don’t see every day...’ She continued as she looked at her phone in surprise. ‘That is CarMichaels Private International for you…’ One of the women answered annoyed and couldn’t help but to stick out her tongue as the woman turned around again. She looked at her phone and smiled and then shook her head ‘Figures…’ she said, shaking her head. ‘Let me guess, meeting running late…?’ as she nodded and refused the call that came in. ‘Busy, busy, man…’ He heard her say, while shaking her head. 

Coming up on the top floor, the two had bonded over the same band and their love for the same movies. They said goodbye when the elevator reached the top floor and both went in the opposite direction. ‘Miss Eleanore… Master Kingly apologizes for the delay, he asked if you would be kind enough to wait in the coffee-corner, he also said you could take his dessert from the fridge. I will let him know that you have arrived...’ Causing Eleanore to giggle and thank the man who addressed her. ‘Please, there’s no rush. But that does leave the question, where is the coffee-corner?’ The man nodded and showed her the way. She thanked the man and made her way to the fridge and took his dessert. ‘Whose dessert did you just steal?’ Eleanore heard a voice and looked up. ‘His… He told me I could take it… so, don’t mind if I do….’ She grinned impishly as he saw her dig in the dessert with a child-like smile. ‘So, who do you want to abduct for lunch from CarMichaels Private International? And what makes you think we will let you?’ He asked as he leaned against the sink with a coffee mug and looked at each other. ‘That would be me, I believe…My, you’re not ageing at all, aren’t you? I can’t imagine, that you’re thirty-five, and still look like that… I am starting to wonder if you’ve made a pact with the devil…’ Someone said and both looked at the door where Gabriel stood as he looked at her and she grinned. ‘For me to know…’ She giggled as she hugged him. ‘Shall we go?’ He asked as he kissed her cheek. ‘Not so fast, you two, you haven’t answered my second question.’ The man answered and Eleanore raised an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth curling upward. She opened her mouth and then her phone rang again and looked at the screen ‘Seriously, this is the fifth time you’re calling… Sorry, I have to take this… I will let him close that case…’ she giggled as she excused herself and picked up. ‘Tell me, how can I safe you this time, girly?’ She said with a chuckle and walked toward the windows overlooking the city. ‘Who is she?’ The man asked ‘Depends on what you want to know…’ Gabriel grinned as he looked at him ‘Kingly…’ he sighed, causing Gabriel to chuckle ‘That is Eleanore, thirty-five, para-legal… she’s like a sister I never had… I haven’t seen her in some time now, and I really like to catch up with her…’ He said as he shook his head, and the man had heard the warning in Gabriel’s voice at that. ‘Yeah, but everything you need is in the file, right?... Hun, I need to hang up now, I’m going for lunch with a friend I haven’t seen in a while.’ They heard her say with a laugh. ‘No, Sarah… you can’t come with us… Oh, come on… No, why do you want to know…? Who are you, my mother?’ They heard her say with a smile and his eyes narrowed ‘Please, for the love of God, don’t tell me, that is Sarah Williams, you’re talking to?’ Eleanore turned around and with a shock she took the phone from her ear. ‘Do I want to know?’ she asked and looked at him as he shook his head and motioned for the phone, which she gave reluctantly. ‘I am going to regret this, am I…?’ Eleanore sighed as she rubbed her cheek as he now started to talk to her. ‘Oi, not with my phone, Kingly… If you want to talk to her, use your own damn phone…’ Eleanore all but growled at him as he wanted to leave. ‘By the Gods, Eleanore, of everyone you could be friends, it had to be her, right?’ He asked peering at her. ‘Do you have to do this now?’ She all but whined at him as he gave her her phone back. ‘I’m sorry, Elf… this can’t wait…’ Gabriel then answered, pressing a kiss on her forehead ‘Don’t you go and throw my nickname around, so casually, Kingly…’ she pouted as his phone rang and walked into a room, closing the door behind him, Eleanore supported her elbow against the wall and rubbed her face. ‘Elf?’ The man asked with a bemused smirk as Eleanore threw him a dark look. ‘It is what my friends, and only my friends, call me…’ She said and the man held up his hands in defeat. ‘Sorry, just interested…’ he said as both looked at the room, where Gabriel had disappeared into ‘Well, that means lunch will be a no go…’ Eleanore sighed and put her head in her neck. ‘How are you so sure?’ And Eleanore gave a lop-sided smirk at that ‘Wait, and see.. he’ll be storming out of that room, in about five minutes or so, and out of the building…’ She said as she looked up at him. ‘You want to make a bet out of that?’ He asked as he saw a challenging grin spread across her face. ‘You’re on…’ Indeed, five minutes later, Gabriel left the room, forgetting about her and went to the elevator. ‘You were saying?’ She asked with a triumphant gleam in her eyes. ‘Wow… can’t believe I just lost that bet… how did you know?’ He answered beat as he wiped a hand through his hair. ‘Call it a hunch…’ Eleanore said with a giggle and texted Gabriel that she had the reservation under her name and got a short ‘thanks’ back as she sighed. ‘It took me ages to get a table there… and I even dressed the part for this...’ she groaned, scratching the back of her head. ‘I still don’t know how you two met, by the way…’ He said and Eleanore raised an eyebrow at him as the coffee-corner had now filled with employees. ‘Yeah, and you still haven’t introduced yourself, yet…’ She shot back, causing the colleagues who were close by to nearly choke in their coffee and look at her in surprise. ‘Sascha… Sascha CarMichaels…’ He introduced himself and saw her shake her head. ‘One of these days my lack of social filters will be the very thing that will kill me… I am sure of it…’ she muttered making some employees snort at that. ‘That’s quite a long name, if you ask me… Anything a little bit shorter?’ He asked with a grin, causing her and the employees to laugh ‘Eleanore Craemal…’ She answered as she shook his outstretched hand, seeing his eyes widen, and the coffee-corner fell silent. ‘Oh, my god… the para-legal that defeated us, is here… What the hell is she doing here, can it be another case?’ she heard them whisper. ‘Maybe we should settle, before things turn sour…’ She heard, raising her eyebrow at that ‘We’re not settling, anything…’ Sascha intervened and pinched the bridge of his nose, Gabriel was in so much trouble, when he came back. ‘I’m not here for a case, hold your horses…’ Eleanore said and scratched the back of her head. ‘Why are you here then?’ Someone blurted out and Eleanore pinned the employee down with a stare. ‘It’s called none of your business…’ she answered ‘Wow… they warned us you were scary, you are…’ the employee pipped and she raised an eyebrow at that and then shook her head ‘My name precedes me… my previous employer said nobody would remember me… Boy were they wrong…’ she said as she pursed her lips and looked around as the division had now emptied and everyone got to the coffee-corner. ‘Previous…?’ Someone asked, looking at her in surprise ‘I got fired, it was their way of thanking me...’ Eleanore answered with a shrug. ‘Why?’ another asked dumbfounded with this revelation. ‘They were reviewing, last year’s cases, and called me in for questioning. They wanted to know why I didn’t ask for a larger compensation, they thought I could get a much higher sum, than that. When I told them that A. If I would’ve done that, I would have lost the jury, and B. I had to remind them that I was a para-legal, and not a lawyer… The man got 50 million… Greedy bastards. So, long story short, when I confirmed what they were already thinking, I got fired.’ She said as the employees exchanged glances and then looked at the boss, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

This small para-legal, who had been the only one in the whole entire world, that had taken CarMichaels Private International head on, won the case, and she was thanked by getting fired by her employer? She hadn’t gotten a raise, she hadn’t gotten a promotion, hell, she hadn’t gotten the recognition she had deserved in the first place. ‘You worked at Cavel Pacific, right?’ Sascha’s voice came through and the employees looked at him ‘That’s right...’ she answered and she saw him nod, a crease appearing in his forehead. ‘How did you get to do the case, anyway?’ Someone else asked and Eleanore turned around ‘I worked intensively with the lawyer who had it, so I knew most of the case and client… and when the lawyer got into a traffic accident on his way to court, the other lawyers literally pushed me under the bus… well, that backfired spectacularly on them, me winning and all...’ She explained and shook her head, remembering the whole ordeal in court, that day. ‘I don’t even think they know that what they did, was illegal… a para-legal doesn’t belong in the lawyer’s seat, or in a court-room…’ Eleanore added as afterthought. Here, she was hoping to have a lunch date with a friend of hers, and now she was talking about what happened with people that she didn’t even know. In a company that she had beaten in court, annoyed she redid her hair. The others looking at her as she did so. ‘Oh, well… I can always get behind the cash desk…’ Eleanore chuckled without happiness. ‘You’d like to do that?’ An older woman asked as she looked at her sceptically. ‘I’d rather not… being a para-legal is my life… something I worked hard for. Taking their in-company trainings, paying it out of my own pocket, most of the time… And here’s the kicker… they’re not really helping me, in getting another job… I mean, I spend seven years working for them…I helped the company grow to what it is today, amongst other things… There is no company that would be willing to hire me, with the references they’re giving. So, the cash desk is quickly becoming my only option…’ She said, and rubbed her face as she looked at the ceiling. ‘How can you even smile at that? If it was me I would raise hell on earth...’ A young lawyer asked as he looked at her dumbfounded ‘Because I’ve been doing that for the past three days already… now its time watch for the silver lining…’ Eleanore answered and the young lawyer flushed a horrible red, causing his co-workers to laugh. ‘And how do you do that?’ Sascha asked, causing Eleanore to turn around, smirk at him, pointing at her t-shirt. ‘Ah, yes, a soldier, through and through, huh…?’ He answered, rubbing his jaw, as she nodded. ‘Of course, I just play their songs on ear-damaging volume, scream myself hoarse, and then everything will be alright…’ she said as both shared a smile. ‘So, what are you going do about it now?’ The young lawyer asked, breaking their moment and Eleanore shrugged. ‘There is little I can do, at the moment… It was their decision… I did some research on labour law, but when I didn’t get any further with that, I reread my contract and called them… turns out, they had revised my contract without letting me know… they told me they were in their right to fire me…’ She said and sobered as she scratched her head. Sascha observed her as she talked to the others and saw a smile brightening her face as one of the women gave her another cup of tea, and somewhere deep down, he wanted to see that smile many more times, and just as quick as that thought came to him, he buried it again; Cavel Pacific would pay dearly for putting her in a situation like that, with that he nodded ‘Stay here for a while, would you…?’ Sascha said, left the coffee-corner and the employees started to whisper amongst themselves, as they saw him disappear in his office. ‘Oh, no… He just started a witch hunt.’ One of them said as she looked at the young woman and then at the CEO of the law-firm. ‘Do I want to know what that means?’ Eleanore asked uncomfortable and all shook their heads. ‘Miss Craemal, we at CarMichaels Private International, pride ourselves that no one has ever won against us in our, almost, 200 year existence. When the one that actually did, is not even a lawyer, but a para-legal, and gets fired as a reward… that just doesn’t go well for him… for all of us… actually… No one should get ‘rewarded’ like that…’ The older woman said as she lay a reassuring hand on Eleanore’s shoulder causing her to smile uncomfortably.

‘You still here…?’ And Eleanore turned her head toward the owner of the voice, as Gabriel leaned against the door-frame ‘Ah, he has returned… and here I thought you turned in for an early weekend.’ Eleanore said with a glint in her eyes, and laughed as he threw a towel at her, which she caught with a giggle, and pointed at his collar. ‘Blast that woman….’ He said in a sigh and Eleanore smirked at him. ‘You could've told us that you were friends with Eleanore Craemal…’ an intern said, looking up at him. ‘Just like, I am telling you to move along, like, now…’ he all but growled at the young intern and he scurried off. ‘You didn’t have to do that, you know…?’ She asked as she watched the young intern scurry away and then at him. ‘Yeah, I had to do that…’ He answered, glaring at the young man, and Eleanore shook her head ‘So, cleared the air, with her?’ Eleanore asked with a chuckle ‘Not by a long shot…’ Gabriel answered with a smirk and Eleanore giggled as he poked the side of her head. ‘Did we get a new case or something? The buzz is enormous…’ He then asked the older woman ‘He just started a witch hunt…’ She answered as she pointed at Eleanore. ‘By the Gods, Elf… I leave you for an hour… and this is what I come back to? What the hell did you do now?’ He groaned, rolling his eyes. ‘I didn’t do anything, I swear… I have no idea what’s happening, or why...’ She said as she held up her hands. ‘Cavel Pacific fired her as a ‘thank you’, after she won from us… it didn’t sit well with him…’ Gabriel looked at his colleague and then at Eleanore ‘They fired you? They actually fired you? When did that happen?’ He asked dumbfounded, his eyes darkening, as she nodded, ‘Three days ago…’ she said and with that he pushed himself off of the door-frame. ‘Gabe?’ she asked, not understanding, as they saw Sascha motioning him over, Gabriel nodded, walked toward Sascha’s office and closed the door behind him. ‘Oh, wow…They’re teaming up...’ The older woman breathed in surprise and looked at Eleanore ‘The rest needs to hear this…’ She said and turned ‘Don’t they normally do that?’ Eleanore asked as she looked at the woman. The woman shook her head ‘They don’t always see eye to eye with how the other approaches a case, but if there is one thing that they can’t stand, it’s injustice… and what happened to you, Miss Craemal, is the very definition of injustice… If you would excuse me now, the rest of the department needs to hear this…’ and left in a hurry, leaving Eleanore alone in the coffee-corner not understanding what just happened, and not much later the floor ignited in a buzz, making her dizzy. She desperately needed a cigarette, right about now, and bit her nail. ‘Up the stairs is the roof… Here, you’ll need a worker’s tag, to get there...’ she heard and nodded, as the secretary gave her her tag. ‘And take something to drink with you, it is quite hot out there…’ Eleanore thanked her, took a can of coke, and then disappeared upstairs. The secretary smiling at her as she went, it wasn’t everyday that the CEO of CarMichaels Private International did something so impulsive.

‘Hey, has anyone seen Eleanore?’ Gabriel asked ‘I showed her the way to the roof…I gave her my tag, Mister Kingly...’ The secretary said. ‘Wow, and she actually went, with her fear of heights… tough girl… thanks…’ He smirked and disappeared to the roof. 

Eleanore sat down with her back against the wall and inhaled the toxic, yet addictive, fumes of the cigarette. She closed her eyes as the fumes burned her lungs. ‘You two can create quite a stir, did you know that?’ Eleanore asked as Gabriel opened the door and looked down at her. ‘I know… the buzz on the floor is even giving me a headache…’ He said as he sat down next to her and stole a cigarette from her. ‘So, how are you?’ He asked her. ‘Ready to roll over and die… someone stood me up for lunch… so, now I am dying of hunger...’ She smirked and looked at him. ‘Wow, way the go, for making me feel guilty now…’ He said as he placed a hand over his heart ‘As you should…’ Eleanore huffed and Gabriel rubbed her hair, kissing her temple. ‘I’ll make it up to you…’ He said ‘You’d better, it took me, like, five months of trying, to get a table there…’ She answered overdramatic, and both laughed, as they talked about what they had been up to, since the last time they saw each other, which had been a good two years ago. ‘So, you and Sarah, huh?’ She asked as she looked at him as he nodded. ‘Yeah, me and her…’ He answered with a smile ‘How and when did that happen? Know each other from work, or what?’ She asked as she nudged him ‘One could see it that way…’ He answered and spun a story about they met. Eleanore listened and shook her head ‘One thing hasn’t changed… You’re still a lousy liar, Gabe, but I’ll believe you for now…’ she said as she gave a lop-sided smile, not looking at him. ‘How’s Hannah?’ He asked with a smile ‘That kid is pulling my heartstrings, so badly, it’s not even funny any more…’ She chuckled ‘And she’s really coming out of her shell, finally…’ and showed him some pictures. ‘Wow… if I didn’t know any better, I’d say she’s a daughter of Sascha… she’s starting to look more and more like him…’ He breathed and both laughed at that. ‘She keeps asking when she is going to see Uncle Gabe again…’ as they laughed at that. ‘Tell her, I’ll drop by soon…’ He smiled, as he remembered them meeting each other, and the instant love that had grew in his heart.

‘There you two are…’ Both looked up and saw Sascha in the door-opening. Eleanore gave him her package and lighter ‘Call it a hunch…’ she said as Sascha looked at her in surprise. ‘You, and your hunches…’ Gabriel said and Eleanore smirked triumphantly as he took a cigarette and winked at her as a thank you, and lit it. ‘They haven’t been wrong, so far… and kept me out of trouble since… anyway…’ She glared at Gabriel as he took her phone and held it up. ‘See, what I mean…?’ He then asked, making Eleanore look at the picture and him with an observant look. ‘Wow.. they do look alike…’ Eleanore chuckled ‘See what? And who look alike?’ Sascha asked as he looked at them. ‘Eleanore works with abused children, this is her new client.’ As he held the phone beyond Eleanore’s reach as he kept her at bay with one hand. He took her in a head-lock and handed him her phone, and held her tighter as she squirmed. ‘Kingly, you’re gonna pay for this…’ They heard her muffled yell ‘Yeah, you’re one hundred years to early to be challenging me, Elf…’ He grinned and kissed the top of her head. ‘I would win anyway…’ She answered as she finally got out of his death-lock and with a red face she glared at him. ‘I know… and you should do something about your hair…’ He said as he pointed it at, trying hard and failing harder, not to laugh. ‘Yeah, and whose fault is that, you nitwit…?’ she pouted as she redid her hair. Sascha, in the meantime, had just stared at the picture of the little girl. The next picture was a selfie, of both the little girl and Eleanore. ‘Oi, Maverick, don’t you need permission from the owner to go through their phone…?’ He heard her voice coming to him and looked up from the phone, Gabriel holding a laugh at the way she called him. ‘He’s got mine… Let’s call it a form of payment…’ Gabriel answered with a grin and nodded as Sascha looked at him with a raised eyebrow ‘It’s not your phone, Kingly… and how is this payment? He offered to help me all on his own… I didn’t hire him!’ Eleanore all but growled at him as the two erupted in a silly argument, as she pushed him away, causing him to laugh and took her in another head-lock. ‘Ah, that just proves you’re not working here… we don’t do things, when we don’t see something in it for ourselves… Coming to that… what are you thinking, boss man?’ Gabriel answered and Eleanore pouted at that. ‘How old is she? And I don’t have to answer to you, Kingly…’ Sascha said as he dragged his cigarette ‘That was harsh, Sascha… and here I thought we friends.’ Gabriel answered and glared at him. ‘Yeah, we are, but you don’t need to know everything…’ Sascha answered with a smug smirk. They locked eyes and they both knew enough with that one look. ‘She’ll be turning four in a few months.’ They heard her muffled voice come back to him. ‘You seriously need to work out more…’ Gabriel told her as he heard her pant. ‘Good, not mine, then… I got worried for a second…’ Sascha answered with a smirk and Gabriel laughed at that. ‘Don’t be… I… know the parents… Be thankful that you don’t… Gabe, I am warning you…’ Eleanore now growled making the two look at her ‘And what do you want to do then, huh?’ Gabriel challenged her with a snort. ‘Yeah, I don’t know… they’re all empty threats…’ She sniffed and both laughed at that now, with that Eleanore tickled his sides, making him squeal and let go of her with a shock. Triumphantly she stood up, threw her fists in the air and looked at him, redoing her shirt ‘Ha, still ticklish…’ She called out as she pointed at him and Gabriel glared at her ‘Never did I think I would see the day I would actually hear you squeal like that, Kingly…’ Sascha said with a snort, as he looked at his friend. ‘Okay, mister CarMichaels, now that you have seen almost every picture in my film roll, may I please have my phone back?’ She asked out of breath as she turned to him and held up her hand. The two looked at each other and Gabriel witnessed the start of a strong connection between the two. ‘Yeah, you should work out more…’ He answered as he gave her her phone back ‘I’m to shocked to even come up with an answer to that one…’ Eleanore said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him and then sat down again. ‘Damn it, Kingly… why do you always take everything from me?’ She said as she saw him drink her coke, as Gabriel gave her the can back with a smirk. ‘Well, not everything…’ He corrected her ‘Yeah, that is true… instead of taking them, you just scare the men away…’ She answered with a chuckle and looked at the can ‘Ah, whatever, we share the same germs…’ Eleanore rolled her eyes at that and drank her coke, as the two men smiled at that. ‘Yeah, what do you expect, you’ve got the tendency for falling in love with the wrong men…’ And Eleanore sighed. ‘My hero…’ she said mockingly as she placed a hand on her heart and looked at him. ‘You’re welcome…’ He answered and ruffled her hair. ‘Why do I even bother…?’ they heard her say as she pulled the elastic out of her hair again and put it on her wrist. ‘So, is Cavel Pacific still standing or are they close to being obliterated from the earth…?’ She asked as she turned her attention back to Sascha. ‘They will call back in a few minutes, they know they’d be wise to accept the terms.’ Sascha said as he dragged his cigarette ‘And what were those terms, if I may ask?’ Eleanore asked as she looked up at him. He answered her questions as Eleanore looked up at him in growing surprise and then nodded with a warm smile.

Sascha turned around when his phone rang, and stepped away from them, Eleanore taking him in as she leaned back and drank her coke. Gabriel looked at her from the corner of his eye, as the corner of his mouth curled upward, she liked him. With what he knew from her, Sascha was the type of guy she had a soft spot for, but her lack of confidence was usually the reason that she held back, making her sarcastic and cynical, as a defence mechanism. He was broad shouldered, six feet tall, the same height as Gabriel, black hair, light blue eyes, wearing a navy coloured suit with a waist coat, and a light blue button up blouse. Now that his sleeves were rolled up she could see a tattoo of a winged soldier, and gave an absent smile. She caught herself wondering if he had a six-pack, and cleared her throat at that thought. ‘Elf… it’s rude to stare… that, and you’re drooling...’ Her eyebrow twitched as she turned to look at Gabriel, who pointed at the corner of his mouth. She swore underneath her breath, making him give a toothy smirk, as he saw her wipe away the little bit of drool. ‘I wasn’t staring, Gabe, I was merely…’ Eleanore began and then pursed her lips trying to come up with the words ‘… undressing my boss with your eyes, that is very true…, and here I thought men were bad…’ and Eleanore shook her head ‘We women, do it in a much more... appropriate and sophisticated way; we take a can of coke, lean back, softly humming ‘What a man’ as we feast our eyes...’ She giggled and rubbed her face, trying to stop the blush from spreading across her face as she drank her coke. ‘Do whatever you can’t resist…’ He said as he smiled down at her and rubbed her hair ‘Oh, jeez, thanks, dad… I didn’t know I needed your permission…’ and both smiled at that, but both knew what the remark had meant for the other. ‘Need his permission for what?’ Sascha asked as he joined them again. ‘Everything… But then again, he’s my brother from other parents...’ she smiled impish, as she hugged Gabriel and ruffled his hair, making him all annoyed as she laughed full-heartedly at that. ‘Have you seen the view?’ Sascha asked out of nowhere and Eleanore blinked at the question. ‘What view?’ She asked nonplussed, her eyebrows shooting in her hairline, causing Gabriel to put his head in his hands, and Eleanore elbowed him in the ribs as Sascha waved around now. ‘Yeah, no, I think I’ll pass… I have a terrible fear of heights, you see… I can see the view from here, just fine, thank you…’ She answered and shivered as she stood. ‘And yet, here you are…’ Gabriel answered as he rubbed his ribs. ‘I don’t think I am allowed to smoke indoors, now am I?’ She all but bit at him, ‘So, you need a knight in shining armour, now?’ Gabriel asked as he looked down at her, as she inhaled sharply. ‘Blasphemous! How dare you say something like that…? I don’t need a knight in shining armour… I need one in dented armour…’ as Gabriel opened the door for the both of them ‘Why, dented?’ Sascha heard himself wonder out loud and both looked at him now. ‘Because those are the ones that have actually seen battle, Mister CarMichaels… and have taken care of their armour… I don’t need someone who has never seen life before, or learned the lessons life can throw at them...’ Eleanore answered as she looked up at him, Sascha nodded understandingly, and watched as the two walked down the stairs. ‘I don’t think even they can deal with you…’ Gabriel said in a snort ‘Then tell me, oh great one, what do you think I need?’ She said as she folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. ‘Elf, the only one who could actually handle you is a demon…’ He said with a smile ‘Why a demon, when I can go straight for Satan, instead?’ Eleanore answered cynically as she rolled her eyes, as Sascha got lost in their squabble. ‘Do you guys always talk to each other, like that?’ He asked as both nodded enthusiastically at him. ‘Keeps us on our toes…’ Gabriel said as he wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her close, kissing her temple as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Eleanore walked up to the secretary who had given her her tag and thanked her. The secretary then asked her something and she shook her head as they both looked at the screen. Eleanore gave her some instructions and then proceeded to glare at the printer who suddenly jumped to life, making both women startle and then chuckle, as Eleanore straightened another secretary asked something and Eleanore pulled a disgusted face at that, shivering, shaking her head with a smile as the four looked in their direction, and then all laughed full-heartedly as one of the secretary’s said something. ‘Don’t bother asking yourself, how she does it, Sascha… I know her for a good two decades now, and still haven’t figured her out.’ Gabriel said as he shook his head as they looked at her with folded arms. ‘Work in progress, then?’ Sascha couldn’t help but say causing them both to laugh at that ‘You could see it that way…’ Gabriel answered with a smile as he looked at her. ‘Cindy… do you know if there are still tickets available for nostalgia night, tonight?’ He then asked as he walked up to the secretary. ‘I just checked myself, mister Kingly, they’re all sold out…’ The secretary said and Gabriel’s face fell as Eleanore stared at him, she sighed and hung her head. What the fuck had Sarah done with him? ‘How much are they on the other second hand market sites?’ He asked as Cindy gave him some amounts. ‘Damn, I would've given my pay-check for that…’ She heard him say making her look at him with wide eyes. ‘Bonus and all?’ Eleanore asked as they saw a wicked grin spread across the young woman’s face. ‘Yeah…’ He answered ‘Is that a promise?’ She asked him as she pointed at him, as Sascha had walked up to them. ‘Yes, it is a promise… now, will you tell me where I can get tickets, woman?’ He all but growled at her. Eleanore smirked smugly as she took the tickets out of her bag and held them out. ‘How…?’ He asked her baffled ‘I bought these with my own last pay-check… I wanted to bring you along, tonight… but, I think you’d rather go with someone else, right about now…’ She said with a giggle as everyone looked at the young woman. ‘Ah, no, Kingly… what’s said is said, and a promise is a promise...’ She called out and jumped away, as he wanted to take the tickets, nearly hitting Sascha in the process, ‘Sorry… Did I hit you?’ She asked as she looked over her shoulder. ‘I don’t think you could reach me, even if you tried…’ He couldn’t help but say with a challenging smirk, causing her to turn fully to him, open her mouth, choosing not to say it, and glared at Sascha. ‘Oh, wow… are you finally getting wise?’ Gabriel asked in surprise and Eleanore growled at that. ‘I still have the tickets, you so desperately want, Kingly… do you want them or not?’ with that the division erupted in laughter, making Gabriel slump his shoulders in defeat ‘Fine…’ He growled and ripped the tickets out of her hand ‘I will take my leave now, kind sir… and I do wish to thank you, for your generous donation… I will give you my account number later…’ she chuckled and turned back to Sascha. ‘Thank you, Mister CarMichaels for what you did.. honestly, you didn’t have to.’ Eleanore said, looking at him with a shy smile. ‘Actually, I did have to do that, Miss Craemal… Let’s call it a favour… every single one of them...’ He answered, locking eyes with her, making her swallow a purr _Okay, libido… keep it together…_ They shook hands and she turned around ‘Mister CarMichaels... nice ink…’ she said, nodding at the tattoo, she winked at him and then joined Gabriel’s side and they walked toward the elevator. ‘Are you actually letting her walk away, sir…?’ Someone asked behind him, making him narrow his eyes at his PA who had said it, the double meaning of that particularly question wasn’t missed on him. ‘Do you want to be benched, Rafael?’ Sascha all but bit at him, not looking at him. ‘No, sir…’ He answered but smirked knowingly as Sascha walked after them. ‘Miss Craemal…’ He said as they stopped and turned around. ‘… It’s Eleanore...’ she corrected him a little too witty and he cracked his neck at that ‘… call me if you want to discuss career options…’ He said as he gave her his business card. ‘T-thank you… I will keep it in mind…’ She said as she looked at the card and put it in her phone case. ‘So, do you think it’s meant _only_ for career options…?’ Eleanore wondered as Gabriel rolled his eyes at her, when she started typing. ‘You’re impossible…’ he said as they stepped in the elevator, seeing how Sascha looked down at his phone and gave a smile. ‘I know…’ she giggled as she tapped her phone against her forehead. Eleanore caught a glimpse of him as the doors closed and couldn’t help but purr, making Gabriel groan at that. ‘Who are you, and what the hell have done, with Eleanore?’ He asked as he looked down at his grinning and flushed friend, and smiled at her after a while. ‘Just between you and me, Elf… He will always collects at times you least expect it; and both of you have enough emotional baggage to fill a seven part book-series, take it one step at the time, okay…?’ He said and they looked at each other, she nodded after a while as he ruffled her hair. ‘If anything, this will be nothing more than a fling…’ She answered, looking at him with a loving smile as Gabriel gave a toothy smirk. He wasn’t so sure about that. He waved at her as she walked through the lobby and out of the company. The only thing that he needed to do now, was having a very serious talk with his friend. Yes, when it came to Eleanore, he was quite protective and possessive. 

~*~

After the weekend Eleanore got a call from Sascha asking if she knew where Gabriel was. It wasn’t like him to go AWOL without leaving a message, and not being able to be contacted. Eleanore hadn’t heard from Sarah either, and getting no response from her. Because the both of them were gone, Eleanore reasoned they’d probably ended up somewhere halfway home and the cinema, she just didn’t know if it was a ditch or a hotel, causing Sascha to laugh and ask her to keep him informed, she would do so, only if he would do the same. As the week continued, and they still hadn’t heard of them, Eleanore was growing concerned. To keep herself from going in total panic mode, she distracted herself with cleaning, painting and rearranging the apartment as she screamed with the songs of her favourite band. Coming back to the living-room, after she had taken something to drink, she heard a knock on her window, making her yell and drop the glass. Unleashing a string of swear words she looked at the window, seeing Sascha waving at her with a grin. ‘Damn you, CarMichaels! Do you wish me dead?’ She growled as she opened the window and looked at him out of breath. ‘You didn’t answer your phone, or the doorbell, so I thought I come along back.’ He answered with a boyish grin. ‘I’ll open the door, for you… no, you’re not getting in through the window… how old are you, sixteen…?’ Eleanore glared at him as she closed the window, as she opened the door for him and started to clean up. ‘I won’t ask you how you found out, where I lived…’ She muttered and looked up at him as he came in. ‘Thirty nine, by the way.’ Sascha said and Eleanore looked at him not understanding ‘You asked me how old I was, I am thirty nine… Redecorating…?’ He continued. ‘Yeah, it keeps my head from spinning out of control…’ Eleanore said as she started to regain her breath. ‘Anxiety, that bad, huh?’ He asked as she nodded and went to the kitchen to get a refill. ‘You seriously don’t want to know… So, as to what do I owe the privilege of having the number one lawyer, in the country, sitting in my living-room?’ she asked as she moved back into the living-room with two glasses of soda. ‘I am here to collect…’ He answered, ignoring her sarcasm, as he took the glass from her and looked at her ‘Already…? Gabriel told me that you always collect your favours... I had no idea it would be so soon…’ Eleanore explained and sat down on the step ladder. He was now wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a button up blouse. Really, did he look good in everything? Damn, that model-body of his. ‘How are you plan on collecting, Mister CarMichaels…? Or will you be forcing me to play twenty questions, with you?’ She asked after a while ‘I don’t have the time to play twenty questions… Due to undisclosed circumstances I am missing my designated wingman this time, for laser-tag… The rest of the division is already there...’ and Eleanore goggled him. ‘You want me to be your wingwoman this time? With laser-tag?’ She asked unsure as he nodded. ‘You’ve got five minutes…’ he said and she raced toward her bedroom, making him laugh. Eleanore shot into an old pair of pants, a funny t-shirt, and pulling her hair in a high ponytail she sat down and put her sneakers on. ‘Done…’ She said as she stood in front of him. ‘Not quite…’ He answered and moved toward her and pulled some mint green paint out of her hair. ‘Now, you are…’ he said and leaned back as he read her t-shirt and grinned. ‘I’ve got so many more of those…’ Eleanore said as she shrugged.

Her mouth dropped open as she saw the car. ‘Is.. Is that a classic Aston Martin?’ she asked as she looked at him. How rich was the guy? ‘You know your cars…’ she heard him say as they walked down the steps and held the door open for her. ‘No, but I do know my movies…’ Eleanore answered with a smug face as she sat down and he closed the door. Sascha released a breath he didn’t know he had held. This woman was starting to grow on him… very fast, and he desperately wanted to ignore the feeling that was growing within him. It was too soon after… He swallowed, focussed and then walked around and drove away.

The game was a spectacular fail for the both of them, ending up as the second ones out ‘I am not used to losing this bad…’ Sascha said as he lay his head on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘You can’t win all the time, Maverick… Besides, I never said I was good at this…’ Eleanore sniggered as she looked at him and drank her soda, as other teams emerged as well, as they too sat down and talked about the game. ‘You could’ve told me that, you know?’ He said as he glared at her ‘You never gave me the chance…’ Eleanore answered immediately, and looked at each other with a smug smile. She ended up, talking with the group, and staid for an hour afterward. ‘I think I need to head on home… I still have a wall that needs painting…’ Eleanore said as she stretched. Sascha nodded and stood as he said goodbye to his employees and left, and as they were gone the gossiping started.

‘Guess, I’ll see you around, Maverick…’ Eleanore said as he dropped her off at home. ‘Oh, yeah, count on it, Wingy…’ He smirked and then watched him drive off. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the sky… if she hadn’t been this broken hearted, she would have jumped him already, but the emotional pain her ex had put her through was too much for her at this moment. Eleanore convinced herself this was just a flirt and moved back inside. She painted the rest of the living-room and sighed as her internal conversation took a nasty turn and put the music on. 

~*~

Another collect came two days later in the form of Sascha needing someone to organise the yearly fundraiser. He and his employees would be too busy, to do it themselves. The foundation, where the money would be donated to, was yet to be decided, and he would do that personally, for the rest, he would give her free rein and could do whatever she wanted. Eleanore goggled him at that ‘So, you’re actually throwing me in the deep end, and see if I can swim or not?’ She asked him as she raised an eyebrow ‘Pretty much…’ He answered with a nod. ‘Wow… I had not expected that… but I am always up for a challenge…’ Eleanore said as she rubbed her hands together, eager to start. Sascha gave her the connections that he had used the previous years, and told her if she needed to go somewhere, Rafael Splinter, his PA, would be ready to drive her there, her having no drivers licence and all. If she had any questions she could ask someone of the team, or could come to him, personally. ‘I’m sure you understand that you have already been vetted thoroughly…’ He told her and she had nodded at that. ‘Thought as much…’ she answered and suppressed her over active imagination when he said that. She now sat at her new office, looking out over the park close to the company. Eleanore, having no experience with organising anything, sought out the previous team, and asked them to help her, but only if they had the time. All nodded eagerly as they reformed the team, and helped her with everything they could. With that Eleanore Craemal had become the newest employee of CarMichaels Private International.

A week later Sascha saw Eleanore, in the canteen, and was now wearing a black pant-suit with a matching waist-coat, and a short sleeved, light blue, silk, button-up blouse, with it she wore black sneakers, making him wonder if she even owned heels in the first place. She had pulled her hair up in a ponytail with some hair escaping and curling around her face. He saw her sit down with the old team, talking and laughing. Sascha was amazed at how fast she had managed to integrate in hew new environment, and the corporate culture of CarMichaels Private International, from her outfit to her professional attitude toward her colleagues and superiors. He saw her shiver and then turn her head, looking directly at him, and cocked her head to the side, gave a smirk, and then turned back to her colleagues. That smirk went straight to places the light didn’t shine and cleared his throat. How did she do it? 

The next time she saw both Sarah and Gabriel again was that Thursday evening, and getting a lecture of her that made them blush furiously. Sascha was there as well and slowly backed away from the door, hearing her tirade. Gods, the woman was scary… They apologized to her but Eleanore wasn’t having it. Her anxiety had reached a critical level in the time they were gone and everything came out. She stopped and took a breath as she wiped her hair. ‘Glad you guys are still alive…’ she finished, making them breathe in relief. ‘Hey, there is a pub-quiz at the Bailout, down-town. We were wondering if you’d like to come along…and because you are a bottomless pit of general knowledge, we just need one more for the team.’ Sarah said as she pointed at the three of them. ‘Only, because of that…? Hey, Maverick…’ Eleanore asked as she crossed her arms over her chest peering at them. ‘Hey, Wingy…’ He said as he leaned against the outside banister. ‘No, of course not…’ they both said quickly and Eleanore raised an eyebrow. ‘Let me throw something on… Come in…’ She said as she made way and let them in. ‘How’s the redecorating?’ Sascha asked as he walked in. ‘Finished… take a look.’ Eleanore answered. ‘That turned out better than I expected…’ He answered and turned to her. ‘Jeez, thanks for the vote of confidence…’ She sighed as they looked at each other. ‘Oh, Gabriel… you missed out on a spectacular laser-game this time…’ Sascha began as he looked at them both. ‘Losing spectacularly, is more like it…’ Eleanore corrected with a giggle, making him groan at that. ‘You weren’t here…’ Sascha said as Gabriel now hit his head and Sarah flushed a horrible red. ‘Oh, Gods, that was two weeks ago…’ Gabriel answered. ‘So, I went to collect…’ Sascha said pointing at Eleanore. ‘Thanks for the anxiety, by the way… No, I don’t need a group-hug… No, don’t you dare, Kingly… No, Williams… I am still mad at you two… No… damn it, you’re squishing me...’ she all but growled at them as the both of them wrapped her in a hug, making her fake gag, and Sascha snigger. ‘Nitwits… the both of you…’ she muttered and disappeared into her bedroom. She wondered why she always needed to get changed when they were around, she had a phone, they could’ve called her. ‘So, what is the Bailout for cafe?’ she then asked. ‘It is where the lawyers go after their day and get wasted… among other things...’ Sascha called back. ‘Ah, its true then…’ Eleanore said as she stuck her head from her bedroom ‘What is?’ Gabriel asked as he looked at her not understanding ‘That all lawyers are alcoholics…’ She grinned impish and evaded a pillow with a laugh. ‘You missed…’ Eleanore called and got out. ‘How many t-shirts with those kinds of texts do you have?’ Sascha asked, trying not to laugh at this one as Eleanore grinned at him ‘As I mentioned, too many to count…’ She said with a giggle. He shook his head at that and Sarah linked her arm in hers. ‘Let’s go…’ She said ‘May I at least put on some shoes, woman, or do you want me to go barefoot?’ she asked Sarah, as she peered at her, making the two laugh after a few seconds. 

As they sat down Sarah and Eleanore got wrapped up in a conversation with each other. ‘Now, I can’t unsee that any more…’ Eleanore giggled embarrassed and rubbed her eyes. As she looked around she noticed someone that looked familiar to her. She cocked her head to the side and knitted her eyebrows together. ‘Elf?’ Sarah asked now but she didn’t answer. ‘Excuse me, for a second…’ Eleanore said as she stood up and left the group. They saw her move toward an older man. She tapped him on the shoulder and smiled as he turned around. ‘This is one of Elf’s talents…She had it as long as I know her, watch this...’ Gabriel said as Sascha, who had known High Judge Marius Stephens for a long time, saw a look of recognition spread across the man’s face and hugged her, he watched in growing wonder at how this young woman managed to talk with him respectfully and even make him laugh. Eleanore inclined her head at the others as she introduced herself. She pointed at the others and they waved as he looked in their direction. Judge Stephens asked her something, making her giggle with a blush, and shake her head. Gabriel looked at her, her non-verbal communication was so revealing in everything she did, and kept a careful eye on her as she placed a hand on her heart and her face fell. He took out his check-book and wrote something down. He gave it to her and told her something. She nodded with a grateful smile and hugged him again. She then inclined her head at the others and walked back her table, Gabriel observing the Judge as he watched her walk away. The Judge shook his head with a smile and turned back to his team and talked further, his demeanour changing as Eleanore joined them once again. ‘Oh, by the Gods, he hasn’t changed a bit… apart from losing some weight, that is.’ Eleanore said as she sat down again. ‘How do you know Judge Stephens?’ Sarah asked as Eleanore drank her mock-tail. ‘He was my parent’s old boss… he unfortunately can’t make it to the fundraiser in September, so he has given me his donation, already…’ She said as she handed the folded check to Sascha. ‘Are you organising it this year?’ Gabriel asked amazed and his eyes grew as she nodded and then looked at Sascha. ‘Invitations are already out…’ She answered with a proud smile, making the three chuckle. ‘Well, there is first time for everything…’ Gabriel smirked and Eleanore looked up at him with a raised eyebrow ‘He’s a great boss and all, but he is so bad with delegating… and letting things go… you know what I mean?’ He explained as Eleanore looked at the both of them ‘You want to get paid this month, Kingly?’ Sascha asked, looking at him, as he gave her the check back, and looked at Gabriel, who held up his hands in defeat. ‘It won’t be much this month anyway…’ He said looking at Sarah, who smiled at him. ‘As you said, first time, for everything… You want to see the invitation…?’ Eleanore then asked as she took took her phone and showed them the invitation. ‘Now, that is classy… Good job, Elf… So, is this going to become your new career, now? The in-house-planner of CarMichaels Private International…?’ Gabriel asked looking at both Sascha and Eleanore ‘That isn’t even such a bad idea…’ Sascha mused and the three laughed. ‘Good evening everyone… let’s start with this pub-quiz, shall we?’ They heard and everybody settled down. Pens and paper were handed out and the fun started. ‘Question here, do you give bonus-points when we write it out in full?’ Eleanore asked as the announcer looked at her ‘Hey look, CarMichaels Private International found themselves another overachiever!’ Someone called ‘I thank thee, for thine immense compliment, kind Sir…’ She answered as she stood and bowed at the person who said it. ‘Miss Craemal…’ the quiz-master called her name and all turned to her now, refusing to become uncomfortable, apparently she was more known in the law world than she first anticipated. ‘Yes, Ma’am?’ she blurted out with a childish smile ‘We do give bonus-points for that…’ She said ‘Oh, score…’ Eleanore said and the cafe erupted in laughter as she sat down again then wrote the full term. ‘How do you know this stuff?’ Sarah asked as she looked at her ‘Because I’m suffering from it…’ Eleanore answered not looking up at her. Gabriel caught Sarah’s eye and he shook his head, this was not the time to ask why. More questions were asked, and she learned a lot of new things during that. _‘Last Question… Who wrote the ‘New World Symphony’ and in what year was it written? We need a first and last name of the composer’_ The papers were handed in and most of the pub emptied for a smoke break. Her phone rang and picked up ‘hey sweety… isn’t it way too late for you? You couldn’t sleep, why that so?…’ Eleanore nodded at the phone and talked about what she was doing now and who she she was with, and then giggled. ‘She thinks the world of that little girl…’ Gabriel smiled as they watched her roll her eyes. ‘Shall I take a picture and send it? Okay, okay, you’ll get it after we hung up, but only if you’re going to bed, like, right now… you need to sleep, cause I have a wonderful day planned for us, tomorrow… No, I am not gonna tell… it is a surprise… Okay, sweety, sleep tight… kisses…’ and hung up as the four took a picture together and Eleanore send it to Hannah and then the other three. 

They went inside again and Sascha was left alone in front of the cafe and looked at the picture Eleanore had sent. His phone rang, a scowl appearing on his face, as he picked up. ‘Do I need to file a restraining order against you?’ Eleanore heard him ask as she stuck her head out the door to call him back in. ‘I had no idea that I was coming off like that…’ She muttered as she looked at him and then grinned as he rolled her eyes at her. ‘Next time you call this number, you will have serious trouble, are we clear?’ He asked and hung up ‘I hope you know that there is a very convenient button on your phone, named ‘block caller’, right?’ Eleanore asked as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. ‘Don’t get smart with me, Craemal, not now…’ He said and wiped his hair back. ‘Okay… we’re starting the second quiz…’ She answered and turned around ‘Eleanore… I…’ Sascha started but Eleanore turned back at him and shook her head ‘I was out of line…’ she said and disappeared inside. Frustrated he wiped a hand through his hair, again… this was not going well.

At the end of the three quizzes, Sascha’s team came out as victors, and as the cafe emptied someone blocked her path. ‘Excuse me…’ She said with a polite smile as the man had stepped in between her and the three. Eleanore stepped aside but he kept blocking her path. Inwardly she rolled her eyes, why was it always her? ‘Is there something you wish to tell me, Kevin? Or perhaps ask me?’ She said as she took a deep breath and looked up at him. ‘Hey, Kevin… what’s your problem, man?’ Someone said, but he didn’t listen and peered at her. ‘What is it? Are you angry? Are you sad? You know, you need to talk to me.. cause I can’t read your mind, you know...but then again, you never were really good at communicating, were you?’ Eleanore said as she folded her hands over her chest and looked up at him. ‘So, let me get this straight, Eleanore… you defeat CarMichaels Private International, the number one law-firm and you end working for them? How did you accomplish that?’ Kevin asked her disgusted and she nodded. ‘I don’t know… you have to ask the boss… he’s the one who hired me…’ She said and pointed behind her and Kevin smirked sardonically at her, making her uncomfortable, this had the potential of turning into an ugly argument. ‘Anything else you want to add?’ She asked as she bit the inside of her cheek. ‘You know… somehow you belong there… they’re all demons anyway…’ and Gabriel stopped both Sarah and Sascha from interrupting the conversation, shook his head, and pointed at his eyes. Eleanore cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips ‘Is that supposed to be an insult, or a compliment? I never know with you… Honestly, you disappoint me, but then again, Cavel Pacific has done that quite a lot in my time working there… But okay, I’ll bite… if you say that we are demons, what makes that you then, huh? Cavel Pacific? The other firms, that have gathered here? Minions? I mean, CarMichaels Private International is the leading law-firm as you said; and if you say the leaders are demons, that means, that according to you, all the other firms, small or big, are just worthless minions, in your eyes. Is that what you mean? Is that what you’re implying? I really hope you were just joking around… because, you see, I don’t think the others like your accusation…’ she said waving around at the group that had staid behind. ‘T-That is not what I meant…’ he spluttered and backed away from her ‘Oh, you didn’t… Then why did you say it? Because it felt like an accusation… it also felt like you were very honest about it too… and then I am honest as well…’ Eleanore said as her confidence grew and backed him against the wall. This felt so good, right now. ‘Any other low blows, because I can handle them all…No? Then, fuck off…’ She said as she turned around ‘Then tell me this, Eleanore, how many times did you had to fuck him, in order to get a job… I mean… with the references we are giving the other law-firms…?’ He asked hard enough for everyone to hear, and all heard Eleanore growl, as her eyes turned three shades darker. ‘Did you really just ask me that, Kevin? Do you really believe, that I would be that desperate? Just to get a job?’ She whispered with a hollow laugh as she turned back around and walked back up at him. ‘Did you finally grow a pair, Eleanore…?’ He smirked down at her as her eyes flamed. ‘Listen, you slimy misogynist fucktard… apparently your view on women hasn’t changed in the last weeks… Do you really expect women to spread their legs, in order to get a job, or if they want a higher position, they will just fall on their knees? Saying, yes and amen, sucking dick, like a good little slave? Some women get there on their own, without the need to sleep with every man that they see…’ She growled, as they saw her clench and unclench her fist. ‘Wow… you did grow a pair, didn’t you…? And what did you want to do then, huh?’ He was now challenging her ‘I would punch you in the nuts… if you had any that is… and I should know…’ she growled, making a few female lawyers laugh at that. ‘Enough… both of you… Miss Craemal, will you please take a step back, before you do anything that you will regret the second you did it…?’ Judge Stephens came through and all looked at the judge now, wondering why he had stepped in all of a sudden. ‘Yes, Judge…’ They heard her say and took two steps back. Kevin, at the other hand, had no idea of the power of Judge Stephens and made it worse. ‘Go to hell, bitch...’ He called out and Eleanore smiled at that ‘Been there, done that… and sometimes I am still there…’ She said and shrugged as they all walked away now. ‘Hey, CarMichaels, Kingly… she isn’t worth it… she’s lousy in bed, not to mention her scars…’ Gabriel was on him before the others had a chance to act. ‘Try saying that again…’ He growled furiously as his eyes burned in fury. ‘Gabe…’ Eleanore started as she walked back at him and lay a hand on her friend’s shoulder ‘He’s talking about himself… he isn’t really well equipped, if you catch my drift…’ She said with a heartless smile and dark glittering eyes. ‘You were convenient for my itch, that is all… and you weren’t very good at that, by the way… You are small, have a lot of difficulty in getting it up, and then you leave prematurely.’ Eleanore shrugged, as the other lawyers laughed. ‘You have no balls, you have no spine, no taste… you certainly have no manners… What made me decide you were good enough for my itch, I may never know. And about my scars, well, I don’t share these details with an itch...’ She finished and turned to Gabriel ‘So, they aren’t from your foster parents?’ She growled and bared her teeth at him. ‘They were friendly, compared to the emotional shit you put me through…’ She hissed coldly, and Kevin shivered at that, seeing how Gabriel’s eyes darkened further at that revelation. ‘Bye now… Minion… Good luck with Gabriel…’ Eleanore whispered coldly, her eyes dangerously dark. ‘I advice you to think very hard, as to what you will say next…’ Gabriel whispered at him, making him squirm, as he grinned wickedly. ‘Enough!’ Judge Stephens said a little louder and all backed away this time. ‘Master Kingly, leave him to me… all of you, leave, now…’ They watched how Gabriel whispered something at Kevin, making him look more fearful with every word he uttered, Gabriel turned around and walked up to them, his eyes blazing, as Kevin sagged to the floor, petrified. He wrapped his arm around her neck, pulled her close, kissed her temple and let go. ‘What did you tell him?’ Eleanore asked as she looked from Kevin at Gabriel. ‘The less you know, the better, Elf…’ He answered, as she saw how Gabriel and the judge exchanged knowing looks.

When Eleanore stepped underneath the shower she fell on her knees and hugged herself. ‘How dare you…? How dare you attack me in such a way… and open so many wounds, in front of my friends…’ It wasn’t what he had said, but the way he had said it, the way he intentionally hurt her, by telling them something which was hers to share or not. The way he had just blurted out the one thing she had never told anyone, except Gabriel, and making her feel that vulnerable within seconds, was just too painful. She now wept, and wanted desperately for the pain to go away again, and dug her nails in her upper arms. Eleanore turned the shower off, wrapped herself in a heavy bathrobe and opened the front door, Sarah standing in front of her, concern in her eyes, and before Eleanore could say anything, Sarah reached out to her and wrapped her in a hug as Eleanore started to cry, yet again. Sarah moved inside and closed the door as they just stood there, whispering at her. In the end Sarah ended up staying the night with her, just to get her through the worst part of it.

~*~

Friday morning found Eleanore with an emotional hangover, but as soon as Hannah showed up on her doorstep, she felt much better. She discussed the plan of action for the weekend with Hannah’s social worker, Ari, and nodded throughout the conversation. ‘You okay?’ He then asked her ‘No, but I will be…’ she confessed as she then told him what happened the night before. ‘Oh, wow, Elf… Are you able…?’ she nodded at that ‘I need someone around me this weekend, and I can’t keep asking Gabriel or Sarah to come babysit me, whenever something like this happens…’ she said as she looked at him. ‘It’s not babysitting, Elf… it’s looking out for you…’ he said as he lay a hand on hers. ‘Either way, I don’t feel comfortable with it… they’ve got their own lives, they shouldn’t have to worry about me, so much…’ She answered. ‘That is what friends do, hun…. They worry and look out for each other… And will you stop worrying how you think they intend it? That’s putting shit in your head, you don’t need. You’re thirty-five… and, you still look like you’re barely twenty… gurl, if I had those genes, I would be honoured...’ Ari said as he caught a glimpse of himself in the window. ‘You can have them… I still need to show my id when I want to buy cigarettes… and don’t you gurl me, okay?’ she huffed and glared at him. ‘Oh, I will gurl you, whenever the frigg I want to, gurl...’ He told her as he wagged his finger at her face, making them laugh at that. ‘But, in all seriousness Elf… you need to open up more… and start appreciating the fact that you have these amazing friends, that will come over when you least expect it…’ The speed with how he could change within seconds was astounding to her, but she didn’t love him any less because of it. ‘Easier said than done, you know… opening up to others…’ She said as she wiped a hand through her hair. ‘One step at the time, sweet…’ He said, laying a hand on her hand and kissed her temple before saying goodbye to Hannah, telling her that he would pick her up Sunday evening. Hannah nodded happily, hugged him and watched him leave. ‘Nora… what are we gonna do today?’ She asked as she jumped on the couch, next to her. Hannah pulled her sleeve as she didn’t answer her. ‘Huh, oh, sorry, sweety… let’s eat something first, shall we?’ Making the girl nod and tell her what she did this week, Eleanore listening with half an ear, smiling down at her as she babbled away. The rest of the day was filled with going to the zoo and the park, eating a delicious kids meal at Kids Place restaurant and sending pictures to both Sarah and Gabriel, of their day, and somehow she knew one of them would send them to Sascha. She giggled as she indeed got a text from Sascha, later that evening, they were way too predictable. Saturday was raining so they staid in bed till late and watched children’s movies the whole time. She send a picture to Ari of them watching a movie with the caption ‘I am so done, with this frigging song…’ after that they put on their raincoats and Eleanore let her jump in the puddles, joining Hannah not much later, laughing all the way through. After dinner she put on some soft music as Hannah snuggled up to her, with this her session started as Hannah felt the warmth spread through her and closed her eyes. Not much later, she had fallen a sleep and Eleanore smiled down at her. ‘Thank you…’ she whispered at the girl. ‘… For saving me, in so many ways…’ she said and kissed the top of the girl’s head. ‘Nora…’ Hannah whispered and snuggled closer to her. ‘I’m here… don’t worry… you’re safe…’ Eleanore whispered and tugged her deeper under the blanket and watched her sleep. 

~*~

Eleanore was puzzled by the attitude with her co-workers, that Monday. What happened now? Everyone around her approached her with velvet gloves and looked at her like she could explode any second. When she asked what was wrong, she got half truths, and flat out lies. At lunch she sat alone as she tried to get the vibe of her co-workers. She shrugged, put her earplugs in and bobbed her head up and down with the music. She heard a message coming in and read the in-company article that was shared with her on the chat. With growing amazement Eleanore read it, her eyes turning wide and shook her head. She turned around and everyone looked at her. She took a deep breath, leaned back in her chair, put her glasses in her hair and rubbed her eyes. What the actual fuck? Calmly she rose to her feet, turned up the volume, and left the canteen with slow calculated steps, co-workers jumping at the side as she passed them. She took the stairs and hiked up to the fifteenth floor, unleashing world war III in her head, toward the person who had posted that ridiculous article.

Eleanore sat down in her office and annoyed she bit her nails. Her annoyance turned to fury as she took the first thing she could get her hands on and threw it against the wall. ‘Fuck!’ she screamed furious as she realised the broken cell phone on the ground. Someone knocked on her door and entered ‘Is everything alright, Ma’am?’ Bobby asked as he looked at her. ‘Not really, Bobby…’ She said and held up her cell phone. ‘Ah, yeah, well…’ He said not knowing how to respond to that. ‘If Gabe or Sarah come looking for me, can you tell them that I am buying a new cell phone…? Thank god, for auto safe to the cloud…’ she said as an afterthought. ‘Will do, Ma’am…’ He said and left the room ‘Bobby… don’t forget okay…? It is important…’ Eleanore said as she called him back. ‘Yes, Ma’am…’ He answered, not understanding, and not sure if he wanted to either. ‘Elf…’ Gabriel said as the elevator doors opened. ‘Hey… I was just on my way out…’ She said as she looked from her cellphone at him. ‘So, you read it too?’ He asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose as she stepped in the elevator causing the others to step out in a hurry. ‘Gods, I do not know what I did in my previous lives, to deserve this kind of horrible Karma…?’ She said as she looked at the ceiling. Eleanore had taught herself to stay calm in these situations, but Gabriel knew better, he could see the hurt and fury in her eyes. ‘App me, when you’ve got a new phone okay?’ He said as he looked at her and Eleanore nodded. ‘Thanks… But I just want to be offline for today…’ she said and left the building, Gabriel watching her leave with a worried look on his face. This didn’t feel good, but he had to trust her, and pushed the top button.

‘Master Kingly… Master CarMichaels has called in every floor manager, what happened? He’s absolutely livid...’ Cindy came up to him as he stepped out of the elevator. ‘The less you know, the better Cindy… believe me…’ Gabriel said as he walked toward the office. Sascha motioned him to come in, Sarah already there, everything about her was out for blood, and Gabriel gave a small smirk. ‘So, ladies and gentlemen, we have a problem then… it is an in-company article, meaning that one of the employees wrote it… It’s been shared on our social media as well… I’ve been dealing with phone calls from the press, the whole morning already… This is our reputation that is being dragged through the mud, it is my name. It’s the company’s name… It is the name of one of our co-workers that is being dragged through the mud as well…’ he said as he stood up and looked outside. ‘I want to know where it originated from and who wrote it… and I want to know it now…’ he said turned around. ‘It’s not true, then?’ One of the floor managers asked and Gabriel put his head in his hand ‘Me and Gabriel were there as well…’ Sarah said, as Gabriel now told the others what happened. ‘If it isn’t true, why hasn’t she said anything…?’ One of them asked ‘She didn’t know the article existed, until just now…’ Gabriel said as Sarah turned to the floor manager who had asked ‘Besides that, Eleanore’s mind works in a very different way than ours… She deals with everything internally, until she can communicate them properly, if she would blurt out everything that is on her mind when she is angry, people will run away crying… believe me, I’ve seen it happen before, at that moment she’ll be heartless… and after that she will feel guilty afterward for doing so… You need to thank God on your naked knees, that she hasn’t said anything, yet…’ Sarah told the floor manager who asked. ‘That, or she starts throwing things…’ Gabriel couldn’t help but add ‘What did she throw now…?’ Sarah asked as she rolled her eyes ‘Her cellphone… she’s out buying a new one… and there is a hole in the wall of her office… This big…’ Gabriel answered as he showed Sarah the size of the hole. ‘Not the time to joke around, Kingly…’ Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes. ‘I won’t go into detail as to how I found her Thursday evening, but if something happens to Eleanore, because of this little stunt, so by God, and the holy persons up there… I will find that little fucker and if you think Eleanore was bad, you haven’t seen me pissed yet… I want a name… NOW… and it better be the right one...’ Sarah growled furiously, slamming her hand on the table as everyone jumped at that, including Sascha. Women in his company were terrifying and did not want to know what would happen if they decided to band together one day. ‘Stephanie… Stephanie Mayor… thirtieth floor...’ one of the floor managers blurted out. Sarah growled, her eyes darkening, and stormed out of the office, Gabriel hot on her heels. ‘You’re not going alone, Williams…’ They heard him say and caught up with her. Sascha wiped a hand through his hair. What had Sarah meant by that? Was Eleanore okay?

White hot fury engulfed Sarah as she stepped into the division where Stephanie worked. ‘Will you please be so kind and get Stephanie Mayor for me… and I need an office… like, now…’ she said sweetly as she was shown an empty office. She sat down, accessed the employee files and found her name, Gabriel quietly observing her, as she looked at her file. ‘Miss Williams, Mister Kingly… Stephanie Mayor…’ and both looked up to see a young woman in the door opening. ‘Miss Mayor… Please sit down…’ she said smiling sweetly at her ‘I am sorry, I will need to get something from the printer, I will be right back…’ Sarah finished and left the room. _Classic, Precious, very classic of you…_ Sarah came back inside and sat back down. ‘You must be wondering why you are here…’ Sarah started as she smiled at her. ‘It says here in your file, that you just finished Harvard with honours… that is remarkable, and a contract with CarMichaels Private International… what a bright start for a young woman, like you…’ Sarah said, praising her. ‘Thank you Ma’am… but why am I here?’ She asked, her hazel eyes darting between the two opposite of her. ‘Have you seen this before…?’ Sarah asked as she put the article under her nose. Stephanie looked at the two and then at the article. ‘No Ma’am… I have not…’ and Sarah felt the lie. ‘Really, Stephanie, never? Because it was printed from your computer, under your name…’ Sarah said. ‘You see, all computers are locked with a distinct password and key-tag. You need both to access a computer within CarMichaels Private International… and yesterday evening, someone wrote this article with your password and key-tag… so, I suggest you stop lying and start telling the truth… Stephanie…’ Sarah continued and looked the young woman as the office fell silent. ‘Why would you do something as stupid as this, while you could have such a wonderful career here at CarMichaels Private International…? With your grades you could’ve easily become a successful international lawyer…’ Sarah said, shaking her head. ‘You’re firing me? Because of this?’ Stephanie now shrieked. ‘Oh, no, dear girl, I am not firing you, yet… I am here to make a promise… you just dragged our best friend through the mud, you dragged our boss through the mud, this company. He has been dealing with the press, all morning, trying to repair the damage your lies have caused this company… Eleanore is a wonderful person who got here because of her brain, just like you. And you used it well, until you didn’t, posting this article… if something happens to Eleanore, because of this… I will sue you to bankruptcy, and haunt you for the rest of eternity… do I make myself clear, Miss Mayor?’ She said as she rose from her seat and peered at her. ‘I want you to write an at least five page public apology, I want that written by hand, and I want it before six pm… I want you to read that, in the auditorium, in front of everyone within CarMichaels Private International… I will tape that apology and post it on our social media, so that everyone can see. So, if I were you, I would make it a hell of a public speech… And, no, this is not negotiable, Miss Mayor… then I want you to pack your belongings, return your tag to me, personally, and then I will fire you.’ Sarah said as she glared at the young woman before her. ‘I will see what I will do with your references, after the apology… I don’t know how you and Kevin are connected… but he should’ve mentioned that we were witnesses to the whole event, not to mention, many others… and this didn’t happen…’ She hissed, her eyes flaming. ‘Kevin is my brother… and I believe him over you… or them...’ Stephanie now growled, and Sarah was not impressed with that. ‘I suggest you start writing that apology, Miss Mayor, right now… before I forget all the good things you have done here…’ she said as she took pen and paper from the desk and handed it to her. ‘You were serious about the pen and paper.. Miss Williams…?’ Stephanie asked as she looked up at her. ‘I do not joke about something like this… start writing…’ Sarah said as they left the office, leaving Stephanie alone with her thoughts.

‘Has Eleanore returned yet…?’ Sarah asked as she saw her office empty. ‘No Ma’am.. I think she’s still out to get a new phone. Is she okay? Is this concerning the article?’ Bobby asked as he looked at Sarah ‘Yeah, it is, buying and installing a new phone shouldn’t take that long… She had her eye on a new one for a while now...’ She sighed and then rolled her eyes. ‘Not again…’ as Sarah started typing and turned around. ‘Ah, fuck it Elf…’ Gabriel growled as he read the text and turned around. His co-workers looking at each other in surprise. He had cursed… and he never cursed, no matter how bad things got… and he just did…

The two drove through the city, looking everywhere for her, but couldn’t find her. In the end they went to the park and heard her laugh, relieved they ran toward the playground. They saw her with Hannah eating ice-cream and talking to each other. Eleanore looked up when they called her name, running up to her. Surprised she looked at them as they both wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug. ‘What’s up with you two…? I told Gabe I was getting a new phone… and wanted to be offline today...’ She said, not understanding. ‘Yeah, and you should’ve been back by now, or at least let one of us know where you were… Gods, never disappear like that again….’ Sarah rattled on as she hugged her close again. ‘And what part, of me being offline, don’t you understand…? I’m not that girl any more. By the Gods, you guys, trust me a little more than this, okay? I thought you’d know by now how my brain works…’ Eleanore said as she looked at them. ‘Don’t get me wrong I appreciate you guys looking out for me… but it can be so damn suffocating, sometimes… give me a little more room to breathe, okay?’ She sighed as the two looked at her. ‘Nora…?’ Hannah asked and Eleanore let Sarah go. ‘It’s okay, sweety… I’ll explain one day… but not right now…’ Eleanore smiled as she pulled the little girl close and rubbed Gabriel’s arm. They sat down and as Hannah jumped onto the slide Sarah and Gabriel told her what they found out, and how they had dealt with it, and Eleanore laughed at that. ‘How you feeling?’ Sarah asked as she looked at her and Eleanore shrugged ‘I’ll be fine… as always, three days, at the max…’ she smiled and shook her head ‘at the moment, I am here, because of her…’ Eleanore answered as she waved their worries away and popped the last part of her ice-cream in her mouth as Gabriel picked up his phone as it rang. ‘Yeah, we found her… she is in the park with Hannah…’ he said as he stood up and walked away. ‘Sorry for disappearing…’ Eleanore called out and Gabriel chuckled ‘I’ll be sure to tell her that…’ He laughed as he saw Hannah jump in her arms again. The times that they had saved each other were numerous and he could see why that was. He carelessly took a picture and where he thought he send it to Eleanore, he had accidentally send it to Sascha. ‘Oh, fu-flipping burgers…’ he corrected himself ‘Uncle Gabe wanted to say a bad word, didn’t he?’ Gabriel heard Hannah say as Eleanore laughed and he got a text back from Sascha making him bury his head in his hands. He was going to be in trouble for this and rubbed his cheek absently as Sarah looked over his shoulder and laughed at that, and harder at Sascha’s answer as she pressed her forehead against his shoulder. ‘Oh, you’re in so much trouble…’ she laughed. ‘Want to see where I work…?’ They heard her ask now and both turned to her. ‘You should hide…’ Sarah giggled wickedly causing Gabriel to glare at her. ‘Come on… I forgot something from my office anyway…’ Eleanore said as Hannah nodded eagerly. ‘We can bring you two…’ Sarah said and Gabriel looked at Sarah in total panic. ‘What did you do?’ Eleanore asked as she looked at him. ‘Gabe, you’re so not helping the situation…’ she said and Hannah giggled. ‘It is a nice picture…’ Hannah said ‘Yeah, it is… but uncle Gabe send it to our boss, not to me.’ Eleanore said looking at her, making Hannah give a silent ‘Oh’ as she understood. ‘You’re to bright for your age..’ She laughed and kissed her temple, and made their way to the car.

‘Come on, kiddo… in the elevator with you, wait until the others are out, and then we may enter…’ she said as she pulled the little girl back ‘Why?’ Hannah asked as she looked up at her. ‘That is proper behaviour.’ Eleanore said and took her in her arms as she pointed at the button she needed to push. ‘Good job…’ she said and high-fived her. A few employees looked from her at the child and back at her and Eleanore rolled her eyes. ‘No, she’s not… at both questions…’ she growled and glared at the employees who flushed a horribly red at that. 

‘Miss Craemal… are you okay?’ Bobby asked as they walked out of the elevator. ‘I’m fine Bobby… I just needed to clear my head, that’s all…’ she said as she pointed at the child. ‘I understand, Ma’am..’ he said and watched how she let the child around her division and showed her where she worked. ‘Why do you have a hole in the wall?’ Hannah asked and Eleanore gave a guilty chuckle at that. ‘Bobby, can you ask someone to come and fix that hole?’ She asked a she locked the door ‘Already done, Ma’am…’ He answered with a smile ‘Oh, you hero…!’ she called out and Bobby blushed at that, making both Gabriel and Sarah chuckle at that, she had no idea what warmth she emitted. ‘Have a nice evening, Ma’am…’ Bobby said ‘You too, Bobby, see you all tomorrow…’ and together with the others they moved toward the top floor. ‘Let’s see how uncle Gabe gets lectured by the boss, shall we?’ She asked as she looked at Hannah, and both grinned at each other. ‘Yeah, great, thanks for that… I love you too...’ He said and rolled his eyes at them. ‘Then don’t carelessly take and send pictures, hun.’ Sarah said with a chuckle, taking the other two with her. He dreaded this part, they were best friends true, but in the end, Sascha was still his boss. Now, he knew he wouldn’t lose his job.. he was jointly responsible for the extensive growth of the company and its profits, but still, Sascha wouldn’t let him off the hook this so easily. Oh, he could always say he wanted to show him his niece.. cause, why the heck not… she called him uncle Gabe anyway. It was a good idea, only Sascha didn’t believe him for a second and after a proper lecture he was kicked out of the office again. ‘That was fast… you still have your job…?’ both women asked in unison and grinned childish at him. ‘Hannah, promise me, that you don’t end up like them, okay?’ he asked as he bent through his knees and looked at the little girl, who looked at him not understanding. ‘Yeah, I was afraid of that…’ he muttered and lay Hannah over his shoulder, making her squeal in delight, giving Eleanore time to talk to Sascha about the whole day. ‘So, instead of talking you become aggressive?’ He asked as he saw her screw up her face. ‘Sometimes… depends how deeply the words get underneath my skin…’ She said and shrugged ‘Does that mean, you need to redecorate, again?’ Eleanore looked at him, her face telling him way too many things she choose not to say, as he raised an eyebrow at that. ‘How you feeling?’ Eleanore asked instead as she shifted position. ‘Could be better, apart from this tacky attempt of a smear campaign… I need to stay past midnight…’ He said, rubbing his eyes as he leaned against the door-frame as he followed her gaze, looking at the three. ‘So, that is Hannah, huh?’ And Eleanore nodded with a smile taking Sascha aback. Seeing Hannah in real life, the resemblance was even more striking. Same black hair, same light blue eyes. ‘Yeah, that is the little girl, I’ve been fortunate to work with these past months.’ She said, smiling at the scene ‘What happened to her?’ Sascha asked ‘Physical and mental abuse from her parents, and the list of broken bones is just enormous...’ Eleanore answered and rubbed her face. ‘Where does she stay during the day?’ Sascha asked her genuinely interested now. ‘Group-home, I usually have her from Thursday evening till Sunday evening… depends on the schedule… Gabe, throw her again, and I will throw you... out of the window, that is…’ She called out. ‘Was that a threat…?’ He gaped at her, and Sascha smirked at that. ‘No, Gabe, a promise… you know very well, that I do not make threats…’ Eleanore said with a smile, as their colleagues started to laugh ‘But… Fine… killjoy…’ Gabriel muttered as she glared at him. ‘You can only throw her in the pool…’ And both Sarah and Gabriel laughed at that ‘Let’s find a pool to throw you in….’ Gabriel said with a grin. ‘You know where to find one…’ Sascha called out and both Sarah and Gabriel grinned wickedly, Eleanore raised an eyebrow at him. ‘There is an in-company swimming pool…’ He answered as he now saw the other eyebrow join the first one. ‘Someone could’ve told me that earlier… I would still have my old phone...’ She groaned and Sascha smirked at that ‘Let’s wait for another time…’ They heard Sarah say, causing both Hannah and Gabriel to pout. ‘Wow… you two are very in sync today… something I need to know…?’ Sarah asked with a giggle. ‘Hey, how about pancakes, tonight? I’m baking…’ Gabriel said as he looked at her and both smiled childish at Eleanore. ‘She needs to be back at eight… let them deal with her sugar high…’ giggling wickedly, making Sascha shiver involuntarily. ‘Sascha, you coming too…?’ Gabriel asked as the three looked at them from a distance. ‘Night-shift…’ Sascha answered with a sigh. ‘You know what that means? More pancakes for us…’ He said as he looked at Hannah who laughed and Eleanore crossed her arms over her chest as they made their way out. ‘Oi, Kingly, I can’t help but think you’re forgetting someone.’ Sascha called after them, pointing down at Eleanore as they turned. 

‘Elf, you still here? Sorry, I didn’t see you there…’ Gabriel asked grinning at her, and Eleanore swore underneath her breath. ‘Can you say that with children present?’ Sascha asked her surprised ‘As long as she doesn’t hear it, I am allowed to say anything I so frigging wish…’ she told him, looking at him with dark eyes and then turned to Gabriel ‘One of these days Gabe…’ She started ‘I heard it all before… You coming or not…?’ He answered as he looked at her with a smile. ‘I thought you’d never ask…’ Eleanore answered overdramatic and sniffed her nose ‘I feel so very loved and appreciated here…’ she said sarcastically and pushed herself from the door-frame. ‘Hang in there, Maverick…’ Eleanore smiled at him as she rubbed his shoulder in a friendly manner ‘Jeez, thanks, for the pep-talk, Wingy…’ He answered as he moved back in his office. And as his employees turned in for the night, and he started with his night-shift, the friendly rub on his shoulder kept him going. Just how powerful were her hands…? And what was she doing to him…?

~*~

Eleanore hit a dead end and internet wasn’t really helping her. Annoyed she threw her glasses on the table and rubbed her eyes. ‘Hey, you coming for lunch?’ She heard Gabriel’s voice and looked up, Sarah and Sascha joining him. ‘Sounds lovely…’ Eleanore answered as she rubbed her neck. ‘Oh, by the Gods, you, you are actually wearing heels…’ Sarah gasped as she looked at her and Eleanore gave her bewildered look. ‘They’re called lace-up boots… I can actually walk on these. Yours, however, I can’t walk on. That is just an accident waiting to happen…’ she said as she pointed at Sarah’s stilettos, as Gabriel started to laugh. ‘What happened?’ Sascha couldn’t help but ask. ‘Don’t go there, Kingly…’ She warned him as they walked to the elevator. ‘She took a tumble from a twenty-three step staircase… from the top, no less, disappearing in the cloak closet. The only thing she had was a massive bruise, on her temple…’ he laughed as he remembered, taking Sascha and Sarah with him. ‘Damn you, Kingly, that’s not funny. I could’ve ended up in the hospital, or worse… and why are telling him that?’ Eleanore whined, looking away annoyed, as they entered the canteen. ‘He asked, Elf… Since then, she refuses to wear heels.’ Gabriel laughed and turned to Sascha ‘So, you just go and spill everything, just because he asked? That’s it… you are no longer my secret-keeper…’ Eleanore said as she glared at him. ‘Ouch… That’s harsh, Elf…’ Gabriel answered as he placed his hand over his heart. ‘Yeah, that is what you get… I seriously can’t phantom the idea why women would actually do that to themselves… I mean, they’re inventions of the deepest layers of hell, and give you nothing but misery at the end of the day...’ She muttered as she took a tray and waited in line ‘So, its not because of your fear of heights…?’ Eleanore gaped at Sascha, who was now grinning ‘This question is too shocking for me, CarMichaels, I plead the fifth on this one…’ She said and hook her head at that with a snigger. Both Gabriel and Sarah lost it at that, putting their trays down and laughed harder. Their co-workers looked at the four and turned their attention at the small woman and their boss, this was not a matter off if, it was a matter of when. ‘Damn you, Kingly… my name was written all over that dessert.’ She whined as she looked at him. ‘Too late, now…’ He grinned wickedly and Eleanore rolled her eyes at that. ‘Yeah, and that had mine…’ Sascha answered as he wiped a hand through his hair ‘Too late…’ Gabriel and Eleanore singsonged and both giggled, making Sascha glare at them. 

In the afternoon she asked someone of the team what it was like to attend a fundraiser and got the global breakdown of a fundraiser. ‘Yeah, that’s not helping, but thanks…’ Eleanore said ‘Maybe, you should ask the boss…?’ she grinned at Eleanore as she rolled her eyes at that ‘With my luck I’ll end up at one…’ she sighed and leaned her forehead against the door-frame. ‘Ask me what?’ and Eleanore visibly froze and then groaned ‘What brings you down here…?’ She asked as she looked at him. ‘Last I checked it was still my company, Craemal, and I am here to collect…’ He answered as he folded his arms over his chest and Eleanore swore silently as she turned around, looked at Emma, who raised her shoulders ‘Tell me, how can I safe you this time?’ She asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at Sascha ‘The three of us are going to a fundraiser tonight, I still need a plus one…’ Sascha said simply ‘I so do not like where this is going…’ She said with wide eyes and hung her shoulders. ‘Good, we will pick you up at seven… oh, this is a white tie event…’ as Eleanore hit her head against the door-frame with a groan. ‘At least you will now know the ins and outs of a fundraiser…’ Emma laughed, causing Eleanore to roll her eyes at that ‘I don’t have a dress for an event like that...’ She then realised, causing them to look at her. ‘You don’t have any evening gowns…’ Sascha asked her surprised ‘Like I have a social calender that requires me to wear them, CarMichaels…? Can’t I just wear my suit?’ Eleanore spluttered as she looked at him dumbfounded ‘Touché... And no, you can’t wear your suit…’ Sascha said with a smirk and saw how Eleanore took her phone. ‘Ari, you handsome man, hey, I need a fairy godfather… yeah, sorry, my fairy godmother is out of commission… I need an evening-gown before five-thirty… ugh, don’t ask me…’ they heard her giggle as she walked back to her office, took her belongings, and walked back to them. ‘Okay, I see you in ten…’ She smiled and hung up ‘Where do you think you’re going…?’ Sascha asked her and she looked up at him ‘Well, I have no dress, what do you think I’m going to do?’ She answered as she shrugged and challenged his gaze ‘During work hours…?’ and saw her nod ‘How long did you know of this fundraiser?’ Eleanore enquired and peered at him ‘Three weeks…’ He answered and Eleanore gave him a smug smile at that; busted ‘And you just happen to remember this now, did you? Like, shit, I need a plus one… Oh, well, I will just collect then. If you had come to me, let’s say, within that timespan of these three weeks, I would’ve had a dress by now… You didn’t, so, I am going dress-shopping. If you stop me, I have no dress and then it will either be my pant-suit or…’ she stopped in mid-sentence and pursed her lips ‘Or…?’ He asked as he arched his eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest ‘Or you have no plus one…’ She finished and cleared her throat. ‘That was a good safe, yet, I don’t think you wanted to say that…’ He answered and Eleanore successfully suppressed a blush at that. ‘Yeah, there are things you just can’t say. Oh, Gods, I am finally learning...’ she muttered and shook her head.

Her colleagues had looked at them like they were watching a tennis match and did not understand how the two could keep this up. ‘I need to go now. Ari is waiting for me in the lobby…’ She said as she walked toward the elevators ‘This isn’t over…’ He said, following her toward the elevators ‘It never is, Maverick. Bye now…’ Eleanore said with a challenging smirk and stepped in the elevator. As the elevator went down she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door. ‘Why…? Why is it so easy for you to get underneath my skin and make me argue with you?’ she whined and stomped her feet a few feet and released a frustrated groan.

Gabriel grinned as Sascha passed him ‘Not one word, Kingly, not one word…’ He all but growled. Gods, that woman frustrated him to no end. ‘Yeah, you should’ve asked her earlier… where is she now?’ Sarah asked and Sascha glared at her. ‘She’s buying a dress with Ari, whoever that may be…’ He answered. ‘That is Hannah’s social worker, great guy, right, precious?’ Gabriel said, Sarah nodding at that, and Sascha buried his jealousy. Why was he getting all jealous about? Damn it. ‘He’s got a great eye for fashion…’ He heard Gabriel say ‘Isn’t this suit one he picked out, when you two went shopping?’ Sarah asked interested, as Gabriel nodded, and both watched how Sascha would react to that. ‘Out, both of you…’ He said and both gave an identical toothy grin and left the office, closing the door behind them. Damn it, all. ‘Yup, he’s got the hots for her, alright…’ Sarah said as both grinned now.

Stepping out of the elevator she waved at Ari and then her phone rang. ‘Patrick, how can I safe you?’ She smiled as she picked up and motioned Ari over as she listened to him. ‘No, never ever give the coffee machine TLC… you need to give the thing tough love… and may-… never mind… I’ll come back up…’ She said as she hung up. ‘Sorry, Patrick has a knack for breaking the coffee machine on our floor…’ Eleanore said as they got back in the elevator.

‘Patrick, you mechanically inapt man, what did you do now?’ She giggled as she walked into the coffee-corner. ‘Don’t look at me, missy…’ He said as he turned around and glared at her. Eleanore sighed and ushered him away from the machine. ‘You have such a talent for messing up technology, don’t you? It’s a miracle that your computer hasn’t broken down, yet…’ She said as she looked at the machine and heard it splutter ‘Don’t you give me that attitude, mister… do not make me pull your plugs...’ Eleanore growled at the machine, as she opened it and stuck her head in it. ‘I know, I know, you just need a good, deep, cleaning… just bear with me for another day…’ She then sighed ‘Do you always talk to machines?’ Making her jump, hitting her head against the edge of the machine which promptly started working again, and glared at the owner of the voice. ‘Gabriel… what brings you here…? Do you need saving too?’ She asked ‘No, I found my own heroine, but thanks for offering…’ He said, as they shared a smile. ‘Good to know, yeah I talk to machines… especially this one… this one needs a lot of tough love…’ Eleanore answered as she rubbed her head and closed the machine. ‘Hey Ari, how you doing, my man?’ Gabriel said as he greeted him. ‘Now, who is that handsome man?’ Patrick asked her as the two got wrapped up in a conversation. ‘That’s Ari, guardian angel, social worker and hero… I need an evening dress before five-thirty.’ Eleanore said with a chuckle and looked at him. ‘Why? Oh, so that is why boss-man came down here… You need an extra pair of hands…?’ and Eleanore laughed at that ‘I could use all the help I can get, you know me…’ She answered as she wiped a hand through her hair ‘That is why I asked, dear girl…’ Patrick said with a grin, making Eleanore turn fully at him ‘Are you, really?’ She asked as narrowed her eyes at him ‘What?’ He asked as the corner of his mouth twitched. ‘Is it me, or is it the company I am in?’ She asked him bluntly in a whisper, and smirked as Patrick’s cheeks reddened. ‘Ari, Patrick will join us…’ Eleanore said, locking eyes with Patrick ‘No one can lie to me…’ She grinned as she turned, Ari looked at her, and he nodded. ‘Let’s go then…’ Ari said as he said goodbye. ‘Oh, Elf, before you go…’ Gabriel started and motioned her closer and whispered something in her ear, which made her giggle. ‘Idiot…’ She shrugged, rolling her eyes at that and Gabriel smiled at her as he watched the three leave. ‘She sure knows how to make people warm up to her, huh?’ Gabriel heard and looked at Emma, who leaned against the door-frame of her office. ‘I’m sure she’d say it’s a talent, like many things…’ he answered as he looked at the coffee-machine. ‘Makes one wonder, don’t you think?’ and Gabriel narrowed his eyes at that. ‘Believe me, Emma, I know her for two decades now, and I still haven’t figured her out yet… There are so many things that she does, that doesn’t make sense… Sometimes I believe she is, but then she does something, which makes me question myself again…’ and watched Emma’s eyebrows shoot in her hairline. ‘Really, she makes you question yourself…?’ Gabriel nodded and folded his arms over his chest as they watched her stepping in the elevator with the two men.

Thirty minutes later they stood in a dress shop and Ari was pulling dresses out left and right. ‘Too many options…’ she heard him mutter and decided to sit down with Patrick. Eleanore looked at them from the corner of her eye and shook her head. ‘Whatever you pull out, make sure it has a high back.’ she said and Ari looked at her as he nodded after a while, making Patrick look at her. ‘Long story…’ Eleanore answered, and turned to Ari who came back with a few dresses. The three narrowed it down to two dresses and send pictures to Gabriel and Sarah, who didn’t know how fast they had to respond, with the same number. ‘Well, that settles it then…’ Ari smiled at her, and Eleanore nodded. ‘Please, please, please, tell me that you have corrective underwear…’ He then asked and Eleanore looked at him, not knowing how to react to that. ‘Why would I need that… I am slim enough of myself…’ She answered bewildered ‘That would be a no… Gurl, how did you manage to turn out like this, and still be so strange to the world of women…? You’ll thank me later…’ Ari said and dragged a heavily protesting Eleanore into a store. 

Hannah kicked off her shoes and jumped on the couch as Eleanore turned the television on and gave them something to drink and then hopped in the shower. ‘Ari, you flipper, why did you buy me heels?’ She called out and all three laughed at that. ‘You will wear them, woman!’ Ari called back as she emerged from the bedroom. ‘How do you want me to walk tonight?’ She asked dumbfounded as she looked at him. ‘Okay, don’t slouch, keep your back straight, tug that stomach in and now try and walk.’ Patrick instructed her as they she got a crash-course wearing heels. ‘Don’t walk so stiff, Elf… you’re not a robot…’ Ari shook his head. ‘I don’t see you wearing them…’ She all but bit at him making him laugh. ‘Only in the weekends…’ He smirked, making Eleanore gape at him and Patrick snort. The conversation quickly changed to Eleanore’s previous dating past, making her groan and blush. ‘Terrible, I know… I have a knack for falling in love at the wrong guys…’ she muttered as she rolled her eyes. Patrick at his turn talked about the so many good looking men at CarMichaels Private International, Ari agreeing with him, as to what he had seen from the co-workers in the lobby. 

‘Not to mention your boss, I am both glad and jealous that I don’t work there, cause I would be all over that man…’ Ari said and wiggled his eyebrows as Patrick walked out of the living-room. ‘Yeah, I don’t think he swings that way… but hey, I think he will take the compliment to heart...’ She smiled, rubbing her face to mask the blush spreading across her face. ‘What?’ She asked as he looked at her with a pensive look. ‘Something changes when you talk about him… Ahw, could it be?’ He said as his eyes lit up ‘Oh, don’t go there, Ari… don’t even…’ The grin he gave her said enough and rolled her eyes at that. ‘You’ve so got the hots for him, don’t you?’ He smirked at her, he went there. ‘Blast, Jensen, and no, I don’t have the hots for him…’ She growled as she hit his shoulder ‘Yeah, keep telling yourself that…’ he laughed at that, clutching his stomach. ‘Whose got the hots for whom, now?’ Patrick asked as he walked in again with Eleanore’s make-up kit. ‘She, for Sascha…’ and Patrick wasn’t even surprised ‘That is really old news, you know… She’s the only one who can get underneath his skin and challenge him like that… without her losing her job in the process…’ He said as he sat her down. ‘Wait, what?’ Both Ari and Eleanore asked dumbfounded. ‘Oh, yes, rumour has it, that you two have secretly been dating, for a while now… They think that is why he personally recruited you for a job… and why he is so protective of you…’ He said looking pointedly at her as Ari sniggered. ‘How long has that been going on…? And he’s not…’ Eleanore asked with her mouth agape. ‘From that time during laser-tag…. And yes, he is, everybody sees that, except you, apparently… He glares at anyone who even looks at you in the wrong way…’ Patrick said as he began with her make-up and both men laughed as her face lit up like a Christmas tree. ‘Oh wow, Elf; that is one colour I have never seen on your face…’ Ari smirked as Eleanore muttered something underneath her breath, turning to the little girl ‘Hannah, everything you hear, is not to be told to anyone, okay? Its our secret… can you be a good secret-keeper?’ She asked as she looked at Hannah and put a finger against her lips as Hannah nodded and did the same. ‘Good girl…’ Eleanore smiled and turned back to Patrick. ‘Well, then you can now say that the rumour isn’t true…’ She continued. ‘Really, now…? You can say that so surely, with the colour your face just turned into? And what are these, exactly?’ Ari asked, with a knowing grin, as he looked at her. Eleanore rolled her eyes at that and explained what happened and how she started working there. Patrick and Ari looked at each other and then at her ‘Sweety, we hate to break it to you, but these are called dates…’ Ari explained ‘They’re not… Gabe told me that he always collects his favours…’ as both raised an eyebrow at her ‘Your naivety is adorable…’ They both said in unison and shook their head, making Eleanore sigh in annoyance, as silence fell in the room. ‘It’s not naivety… I just don’t want to go there…’ She said softly and both men looked at her now. Patrick opened his mouth, but Ari shook his head. ‘Go change…’ Ari said after they had done her hair and make-up, giving her the bags and pushed her in the bedroom, making her fall to her knees. ‘Ari, you fu- flipper, don’t push me when I’m wearing heels…’ making the two laugh as she stood up. 

‘You look pretty…’ Hannah said in awe and glistering eyes, and Eleanore smiled lovingly at the little girl. ‘Thank you…’ she said as she kissed the top of Hannah’s head. ‘Man, do I look good, or what?’ She asked as she looked at herself in the mirror, and the two laughed at that. ‘Glad, that you’re finally starting to see it yourself…’ Ari said and raised his thumbs, as she hurried back in her bedroom and took out her jewellery box. ‘Now, I finally have a chance to wear these...’ Eleanore smiled as she sat down and retrieved a little velvet pouch and opened it. ‘This was my mother’s jewellery set… I never saw her wearing it, though… Hell, I can’t even remember how or when it came in to my possession…’ Eleanore explained as the necklace and earrings fell into her hand. Next to the set, a necklace with a tricoloured ring with rhinestones, fell out as well. ‘Now, where did you come from…?’ she asked as she held the necklace up. ‘Now, why is it that I can’t remember you, little thing?’ Eleanore wondered as she looked at it and felt the warmth and love coming from it. ‘Someone loved you dearly, giving you that…’ Ari said and she nodded ‘I just can’t remember whom…’ Eleanore chuckled embarrassedly and put the necklace back in the pouch. ‘Blue sapphires with diamonds, or is this too much…?’ She said as she looked at both men and Ari shook his head ‘You have those, have an incredible bank account, and yet you live here… why?’ Eleanore gave an absent smile and put the earrings in as Hannah stormed toward the front-door ‘Uncle Gabe! Nora almost done… looks pretty…’ They heard heard her say ‘Does she now…?’ She heard Gabriel reply, and Eleanore rolled her eyes at that. ‘I like it here, and why the hell would I move to a bigger house, if I can barely keep this one clean…?’ Eleanore answered with a giggle ‘You’ve got a point there…’ Ari said with a laugh. ‘See? And she’s wearing heels.’ Hannah said as Eleanore groaned ‘I only wear them, because they threatened me…’ She pouted, pointing at the two men behind her. ‘How did you two manage that…? I can threaten her all I want, and I only lose…’ Gabriel told them nonplussed ‘We have our ways…’ they said in unison, making the three look at Hannah who pressed her lips together ‘Secret keeper…’ she said and Gabriel nodded at that. ‘We won’t hear anything from her then…’ He said and the two others looked beat at that, Gabriel barely hiding a smirk seeing Sascha’s face. ‘Looking good, gentlemen… Don’t they, Elf?’ Patrick asked as he looked at them. She felt her heart nearly beat out of her chest, as she looked at them, ‘They sure do…’ she giggled making Ari lean toward her and whisper ‘Especially him, huh…?’ making her growl and punched his shoulder as Ari laughed and closed the necklace for her. ‘Some men are made for it, others aren’t.’ He heard her whisper as she hugged him and he chuckled at that as he let her go. ‘Thanks, Ari, Patrick… heroes, both of you… Munchkin, gimme hugs and kisses…’ she smiled as she lifted the little girl in her arms. Both Gabriel and Sarah observed Sascha from the corner of their eye. His expression was unreadable but Gabriel had heard the small sigh as they had stepped into the living-room and saw her. ‘Oh, Elf…’ And Eleanore turned to look at Sarah ‘You know where they lay…’ She said with a nod and Sarah disappeared into the bathroom. ‘Now, Hannah… keep an eye on those two kids, over there, okay? You never know what they might do, when I am not around. Don’t let them get a hold of my cookie-dough ice-cream, that is in my fridge… And do make sure they’re in bed on time… Can I count on you?’ she told Hannah, as she glanced at the two adults who were grinning like mad. Hannah looked at her with a wide grin and nodded ‘Good girl…’ as they both chuckled and kissed the girl’s forehead and put her down again. ‘Will you just leave, already, Craemal…’ Ari all but growled at her ‘Now, you two, play nice, and listen to Hannah… okay?’ She instructed as she put her hands on her hips and peered at them. ‘Leave it to me, Nora…’ Hannah said with a smile as she put her hands on her hips, puffing out her chest, making the adults laugh at that. ‘Now, don’t go and do things, we wouldn’t do…’ The two men called after her as she turned to leave. Eleanore looked over her shoulder and smiled, a wicked sparkle in her eyes ‘Ahw, but I like playing dangerously…’ she grinned impishly and then left with the other three. Ari and Patrick looked at each other and nodded ‘She’s got the hots for Sascha…’ and laughed at that. ‘What does that mean?’ They heard Hannah ask and both looked at the girl. ‘It means she likes him very much…’ Ari said with a smile ‘More than me?’ Hannah pouted ‘I don’t think she can like anyone more than she likes you, Hannah… No, she likes him in a different way…’ Ari said as he smiled at the little girl, and Hannah thought about that. ‘In a grown-up way?’ She then asked and both men looked at her with that. ‘Yes, Munchkin, in a grown-up way…’ Ari said as he lay a hand on top of the girl’s head. ‘But that is our secret, okay?’ He then said as he placed his finger on his lips. ‘Secret-keeper…’ Hannah answered and mirrored Ari’s gesture. ‘Good girl… now, what did Nora say about ice-cream?’ and Hannah ran toward the kitchen. ‘You want too?’ Hannah asked as she popped her head back into the living-room and looked at Patrick. ‘Sure…’ he answered and nodded at that. 

It was very true what people said about the employees of CarMichaels Private International; they demanded attention whenever they walked into the room. From across the room Judge Stephens had to do a double take, when the four came in. He watched the small woman next to Sascha CarMichaels, wearing a dark blue dress, her hair wrapped up in a chignon, wearing her mother’s jewellery set. So, that is where it went. She looked radiant and blissfully unaware of the people looking at them, at her. ‘You’re looking more and more like your mother, Eleanore…’ He whispered wistfully as he drank his champagne. Her parents, his top employees… his… he shook his head at that. He couldn’t think of that now… there were things that needed to be planned, he couldn’t let his emotions play a role in that. He watched how they moved to their table and sat down, talking with each other. Power and affluence radiating from the four as they looked around and explained things at the women. 

While the fundraiser was in full swing Eleanore made mental notes, not knowing that she was being watched by more than one set of eyes. From the flower arrangements to the way they presented it, the jewellery and trips that were auctioned. She narrowed her eyes in thought, so this was an actual fundraiser, she seriously had to up her game if she was to make the fundraiser a success. The most exquisite jewellery and luscious trips were auctioned and Eleanore soaked it all up. Both Eleanore and Sarah looked at each other with wide eyes as they heard the amounts it was sold for. Eleanore narrowed her eyes in surprise as she saw the overwhelming near black-purple in Judge Stephens’s aura. What the hell was that? It was the first time she had seen it in anybody, let alone someone of the High Court. ‘I’m sure your looks could kill, if that was a thing, you know…’ She heard someone whisper, startling her and looked at Sascha and gave an absent smile ‘I think I would’ve been the most wanted serial killer by now…’ She answered and both shared a chuckle at that. The next second he saw her get red in the face, biting her lower-lip in suppressed pain, and glared furiously at Gabriel as she rubbed her ankle. ‘Pay attention…’ he mouthed and waved around ‘You fucker, you wear the wrong shoes for that…’ she mouthed glaring at him, making him grin, as she turned back to Sascha who gave a toothy grin as she told him what had happened as Sascha stifled a laugh in a cough. ‘That is not funny, boss… You sure, you two aren’t brothers…?’ Eleanore asked as she rubbed her painful ankle. ‘…We are, in arms, that is.’ Sascha answered, Gabriel smirking at that, as the two men gave a high five behind her back

With the fundraiser now over, the four broke apart for a while, and Eleanore took this chance to walk up to the organisers and congratulated them on a wonderful fundraiser and then asking how they had achieved it, telling them she had organise her own, for the first time ever, and if she could get any tips on that, which they were all too happy to give her, and answer any question she had for them. Thanking them in the end, she got a gift-bag from them and told her that if she had any more questions she was very welcome to call them. She nodded and inclined her head at them as she walked back to Sarah who was still sitting at the table. ‘What’s up?’ Eleanore asked as she sat down. ‘Cramps… and the painkillers aren’t helping…’ She said honestly and Eleanore lay a hand on the small of Sarah’s back as Sarah sighed in relieve and closed her eyes. ‘Yeah, I thought so…’ Eleanore smiled as Sarah took a deep breath. Both Sascha and Gabriel approached the table and Eleanore shook her head as she noticed them coming up to them. Gabriel gave a single nod, turned around, and dragged Sascha with him. ‘You don’t want to be around those two now…’ was all he said as Sascha looked at his friend and walked up to the High Judge, talking to him and congratulating him with his purchase and as Marius asked what Eleanore and Sarah were doing Gabriel stepped in between them, blocking his view. ‘Nothing that concerns you…’ He answered and Marius narrowed his eyes at that.

Sarah rolled her neck as Eleanore retrieved her hand ‘Feeling better?’ and Sarah nodded ‘How do you do that?’ and Eleanore smiled at that ‘I did a three day course to do that… I help the children with it...’ she told her ‘How come you never told me that…?’ Sarah asked and looked at Eleanore, who shrugged ‘And what was I supposed to say, I am healer, let me help you? The world is still very squeamish when it comes to things they don’t understand. True, they won’t burn me at the stake… but still, I don’t like to be shunned for something I can do which is not ‘normal’ to them. I already have the nasty talent of attracting the wrong crowds, I don’t need any more on my plate…’ Eleanore explained and sighed. ‘It seems Gabriel knows….’ Sarah said as she looked at them and Eleanore nodded ‘I helped him a couple of years ago.’ she answered and gave a half smile ‘Of what?’ She heard Sarah ask and Eleanore looked at her ‘A broken heart’ was all Eleanore said and Sarah looked at her with wide eyes ‘He was in such a bad place at the time. So, I helped him cope with it.’ Eleanore said and sobered as she remembered that evening. ‘… He never told me who broke his heart that badly, but when I ever find out, that bitch has another thing coming…’ She said as her eyes darkened. ‘You really love him, don’t you?’ Sarah asked and Eleanore nodded ‘Of course, I owe him my life, Sarah, but please, do not mistake the love I have for him; I love him like brother, and that is all. No one can take the place of my blood brothers, but he is part of the family, for all I care…’ Eleanore told Sarah as the two looked at them. ‘Come on, let’s join, shall we…?’ Sarah said as she stood and pulled Eleanore to her feet, causing her to lose balance and fall down on the chair again, making Sarah laugh. ‘Don’t pull me up like that, woman, I’m not steady when I wear heels…’ She growled with a smile. They made their way to the three taking something to drink in the process and joined the three.

‘Miss Eleanore… Miss Williams…’ The High Judge said as they joined the conversation. ‘Judge Stephens, congratulations with the beautiful purchase.’ Eleanore answered as she inclined her head ‘Yes, I am very fortunate with it.’ He answered as he locked eyes with her, making her suppress a shiver, there was something in his eyes that didn’t sit well with her, and combined with the near black purple colours in his energy-field, it made her very weary of him all of a sudden. ‘I see you’re wearing your mother’s jewellery set. I wondered where that had gone too…’ He said as he pointed at the set and Eleanore smiled coldly at that. ‘I didn’t know you had seen this set before, High Judge, as far as I can remember I never saw her wearing it, on any occasion… so it surprises me that you know of this.’ she answered as she lay a hand on the necklace. Where did this apprehension come from all of the sudden? ‘Oh, little elven child, there are ma-…’ and stopped abruptly when she looked at him with a hateful fire burning in her eyes ‘With all due respect, High Judge, I do not remember giving you permission to call me that… There are a total of two people who may use that pet-name… and they’re not here…’ She all but growled at him. ‘Forgive me, Miss Eleanore… I should not have used it so carelessly… I know that the name was only used by your parents, when they were still alive…’ He said and looked away from her. Eleanore grabbed hold of Gabriel’s sleeve for a second, to anchor herself, and furiously she looked at the Judge. Again, someone told them something about her that was hers to share with them if she so wanted to. ‘No, you shouldn’t have, and I would appreciate it, if you would not call me like that again, in the future…’ she answered as she straightened, demanding that he would take her seriously, with no words, and Sascha found a whole new level of respect for the small woman. They wrapped up their conversation as Eleanore watched him walk away. ‘Come, let’s go…’ She heard Sascha say and they nodded, Eleanore not moving, and kept glaring at the High Judge. ‘Elf, do a one-hundred-eighty and walk that way, like, right now…’ She heard Gabriel whisper in her ear, startling her, as she looked at him from the corner of her eye, and then nodded. 

‘That absolute insignificant waste of space…’ she hissed as they took their coats. ‘Easy, Elf… breathe…’ Gabriel answered as he lay his hands on her shoulders and made her look at her. ‘Well, he is… That incompetent piece of debris over there, had no right, no right, to call me that. And he had no right to share something that wasn’t his to share, in the first place…’ She bit at him as she waved her finger in front of him. ‘Yeah, and with that he got under your skin, real bad…’ Gabriel said with a snigger as he looked down. ‘Wouldn’t you have reacted the same way…?’ She glared at him folding her arms over her chest, making Gabriel look at her with wide eyes and then laugh. ‘Actually, yeah, I would, Elf…’ and wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her close and kiss the top of her head, before letting go. ‘Then, don’t you go all mindfulness on me, okay…?’ She said with a smile, hitting his chest, as he laughed now. 

The first thing Eleanore did as they sat in the car was kicking off her heels. ‘Oh, blissful release…’ she groaned with a smile, making Sarah laugh. ‘I can’t believe you managed to stay upright the whole evening.’ and laughed harder as Eleanore glared at her. ‘Do not make me get back there, Williams…’ She growled ‘How do you plan on doing that?’ Both Gabriel and Sascha asked and Eleanore grinned wickedly. ‘Perks of being small. But, I did sit for most of the evening, that was what saved me…’ She said ‘Yeah, except for that one time…’ Sarah laughed ‘Yeah, and whose fault was that, woman? You pulled me to my feet before I could find my balance. Speaking of shoes, can you give me that bag, Gabe…?’ and retrieved some flats and put the heels in the bag. ‘Prepared for everything, right?’ Sascha grinned and Eleanore nodded ‘Of course… you learn that rather quickly, when you need to take care of a three year old.’ She answered with a giggle. 

‘I am hungry…’ Sarah said as they sat in the car and Sascha glanced at Gabriel who smirked. ‘Come to think of it, me too.’ Eleanore chuckled. ‘I know a place…’ Sascha said and pulled onto the parking lot, twenty minutes later. ‘Hope you like fast-food.’ He answered with a gleam as they got out of the car. ‘No, way…’ Eleanore said with a childish giggle. ‘We’re going in?’ Sarah all but shrieked, and the two men nodded. ‘Oh, this is awesome… I’ve got to hand it to you… you’ve got a great sense of humour...’ Eleanore grinned impishly as she looked up at Sascha, and he smirked at that. ‘In these clothes?’ Sarah asked now as she looked at the two of them. ‘Come on…’ Eleanore said eagerly and dragged a heavily protesting Sarah with her across the parking lot. ‘Well, that is a side of Elf, you don’t see everyday…’ Gabriel said as they followed the women. Somewhere half way the parking lot, they stopped and Eleanore peered at Sarah who grinned wickedly at her, Eleanore threw her hands in the air, making Sarah laugh at that. The four entered the fast-food restaurant; bathing in the attention they received as they waited in line. As they stood waiting, Eleanore had to admit that the two did look good in a dress-coat. She was fortunate to be able to wear a dress like this, in the company that she was in. Yeah, life was good, with them in it. She gave an absent smile and cocked her head to the side. Sarah was looking gorgeous, in a deep green, three quarter sleeved, dress, and the same colour heels. And then there was her, she, who always looked like she was playing dress up with her mother’s dresses, with these kinds of events. She would've loved to show off some skin, just like Sarah, but it wasn’t meant to be. A beautiful dress, with a low back, maybe she should try on a dress with a mesh back, maybe that would suit her… and rolled her eyes at that, as she took Gabriel’s finger and twisted it as he wanted to poke her temple. ‘I am thinking Gabe, doesn’t want to say that I am completely off the map…’ she chuckled as she looked at him and both shared a smile. ‘Just wondering…’ He grinned and Eleanore blinked; totally not convinced with that. They sat down as Eleanore talked about that time she, her dance-partner and her family had returned from a dance-competition, one evening and did the exact same thing. Her family in full evening-dress and the two of them still in dance-costume as she then shared some other things she and her old dance-partner did and within ten minutes the four were near tears in laughter. Gabriel shook his head as Sascha wanted to ask something ‘The only time she will talk about her family, is when she starts, she shuts down when someone asks her.’ He said, looking at his friend ‘What happened?’ and Gabriel shrugged at that ‘Not my place to tell, Sascha… she’ll open up when she feels safe enough…’ as they both watched the women who were now crying in laughter and Gabriel smiled at the scene. He had seen enough tears of sadness from her, to last him a life-time, this was a welcoming change.

After Sascha had dropped her off at home, she softly opened the door and walked in the living-room, seeing both Ari and Patrick a sleep, Eleanore smiled, got an extra blanket, and after she shut off the television she made her way to Hannah’s bedroom, kissing her forehead and moving to her own bedroom. This had been one of the best evenings yet. She felt blessed that she had the opportunity to be at a fundraiser gala, with three meaningful people in her life. Eleanore blushed as she remembered Sascha telling her that she had looked beautiful this evening, and that the colour suited her. Damn it… she did have the hots for him…

This revelation opened a whole new can of worms and she sighed, how and when did this happen? It had happened so sneakily. Had she seen it coming? No. How was she going to keep up pretences now? He had looked so damn hot in that dress-coat it was a miracle that she hadn’t pounced on him. His dark hair neatly combed back, those light blue eyes with that everlasting boyish glint in them, looking confident in that dress-coat, knowing exactly how to wear it, and own it. With a sigh she started to undress, refusing her imagination to take a hold of her and got into bed. Damn it, she wanted him badly, her body yearned for his touch and much more. 

~*~

Throughout February and March something changed between Sascha and Eleanore, no one knew what it was but they all felt that something was brewing, and with that the company bet erupted in full force. Where their squabbles had been light-hearted, it now had a passionate edge to it, and that Sascha got a new case didn’t help the situation. Both Sarah and Gabriel observed them from a distance as they were at odds with each other once again, this time on the roof-top. They saw her stop in mid-sentence looking at each other, their eyes turning wide, and she buried her head in her hands. Sascha threw his head in his neck and started to laugh pointing at her as Eleanore rubbed her cheek, looking away in disbelief. ‘Finally…’ He said as the two came up to them. ‘Wow… are you losing your touch, Elf?’ Gabriel asked as he sat down and lit a cigarette. ‘No, worse… I got lost in my own thought process, that is what threw me off…’ she giggled embarrassed causing the two to laugh. ‘Can’t believe, that that just happened.’ She whined and looked up at the sky. ‘Believe it, that was just what the doctor ordered…’ Sascha smirked smugly and folded his arms over his chest. ‘Don’t gloat, Sascha, she’ll come back with a vengeance…’ Gabriel laughed as they saw the grin on her face. As the conversation was dropped and a new one started, Gabriel watched Eleanore from the corner of his eye as she pretended to listen closely. He smirked at her when she looked away with wide eyes, taking a deep breath. How was she ever going to get through this? Feeling she was being watched she locked eyes with Gabriel and saw the warning in her eyes as he hid a laugh in a cough.

‘Remember what I told you…’ He said as he lay a hand on her shoulder as Sascha and Sarah walked toward the door. ‘It’s been imprinted in my head, ever since you did… why do you think I am torturing myself here?’ Eleanore answered and cleared her throat. ‘Yeah, you shouldn’t get hung up on that…’ Gabriel answered, squeezing her shoulder, kissed her temple and then followed his friends, leaving a stunned Eleanore behind. Now, what the fuck had he meant by that? 

The following day she saw Sascha and Gabriel talk to each other. This was not about a case she figured, but personal, she looked at the energy surrounding them and her heart went out to them. Gabriel locked eyes with her and shook his head. Eleanore nodded and turned around, and gave a silent gasp as she felt her heart contract painfully. Who had hurt him so badly? She lay a hand on her chest and hurried toward the elevator, not wanting to be in that energy for any longer than she had to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, I think this was the longest chapter I have ever written… What did you think about it…? I would be honoured if you would let me know. A lot of things have been placed in this preface that will be explained in later chapters ^_~

I can’t believe that I’m actually posting this story.

For now, I will just say… Toodles <3


	3. ~*~ last collect and the start of something new ~*~

How Eleanore ended up here, she had no idea, but she did, and now that she was here she tried to recreate what happened that afternoon. Gabriel had spotted her, nudging the two others, as she was sitting on a terrace, in front of her, a cup of cappuccino, a hazelnut-foam-cake, and totally wrapped up in her own world as she was reading the latest instalment of her new favourite series. He had grinned at them, snuck up on her and scared her senseless, which resulted in her shrieking, whirling around and stopping herself from punching the one who had dared disrupt her in her reading and free weekend. Both Sarah and Sascha lost it, clutching their stomachs in laughter ‘Fuck you, Kingly… do you wish me dead?’ Eleanore asked out of breath, as she lay a hand on her heart, and then hit his shoulder, as a few of the guests looked at them. ‘What are you reading?’ He laughed as he took her book and read the back. ‘Ahw, that is so cute… are you sure you’re Eleanore?’ Gabriel had teased her as she grabbed the book back and glared at him. The three sat down at her table, ordered something to drink for themselves, as they got wrapped up in a conversation. When Eleanore asked what they were going to do that evening, Gabriel told her that he and Sascha were invited to throw the first pitch of the new baseball season, and raised her eyebrows at that. ‘Can you guys even throw a ball?’ She wondered out loud, causing them to look at her. ‘You should turn the television on, then…’ Gabriel said ‘Or you could join?’ Sarah opted and Eleanore looked at her now. ‘We still have one ticket left…’ Gabriel answered and held up the ticket. ‘Is this your way, of paying me back, for the missed lunch, Gabe?’ She asked as she smirked at him ‘Shit, forgot about that…’ He answered and shook his head. ‘Yeah, I haven’t…’ She answered as Sascha and Sarah looked at each other, they’d never understand the relationship the two had, most of the time they felt like brother and sister, but sometimes there was something deeper, which they couldn’t put their finger on. In the end she decided she’d join them to the game, after confessing, that she never had been to a game to begin with. ‘You heathen!’ Gabriel called out ‘Thank you for the compliment…’ Eleanore grinned as she moved inside and paid for them all. ‘Yeah, you can pay for the snacks in the stadium.’ She said coming back outside. 

_Welcome to the first official match of the new baseball season. We start as always with the first pitch and this time it will be thrown by one of the main sponsors of this baseball season. Help me welcome to the pitch, the CEO of CarMichaels Private International, the two ranking lawyers of the country, Master Sascha CarMichaels, and Master Gabriel Kingly.._ The announcer told the audience a little more about him as the stadium erupted in applause and whistles as they walked onto the field, making Sarah and Eleanore snort at that. Eleanore realised just how popular they were; she knew it wasn’t because of his profession, what sane person would flaunt over a lawyer? It wasn’t because of the company sponsoring this or so many other games and competitions; it was their looks. They were young, successful, good-looking, and besides being the top lawyers for nearly seven years in a row, they also topped many a woman’s lists, or so she had heard, and she could now see why that was. He was a celebrity in his own right, in his own field, and… she scratched the back of her head, she didn’t need these thoughts and took a deep breath. Not for him, and especially not now, thinking back at what she had felt a few days ago, it still hurt her thinking about it. The same went for Gabriel, she shook her head as Sarah observed her from the corner of her eye. 

_There we have Sascha CarMichaels with Gabriel Kingly, Sarah Williams and an unknown woman_ The commentator said as the camera zoomed in, laughing at something she said. _And here I was, being four foot nothing, having to dance with a guy twice my length… the top of my head reached his belt, okay, his belt…! I had no idea where to look, where to put my hands, and I never felt more awkward and dirty after that one dance… and all because Zachary had fallen ill… Stop laughing… that is not funny guys_ Making them point at her laughing, as she wiped her hair back. They talked more as they watched the game, laughing, and somewhere down the line, shamelessly flirting with each other, which everyone saw, except the two of them. Eleanore gaped at him, as Sarah and Gabriel nearly chocked in their drinks, as he told her something _How dare you? You pick the only thing I can’t defend myself on, my height… that isn’t going to change you know… not even with heels…_ she told him as he laughed, and hit his shoulder, but her smile told him that she could handle it. They applauded for a home-run and Sascha went away to get some food. She watched the game and was blissfully unaware that the camera’s followed their every move. Eleanore looked up when Sascha returned as the camera caught her smile. _Well, if that isn’t a welcome back smile, I don’t know what is, what do you think?_ The commentator asked his colleague _Yes, Jim, that is one… do you think that she is his new girlfriend?_ They started to speculate and then returned to the game as the camera caught the four eating and laughing as the game continued. Eleanore and Gabriel squabbling over how he stole her food, making Sascha intervene at a certain point, making them glare at him. _That one is out of the field… home-run.. and mystery woman caught the ball…! what a catch, did you see that…? She sees it from the corner of her eye and...wham… plucks it out of the sky, with one hand… And they can’t believe what she just did... Hear the crowd! Wow!_ He said as she stood, gave a bow, and then turned back to the game, as the three stared at her she gave a flushed giggle. _We have gotten information of the mystery woman, she is Eleanore Craemal, the para-legal that is the only one who won from CarMichaels Private International._ as they witnessed them argue, once again, Sarah and Gabriel laughing as Eleanore stopped in the middle of a sentence and peered at him, highly annoyed _Yeah, that is not fair… don’t start with laws on me, CarMichaels, I didn’t read enough, or learn for that matter, to win this argument…_ She said as she folded her arms and pouted as the three laughed at that. 

The next time the camera was on them the four were wrapped in a more serious conversation as they saw her furrow her eyebrows, looking at him as Sascha watched at the game, with a thoughtful expression on his face. She cocked her head to the side and shrugged as she answered him, Sascha observing her from the corner of his eye as she watched the game, as Gabriel and Sarah stole glances at them once in a while. Sascha shook his head and leaned back in his chair. In the break they didn’t notice the kiss-cam for four times. When it landed on them again, the crowd started chanting ‘Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her…’ as the four looked up, saw themselves on the screen and held up a note _’Oh, isn’t that a plot twist, turns out he is her boss…’_ Jim said as the stadium gave a collective groan in despair, making the four laugh. Eleanore threw her hands in the air as she laughed, and then held up another note, making the stadium erupt in laughter, as she pointed at Sarah, with a wicked grin, as Sascha threw his head back and laughed. _’She came prepared, it seems, Jim. She mentioned that she was the ‘wrong woman’ when the kiss-cam matched her and Master Kingly…’_ the announcer laughed as they saw the four laugh as Gabriel leaned in, cupped her face, and kissed Sarah lovingly, Eleanore throwing her hands in the air and laughter rippled through the stadium. Sascha asked her something and Eleanore responded with a giggle as he laughed at that. The following moment the crowd erupted in laughter as a food-tray full with drinks and taco’s fell down from the balcony, making Sascha and Eleanore jump up, making Gabriel and Sarah break the kiss and look at them, dumbfounded. _They say that beer is good for your hair… I just don’t know if coke does the same…_ One of the presenters said as he read her lips, and saw the four start to laugh. They watched her plucking some taco’s out of Sascha’s hair, while laughing, as he glared at her, and duck away as he threw some taco’s at her.

The four had now moved toward the landing, wiping away the food and drinks from their clothes, glaring at Sarah and Gabriel as they teased them the whole way through. Sascha’s phone rang and picked up and they watched him walk away. She buried her face in her hands as she gave an embarrassed giggle, as Gabriel and Sarah smirked at her, and then turn back to the game, they didn’t see Sascha for the rest of the inning and when they did, he leaned against the balustrade, with his back to the field and talked to them. They saw her narrow her eyes in thought. _’That doesn’t make any sense…’_ as the other two nodded and listened to him as he gave the basics of the conversation on the phone _’You want me to do some digging Monday?’_ And Sascha looked at her with wide eyes. She shrugged and wrapped her beer and coke drenched hair up in a bun, as Gabriel told Sascha that she was quite an expert in research as she had helped him in the past for some other cases. Sascha was not happy hearing that, but understood that even his employees needed help from outside sources once in a while.

The game ended and the four put their things together and left. Gabriel telling Eleanore that no way in hell, he would let her in his new car, smelling like beer and coke, he gave Sascha a pat on the shoulder, hoping that he would bring her home. Before the two could respond Gabriel hit the gas, and left them on the parking-lot. ‘I’m going to kill them Monday….’ She whined, before turning to Sascha ‘Come on, I’ll ride you home…’ he said with a grin. As they wanted to step on the motor Eleanore’s phone rang and she smiled. ‘She’s calling me an awful lot, as of late…’ she said as she put her earplugs in and picked up, mouthing _Hannah_ as Sascha looked at her ‘You don’t have her this weekend?’ He asked and she shook her head ‘She was invited for a birthday party and a sleepover…. Hey, sweety… You’re going to bed?’ she asked as she lit a cigarette, Sascha stealing hers as he gave a smug smirk, making the woman in front of him glare at him. She rolled her eyes and lit another. He shifted uncomfortably as he watched her listen ‘Really, you went to a birthday party? Was it fun…?’ she asked as she dragged her cigarette, meanwhile grimacing as she rubbed a painful knot in her shoulder. Before she could react Sascha had turned her around and started to massage her shoulder, slowly working the knot out of her muscles as she almost relaxed instantly. ‘Oh, yeah… and then, what happened…? You ate pizza? What kind?’ She smiled as she listened and put the cigarette out and put the bud in her pocket ashtray. ‘That sounds so yummy… and you had ice-cream as dessert? Oh, you got so spoiled today...’ she licked her lips as she gave Sascha a grateful smile as he now started to massage her other shoulder and saw how she took a deep breath. ‘Really, a sleepover party? That sounds so much fun, can I join…?’ Eleanore chuckled and gave a small gasp as Sascha found another knot in her back. ‘When was the last time you had a good massage?’ He whispered in her ear and saw here swallow harshly. ‘Ages ago…’ she whispered. Inwardly, she begged him to stop, to stop massaging her, to stop stroking her back like that, she had so little fighting spirit left. ‘Ahw, you’re so mean Hannah, why can’t I join…? Okay, okay, I get it… then will I see you next weekend again?’ Eleanore asked as she took a step away from him and faced him. His face was warm, his breath hitched, and they stared at each other. There was an electricity between them and her lips tingled ‘Yeah, I, I am still here, Hannah…’ she said out of breath and cracked her neck, as she licked her dry lips, seeing how Sascha followed her tongue with his eyes. With that Sascha took her hand, pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck, as she closed her eyes. ‘O-okay, munchkin, sleep tight… kisses…’ and pulled the plugs out of her ear as she gave a satisfied groan as he trailed kisses along her cheek and locked eyes with her. ‘Oh, fuck it… I can’t fight this shit any more…’ he heard her whisper after a while, wrapping her arms around his neck and crushed their mouths together, startling him for a second, then wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close as he answered the kiss, demandingly, and lay possessive hands on her butt-cheeks and pushed his hips against hers, igniting a moan from the woman in his arms, seeing how she put her head in her neck and Sascha all but attacked her throat, kissing and licking it. He cupped her face, gently forcing her to look at him. ‘Lets wash these at my place… it’s closer to the baseball park… Too many times you have you slipped through my fingers, little elf, I will not let you go this weekend.’ he whispered darkly, breathing against her lips, as he locked stormy, dark blue, eyes with her. He watched how she struggled with herself for a small moment, before kissing him. ‘Let’s go, before we lose our clothes here in the parking lot…’ Eleanore told him with a hoarse whisper, and blinked a few times to focus. 

~*~

As soon as they had stepped in his personal elevator, he grabbed her the wrist, pushed her against the wall and attacked her lips. ‘Oh, you’re driving me insane, woman….’ he whispered and kissed her deeply, as she moaned and melted against him. ‘Take me to stars, Sascha…’ she whispered against his lips. ‘And a lot higher, my Elf…’ he promised her, making her shiver, as he kissed her breathless. ‘Blast, that 24/7 phone… now, what…?’ he said out of breath, releasing her, and picked up, as Eleanore all but crashed back to earth. Sascha started talking in a different language as the elevator-doors opened. He took her hand and guided her upstairs, to one of the doors, but before he opened the door, he pushed her against it, massaging her breast from behind, making her moan soundlessly, as her hand disappeared in between them, hearing him breath deeply as she found her target, stroking him as he moved his hips with the rhythm she started. Eleanore disappeared in the laundry-room, wanting to close the door but Sascha stopped her, shaking his head. She raised an eyebrow, gave him a knowing smile, as she started to unbutton her blouse as he leaned against the balustrade, watching her undress with an appreciative look. Eleanore now stood in mismatched underwear and shrugged as he gave a silent laugh and pinched the bridge of his nose. She slowly started to unbutton his dress-shirt as her fingers danced over his exposed flesh. Sascha kicked his shoes off as Eleanore found the belt and his jeans dropped to the floor. Her fingers played with the elastic of his boxers and kissed his chest. Both gave a silent gasp as he felt her move into his boxers, teasing him, and he nearly dropped the phone as she did. She gave him an innocent smile and kissed her way down, took the clothes from the floor, winked at him and then turned around. He took her by the arm and turned her toward him, they looked at each other and Eleanore turned scarlet. She had felt so comfortable around him that she had paid her burn-scars no mind, she shook her head ‘Later…’ Eleanore mouthed with a loving smile and he nodded. He watched as she put everything in the washing machine and then hopped on the counter-top looking at him. Sascha walked up to her and kissed her neck as he felt Eleanore bury her hands in his hair and pushed her body closer to his. He took his mouth from her neck and answered the person on the other end of the line as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, making her release a silent moan, as the garment slid from her shoulders and fell in between them. ‘Mine…’ He mouthed as they looked at each other and Eleanore nodded ‘Yours…’ she answered and kissed his neck, tasting the taco sauce, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her now very wet knickers against his boxers, making him pinch a nipple. The conversation continued as she felt him step away, pulling her from the counter-top, pulled her knickers down, and pushed two fingers inside her, watching in dark satisfaction as she closed her eyes and her mouth dropped open. With the utmost concentration he kept his voice steady as he answered the other one on the phone and inhaled as Eleanore moved her hips with his fingers. He retrieved his fingers and licked them clean, and with that they lost their battle as he turned her back toward him, took hold of her hips and thrust into her, making her arch her back. She heard him say something and then heard the phone collide with the counter-top, as both groaned harshly. He bent forward, kissing and licking the scars that were snaking over her back, as he massaged her breasts, making her moan hard. Before she could register what was happening, she was underneath him on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Sascha crashed his mouth on to hers, moaning, kissing her with a passion that was unfamiliar to her.

Three months of flirting, glances and casual interactions, their squabbles, that first kiss at the parking-lot had been the last straw for the both of them, and both knew they had needed this from the moment they met in the elevator. He looked down at her as she arched her back, a blissful sigh escaping that beautiful mouth. ‘Mine…’ he growled in her ear ‘Yours…’ she whispered out of breath as she toppled over the edge with a harsh groan, Sascha following soon after.

And there they lay, out of breath and in serene silence, staring up at the ceiling of the laundry-room, in the afterglow of what had possibly been the best sex in both their lives. ‘Now, why doesn’t it surprise me that you wear mismatched underwear?’ Sascha finally broke the silence as they looked at each other ‘Keeps it natural… And here I thought you would have a six-pack...’ Eleanore sniggered as she rolled onto her side, kissing his shoulder as she cuddled up to him. ‘Damn it, woman… don’t fall a sleep here... Let me at least do something right, and take you to bed…’ She heard him whisper frustrated, causing her to shiver. ‘There isn’t much you can do wrong in my books, Sascha…’ Eleanore yawned, and looked up at him as he leaned on his elbows, lay a hand on her cheek and kissed her. With that, both got lost in the kiss as she pulled him down with her.

~*~

She groaned as she opened her eyes, the annoying screeching of her alarm, ringing in her ear. Muttering she sat up and scratched her head as she looked around with small eyes. Where was that blasted thing? Eleanore stumbled in the hallway and found her bag, yawning, she shut off the alarm, and moved back to the bedroom. ‘You’ve got the most awful alarm, you know that, woman?’ She heard him mumble as he pulled her close and yawned. ‘Tell me about it…’ She yawned and kissed his arm ‘What time is it?’ He asked, breathing in her neck making her bite her lip ‘Six fifteen…’ She answered in a breathless whisper, as he spooned her, holding her close to him ‘Too early for a Saturday…’ Sascha breathed in her hair kissing her neck and massaging her breast. ‘…For that, I will make you limp for the rest of the week, vixen…’ he whispered possessively, the energy in the room darkening as he pushed into her, making the woman in his arms moan in delight. He pushed her on her stomach and slowly moved in and out of her as he whispered all the things he would do to her this weekend. He sat up, looking down at the pink scars that ran across her back, they were gorgeous. He sped up, making her moan his name and rub her forehead against the pillow. There was a dark passion surrounding them as they moved together, making her high, wanting her, nearly begging her to surrender to it. Sascha pulled out of her and turned her around, kissing her as he pushed back into her, feeling how she dug her nails in his back and nibbled his neck. Eleanore closed her eyes as she choose to surrender to the energy, and heard Sascha groan, as he pushed deeper into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he sped up and toppled over the edge, filling her, and felt her lower muscles contract painfully as she gave a harsh moan. They looked at each other, and knew they had lost to the other. Eleanore pulled her head up and kissed him, softly, lovingly, but there was a strength in that kiss, he had never felt before. 

~*~

Eleanore emerged from the bedroom, after taking shower, and looked around, having money sure had its perks, not that she needed it; she had more than enough herself, but she loved the simplicity and cosiness of her own life and small apartment. She saw Sascha on the phone walking up and down the balcony, in heavy conversation with someone, scratching his forehead, the one at the other end of the line was surely pushing the wrong buttons. Eleanore got some coffee and held up a mug and saw him nod relieved. She chuckled, poured them a big mug, and moved to the balcony. She put the mug down as she kissed his back, sat down and lit a cigarette, which was promptly taken away by Sascha, who winked at her, before answering the one at the other end of the line. Eleanore raised her shoulders and lit another one as she saw him pinch the bridge of his nose and roll his eyes. Sascha finished his call, and looked at Eleanore with disbelief in his eyes. ‘Same one as yesterday?’ She asked and he nodded ‘Thanks for the coffee...’ he said and kissed her lovingly. ‘What did the client want?’ She asked and leaned back in the chair as he told her what the client wanted. ‘So, I told him, this is what you can get, else you need to find someone else… also with the suspicions we both have, I don’t feel comfortable representing him.’ He said as he shrugged, as Eleanore stood, moved toward him, and lay a hand on his chest. ‘So, I don’t have to do any research, for now?’ She asked him and he shook his head, laying a hand on hers ‘I’ll ask you if I get a new case…’ he said softly and saw her nod. ‘You know, where to find me…’ Eleanore answered with a smile ‘Yeah, right here…’ Sascha said as he slipped his hands underneath her shirt, cupping her butt-cheeks and pulling her hips against his, as she captured his lips in a breathtaking kiss, making him moan in surprise. ‘Mine…’ he heard her whisper as she kissed his neck. ‘Yours…’ he breathed in her hair and closed his eyes, content, for the first time in a long time. 

~*~

Eleanore lay down in her own bed, staring up at the ceiling, overthinking the weekend, making her lower abdomen contract blissfully, and licked her lips. This weekend had happened, it had actually happened, and giggled. Oh, by the Gods, she wanted to share this weekend with someone, talk about it. With a giggle she sat up and texted Ari if he was busy, and half a second after Ari saw the message he called her ‘Wow, that was fast…’ she said with a giggle and dropped back on the bed, as she talked to him about the weekend ‘Ari, listen, don’t tell anyone, okay? I really want to keep this between us, for now… this, whatever the fuck _this_ is, is in really early stage, and I don’t want to jinx it….’ Eleanore said as she rubbed her face. ‘Yeah, you can say that again… I completely and utterly lost to him… but he doesn’t need to know that, yet…’ She said with a smile as she looked up. They continued talking for another hour until both decided they needed to get some sleep, and hung up. She checked Sascha’s message and wished him goodnight as well, and as she fell a sleep, her dreams were filled with dark lustful images of them together.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And with this, the scene has been set for the rest of the story, be forewarned that there will be lot more of these scenes in coming chapters.
> 
> Till next time…
> 
> Toodles… <3


	4. ~*~ of challenges, a memorial, and new roads ~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not a professional when it comes to PTSD and how to react to someone who goes through an episode. I can, however describe what traumatic experiences, can do to a person, and know how all encompassing it is, to be brought back to that event (or time) by a simple gesture, word, or memory that pops up without warning. I struggled way too much during those times. I am doing fine now and the memories aren’t as invasive as they were any more… I still think about it, but not in the way I used to… Having said that, let’s go on with the story. All kudos are much appreciated… <3

**~*~ April ~*~**  
She woke with a moan and blinked as the last wisps of the dream left her. Great, now he was even torturing her in her dreams. Eleanore closed her eyes as her body remembered what he had done in her dream. She massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples, making her moan once again, and want spread through her body. She needed him to touch her, she needed him in her, and rolled onto her stomach as she pushed her fingers inside her, her thumb rubbing the bundle of sensitive nerves. Annoyed she hit her alarm and continued the sweet torture she was giving herself. Eleanore gave a blissful moan as sweet release ripped through her, retrieved her fingers, licked them clean, and then got up. She cringed as she moved toward the bathroom. Well, he did keep his promise, she had a severe lower muscle ache.

‘Morning guys…’ Eleanore yawned as she met up with them, waiting for the elevator. ‘Tough night?’ Gabriel asked with a smirk. ‘Tough weekend…’ she answered and rubbed her face with a groan. ‘We need answers at lunch…’ they both said with a grin as they walked into the elevator. ‘don’t ask such intimate questions…’ She said and stifled a yawn as Sascha slipped in between the closing elevator doors, making them jump apart and Eleanore cringed at the sudden movement. ‘Safe…’ they heard him breathe. ‘Morning…’ He heard three smirking voices and looked up at them. ‘Yeah, morning…’ he said and straightened with a grimace. ‘Getting old, boss?’ Gabriel asked with a smirk as Sascha glared at him ‘Apparently…’ he answered, making the two women giggle at that ‘And what is so funny about that?’ Sascha asked looking at the two ‘Its refreshing that a man actually admits that he is getting old.. er…’ Sarah answered and Eleanore nodded full-heartedly at that and Sascha could barely restrain a growl at the two women. Eleanore saw how the elevator passed her floor and actually growled at that. ‘Forgot to push the button, Elf…?’ Gabriel asked with a smirk. ‘Which button? There are way to many buttons to push, Kingly… Be a little more specific with your questioning in the early morning… But I could’ve sworn I pushed the floor button…’ She said as they laughed. ‘You did…’ Sascha said, turning to her, holding up his key-card. ‘There is always someone who’ll do you one better…’ Eleanore groaned as she rolled her eyes ‘Wow… and finally you learn…’ Sascha answered and Eleanore glared at him with that. ‘Well, now I can get my morning cigarette…’ she then answered and Sascha’s face fell at that. ‘Who says I will allow you that?’ He then asked and the three looked at him. ‘Says the notorious chimney smoker, himself…’ She shot back ‘It isn’t that bad… is it?’ Sascha answered but Gabriel and Sarah nodded at that. ‘Damn it…’ He answered and wiped a hand through his hair, making the three smirk at that, as they all stepped out of the elevator. ‘Hey isn’t Cindy here, yet?’ She asked as she caught up with one of the secretaries. ‘No, Ma’am, she’ll be a little later, she has an appointment with the GP…’ and Eleanore nodded ‘Good to hear, she was feeling under the weather for a few days already… I hope that everything will be alright… will you ask her to call me when she’s in?’ Eleanore asked as the secretary nodded and watched her disappear toward the roof with a smile. 

~*~

‘Come in…’ she said as someone knocked on her door and looked up from her computer, Cindy standing in the door-opening, in tears. ‘Cindy… what happened? What’s wrong?’ She asked alarmed as she motioned her to come in and close the door. Eleanore brought her a glass of water and sat down as she listened to what Cindy had to say. ‘You’re afraid that you won’t be able to come back, afterward?’ Eleanore asked as Cindy finished. ‘… I understand that daycare and everything associated with children isn’t cheap these days…’ and a crease appeared in her forehead. ‘Cindy… do me a favour… send out a group email to everyone in the company… having them reply to me directly…’ she said as her wheels turned and both concocted a plan to approach this. ‘Put Sarah and Gabriel in a cc, okay?’ Eleanore finished as a smirk appeared on her face. ‘We are going to change this for the better, just you watch…’ She smiled. ‘But, what do I need to tell the boss…?’ Cindy asked after a while as she looked at her. ‘You’re right, the second he smells something fishy, he will start digging, and questioning around…’ Eleanore muttered, making Cindy look at her with wide eyes. ‘That is clear as day, it is his company, right? And, number one seven years in a row… You can’t stay number one for so long, without having an extra sense, or some sorts… Tell you what, if he starts to suspect anything, and questions you, send him to me. Let me deal with him…’ She said with a challenging sparkle in her eyes. ‘But why Master Kingly and Miss Williams, as well?’ Cindy asked, not understanding ‘We need a decoy… and who better than them…?’ and they both laughed at that. ‘All will be well, Cindy… I promise… and may I congratulate you now?’ She asked as Cindy laughed through her tears as Eleanore pulled her in for hug. 

Later that day her mailbox started to fill with emails about what a wonderful idea it was, and everyone wanted to be part of it. Eleanore threw her fists in the air, triumphantly and booked the auditorium and then sent out the invitations. Eleanore asked Gabriel and Sarah to come up with a plan to get Sascha out of the building those days, so that he wouldn’t grow to suspicious, they both grinned conspiratorially and then nodded. As the four of them walked into the canteen, Gabriel couldn’t help but ask why she was limping. She cringed, damn that muscle ache. ‘I had a survival weekend, the personal trainer tortured the entire group, old military, mind you. Boy, did he put us through the ringer…’ Eleanore lied smoothly and Sarah laughed at that ‘I know what you mean, those personal trainers are devils.’ She answered ‘You have no idea…’ Eleanore answered smiling, rubbing her face, as she spun a tale, so fast it baffled Sascha, if he hadn’t known any better he had believed the whole story. 

Eleanore made plans with the rest of the employees and made an elaborate proposal for the dead space that was the second floor. Everyone worked together in little groups, often coming back in the weekends to brainstorm some more. ‘Good idea, write it down, but make it as watertight as possible… Leave nothing to the imaginary… he’ll be bound to question me on it, later… I know he will…’ When they asked what to do when the boss came questioning, Eleanore told them the same as she had told Cindy, making her smirk darkly, as saw her co-workers give each other nonplussed stares. 

~*~

And just as she predicted, Sascha had grown suspicious of what was happening, but couldn’t find anyone that wanted to answer him. ‘What are you planning, woman?’ He asked as he entered her office one afternoon and closed the door behind him. ‘Hello to you, boss…’ She smiled sweetly as she looked up at him, offering him some candy, that she had strategically placed, to get colleagues come in and talk with her. He looked at her, sighed, and took one. ‘That is not an answer to my question… what are you planning…?’ Sascha asked again as he leaned over her desk and peered at her, as she challenged his gaze ‘Damn it, woman…’ He growled, frustrated with the situation. ‘So, how much do you know…?’ She then asked as leaned back in her chair and looked at him, leaning her head on one hand. ‘You are planning something that has involved every employee and every division of the company… you are in cahoots with both Gabriel and Sarah to get me out of the building on certain days… you are doing extensive research with the builders, Finance is making budgets, and HR are drafting job-applications… And when I ask them, they keep referring me to _you…_ ’ He said as he straightened and put his hands on his hips, making her swallow a groan. ‘As expected from a leader, like yourself…’ She chuckled with a glint in her eyes. ‘Do you plan on taking over the company, now, Miss Craemal…?’ He asked as he looked at her with a smile, causing her to chuckle. ‘Oh, no, sir, I certainly don’t want to take over the company, I may have many talents, but being a leader is not one of them… nor do I wish you to lose faith in your employees. I am… merely helping to elevate this company to new heights…’ She smiled as she stood up, moved from behind her desk and leaned against it as she folded her arms across her chest. ‘I wouldn’t be so sure about that… of you having no leadership skills…’ He answered and she smiled shyly. ‘I thank you for the compliment… And I’m positive that you will understand everything coming Wednesday.’ Eleanore then said and looked at him. ‘Is that a promise?’ He asked as he turned to her. ‘That is proven fact…’ She told him and watched how he placed both hands on either side of her on the table and gave her a dashing smile. ‘One hint?’ He asked her and watched her raise an eyebrow. ‘What do you have to offer?’ She asked him, leaning forward, her breath ghosting over his lips. Eleanore watched him close his eyes and gave a triumphed smirk as he straightened. ‘Okay, how about this... Candle light dinner at my place, seven, tonight.’ He said, as he cleared his throat, straightened and folded his arms over his chest. Eleanore weighted the option in her head and pursed her lips. ‘Interesting offer… Okay… how about this? We are coming up with a development plan for the second floor… You will find out what it is, in two days…’ Eleanore smiled as she moved back behind the desk. ‘No candle light…’ he muttered as he peered at Eleanore, who was grinning wickedly. ‘I can live with that… See you at lunch, Maverick.’ She smiled, and as he closed the door behind him, she released a long breath. ‘…Wow, you’re energy is overwhelming, sometimes…’ and rubbed her face. With that she put the finishing touches on the company proposal and gave the command to print. She gave it to Emma who read it over and nodded at her with a smirk. ‘You don’t leave anything half done, huh?’ She asked her and Eleanore shook her head. ‘Finish what you started, and do it to the best of capability.’ She answered with a smile. ‘This looks impeccable.’ Emma said as she gave the proposal back and Eleanore beamed at the compliment making her chuckle, Emma watched her leave and shook her head. 

Eleanore swallowed difficultly and cracked her neck, she had to be careful today. Eleanore closed her eyes as she focussed on her breathing and lay a hand on her heart. As she had steadied herself she opened her eyes and straightened, she had to hurry, she told them she would meet them at the elevator. Somehow the door slipped through her fingers and collided with the wall, a shock went through her, fear appearing in her eyes, and struggled against the memories that flooded her mind. She didn’t need this shit, right now… Her pulse quickened, and sounds around her faded as she fell to her knees, grabbing her head. ‘Not now… not now… not now…’ Eleanore whispered terrified as Emma, Patrick and a few other colleagues gathered around her, asking if she was okay, she didn’t answer and pressed the palms of her hands in her eyes.

_And the winner is… number 777; Eleanore and Zachary. Give them a big round of applause…’ Eleanore and Zachary looked at each other and hugged. ‘Another win in the pocket.’ her older brother, Marcus, called out giving her a high five and then hugged her, Kayla, their older sister joining in the hug. ‘So, when is the next competition?’ He asked as they swung an arm around her neck and pulled her close, causing her to laugh. ‘In three months.. so it will be back in the studio tomorrow…’ Eleanore said with a laugh, pulling away, and then sprinting out of the venue, across the parking lot, her siblings and Zachary following suit._

Emma took her cellphone and wanted to call Gabriel, but when she heard his voice coming from the elevator, she jumped up, kicked off her heels and started running. ‘Gabriel! Quickly, something is wrong with Eleanore…’ She called as she rounded the corner. Sarah saw his eyes turn wide and then broke out into a run. ‘Move…’ they heard him growl and when Sarah and Sascha came to her office they saw how he put her head in his hands as he looked at her with worried eyes. ‘What happened…?’ He asked as he looked at Emma. ‘She fell to her knees when the door hit the wall…’ Emma answered as Gabriel nodded and gently forced Eleanore to look at him, searching her eyes, and finding no one there...

_It was silent in the plane as it lifted up into the sky. Everything was comfortable and peaceful as Eleanore slowly and silently moved between the rows toward the back of the plane and sit next to Zachary, softly talking about the dances and discussing with their coach how to proceed for the coming competition. As they all strapped in for the landing, Eleanore shifted in her seat, she always liked the feeling of the plane descending and the feeling of weightlessness. It reminded her of how she felt on the dance-floor. There was a muffled sound and the lights started to flicker. Eleanore saw her parents look at each other with fearful eyes, holding her siblings close to her. Her father turned around and locked eyes with her, and gave her a loving smile, as tears started to prick her eyes. She nodded and smiled back at her father, whispering ‘I love you dad…’ and her father nodded at her with a proud smile. ‘I’m so…’ and, as she stretched out her hand, the flash took away what her father had wanted to say to her._

Tears ran down her face as she swallowed, and her breath hitched in her throat. ‘Elf, look at me… I need you to focus on my voice, and breathe…’ Eleanore heard someone say as the crash-scene and her work environment intertwined with another, making her screw her eyes shut. ‘Scatter…’ They heard Sascha say and the division emptied. ‘Sascha… get me some salt water… Sarah, give me her phone and earplugs from her bag…’ Gabriel practically ordered them, still focusing on Eleanore. ‘Of, all times, it had to be now, right?’ He asked as he tried and failed to find anything that even slightly remembered him of his friend.

_The first thing that reached her ears were the sirens of the ambulances and fire-trucks, had there been an accident somewhere? Slowly, the cries of help came to her ears, the smells of burning rubber, flesh, and kerosene, hit her with full force, and she realised that the plane had crashed. She looked up at the sky, strapped in her seat, the stars above soothing and hypnotising her with their soft, beautiful, shimmering light. Where she first heard the sirens now everything around her was quiet and tranquil. Eleanore lifted her arm, trying to grasp the million stars above her, wanting to be there. How she would have loved it, to dance among them, on a dance-floor of clouds and an immortal king as her dance-partner, as she softly hummed the tunes of the last dance she had danced, which had been a waltz._

_As she lay there, humming the waltz, she felt someone take hold of her hand and holding it tightly. Her eyes focussed on the face that was now blocking her view of the stars. Eleanore looked into the face of an older man, with a white moustache and hazel eyes. He took her hands in his as he slowly started to talk to her, keeping her calm. His voice had something soothing in it, as he told her what they were going to do. She started to turn her head ever so slowly toward the crash scene, but the fireman did not gave her the chance, as he placed his hands on her face and forced her to keep looking at him. His ungloved hands had been soft, and comforting, on her face; as other first responders started to help the firefighter. She didn’t understand what they were doing, but she felt safe and secure as the fireman kept whispering at her, comforting her, as silent tears began to fall as the pain filled her small body. It felt like her back had been ripped open and needles were pricking into her skin. A blanket was put up around them, trying to make it as less traumatising for her as it already was, as camera’s filmed and took pictures of the group, and she was brought to the hospital._

The soothing, hypnotising, sounds of the song coming to her ears muffled the sound of the sirens that were still ringing in her ears. Panic-stricken eyes darted across the floor, slowly settling on the worried faces of the three in front of her. ‘Stay with me, Elf…’ Eleanore heard over the music and she looked at him with far away eyes. ‘I really need you to stay here, in this time… right here…’ Gabriel repeated and grabbed her hand and lay it on his heart. ‘Feel that?’ She nodded absently ‘This is real. This is now… What’s happening up there, that is the past. Don’t let the past trap you. Focus on the tapping, Elf…’ Gabriel whispered as he tapped his finger in the same rhythm as his heartbeat ‘That’s right, that’s your anchor…’ he said as he saw her calm down after a while. She inhaled, deeply, making her cough, and screwed her eyes shut as they witnessed the colour reappearing on her face. ‘Ah, there you are…’ Gabriel smiled relieved as he held her head and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs as she gave him an exhausted smile. Sarah opened her mouth but Gabriel locked eyes with her and shook his head as he gave Eleanore the water, which she took gratefully. She closed her eyes as she leaned heavily against the door-frame and took a few deep breaths, she cracked her neck, how was she going to explain this shit? ‘Too much salt…’ she coughed in an exhausted whisper and Gabriel pointed at Sascha. ‘thanks anyway…’ she said with a smile as he nodded with a worried look in his eyes. ‘I’ll explain later…’ He answered and looked at Eleanore who wiped a hand through her hair. ‘Come, let’s get some food in your system…’ Gabriel said and helped her to her feet. She wobbled on her feet and Gabriel held her close. ‘Can you stand on your own, now?’ He asked after a few minutes and he felt Eleanore nod and let her go, as the three saw her straighten her back. He gave a worried smile as she cracked her neck and then walked toward the elevator, shaking his head as Sarah wanted to support her, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at him. ‘Will you please go get her things, precious…? I think she will want to sign out, after lunch…’ Gabriel said and Sarah gave a single nod. After lunch, Eleanore indeed signed out, and Gabriel called Ari if he was able to pick her up. ‘No Craemal, you’re not going home by yourself….’ he growled as he put her down. ‘I’m fi-…’ but stopped when Gabriel looked at her ‘No, you’re not… you stay put, and we wait until Ari comes and pick you up… I am not letting you go home by yourself… ending up Gods know where...’ he answered coldly and put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in her chair as Eleanore looked away, a mix, of anger, annoyance and sadness on her face. ‘Gabriel!’ they heard and the three turned to Ari who cam hurrying toward them. Gabriel met him halfway and explained what had happened and saw him nod at that, watching Eleanore with an unreadable expression on his face. ‘Come on, gurl… let’s get you home…’ He said as he helped her to her feet. ‘Don’t you gurl me…’ She said annoyed and Ari rolled his eyes at her. ‘Don’t start with that attitude Craemal…’ Ari all but bit her. ‘Sorry…’ she huffed and shrugging Eleanore gave them a wave and walked away with him. ‘She needs rest, now…’ Gabriel said as they watched her leave the lobby with Ari.

‘What the fuck happened back there…?’ Sarah asked as the three now sat down in his office. ‘Elf is very private when it comes to this… You know that she had to do a lot of things on her own, since she was sixteen… Hell, even earlier than that… It’s one of the reasons she doesn’t really reach out for help, and does not want someone to help her… only when it is too late… it is a miracle in itself, that she allowed me to touch her, going through this.’ Gabriel began as he looked at them. ‘You’ve experienced this before, with her…’ Sascha asked as Gabriel nodded ‘Every year, around this time, so has Ari… that is why I called him to come pick her up.’ He said and frustrated he wiped a hand through his white blond hair. ‘I know it’s not my place to tell you this, but underneath the circumstances, I am sure she will understand… Everything that you will hear from me, stays between us and will not leave this room. Understood?’ He asked a dark sparkle flashing in his eyes, Sascha and Sarah looked from him at each other and then nodded ‘Of course…’ they both said in unison, and Gabriel took a breath. ‘Do you remember the plane crash of ARL 4352, twenty-five years ago, this week? And the picture of the child on the tarmac… the child becoming more or less a poster-child of the accident?’ He said, scratching the back of his head. ‘That picture went across the world, it won several awards, if I am not mistaken… not to mention what they did in order to find out who the child was…’ Sascha said as he looked at Gabriel ‘That was Eleanore… She’s been suffering from PTSD since…’ And both gaped at him. ‘That was Elf?’ Sarah asked dumbfounded as Gabriel nodded. ‘It’s always bad around this time of the year, but this is the first time that it’s this bad, maybe because it is such an important anniversary…’ He said as he narrowed his eyes. ‘Why was she on that plane?’ Sarah asked ‘She came back from a dance-competition, together with her dance-partner, her family, coach… none of them surviving the crash…’ Gabriel answered, with pain in his eyes, and leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands as he looked at them. ‘So, she lost everyone in that crash?’ Sascha asked, now understanding why her family was a taboo subject. ‘After she was discharged from the hospital she got into the foster care system… and that didn’t do anything to help her cope with the crash. You remember one of my first cases here, helping a young teen out and successfully suing the system, for that record amount of damages?’ And Sascha nodded ‘You were rather secretive about that case…’ He remembered ‘Minors have protections.. you know that… That was Eleanore as well, that is how we met, actually. We kept in touch, afterward, and I brought her in contact with the right people, so she could deal with her PTSD. But the thing is, it will never be fully gone… they tell you how to deal with the triggers, they teach you how to cope with the memories, and teach you how to avoid them, and take care of yourself.’ He said as a scowl appeared on his face ‘…I don’t think there is anyone who knows how to take better care of themselves than Elf… but I digress.’ Gabriel continued as he shook his head ‘Sometimes the scars that are left upon the brain are torn open, just like that…’ Gabriel continued as he snapped his fingers ‘That’s what happened just now, you want to say?’ Sascha asked as he looked at Gabriel, he nodded as he rubbed his face and stretched. ‘The door colliding with the wall, can have a very similar sound as an explosion in the ears of someone with PTSD. It was what set her off… It’s called an external trigger, combined with the internal trigger; the stress of this anniversary, well you saw what happened…’ He said and wiped a hand through his hair. He looked at his phone when a text came in and then nodded ‘Ari texted that she’s home…’ Making the other two nod at that.

She heard muffled voices in the distance and slowly opened her eyes as she sat up and scratched the back of her head. Yawning Eleanore put her feet beside the bed and stumbled into the living-room. ‘What’s going on here? Someone die?’ She yawned and retrieved her glasses from the table and put them on. ‘Sorry, did we wake you?’ Ari asked as he turned around and looked at her as she leaned against the high counter. ‘I’d be lying if I said, you didn’t… What brings you here, Maverick?’ Eleanore said as she looked at him with a smile. ‘You didn’t came to dinner, so dinner came to you…’ Sascha said with a grin, as he held up Chinese, and Eleanore groaned hitting her head at that. ‘Well, I’ll take my leave then…’ Ari said with a half smile as he took his stuff and hugged her before leaving ‘Thanks Ari…’ both said as he left. ‘Anytime… Toodles…’ he called and both heard the door close. ‘Are you okay, Elf?’ He asked as he put the Chinese on the table and saw her shake her head ‘No, not really… but I will be… in a day or three…’ she said as she looked at him with an exhausted smile and rubbed her face. Sascha walked up to her and hugged her close, kissing the top of her head, and felt her relax in his arms. ‘What happened back there, Wingy?’ he asked after a while as Eleanore drew back as they moved to the couch and told him what happened. He had heard the story from Gabriel, true, but hearing it from her viewpoint was terrifying. ‘Is that where those scars come from?’ Sascha asked carefully after a while, making her nod at the question, and knitted her eyebrows together. ‘It was the best they could do, at the time… And how I have hated them, despised them, wished they weren’t there… wanted them gone… hid them from the world…’ she said as she shook her head and wiped the tears away that had escaped her eyes. ‘I think it was about three years back that I looked at them from the mirror and found that I appreciated them… They tell a story, that only a few know…’ She said as she looked at Sascha with a tired smile. ‘Some people where their scars on the inside, others on the outside… I am greedy, I wanted to have both…’ Eleanore finished as she shook her head as Sascha gave a soft smile at that. 

‘You know…I can’t relate, but I do understand. It must not have been easy to lose your whole family in a plane-crash at eleven and then having to live with the consequences for the rest of your life…’ He started and leaned back on the couch ‘but I don’t think its healthy to get hung up on it forever…’ She heard him say and turned toward him ‘What do you mean?’ Eleanore asked after a while as Sascha pulled her close and kissed the top of her head ‘This might sound harsh, Elf, but have you forgiven your family for dying…? More, importantly, have you forgiven yourself, for surviving that plane-crash…?’ He asked her and Eleanore’s heart stopped. Sascha lay a finger underneath her chin and made her look at him. ‘Have you?’ He asked looking at her. ‘…Memories, emotions, trauma… it is all energy that is stored in your brain and deep within the body… As long as you don’t deal with that particular energy, it stays locked up, making you sick, making you not aligned with yourself… It keeps you from growing, keeps you from evolving and keeps you imprisoned. My mother taught me three things, dealing with these kinds of events, she’s kind of an expert when it comes with dealing these things.’ He said and Eleanore rolled her eyes at that ‘You’re mother is a psychiatrist?’ Eleanore asked as she knitted her eyebrows together hearing that and he snorted at that ‘No fan of psychiatrists…?’ He asked and Eleanore shook her head with conviction ‘Despise them… they literally suck things out of you, you do not want to share… It’s like they take away all boundaries and kind of force you to spill all your problems… I’m not the type of person that is being forced into anything… I know when it’s time to share my problems, and the not the other way around.’ She said as she yawned and rubbed her forehead against his shoulder. ‘Yeah, I kind of figured that…’ Sascha answered with a chuckle ‘Anyway, my mother told me that there are three stages of dealing with these events… the first step in healing is admitting to and forgiving.. admitting to yourself that you went through something traumatic, and forgiving yourself… because you survived, and the others didn’t… The second is asking and receiving help, because one will not know what to do when you keep everything locked up, when you ask, and open up, bit by bit, people will know how to help you, and what suits you best… and that could be anything… a hug, a shoulder, a talk, or sitting with each other in complete silence… or all of the above… The third is dealing with it... together… And sometimes that is a circle that can take years…’ He explained as he leaned forward, opened the take away. ‘Sounds logical…’ Eleanore said as she tried not to roll her eyes. ‘Dragging energy with you, that is twenty-five years old, is not healthy Eleanore… Don’t you think you have suffered enough?’ He asked her now. ‘Don’t you think you need to start living again? Forgive what happened and move on?’ She opened her mouth but Sascha shook his head ‘It doesn’t mean you need to forget what happened… Moving on means that you give it a place… you accept that it happened to you, and you go from there…’ He said as he saw her listen while she ate, a deep crease appearing in her forehead. ‘We are all here to help you… It’s okay to feel lost sometimes… to feel weak sometimes… You’ve got all of us, to help you find your way back… Or help you find that light, which we all know you have in you...’ He continued as he leaned forward, smoothening the crease in her forehead ‘Haven’t you been strong enough for far too long… Eleanore?’ Sascha asked her as he saw her pressing her lips together, looking away, how she despised the fact that he could just make her vulnerable with these words… ‘Aren’t you getting tired of it… of dealing with this alone…? Dealing with this darkness, all alone? Isn’t it time that you find some light in that darkness?’ Sascha asked as he cupped her face and made her look at him. He watched her look at him with dark eyes; at least she was listening to him and not punching him. ‘Truth is, I’m exhausted… and so annoyed all the time, sick and tired of everything…’ She said as she looked up and Sascha held his tongue as he let go of her face ‘afraid of what will happen once I start forgiving…’ Eleanore told him and scratched the back of her head. ‘I so don’t like you at the moment…’ Eleanore finished annoyed ‘I can live with that… as long as it won’t last forever… I don’t think I could handle that very well…’ He answered with a shrug and Eleanore choose not to comment on that last part.

‘Sascha, thank you…for listening, and your advice…for not turning away…’ Eleanore whispered as he now looked at her in surprise, what did she take him for? What the fuck had she been through, to believe that he, that anyone, would? ‘I wouldn’t be good wingman, if I did, right?’ He then said and Eleanore gave a laugh at that and shook her head. ‘No, you wouldn’t…’ she breathed as she looked up at him and gave a loving smile, making his heart jump. ‘Start working on yourself, Wingy…’ he said as he pulled her close. ‘You’ll see the world isn’t the bad place, you think it is…’ He continued and kissed her forehead, making her nod with a content smile. ‘I’ll try…’ She whispered ‘And try to reach out a little bit more… you’re not alone, even though it feels that way sometimes…’ Eleanore nodded at him as he leaned forward and kissed her breathless.

Sascha changed topic with that and told her about how he ended up with a scar, from his inner-elbow to his wrist, prompting him to get the tattoo, the second the scar had completely healed. ‘That wasn’t one of my brightest moments, but I learned from that.’ He said with a grin as Eleanore laughed, stood up and got something to drink for the both of them. ‘I don’t have any alcohol in the house, but this’ll do…’ She said as she came back with some sparkling prosecco. ‘You don’t drink alcohol at all?’ He asked as she sat down again as she opened the bottle. ‘Me and alcohol don’t mix…’ She answered with a giggle as she told what happened last time she drank, which made her quit altogether. ‘No, I’ll keep it to one addiction, in my life, thank you very much… I can always start when I am sixty, or something…’ Eleanore continued with an impish grin, making Sascha quirk an eyebrow at that. ‘Just one?’ He asked as he pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. ‘Well, I don’t think I can call you an addiction, now can I? But if you insist, then yes, you are quickly becoming a second addiction, I don’t want to live without…’ She confessed with a giggle as he watched a blush spread across her cheeks. ‘Yeah, not what I was going for, but I’ll take it as a compliment, none the less…’ Sascha answered, scratching the back of his head, making Eleanore laugh full-heartedly, and kissed her passionately. ‘Stay with me?’ Eleanore more or less asked as she looked at him. ‘Always…’ He answered as she took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. 

Sascha looked down at her as he softly stroked some hair out her face. ‘Everything will be alright, everyone needs help once in a while with the wounds that they cannot heal themselves...’ He whispered as he pulled a sleeping Eleanore closer. Important was that he was here for her, and having her in his arms was the best feeling there was. ‘What the hell have you done to me, Wingy?’ He asked her in a whisper as he too closed his eyes and fell a sleep.

All was well...

~*~

Sascha had to practically order her to stay home the following morning, which she reluctantly agreed to in the end, after agreeing with her that she would work from home, for half a day, causing him to pinch the bridge of his nose. He figured out that it was either compromising, meeting her half way, or losing miserably… either way, he couldn’t seem to win from her. ‘What are you, woman?’ He groaned in the end and lay back on the bed. ‘human, as far as I know off... with a knack of winning against the man that can’t be beaten…’ she whispered and kissed the nape of his neck. ‘If you are the only I’m losing to, I will be able to handle it…’ He answered as he pulled her on top of him and slipped his hands underneath her shirt, making her sit up and pull her shirt off. Sascha took her face in his hands, pulled her down and kissed her breathless. Both groaned in bliss as she lowered herself on him and started to move slowly. ‘As much as I love this position, little elf, I need to be in the office at nine…’ He whispered and pushed her onto her back and looked down at her, as he kept a slow pace. ‘It is six-twenty… plenty of time…’ Eleanore whispered and moaned as she felt him suck the nape of her neck, leaving a stain as she pulled back. ‘Mine…’ she heard him whisper and nodded ‘Yours…’ she answered. He sat up and looked down at her as he pushed into her, making her moan with every single thrust. He enjoyed making her feel this way, and the feeling it gave him, as well. He heard his name spilling from her lips and pulled him down for a kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist. With a deep groan he toppled over the edge, Eleanore following not soon after. 

‘You’re still not going to tell me, what you’re planning?’ He asked they sat at the breakfast-bar and saw her shake her head ‘No… you have to wait till tomorrow.’ She answered with a smile as she saw him pout and lay a hand on his cheek as she kissed him. ‘Take it easy, Wingy… don’t overdo it today… okay?’ He asked as he stood and she nodded. ‘I won’t…’ she told him and showed him out, kissing her before leaving. ‘What the hell did you do to me, Maverick?’ She wondered out loud as she watched him leave. 

Eleanore did as they agreed upon and around one in the afternoon she logged off and hit the store, meanwhile having a very elaborate text conversation with both Gabriel and Sarah, who wanted to know how she was doing. On her way back she walked past the group-home and found Hannah alone in the playground. ‘Hey Munchkin, what are you doing here all alone…?’ She asked surprised as Hannah hugged her ‘What’s up?’ Eleanore asked as she sat down on the bench with her on her lap. ‘What are these bruises, Hannah?’ Eleanore asked as she saw the handprints on her upper arm. ‘Mom and dad got me from the group home yesterday…’ Hannah said slowly as she cuddled closer to her, Eleanore sighing and holding her tight. ‘I understand, you don’t have to say any more…’ She said, rocking her back and forth. ‘You know that you can always call me, when you need to talk to someone, right? And that you can always ask one of the workers for me to come and pick you up, right?’ Eleanore said after a while. ‘I do now…’ Hannah answered. ‘Come with me…’ Eleanore said as they stood went in and told the receptionist that she’d be taking Hannah with her for the day, and that she’d be back around six. The receptionist nodded and watched the both of them leave again. Hannah was always different, for the better, when she had spend the day or weekend with Eleanore, the receptionist noticed. She shrugged and continued with her tasks. 

The two enjoyed a small lunch and an ice-cream together, as they then went to the park, and as Hannah was playing with a few other children she called Sascha about the ins and outs of filing a restraining order. She clutched her stomach when he asked if had done anything wrong and then told him what had happened. ‘So, yeah, that is why I wanna know about this…’ Eleanore answered as Hannah looked up at her ‘Is that Uncle Gabe, Nora…?’ She called and Eleanore shook her head ‘Sascha…’ and Hannah cocked her head to the side. ‘Tall man, piercing blue eyes, looks like you, remember him?’ Eleanore described him and Hannah grinned at that ‘Your boss…’ and Eleanore smiled ‘Exactly… my boss…’ She nodded with a blush ‘Why you talking to him?’ Hannah asked now and Eleanore pinched the bridge of her nose. ‘Because I want to know how I can keep you safe, Munchkin… yeah, I am still here Sascha, where else would I be?’ She giggled. ‘Yeah, I have a whole file full with pictures and medical reports… why? Well, not on me, at the moment… they’re copies, does that matter?’ And nodded as she listened to him. ‘Wow, volunteers have so few legal rights… So, would it be better to let Ari handle this?’ she then said and rolled her eyes ‘This is my day off, Maverick… I was merely calling about legal options… be glad I called you… I could’ve called Gabe, or Sarah…’ Eleanore said and shook her head as she pulled a silly face at Hannah, who laughed at that. ‘Oi, that’s harsh, Maverick...okay, how about me cooking for you, tonight… I make a killer steak, if I say so myself…’ Eleanore said after a while. ‘Nora, is the best cook, ever…’ Hannah called making them both laugh. ‘Thanks Hannah…’ she called and held up her thumbs. ‘How about seven…?’ Eleanore asked and then nodded ‘See you then…’ hung up and gave an impish smile as she rubbed her cheek against her shoulder. She then stood up when Hannah asked her to push her. They did groceries as Eleanore brought Hannah back to the group-home, giving her a big hug, telling her that they would see each other Friday again. 

Eleanore was just about finished when the doorbell rang ‘Door is open!’ she called, and appeared from the kitchen, licking her thumb as Sascha came in, hanging up his coat and suit-cover before kissing her breathless ‘Hey, you…’ Eleanore chuckled as she looked at him ‘Hey, yourself…’ he answered with a boyish smile as he kissed her temple. ‘Want anything to drink?’ She asked as he sat down and put his head on the couch. ‘Sounds wonderful…’ he called back as he removed his shoes as he talked about his day ‘Really?’ Eleanore asked dumbfounded and Sascha nodded at that. ‘Wow..’ she breathed and shook her head as she put the drink in front of him. ‘You look exhausted…’ she then noted and narrowed her eyes at him ‘You sure, you get enough sleep?’ Eleanore asked as she lay a hand on his cheek. ‘Not as much as I should…’ he confessed and took her hand as he pulled her down for a possessive kiss, making her moan. ‘Do not make me burn that sauce, CarMichaels…’ she breathed as he kissed her neck, and buried her hands in his hair. ‘You’re mean, vixen…’ He pouted and let go of her ‘I know…’ Eleanore giggled and moved back to the kitchen. ‘Help me set the table…?’ she asked as he entered the kitchen ‘I will help you out of those clothes later, woman…’ making her shiver. ‘Only if I can help you out of yours… Maverick…’ She whispered in his ear as she traced his thigh, kissing his neck. They changed subject as they sat down at the table as they talked about dreams, wishes and what they wanted to do within five years. 

~*~ 

Eleanore left before Sascha woke, leaving a little note for him and went to work. She took the proposal from her drawer and put it in an envelope and moved to the top floor. ‘Morning Cin… you’re here early…’ She smiled and handed her the envelope. ‘Yeah, my hormones are going haywire, and with it my internal clock is all off…’ Cindy answered and Eleanore nodded ‘Don’t have any experience in it, but that just sounds tough…’ and Cindy nodded at that. Eleanore gave her the envelope containing the proposal ‘Can you put this underneath the rest of the mail, for me?’ Cindy looked at Eleanore, not understanding ‘All part of the plan…’ she grinned and winked at Cindy, as the two walked toward the coffee corner to get a cup of tea. ‘I heard something was wrong Monday… are you okay now?’ Cindy suddenly asked and Eleanore nodded ‘Short circuited…’ She answered as she pointed at her head. ‘Must be tough…’ Cindy answered awkwardly. ‘You have no idea… It happens around this time of year, that was why I wasn’t at work yesterday…’ She shrugged ‘But, you okay now, right?’ She asked concerned. ‘I’ll never be okay… Cindy… I can only live with it, and reach out for help before it starts…’ Eleanore answered with a smile. ‘What happened…?’ Cindy asked before she could stop herself and Eleanore looked at her with a sad smile ‘I survived a plane crash, twenty-five years ago, tomorrow…’ she goggled Eleanore, her cup halfway the table and her mouth. ‘Don’t tell me…’ she whispered and Eleanore nodded. ‘That would be me… so I think you can understand why I short circuited…’ she said with a chuckle. ‘I can imagine…’ Cindy responded beat and sighed. ‘Feeling better?’ Eleanore asked as she changed the subject, looking at her as she cocked her head to the side. ‘A lot, actually…’ Cindy confessed and Eleanore smiled ‘Good, then it worked…’ she said and put her cup in the dishwasher ‘What worked…?’ she asked as she stood ‘My healing…’ Eleanore answered with a knowing face ‘Healing?’ Cindy echoed and Eleanore nodded ‘Reiki Master…’ Eleanore answered and turned around as she walked ‘Ele-…’ but Cindy couldn’t finish her warning as she had walked straight into someone making her stumble backward onto the ground. ‘For someone so small, you have a damn hard head, Craemal…’ she heard and looked up to see Sascha, flanked by Gabriel and Sarah, who snorted at that. ‘Morning to you too…’ she answered as he helped her up with a smile. ‘I think I broke my nose…’ Eleanore whined as she held onto her nose. ‘I don’t think it is that bad…’ Gabriel told her as he looked at her ‘It doesn’t feel that way…’ and Gabriel smiled at that. ‘Are you okay?’ Cindy asked as she had now joined them. ‘I’ll live…’ Eleanore told her with a chuckle. ‘I think the boss isn’t… I think he sprained a few ribs…’ and the two laughed at that as they looked at him with that. ‘Morning…’ their colleagues said as the elevator doors opened and more people dripped in. ‘Is this going to be one of those days, Craemal…?’ Sascha asked and the four nodded at that. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at that as he made his way to his office, ‘Let me know if you need some more healing, okay?’ Eleanore said as she lay a hand on her shoulder, making her nod and hurried toward her desk to retrieve the mail. ‘So, how are you this morning…?’ He asked as he stopped by her desk. ‘First trimester sucks, sir… for the rest I am good…’ Making him smile as she gave him the mail. ‘Take it easy, okay…?’ and Cindy nodded and watched as he disappeared into his office. ‘Are you okay?’ Sarah asked now and she turned to her ‘Doing better, step for step, right?’ Eleanore said and Sarah nodded at that. ‘It’ll be over tomorrow, for another year… but I think I will be able to deal with it a lot better from now on… I got some great advice from someone I least expected it from…’ she answered as she looked at Sascha, Sarah and Gabriel following her gaze, as he looked up and at her as he smiled and returned to his mail. She shrugged awkwardly and turned to the elevator. ‘What do you mean?’ Sarah started but Eleanore was already gone. ‘What did she mean by that?’ she asked as she turned to Gabriel. ‘His mother is a holistic healer… meaning that whatever advice he gave her, went deep, pretty fast… He’s quite powerful, himself, in that area… Elf, being more powerful by a fraction, actually…’ Gabriel said as they now moved down toward their office. 

Two hours later Cindy called her telling her that Sascha wanted to see her in his office, like now. Game time… Eleanore rose from her chair with a sigh, and made her way to the top floor. Cindy waiting for her as she stepped out the elevator. ‘He is unreadable at the moment…’ she said, their colleagues watching them as the two walked toward his office. Both Sarah and Gabriel leaning against the door frame of their offices, looking at each other with a knowing grin. She took a breath and knocked the door. ‘Come in…’ She put her game face on, and entered the office. Some of the colleagues that had worked with her, got wind that she was called in to the boss’s office because of the proposal, and had gathered in the coffee-corner, looking anxiously at the door. As time ticked by, employees of Finance, Planning and HR sat down with them as well.

‘Still no word of them…?’ Gabriel asked as he entered the coffee-corner, after a meeting, and they shook their heads. ‘By the Gods, Sascha is brutal, this time around…’ He then said as he scratched his head. ‘Poor, Eleanore…’ Cindy said and cast her eyes down. ‘Don’t cut her short, Cindy… she is very passionate about this.. else, she wouldn’t have helped you the way she did, and banded everyone together for this cause…’ Sarah answered as she lay a hand on her shoulder and Cindy’s eyes widened ‘Right now, she is the para-legal, that we know her for, making him see that this is the best and only option for CarMichaels Private International to grow.’ Gabriel said as he looked at the door. ‘I just don’t hope, she loses her cool…’ Sarah smiled as she lay her head on Gabriel’s shoulder causing the two to chuckle. ‘Winning from the company is one thing, winning from the boss himself is a whole other league for her…’ someone of Finance said and all turned to the co-worker who had said it. ‘As I said, don’t cut her short…’ Sarah said as she narrowed her eyes at the woman. They saw Eleanore wipe a hand through her hair and continued to talk. ‘Oh, oh…’ they whispered collectively, when she started to walk up and down the office, Sascha following her every move, with a growing smirk, as he leaned back in his chair, supporting his head on a hand. ‘Damn it, Sascha, give the girl a break already…’ Gabriel all but growled and Sarah looked at him with a chuckle ‘She’ll do fine, don’t worry…’ She answered, slowly massaging the nape of his neck. ‘He is so challenging her, and trying to get underneath her skin, its not even funny any more…’ Gabriel groaned, rubbing his face annoyed, and folded his arms over his chest. ‘She’s a grown ass woman, Kingly, don’t get all protective on her, now. Eleanore can handle him, euh, this...’ Sarah said and laughed at her own mistake. ‘I have no doubt in my mind that she can handle him, precious… Question is, can he handle her?’ Gabriel answered with a snort, causing the others to laugh. ‘Now that we are on the subject anyway, do any of you have an update about the company’s bet?’ Megan then asked and all shook their heads. ‘Yeah, nothing changed as of yet…’ Sarah answered ‘Well, that means everyone is still in the race.’ Megan answered as she shrugged. For one and a half hour Eleanore defended the proposal, trying to make him see the importance and value of this project, and the future of the company. They saw her stop in front of him, the tension draining from Eleanore’s body as she took the proposal from him. She nodded and left the office, red in the face, and closed the door behind her. ‘Wow… he really tortured her…’ Cindy whispered as they watched Eleanore close her eyes and lean against the door taking a few deep breaths. They saw her look at them, give a tired, yet victorious, smirk and throw her fists in the air. With that the coffee-corner erupted in cheers and applause as she walked up to them. Exhausted she joined them, sitting down and lay her head on the table. 

Sascha looked up from his files when he heard the commotion and gave a half-smirk and shook his head. It became apparent to him, during their conversation, that this was something she was fiercely passionate about and wanted to make sure that she could deliver. He had given her a deadline of two months, to turn the second floor in a day-care facility, and had to promise him that her daily tasks wouldn’t suffer from it. Two months was cutting it real tight, he knew that too, but he knew that she loved challenges. He couldn’t wait how she would surprise him, this time around. ‘Vixen…’ he muttered with a smile and leaned back in his chair as he went over her approach of defending the proposal. He had already made up his mind when he had read it, but wanted to see how passionate she was about it, and, boy, was she... They had agreed, there would be no love on the work-floor, and because of that, Sascha had treated this as a proposal by any other employee. She had argued that the parents would keep more salary in their pockets because they didn’t have to pay for day-care, having less commute to pick them up again, and they could even pop in, at specific times, so that they could have lunch together, or breastfeed them, and didn’t need to pump the breast milk. The children would have a whole floor to themselves, having enough room to do, whatever they wanted. But what convinced him was with what she closed her argument with ‘ _Show them, Sascha, show them, that as a leading company, you will do everything, to keep parents, especially mothers, single or not, in the workforce, and not shun them. Besides offering full health coverage, CarMichaels Private International is the only law-firm in the country that ensures and encourages its female employees to return after their post-partum period, if they so wish, and welcome them back with open arms. What better way to repay their trust with providing them an in-company day-care facility?’_

Sitting at her desk she bobbed her head up and down with the music as she looked at the speech she had to give the following day. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the speech. She looked up when someone knocked her door, and saw Sarah standing in front of her. ‘Hey…’ Eleanore said and pulled her ear-plug out of her ear. ‘What are you doing?’ She asked as she sat down opposite of her. ‘The organisation asked me to give a speech tomorrow, I’m doing the final touches now…’ Eleanore answered and rubbed her face, she smiled as she looked outside ‘I think it’s high time that I start remembering in my own way.’ She said as she now looked at Sarah, who beamed at her, and then hugged her, kissing her cheek. ‘I’ll leave you too it, then… see you next week…’ Sarah said as she stood up, Eleanore nodded absently ‘See you next week…’ and put her ear-plug in again and revised some words. At the end of the day she hit the printer button, and texted Sascha to wish him a nice evening, as she took the speech from her printer. She looked at her phone, causing her to chuckle and then move toward the elevator.

It was strange, stepping out on the top floor, and seeing it empty. ‘Why are you still here?’ She asked as she leaned against the door-frame and looked at him. ‘Unfinished paperwork…’ He said as he rubbed his face. ‘Want me to order take away, for you?’ Eleanore asked as he looked at her and shook his head. ‘I am almost done… thanks anyway…’ Sascha answered ‘What’s up, Maverick?’ and moved to his side of the desk, and leaned against it as she observed him ‘Too many things going on… full head…’ He said as he leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. ‘Ah, the workaholic has found his match…’ Eleanore giggled softly as he looked at her. ‘Is that how you see me, Wingy, a workaholic?’ He asked and rubbed his face as he saw her nod with a passionate conviction ‘Not just that, boss, but, a workaholic who is actually married to his job and his phone…’ She said as she leaned forward and slightly pressed her fingers against his temples. ‘What are you…?’ but she shushed him ‘Close your eyes, and relax… if you still remember how to do that, that is…’ and laughed as he poked her sides in annoyance. ‘Too easy…’ He heard her smile in a whisper, as he felt a pleasant warmth spread from her fingers as she slowly tapped his temples and forehead. Eleanore smoothed the wrinkles in his forehead, sometimes moving her hands to the side to release the energy that had gathered in her hands. She moved her hands to the back of his neck and released a lot of energy there. She grimaced as the energy turned painful and waved the energy from her hands once again. She had noticed how his breathing had relaxed as he had rested his hands on her hips and his forehead on his stomach. ‘Don’t fall a sleep on me, here, Sascha…’ she said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close, breathing in his scent as she did. ‘Why not… it’s a national holiday tomorrow…’ He whined and Eleanore chuckled as she cupped his face and made him look at her. ‘That could very well be, but the organisation asked me to speech at the memorial tomorrow… Since, last week, I am the only one of the survivors that is still alive…’ She said with a shrug ‘It’s strange don’t you think… that all survivors of the plane crash have become suicidal in some point of their lives… and me being the only one who’s still alive…?’ she asked with a half-smile, and shook her head as he opened his mouth, kissing him instead. ‘I need to head on home… don’t stay to long, Maverick… you need your rest…’ she whispered against his lips, and let go of him reluctantly. ‘I won’t… good night, Wingy…’ He said as he kissed her before she left the office. ‘Yeah, you too…’ Eleanore answered, waving at him as she moved toward the elevators. Sascha watched her leave and narrowed his eyes in thought, as he stood and turned toward the windows, looking out over the city. 

**~*~ May ~*~**  
Eleanore looked at herself in full length mirror in her room, it wouldn’t get any better than this. ‘What was it what you always said, mom? Accept what you can’t change… right?’ She said as she looked at her watch, she had time for one more cigarette. She opened the door to garden and sat down as she lit her cigarette and dragged it absently as she smelled the freshly made coffee from her kitchen. Eleanore sighed, got up and poured herself a big mug and then moved back outside. Eleanore overlooked her speech as she smoked and shook her head. She stood, drank her coffee, took her thing, and looked at the clock as she closed the garden door. If she would leave now, she could get an earlier tram and be there a bit earlier. She lay a hand on her chest to keep from going into a full blown panic attack and took a few deep breaths. She could handle this, she was a big girl… she could handle it, alone… Eleanore opened the door and came face to face with Sascha who was about to knock her door. ‘Hey… what brings you here?’ Eleanore said surprised, and looked around ‘Did you forget something…?’ She asked as she turned back to him. ‘I-I wondered if you perhaps wanted some company…’ He answered awkwardly and Eleanore all but threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. ‘That would be great…’ He heard her say from his neck and pulled her close. ‘Thank you…’ she whispered as she looked at him and kissed him. ‘Let’s go then, shall we…?’ Sascha asked and Eleanore nodded.

Arriving at the memorial site, Eleanore stepped out of the car and took a deep breath, and then felt the supportive hand of Sascha in the small of her back. She smiled up at him as he kissed her forehead and made their way inside. ‘Eleanore Craemal…?’ She turned around and saw a bishop coming toward her ‘Bishop Delgado…’ She answered with a smile as she recognized him. ‘My, you are not ageing at all, aren’t you?’ He said and Eleanore smiled ‘Yeah, I stopped trying after thirty…’ She answered with a chuckle. He turned to her plus one ‘Master CarMichaels… a pleasure seeing you again…’ He said and shook hands with him ‘Bishop, likewise… I am sorry I haven’t been around, as of late… work and private matters kept me from coming to Church…’ Sascha answered as he pulled Eleanore closer and looked at each other with a loving smile. If they had to say it to one person, then it would be him. The bishop looked at them surprised and then a smile appeared on his ageing face. ‘That is wonderful news, and here I was almost giving up on the prospect of ever seeing either of you two happy again…’ He said with a warm smile. ‘Yeah, let’s not discuss that now…’ both said at the same time and the three shared a smile at the synchronicity. ‘Keep faith, Eleanore…’ The bishop said as he lay a loving hand on her shoulder ‘I will try, bishop Delgado… thank you…’ she said and inclined her head at him as he walked away from him. ‘How do you know him?’ Sascha asked as he was gone. ‘I was baptized by him, and did my first communion underneath his supervision…’ Eleanore answered not looking at him. Her communion had been alone, in the chapel of the hospital, with a few nurses and doctors as her witnesses. Sascha raised his hand and wiped the tears away that had fallen from her eyes. ‘Yeah, me too…’ He answered and kissed her forehead.

The little interaction, between them and the bishop, had captured the attention of a local paparazzi who had snapped some pictures of their conversation. ‘I certainly hope you will delete those pictures, right now…’ The paparazzi heard behind him and saw a man of 6’4” stand behind him. With green eyes and fire-truck red hair, Strong and powerful, folding his arms across his chest and peering down at him. ‘And who are you to tell me that?’ He asked ‘I am Rafael Splinter… Master CarMichaels’s P.A. and bodyguard. He gave me full authority to do whatever it needs to keep them out of the press, for now…’ Rafael said with a wicked smirk. ‘I really don’t want to resort to violence at a memorial, but I will when you do not delete those pictures, right now…’ he said as he cracked his knuckles. The man froze and quickly deleted all the pictures they had taken. ‘We appreciate your cooperation.’ Rafael said with a slight bow ‘They will choose the time for them to go public… and not the other way around… If I see you, or your colleagues taking pictures of them again, I will not be this friendly… and may I remind you that my boss is still number one for a reason…?’ He smiled at him. ‘U-understood… I-I will relay the message to my colleagues…’ the paparazzi said ‘Please do…’ Rafael said as the guy scurried off. Rafael straightened again, closed the button of his jacket as Sascha locked eyes with him and nodded. Rafael inclined his head and turned around, walking toward the memorial site. 

They walked into another room, where a small exhibition was being held, with pictures and recordings of the crash. Eleanore cracked her neck when they stumbled upon a picture of a seat on the tarmac, the burning plane behind the seat and one small arm reaching for the stars. _Unknown child, reaching up for the stars…_ ‘It is the first time, seeing this picture… I remember how hypnotising the stars were that moment.’ She whispered with an absent smile. ‘… I was just laying there, looking up at the stars, desperately wanting to be there, and dancing the waltz in the clouds… where there was no pain, no sadness, nothing…’ Eleanore said and shrugged. ‘Don’t you think it’s to give that child a name, after all those years?’ Sascha whispered in her hair and Eleanore nodded at that after some thought. ‘Yeah, I guess you’re right…’ She answered and stared at the picture. After all these years, she could still feel the heat, of the flames on her skin, the smells of the petrol, and cracked her neck. Eleanore looked at him as she felt his hand in the small of her back and gave him an absent smile. 

As they sat down and the memorial began, Eleanore felt the strength, he gave her with just sitting next to her. There was so much more light around the site then previous years, she didn’t know if it was the company, or that the energy was finally lifting after twenty-five years. Eleanore stood up as the bishop invited her to the stage and took a deep breath, ignoring the snapping of pictures and the cameras that pointed at her. ‘Thank you, bishop Delgado, for those lovely words, I know a lot of us will find solace in them, I know I do…’ Eleanore started and looked at the crowd. ‘… Before I start, I would like to thank the organisation to ask me to speech, this year, this being such an important anniversary… for me, and all of us. I just walked through the small exhibition, for the first time, and God knows, how difficult that was, me struggling with PTSD for the past twenty-five years. It is difficult, not to be brought back to that night, looking at the pictures, and watching all the news segments. I would like to thank the organisation and the artists for putting it together… In doing this you helped me, get some closure today and shed some light to that darkness, that was that night… I wouldn’t be standing here today, if it weren’t for the wonderful first responders that, euh… that helped me from the tarmac, all those years ago, take me to the hospital, and saving my life… I will always be grateful for your service, that night.’ Eleanore confessed, and then started talking about the lives that had so drastically changed twenty-five years ago, about her own struggles as a survivor and dealing with loss of family members, and Sascha looked at her surprised as he heard snippets of their conversation a few days prior, woven through the speech, in different words, true… but the message was the same. He felt his heart contract and took a deep breath with that ‘I cannot live in, nor can I change, the past. We, me as a survivor, and you as surviving loved ones, need to look toward the future and remember our loved ones with a smile, knowing that one day we will meet again… Even though that I know it is hard… I need to tell myself that it will get better, maybe not today, or tomorrow… but there will be a day that it will be better… I need to take it one step at the time, and sometimes take five steps backward. My family is forever part of me, and forever alive in my heart… As long as I remember them, they will live on… It will not take away the grieve that we, survivors and loved ones, feel every day, but it will be transformed and get easier to deal with… Thank you…’ She finished and looked at the audience as she inclined her head and then stepped off stage and sat down with a deep breath, Sascha lacing their fingers together. ‘You did good…’ he whispered, and saw her nod with a smile, as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. She straightened and listened to the other speeches, being thanked by name, more than once, and how brave Eleanore was to tell the world that she had been the child on the tarmac.

‘I will see you at the parking-lot, okay…?’ Sascha said after the memorial, Eleanore nodded and watched him leave as she was then cornered by some of the journalists that wanted to interview her about why she had decided to share her story now. She answered the questions to the best of her ability. Eleanore inclined her head when they had thanked her and made her way to the parking-lot where Sascha waited for her. ‘Let’s go…’ She said as she walked up to him. He nodded and kissed her as he opened the door for her. 

Getting back home she invited him in as she kicked off her shoes and called out that he could take whatever was in the fridge as she changed her memorial clothes for a comfy oversized t-shirt. ‘Oh, so much better…’ She said as she pulled her hair in a high ponytail and entered the kitchen stroking his back, pressing a kiss on his shoulder as she passed him, taking a glass of juice. ‘How did you do it?’ He asked now, leaning against the counter, looking at her. ‘Survival mode, I think, but it wasn’t an easy journey for me, I can tell you that.’ Eleanore answered as she hopped onto the counter-top. Sascha listened as she told him everything that had happened since the accident. Her terrible foster-care experience, with more foster-parents than one could count, and a rather severe depression around twenty, making her contemplate suicide, calling Gabriel in her last moment of clarity, and kept talking to her on the phone, as he drove toward her. Sascha remembered that Gabriel had dropped everything, sprinted out of the company, taking a few personal days after that day, and shook his head at that. She shrugged ‘We somehow managed to get through this, without me ending up on suicide watch in the hospital… I’m still here, because of him…’ Eleanore said as she gave him a meek smile and silence fell in the kitchen, both in thought after what she had told him. Why was it so easy for him to get this personal information out of her? She, who was such a private person, when it came to these thoughts, these memories. Why was it, that he made it so easy for her to feel comfortable and safe around him? She was guarded with her emotions, feelings and her heart… She gave him a loving smile as she stretched out her hand at him, which he took and pulled him close, feeling safe in his arms, as she felt him kiss the side of her head. ‘I am glad you didn’t… I wouldn’t have been able to meet such a beautifully, scarred, strong, wise, and fiercely passionate woman, like you…’ he said as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, as she looked at him, giving herself the time to let the compliment sink in, kissing him as it did ‘Happy birthday… Eleanore…’ He whispered as they locked eyes, a smile spreading across her face ‘Thank you, Sascha…’ She answered as he hugged her close, and it was in that moment, he realised that she was the best thing that happened in his life. He loved this woman to death, and would give her the world, if she would ask it of him. ‘Sascha?’ He heard her ask as she looked at him, questioningly. Dazed he looked at her as she cupped his face and waited for his eyes to focus again. ‘I… I love you…’ He said surprised with wide eyes, like he couldn’t believe it himself, and kissed her ‘I love you too…’ She breathed against his lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled her from the counter-top and moved into the bedroom with her. They never knew they needed someone so much as they did each other. Had they even lived before they met in the elevator that day? They didn’t know… He pushed into her, making her moan in bliss and slowly started to move with him, as they pressed their foreheads together. With that they understood that this was what ‘going steady’ meant. 

~*~

‘Nora…’ Hannah’s voice pricked through her thoughts ‘What is it, Munchkin?’ She asked as she turned to her. ‘Why do me and Sascha look alike?’ She asked and Eleanore’s eyes widened. ‘I don’t know that Hannah… It’s not normal for people that aren’t related to look alike, the way you two do… Let’s call it Magick, shall we…?’ She answered with a chuckle. ‘Text…’ Hannah said and gave her the phone back. A blush spread across her face as she read it and then responded to Sascha. ‘Will he be coming over?’ Hannah asked, as she heard hope in her voice, Eleanore looked at the child for a long time and then nodded. ‘Uncle Gabe and Sarah are coming too…’ And chuckled as Hannah cheered at that. ‘Let’s do some groceries then…’ Eleanore then said, nodding her head to the door and Hannah nodded. 

As Eleanore started cooking, Hannah was watching some cartoons. ‘How’s this…?’ Eleanore asked as she held out a spoon for her. ‘Bit more salt…’ Hannah answered and Eleanore chuckled at that ‘You should become a cook when you grow up…’ She said and Hannah shook her head ‘I wanna be a doctor… or a lawyer…’ She answered and looked up at Hannah. ‘Whatever you want to become, you’ll be great at it…’ Eleanore said as she kissed the top of her head. ‘Hey, we’re coming in…’ Gabriel called and Hannah ran into the hallway, jumping into Gabriel’s arms. ‘Hey, guys…’ Eleanore called as Gabriel came in a kissed her temple. ‘What are you brewing, little kitchen witch…?’ He said with a grin. ‘Spaghetti, ancient recipe with a little bit of personal Magick sprinkled on top of it…’ She answered with a chuckle as she nibbled her thumb as they heard Hannah squeal. ‘Hannah, will you please set the table…?’ Eleanore then called. ‘Yes, Nora…’ and she came in hanging on Sascha’s shoulders, making Eleanore and Gabriel raise their eyebrows at the two. ‘Since when did they become best friends?’ Gabriel asked as he looked at her, and watched them giggle together. ‘Beats me… but then again, she has that talent…’ Eleanore said with a chuckle. ‘Something I need to know…?’ He asked as Sascha and Hannah left the kitchen and Eleanore shook her head ‘Not that I know of…’ she said; and it was the first time that Gabriel had no idea if she was lying or not. ‘Sorry, I am late…’ Sarah’s voice called and entered the living-room. ‘Wow, Sascha… that is something you don’t see every day… you with a kid around your neck… Is this the start of a new trend?’ They heard her laugh. ‘Don’t push it, Williams…’ he all but growled at her, causing Eleanore and Gabriel to chuckle. ‘Play nice…’ Hannah intervened. ‘Who are you to talk to adults like that?’ Sascha asked the child with a smirk. ‘Teacher always says that when we fight…’ Hannah answered causing the four to laugh at that as the squabble between Hannah and Sascha started. Eleanore rolled her eyes when she had enough ‘Sascha… play nice, or you won’t get any spaghetti…’ Eleanore said, making them all look at her ‘You dare, threaten me….?’ and Eleanore raised an eyebrow at that. ‘My house, my rules… Hannah, go wash up…’ She said with a smile ‘You’re one tough woman, you know that…’ Sascha answered and Eleanore grinned at that ‘I know…’ She laughed and they sat down at the table. Dinner was a rowdy affair where secrets came to the table and how Eleanore’s apartment had turned into a convenient place to crash. ‘Oh, they both used my house to crash at… they just walked in, somewhere down the evening, wave at me and crash in the third bedroom. In the morning one plunders my fridge and then leaves for work again… I mean, I feel like a B&B hostess sometimes…’ Eleanore said as the other laughed. ‘Yeah, because you let us…’ Sarah intervened ‘I can hardly kick one of you out, right?’ she shot back and then telling them about one particularly bad night, where she met Gabriel in the middle of the night in the hallway… and the fight that ensued because of it. ‘He left with a particularly big bruise the next day.’ Eleanore explained as all laughed. ‘So, that is where that bruise came from… and here I was thinking you just had a hangover…’ Sascha said as he remembered that morning. ‘I can’t believe you just said that, Sascha…’ Gabriel groaned as he put his head in his hands as the others laughed.

The evening continued as Eleanore brought Hannah to bed and she ended up persuading Sascha in reading her a bed time story instead of Eleanore. ‘You fall a sleep, you will end up with a cold shower, CarMichaels…’ Eleanore threatened him as Gabriel and Sarah nodded ‘She will do it…’ they said in unison and Sascha rolled his eyes at that. Twenty minutes later Sascha hadn’t come back and Eleanore wiped a hand through her hair. ‘Don’t tell me…’ she said as the three now walked to Hannah’s room where they found the two sleeping. ‘You flipper, you did fall a sleep…’ Eleanore groaned and sighed. ‘Now, what…?’ Gabriel asked with a grin. ‘No idea…’ and then heard the snap of the camera. ‘Leverage…’ He grinned and the three chuckled wickedly at that. Eleanore moved into the bedroom, took Hannah from his lap and put her in bed, took a blanket, tugged Sascha in, closing the door and they moved back to the living-room. ‘I think we need to get going…’ Gabriel said as he saw Sarah yawn. ‘Yeah, I need to get some shut eye as well…’ Eleanore said and stretched. ‘What about him?’ Sarah asked as she nodded her head in the direction of Hannah’s bedroom. ‘Ah, let him sleep… I have a hunch he could use it… seriously, sometimes I wonder, if he’s married to his job…’ She said, shaking his head ‘He is…’ Gabriel said simply as the two stood next to each other, and Eleanore looked at him from the corner of her eye. ‘As I mentioned, Elf, you two have enough emotional baggage, to fill a seven part book series… what does that tell you?’ He said as he shook his head, and she narrowed her eyes in surprise at that, and then thought about it. They said goodnight and as Eleanore closed the front-door she leaned against it and released a breath. Annoyed she turned around and began with cleaning up. Damn him, for falling a sleep, in Hannah’s bedroom…

She woke when someone moved in her bed and pulled her close. ‘Hey, you…’ Eleanore smiled as she snuggled into his arms. ‘Thank you… for letting me sleep…’ She heard him whisper, kissing her neck ‘Sure… As I said, my house is like a B&B anyway…’ as she turned in his embrace and wiped his hair back before kissing him. ‘Do you treat all your guests you like this?’ He mumbled and Eleanore gave a soundless giggle ‘As if… they would’ve already ended up on the floor, in fetal position…’ she whispered as he softly stroked her back, smirking against her skin as he felt her shiver ‘cold?’ he whispered and Eleanore shook her head. ‘Wingy… I love you…’ and kissed her breathless. ‘I love you too…’ she answered breathing against his lips as he moved on top of her.

~*~

Unfortunately, the literally bumping into each other, wasn’t a one time event, as it now had become a near daily recurring thing. ‘Listen, we really need to stop meeting this way…This isn’t doing us any favours…’ Eleanore said with a snort as she rubbed her forehead as Sascha rubbed his chest ‘Again?’ Sarah asked as she met up with them and both rolled their eyes at that. ‘This is the third time today…’ Sascha said as he breathed out ‘I really think they’re sprained now…’ as the three laughed now.

She could barely avoid him the fourth time in the afternoon… and was thankful for that because he was with a client. She inclined her head at the client who mirrored her gesture and said goodbye to Sascha as she watched the energy of the client as he left and cocked her head to the side with a smile. The client was relieved that someone had really listened to him for the first time since a long time. ‘Watch…’ and with that both tumbled to the floor ‘out…’ she finished with a sigh ‘So close…’ they said as they looked at each other with a snort. ‘Seriously, what is it with you two, all of a sudden?’ Sarah asked with a grin as she looked down at them. ‘For the life of me, I wouldn’t know…’ she answered as Sascha stood and helped her up. ‘Whatever it is, please, don’t stop… we need a laugh once in a while…’ Sarah answered with a chuckle ‘Glad someone is enjoying this then…’ Sascha answered wiping a hand through his hair as Eleanore dusted off her pants. 

~*~

Schedules were made as colleagues volunteered to work in the weekends, in their own free time, and all found out that this was actually the best form of team-building, bringing the separate divisions closer together. Eleanore laughed when she heard this and hadn’t even thought about it in that way. With most of the employees bringing their children with them, Eleanore could see how big a space they would have, when all this was finished. Small rooms were created for the babies to sleep. In the mean time she got recommendations from the agency for possible employees, and advice of how a day-care should look like. With help from Ari and his colleagues she shifted through files, going through all age categories, ethnicities and backgrounds. Everyone, who had the right papers, students that needed an internship, or were thinking about a career-change, were welcome. Eleanore brought the files to HR and they narrowed it down. The pool became diverse and well organised.

A local news crew got wind of what one employee was doing for the international company, and how she had rounded up the entire company to work with her. That morning she saw Sascha address the news crew and explaining the idea behind it, as the three walked across the lobby, toward the elevator. ‘Miss Craemal…’ He called out and Eleanore froze mid-step ‘Why is he the only one that can make me freeze in mid-step, when he calls me that?’ She whispered annoyed as Sarah and Gabriel chuckled ‘Yes, sir?’ She asked and turned to him. ‘Are you able to answer some questions?’ Sascha asked with a challenging smirk, causing her to blow some hair out of her face, as he saw way too many smart comebacks flashing across her face, all that she didn’t or couldn’t say, and nodded ‘Of course, sir…’ she smiled as she walked up to him. Eleanore answered the questions that the news reporter had and inclined her head at the reporter when she thanked her. ‘CarMichaels, next time you pull a stunt like this, you have another thing coming…’ and Sascha nearly jumped at the coldness in her voice as they caught up with the other two. She didn’t give him the time to answer, and choose the stairs instead of the elevator. ‘Oh, are you in deep trouble…’ Both Sarah and Gabriel whispered in unison as Sascha looked at them. ‘How deep…?’ The two looked at each other ‘Mariana Trench deep, I believe…’ Gabriel said as he scratched the back of his head and Sarah nodded at that. ‘Don’t sweat it, she probably forgot about it by tomorrow…’ Sarah said as she shrugged. ‘That just doesn’t sound like her…’ Gabriel intervened, smirking at Sarah. ‘True… I feel so sorry for your loss, Sascha…’ She then laughed ‘Jeez, thanks for that, Williams…’ He all but growled, as he watched both Sarah and Gabriel chuckle wickedly at that. Since Sarah had started working at CarMichaels Private International the three of them had really pulled together as a core team within the company. Taking high profile, international cases, and clients, and had started to rotate the 24/7 phone, each carrying it with them for two weeks. The employees had noticed the change almost immediately when they did, cause Sascha was more alert, and relaxed. It had been Eleanore who had suggested for them to become a team, and opted to rotate the phone, she couldn’t have been more right. When they had to stay till late, it was she who came back to the company with take away food, practically threatening him to leave his work alone for the time being, and eat something. At other times she helped them further with the connections that only she could see, somehow, and doing research, finding things a lot faster than any of them put together, making them wonder how she did it. They had owed so much to her already, without really thanking her for it. The three looked at each other, knowing they had thought the same and nodded.

Around ten in the evening, Eleanore made it to Sascha’s penthouse and kicked off her shoes as he looked up from his laptop. ‘Hey, you…’ He said with a smile as he saw her stumble toward him. ‘Hey, yourself...’ she said with a tired smile and kissed him. ‘What are you doing?’ She asked in a yawn as she looked at the screen. ‘Something I could use your help with… but that can wait till tomorrow...’ He said as he pulled her in his lap and kissed her. ‘Do you have Hannah tomorrow?’ He asked as he kissed her neck. ‘No… I called the group-home telling that my schedule didn’t allow it… I will have her the weekend, now… I have been working non stop, with that idiotic deadline of my boss…’ she said as she heard him chuckle. ‘Don’t laugh…’ she pouted and sighed as he rubbed her back. ‘Tired…?’ He whispered and licked her lips. ‘For you? Never…’ Eleanore purred and kissed him deeply. ‘Good… cause I am gonna spoil you… All. Night. Long...’ he promised causing her to shiver with a giggle ‘I like the sound of that…’ She whispered as she found the hem of his shirt and snaked her hands across his skin, making him sigh in bliss. Eleanore got up and looked down at him, he stood, and moved toward the bedroom, their clothes falling to the ground as they went. ‘You vex me, woman…’ he all but growled and pushed the door of the bedroom shut.

**~*~ June ~*~**  
The heat of Summer hit them without warning, with temperatures soaring in the upper thirties and lower forties Celsius. And as the city came to a standstill the company buzzed with activity. The half year audit started and everyone was always nervous about that, and when Eleanore asked Emma why, she told her that they had a huge scandal about a decade ago, and gave her the article. The company got a huge dent in its image as the previous CEO, Sascha’s older brother, Quinn, had to step down because of it. He disappeared and took half of the company’s money with him, leaving Sascha with a near bankrupt company, a bad image and a name in shambles. Even though they hadn’t lost a case at that point, a lot of clients did not want to do business with CarMichaels Private International. Sascha and Gabriel went on the offence at that and with a lot damage control, clients slowly started to come back. ‘That’s the first time I hear the name of the previous CEO…’ She answered and saw Emma’s eyes widen and Eleanore sighed. ‘… He’s behind me, isn’t he?’ Eleanore asked and saw Emma nod at that ‘How? How do you this?’ She whined as she turned around and faced Sascha. ‘I sense everyone coming toward me… except you… how on earth do you that? Tell me your secret, oh, great one…’ Eleanore said, making him laugh, and hung her shoulders. ‘Magick… walk with me…’ he smirked with that boyish glint in his eyes ‘Thanks, Emma…’ she said as she held up the article. Emma shook her head as she watched them walk away, the two were so incredibly compatible, it was disgusting to look at, and suddenly wondered if they hadn’t already been dating for some time now, somehow it wouldn’t surprise her if they did; the both of them being such private people. 

Emma leaned back in her chair and narrowed her eyes about what Eleanore had said. She smirked and looked up when someone knocked her door. ‘Gabriel… just the man I wanted to see…’ Emma said and invited him in. ‘You call, I answer… So, how can I help?’ He said and sat down. ‘How strong is Eleanore’s sense?’ She asked matter of factly and looked at him ‘Wow, straight to business, huh?’ Gabriel smirked as he conjured two coffee’s. ‘Always, you know me…’ Emma answered ‘She senses everyone and everything around her… she sees aura’s and senses everybody approaching from, like, a mile away. Next to that, she is an incredibly powerful healer, the most powerful I have ever met, as of yet, actually… why do you ask?’ He said as he drank his coffee and looked at her. ‘She doesn’t sense Sascha…’ She said as she leaned forward, resting her head on her hands. ‘Really…? How do you know that?’ Gabriel asked surprised and Emma told him what she overheard her tell him. Gabriel rubbed his cheek at that ‘I don’t know what to tell you… It is the first time I hear about this…’ Gabriel told her and narrowed his eyes. ‘Don’t you think it’s strange, Gabriel… that she senses everyone, except him, until he says something?’ Emma asked as she observed him, Gabriel nodded and a crease appeared in his forehead. ‘I’ll ask Sascha when the audit is over… But it is strange…’ He said to himself. ‘It’s like she is blind to his energy… that, or he has to obscure himself for some reason, which one is beyond me.’ Emma told him and shook her head ‘You and me both know, that it takes a very special kind of darkness, to control the Imps… If he somehow knows about her sensitivity, and her seeing auras, which is highly unlikely…’ And Emma looked at him with that ‘I didn’t know about her sensitivity, until she told me… before that I had no idea… I couldn’t see it in her energy-field, at all…’ Gabriel explained as he narrowed his eyes at the memory. ‘He’s a goner, isn’t he?’ He heard Emma ask with a chuckle and Gabriel nodded at that ‘That is the only reasonable explanation, it seems…’ He grinned mischievously. ‘She is too, as far as I can tell… it’s only a matter of time…’ He continued, shaking his head. ‘If not already…’ Emma finished and Gabriel looked at her in surprise. ‘Something you know, that I don’t?’ And she shook her head. ‘No, just wondering… If they already are, then they are the best actors in the world, and deserve a prize for that…’ she answered rolling her eyes at that. 

As he walked through the hallway, back to the elevator, he wondered why he had never knew about her sensitivity until she told him. He prided himself for sensing the level of sensitivity in everyone. It was kind of a job requirement in him being the Goblin King and patron of the wished away children. So, why hadn’t he? He startled when someone lay a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Sarah looking at him with a questionable face. ‘What is it, precious?’ Gabriel asked as he looked at her with a smile ‘You didn’t hear anything I just said, did you?’ She asked with a smile as he shook his head guiltily. ‘Wow, where did that head of yours bring you to?’ Sarah asked with a smile. ‘Places…’ Gabriel answered, shaking his head. ‘Walk with me…’ Sarah said as they took the stairs and he explained where he had gone off to. ‘And till that point, you had no idea?’ She asked as she stopped and looked at him, as he nodded and narrowed his eyes at that. ‘And I believe that goes for a lot of the Fae here…’ Gabriel now said as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. ‘How so…?’ Sarah asked ‘If I didn’t know about her, then I am sure they don’t know either, Emma knows now, and I wouldn’t be surprised if Falohn somehow knows… but then the question becomes, how does he know that, when, as far as we know, she hasn’t mentioned it to him…?’ Jareth asked as Sarah cocked her head to the side. ‘You suspect that they are dating?’ She asked and Jareth looked at her, nodding after a while. ‘Yet, he hasn’t mentioned anything and there are no stories in the tabloids… and as long as neither says something, we can’t be sure… They’re very difficult to read when it comes to that. Besides that, their energy hasn’t changed in the slightest…’ He said as he rolled his neck. ‘Unless they found a way to obscure it…’ Sarah nodded. ‘Exactly…’ Jareth answered and a thoughtful expression appeared on his face as he thought about it. Sarah shook her head and cupped his face ‘Let it go for now, Kingy… we have new clients coming in about ten minutes.’ She said and Jareth looked at her, leaning forward and capturing her lips in a loving kiss. 

~*~

They didn’t know how they had accomplished it, but today, one month, three weeks, and three days, working around the clock, sacrificing weekends and personal time, eating lunch and sometimes even dinner at the second floor, they had finished within the time-frame set by the boss. Everything was in order, and up to building codes. There was a workers pool, who had all been vetted and could start as soon as possible. They all looked at each other and high-fived each other, sighing in relief and sitting down. ‘I think you are one of the best project-managers, we had so far…’ one said and Eleanore flushed a deep red. ‘Thanks, I guess… Although it isn’t something I’d like to do again, any time soon…’ she giggled and lay down on the ground with an exhausted sigh. ‘I want nothing more than to sleep, right now, but I can’t…’ She said as she yawned. ‘Why not…?’ Her colleagues asked and she looked at them with a ludicrous face. ‘I didn’t know I could fall a sleep on the job, besides, I need to gloat at someone first, and tell him he lost… again…’ and threw her hands in the air as they all laughed. She giggled as she got up, yawned and moved toward the elevators. ‘How do they keep this up?’ Someone asked, as Eleanore had left, and they all laughed at that. ‘I wouldn’t be able to tell you, but he has changed for the better since meeting her, huh?’ She answered. They all nodded and looked at each other. 

Eleanore leaned against the door-frame of the coffee-corner, where Sascha was just about to get his cup of coffee and looked at her over the rim of his mug. ‘What?’ he asked her, not trusting the smile she gave him. She raised a finger, then a second, looked at her hand and then raised a third digit. ‘And this makes three, Mister CarMichaels…’ Eleanore said triumphantly and saw him choke in his coffee, and gaped at her. ‘You have finished?’ he asked dumbfounded as he saw her nod and then blinked. ‘Ah, I think you finally accomplished in the breaking the boss, Elf…’ Gabriel laughed as they saw him scratch the back of his head, as Eleanore had now taken his tie and cleaned it for him. ‘It was a team-effort… You want to come and see?’ She asked as she cocked her head to the side. ‘I have a meeting in five minutes.’ He answered as he shook his head and put his mug down, and let Eleanore redo his tie for him. ‘How many talents do you have, woman?’ He asked as she chuckled ‘Tying a tie isn’t so hard, once you got the hang of it… Gabe taught me… Good luck with the clients, I have a hunch you’re going to need it.’ She said as she looked up at him. He nodded at that ‘I know where to find you when I need some air…’ He said, taking his folder and moved toward the elevator as she watched him go with an absent half smile. ‘Still think this is _just_ a fling, Elf?’ And Eleanore heard the smirk in his voice as she shook her head ‘We long passed that station, Gabe...’ She said with a giggle as she felt him ruffle her hair. ‘Wait, what? You are…?’ He asked dumbfounded as he caught up with what she just casually confessed. ‘Wait, you didn’t know? I thought…’ She asked as the two stared at each other with surprised faces. ‘Well, fuck..’ she whispered as she rubbed her cheek in surprise. Eleanore caught Rafael’s eyes and he shrugged at that. _Fuck it!_

With that Gabriel took her by the arm and all but dragged her to the roof, telling the others to leave. ‘Now…’ he growled making his colleagues scatter. ‘Out with it…’ He said, as they lit a cigarette, and put his hands on his hips. ‘What do you want me to tell you?’ She asked as looked at him ‘The whole, fucking, shebang…’ Gabriel told her and glared at her. ‘Wow, that’s a rather intimate question, don’t you think…? Since the baseball game…’ she finished with a shrug. ‘That was March! How do you even…?’ Gabriel spluttered with wide eyes, as she shook her head at that ‘But one rule, no love on the work-floor, we tend to stick to that, and I want you to keep this quiet… okay?’ Eleanore finished and looked at Gabriel who nodded ‘Of course, you know me… I don’t think anyone had March, though…’ He finished as an afterthought. ‘Sorry, what was that Kingly?’ He heard her ask and looked at her wearily. ‘Nothing…’ He said, raising his hands, as he dragged his cigarette ‘Please, don’t tell anyone… just keep it to yourself… okay?’ she all but begged him and he laughed. ‘Yes, Ma’am…’ Gabriel answered as he sobered.

‘What?’ Eleanore asked as she saw his long face. ‘I could use your help with something…’ and told her his plan. ‘Seriously?’ She goggled him, as he nodded. ‘Wow… I’m sure I can squeeze that in somewhere…’ Eleanore said as Sarah came outside as well and walked up to them. ‘And what are you two talking about…?’ She asked as she stole a cigarette and kissed Gabriel’s cheek. ‘I wanted his input in some ideas for the fundraiser… He works here the longest, and because it is a yearly recurring thing, he has seen the most.’ Eleanore said and Sarah nodded at that. ‘Why not ask Sascha?’ and Eleanore looked at her with a raised eyebrow. ‘I’m sorry, do you really think I can interrupt him now? ‘Yeah, hi, I know your busy and all, but do you have some extra ideas for the fundraiser, cause I am drawing blank…’?’ She asked as she tapped the side of her head. ‘Yeah, that does sound bad…’ Sarah giggled as she rubbed her face ’Jeez, thanks, genius…’ Eleanore huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and peered at her. ‘Oh, I think I know… I’m borrowing your office for a sec, Gabe…’ she called over her shoulder as she nearly ran into the door as she pulled it open and ran inside. ‘Know what?’ Sarah asked as she looked at Gabriel and he shrugged. ‘Hell, if I do… I just don’t want to be in her head, at this moment…’ He answered as he pulled her close and kissed her temple. ‘What’s on your mind?’ Sarah asked as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. ‘Too many things that I don’t need to worry about now…’ He said as he leaned against the ridge and looked at the other buildings, surrounding CarMichaels Private International. ‘All is well, Gabriel. She’ll figure it out, I’m sure of it...’ Sarah smiled as she lay an arm around his shoulder and pressed her forehead against his temple. ‘Yeah, I don’t think we’re on the same wavelength, precious…’ he said and pressed a kiss on her mouth. ‘So, you’re not talking about the fundraiser?’ Sarah asked as Gabriel laughed and shook his head ‘I am talking about, how she’ll react when she figures out the other side of CarMichaels Private International, and most its employees… including me and Sascha’s…’ he then sighed as he turned around and faced the door, narrowing his eyes in thought. ‘The same way, as she always does. As you said, you don’t need to worry about it… But what makes you think that she doesn’t know already? If her extra sense is really as powerful as you say it is…’ Sarah answered as she picked up her phone, winked at him and walked toward the door, Gabriel watching her leave, and took a deep breath. She sure knew how to turn heads in that crème coloured pencil dress, and those sky high heels. He wanted nothing more than to… he cleared his throat, shifted uncomfortably, and then followed her inside. This was going to be a long day. 

Eleanore jumped in her chair as Sascha came in and sank down on a chair in front of her, rubbing his face. ‘Wow, that bad, huh?’ Eleanore asked as she saw him nod. ‘I needed to get away from there for a minute or so… we’re not progressing at all, this time around… and that mediator is just evil incarnate...’ He said and rubbed the back of his neck. Eleanore gave a smile, rose from her seat and stepped behind him as she massaged his neck ‘Again, how many talents do you have, woman?’ He asked as he felt his muscles relax instantly, and felt the warmth coming from her hands. ‘Too many to count… Feeling better…?’ She asked as she let him go and leaned against her desk ‘Loads…’ He confessed as Eleanore nodded knowingly. ‘Tell me… when was the last time you were this frustrated with an international case, which was similar to this one?’ She asked as she folded her arms and looked at him, making him painfully hard, as he looked at her. ‘Why?’ He asked not understanding where she wanted to go with that question ‘Humour me, CarMichaels…’ Eleanore said annoyed, pinching the bridge of her nose. He rolled his eyes at her as he told her about the previous case where he had felt the same ‘Yet, you progressed, and won in the end, right, how did you do that?’ Sascha opened his mouth and then understood her line of questioning. Eleanore laughed at that as he rose, cupped her face, and kissed her breathless. ‘By the Gods, am I lucky to have you as an employee and my girlfriend…’ He said with a smile and Eleanore giggled. ‘Yeah, I love you too… now, get back in there, and win this case…’ She laughed and hit his butt as he turned. ‘You just did not hit the boss, did you?’ He asked as he turned to her ‘I wouldn’t dare, sir…’ She answered as she raised her hands, causing him to raise an eyebrow ‘Yeah, that eyebrow won’t work on me, hun…’ Eleanore told him with a chuckle, and watched him leave her office. 

Eleanore put her glasses in her hair, leaned back in her chair and rubbed her tired eyes. She had finished the play-book for the fundraiser and was almost done with the table-setting. There were still some minor details that needed to be finished. She saved her files, turned off the computer and left her office. Ari would’ve dropped Hannah off at the day-care by now, she said goodnight to the colleagues that were still there and then went to the second floor.

‘Where is Hannah?’ She asked one of the workers. ‘Master Kingly already came and picked her up, ma’am…’ He answered. ‘He also asked me to give you this…’ He continued with a smile as he handed her a piece of paper. She muttered something underneath her breath and then looked at him ‘Thanks Ricky, have a nice evening…’ she said as he left the day-care ‘You too, ma’am…’ he called after her. Eleanore walked through the hallway and entered the auditorium and found most of her colleagues there, as well as most of the new employees of the day-care. ‘Nope, a definite nope…’ they heard her say, shaking her head, walking out again, Gabriel running after her. ‘No,… I am warning you… don’t…’ They heard her shriek as Gabriel walked in with a heavily protesting Eleanore over his shoulder. ‘Damn it, Kingly, I’m gonna kill you…’ she all but growled as he put her down on a high chair ‘I know, Elf… now, stay…’ he said as he looked at her. ‘Yes, sir…’ she answered and saluted him mockingly, making the colleagues in the auditorium, laugh. Cindy stepped on stage and Eleanore could feel it coming, this would not end well for her. And as Cindy started to speech she buried her face in her hands, feeling nothing but embarrassment. With a red face she looked at the side, not knowing what to make of all this and what to do with herself, this was so awkward. Eleanore had always been comfortable with the spotlight, but only at her choosing, being thrust in it, like this, was a recipe for disaster. She rubbed her hair to the side, awkwardly, and shook her head once more. Cindy thanked her, on behalf of her colleagues, for the positive change that she had brought to the company within the short period of time and for the day-care that she had help built from the ground up and raised her glass as the others did as well. ‘Thanks for making me feel awkward here…’ she laughed and raised two thumbs up. ‘But really, I need to thank you all, for volunteering, and helping me getting it done. It was a group effort, so you all need to be proud at yourselves as well. Without you all, I wouldn’t have been able to get it done in the ridiculous short time-frame our boss gave us. Cindy, thank you, for giving me the idea to built it in the first place. And, I can, by the way, say that, because of what we all accomplished and me sharing the progress online, seven other major companies in the country have followed in our footsteps, and are now offering free, or low fee, day-care accommodations, so I do pride myself in the fact that we were at the forefront of this… Now, can I get off this stage before this becomes more awkward, or are there any other embarrassing things, people wish to tell me…?’ Cindy laughed at that and shook her head. Sascha and Hannah looked at each other with that and Hannah nodded eagerly as Sascha smiled and ruffled the girl’s hair ‘Yeah, what’s for dinner?’ Both called now as Eleanore froze and then rubbed her cheek in surprise and thought about that ‘Wasn’t it your time to cook, tonight…?’ She answered scratching the back of her head as they heard a collective groan throughout the auditorium. ‘Who was closest to June…?’ Someone asked and they watched in amazement as a lot of co-workers shook their heads. ‘Well, there goes my inlay…’ They heard, many agreeing with the co-worker. ‘Company bet…’ Gabriel shrugged with a grin as Sascha looked at him. ‘Wow, since when is betting in the company allowed?’ Eleanore asked, Hannah jumping in her arms, as she joined the three. ‘Hey, Munchkin…’ She smiled and hugged her close as Sascha pressed a kiss at Eleanore’s temple. ‘It isn’t, unless we all participate… we all did, and we all lost…’ Gabriel said with a grin as he came back with something to drink. ‘So, since when?’ Emma asked as she put an arm on her shoulder and peered at Eleanore ‘March…’ They said in unison ‘Wow, that is terrible…’ She muttered, looking away from them, and Eleanore raised an eyebrow at that ‘You two speaking in unison… even they don’t do that…’ She explained as she pointed at Gabriel and Sarah. ‘Yeah, we’re not them…’ Eleanore said with a smile. 

‘So, what do you want eat, tonight…?’ Eleanore asked as she looked at Hannah, who had gotten hold of Eleanore’s pendant. ‘Kids Place meal…’ She called out and Eleanore laughed ‘We invite ourselves…’ Gabriel said as he dragged Sarah with him and Hannah squealed in joy. ‘Come on, then, I am buying…’ Sascha said, looking at Hannah who nodded eagerly. ‘You gained a fan for life, with that remark, Maverick…’ Eleanore told him with a smile and then turned to Hannah as she put the girl on the ground again ‘Okay, but you know that tomorrow evening is healthy food, then…’ Eleanore said as she looked Hannah who pouted at her ‘What are we gonna eat then…?’ Hannah asked peering at her. ‘I haven’t decided yet, maybe… Brussels-sprouts…’ making Hannah look at her in terror ‘You wouldn’t…’ making Eleanore grin evilly at that ‘Oh, I wouldn’t?’ She asked as she leered at the girl with a raised eyebrow, making Hannah shake her head fervently ‘You hate them too! And… and you told me, that, that if you don’t like them when young, you, you, will never like them…’ Hannah called her out, pointing at her, making Eleanore giggle embarrassedly ‘Okay, and what else did I say?’ She asked as she rubbed her face with her free hand ‘The same with as… asp… Aspergers…’ causing Eleanore to laugh at that ‘Hannah, they’re called asparagus…’ She corrected her lovingly, ruffling her hair. ‘Almost right…’ Hannah beamed and Eleanore nodded at that with a smile. ‘That’s right, munchkin… you almost said it right…’ She said as Hannah hugged Eleanore’s legs.

Kids Place restaurant was one of those family fast-food chains where one could smell sweat socks, food, and other things, all at the same time. Standing in line Hannah babbled about what she had been doing the past days and how she had made some new friends at the day-care. ‘By the way… thanks to you, we got the job done…’ Sascha said and kissed her temple. ‘Knew you could, Maverick.’ She smiled at him and stroked his cheek ‘Next…’ The clerk said as Sarah and Gabriel watched the three from a distance ‘They look so disgustingly cute together, it should be illegal…’ Sarah chuckled, and Gabriel smiled at that. ‘Yeah, you’re right…’ He answered with a smile ‘I can’t believe they have been dating since late March… How could we have not seen that…?’ Sarah said and shook her head at that ‘They have but one rule… the same one we have, actually…’ and kissed her. The two took their food as Eleanore and Sascha sat down, with Hannah in between them. ‘Oi, Impy, what do you think you’re doing?’ Sascha asked as he looked down at Hannah and Eleanore sighed. ‘Hannah, don’t use his suit as a napkin… Here use this one… You know that you can always interrupt the conversation when you need to…’ She said as she gave Sascha a few as well, she then excused herself and asked Hannah to come with her. From a distance the three saw them sitting down and start talking with her. ‘Does she think this is my only suit…?’ Sascha asked, making them laugh and Gabriel shook his head. ‘Next to working with them, nine out of ten times, she needs to give them some basic values as well… raising them, so to say… what they can, and can’t do… Elf, doesn’t get angry, doesn’t punish, but she does have some serious grown-up conversations with the children, as she calls it, this is one of those times… Oh, you should’ve seen the talks she had with Eddie… the kid was real challenge for her…’ He said as he rubbed his eyes, as they saw Hannah nod and hugged each other. Eleanore told her something else making Hannah nod, and jumped off the bench, running up to them. ‘And here it comes…’ He whispered at Sarah with a smirk. 

Eleanore looked from a distance at the scene and gave a half-smile as Hannah tried to find words to apologise, and seeing how Sascha’s energy gave her all the space and trust to do so. She rested her chin on her hand as Sascha bent forward, saying something, making Hannah smile, nod and hug him. Damn them, for pulling her heartstrings so tightly, and breathed out, long and slow... Gabriel caught her eye and a whole conversation happened in mere seconds. Eleanore stood up and joined them, not one word was said about what happened. 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I put an extra enter in between paragraphs. Let me know if this is better when you're reading it...
> 
> Till next time, Toodles <3


	5. ~*~ Of Water-fights, auction items and a well planned Fundraiser Proposal ~*~

**July**  
‘Woman, what the hell are you up to now, you’ve been grinning like that, since last month…’ Sascha said as he rubbed his face, exhausted of the heat and annoyed with the woman in front of him. ‘I have no idea, what you mean, sir…’ She said as she tried to keep her face neutral ‘You’re a very bad liar sometimes…’ He answered as he folded his arms and peered at her ‘I need to work on that…’ Eleanore answered as he saw her fidget with her fingers. ‘Will you please jus-…?’ but Emma darted across the hallway calling her name, excitedly. ‘We got permis… sion’ she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the pair with wide eyes. ‘Permission for what?’ He asked and sighed as his phone rang. ‘CarMichaels… Good afternoon mayor Manson…’ He said and nodded as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose ‘Did I get you in trouble?’ and Eleanore shook her head ‘I did that all by myself…’ she answered and the pair looked at Sascha who now rubbed his face. ‘To tell you the truth, I had no idea of this _plan_ of hers…’ they heard him answer and watched Eleanore scratch her throat. ‘Yeah, yeah, it is a great way to kick off the bicentennial… which is _next year_.’ Sascha said as he wiped a hand through his hair and straightened. ‘Did she now?’ and Eleanore swallowed as his eyes had turned three shades darker. ‘I am in so much trouble, aren’t I?’ she asked and Sascha nodded, peering at her. ‘Damn it….’ Eleanore cussed and Emma lay a hand on her shoulder. ‘I will be sure to tell her that, mayor Manson… oh, yes, she will, I will make sure of that…’ and looked at Eleanore who was now beyond terrified, and had started to bit her nails, hopping nervously from one foot to another. ‘Craemal. My. Office… Now…’ He all but growled as he hung up and turned furious dark-blue eyes on her. ‘Yes, sir…’ she said beat and followed him, while she heard Emma hum the death march behind her. As Emma saw Eleanore walk in to his office Sascha looked down at her with a menacing glare and closed the door behind them. With that she turned and dashed in Gabriel and Sarah’s office and told them what just had happened. The division emptied and all gathered around the boss’s office door. ‘What are they saying?’ someone asked ‘Shut up… I can’t hear a thing…’ another hissed ‘Is she going to get fired…?’ yet someone else asked ‘No, I don’t think so… I hope not… the whole company changed for the better since she came here… and besides that she is organising the fundraiser, this year, remember…?’ Emma said. ‘Yeah, he can take that away from her, just as easily…’ Gabriel huffed. ‘But what is it is she did, this time?’ Sarah asked. ‘She organised a city water-fight, _CarMichaels Private International vs. The People_ as she called it…’ Emma told them, as the employees giggled, despite the situation, as she now showed them pictures of the posters, flyers and announcements. ‘She did it on whim, not expecting to get approval for it… She wanted to send out the invitations the second she would get permission… from both…’ Emma finished. ‘Like she does most things… Elf really needs to work on that impulsiveness of hers… It’s a great idea, still wrong for not telling him…’ Gabriel said as he shook his head and rubbed his face as they heard him tirade ‘Oh, boy, is this a fight, I do not want to be part off…’ Sarah said as she looked at the door. ‘Why didn’t she tell us, so we could back her up, like with the proposal?’ Cindy asked. ‘Eleanore’s always practising what she preaches… and with that she is learning a lot…’ Gabriel answered as he tapped his finger against his chin and smirked ‘And that is…?’ Sarah asked as they all turned to him ‘Accept what you can’t change, take responsibility for your actions, and the repercussions following that said action… all in one single conversations…’ Gabriel explained with a knowing smile as the employees looked at each other. ‘You all are forgetting who is really in there… that happens when we’re staying here for too long…’ and the more senior of the employees slowly backed away from the door. ‘Does she know then?’ Emma asked and Gabriel shook his head at that ‘Else she wouldn’t have done this…’ He responded and looked at the door. ‘Yeah, that doesn’t sound like her… you know how she is, when she needs to find boundaries…’ Sarah said and looked at Gabriel who nodded at that. ‘That is true… but I still think she doesn’t know that he is the Imp King… else she would've told me by now, or at least shared her suspicions…’ He answered and Sarah narrowed her eyes at that. ‘I’m the closest person she has as a confidant, Sarah… That, as well as family…’ Gabriel told her as his eyes flashed, and saw Sarah nod at that. 

‘You are seriously testing my patience, woman…’ Sascha growled as he stood up and turned to the windows, his eyes flashing a deep red as he looked outside. ‘Now, what the fuck do you have to say for yourself?’ he asked as he looked at Eleanore who had not spoken since she got in. ‘I apologize for going behind your back, My… Sir… and I do not hope that I caused you or the company any trouble. Truth be told, I did not think I would get approval at all from the Mayor, or the fire-department… I merely wanted to show another side of the company, and the employees… With this, I wanted to bring some fun and relief during this heat, and that is how I came up with this… yes, I know I should’ve asked you, but forgive me for asking as well as my ignorance, sir, since when are we, the in-house event organisers, required to ask for permission?’ She asked him with wide, genuine not understanding, eyes ‘Because I still need to sign off of them… we just had the half year audit… and I am unbending when it comes to spending…’ He answered as he leaned over his desk and watched her slowly nod in understanding ‘I understand, sir…’ She said ‘Now, where did you bill this underneath, you said?’ He asked as he sat down, put on his glasses, and opened the documents. ‘Bicentennial pre-party… sir…’ Eleanore said as she looked at him not understanding. ‘Even I can’t go against the Mayor…’ He told her, shaking his head, as he handed her the document from his printer as he watched her, looking at him with wide eyes and pressed her lips together. ‘How did you come up with the name?’ Sascha asked as Eleanore looked at the paper with his signature on it. ‘I wanted to keep it fun but with the legal touch…. Because in the end we actually do…’ she explained as she didn’t look at him. ‘It was the Mayor who saved that ass of yours, this time, Wingy… just don’t you _ever_ do this again. I won’t be so forgiving next time…’ He said as he placed a finger underneath her chin and made her look at him. Eleanore nodded as she gave him a guilty smile. Sascha cupped her face and kissed her as she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. ‘I won’t…I apologize for overstepping boundaries… sir…’ Eleanore whispered as she pressed her forehead against his. ‘Now, get out of here… before I lay you down on my desk…’ He answered hoarsely and she actually shivered at that ‘Oh, My….’ She whispered, with a high giggle, as a blush spread across her cheeks, making him raise his eyebrows at that. She cleared her throat and opened the door, watching as a few employees tumble in, and Eleanore held up her hands. ‘Not my fault…’ Eleanore called out as she jumped away looking at him, watching him bury his head in his hands. ‘Out, all of you…’ He all but growled, this heat, job and his employees were giving him a headache. Eleanore lay a hand on her chest as Sarah walked up to her ‘You okay?’ and saw Eleanore nod absently. ‘I am…’ she answered. ‘I… I need to get going…’ she then said and hurried toward the elevator as Gabriel glanced at her, seeing how she shook her head. Nervously she hopped from one foot to the other, as she waited for the elevator. The second the doors closed behind her she dropped to her knees, tears spilling from her eyes and a primal fear settled in her bones, as she unleashed a petrified scream. His energy had been darker than she had ever witnessed in someone ever before, it had had a sharp, deadly, edge to it and she could actually see red eyes light up within the darkness. It had wanted to attack her, wanted to feed on her, and punish her in ways she did not want to know, but Sascha had not given it permission to attack. It had almost seemed like his darkness was a separate entity, altogether. Trembling and out of breath she pulled herself up from the floor and wiped the tears away. She swore to herself that she would never be, or do something, this stupid ever again. She rubbed her face once more, squared her shoulders and walked out with her head held high. Eleanore had learned from this, and came out stronger. Patrick watched her disappear in her office, and shook his head ‘That woman has more lives than a cat… that, and is lucky as fuck…’ He said as he sat down and smiled when Ari texted him. ‘Of course, sugar, whatever you prefer…’ he snorted and texted him back at that.

Eleanore woke in the middle of the night and looked up at the ceiling. Why had she woken up? She didn’t have a nightmare, and the energy was peaceful, so why? And where did these diamond shaped stars come from? Eleanore shook her head, wondering if she had actually lost it all together… She looked at the side, watching Sascha sleep soundlessly, and her eyes turned wide. It was his energy-field, it was massive, as it filled the complete bedroom. Eleanore looked around as she watched the pastel colours dance peacefully across the room. White, green, purple, blue, pinks, a soft yellow and deep reds. _Is this your energy, Sascha?_ She thought and looked around, and realised that this is why she couldn’t sense him. An energy this powerful would overwhelm even the most closed off person. But somehow she understood that this was just the outer layer of his energy, and whatever he was hiding underneath, he didn’t want anyone to see, or know, what it was. Was that the darkness she had felt and seen when he had been so angry with her? _Is this why I can’t sense you? Is this why you’re so focussed sometimes, when you think I am not looking?_ Eleanore wondered and stared at his back with sad eyes. By the Gods, what kind of level of self control did he have? She shook her head and cuddled up to him as she watched the colours change and his energy-field grow smaller, to a normal size. She looked around nonplussed and felt Sascha shift in his sleep. Eleanore observed him and kissed the base of his neck before pressing her forehead against his back and closed her eyes, trying very hard not to feel guilty, now that she had seen his energy-field. Eleanore didn’t know what to think of it; it was like she had seen something she shouldn’t have, and she felt bad cause it felt like she hadn’t gotten permission from him to see this. Yup, there was the guilt. She sighed and opened her eyes again, as she got out of bed and moved to the kitchen to get something to drink. Eleanore sat down at the bar with a cup of tea in front of her, trying to make sense of what she had seen. It had been overwhelming and beautiful, but then there was the underlying darkness in his aura, she narrowed her eyes at that. Why would he have that type of darkness in him? ‘Couldn’t sleep?’ He whispered in her ear, making her startle and spill the tea over the counter and cussed at that. ‘Sorry… it is just too easy, and too much fun, to startle you like this…’ Sascha chuckled as he took a towel and gave it to her as he watched her regain her composure with a grin. ‘Yeah, you’re the only one, who can…’ she argued with a smile and threw the towel at him, which he caught with a smile and gave her new a cup of tea, making one for himself as well. He kissed her as he sat down next to her ‘I woke up and couldn’t sleep any more after that. It’s no use to stay in bed then… and the heat isn’t really helping either…’ She said rubbing her face. ‘Yeah, I know the feeling…’ he said as he wiped a hand through his hair as a peaceful silence fell between them, enjoying each other’s company and the tea. ‘How about joining me for a cold shower …’ he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck, making her shiver and close her eyes. ‘Saying it like that, how could I refuse you, Maverick?’ she answered as he kissed her and pulled her with him into the bathroom. 

The cooling water slid down their bodies, giving relieve to overheated skin and minds, as hands traced the contours of thinly defined muscles. He kissed her wantingly as he brought her down with him. Her lips parted as he slowly pushed a finger inside her, groaning in her neck as he felt how wet she was, and added a second finger, rewarding him with a blissful moan, as he rubbed her clit with his thumb, and pressed himself against her thigh. She mewled and looked at him as he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them. ‘Tasty…’ he whispered and kissed her lightly on the lips and tasted herself. He trailed kisses down her neck, licking and sucking her breasts as he took his sweet time with both, hearing her moan his name as he smirked darkly at her skin. ‘Now, don’t be impatient… little elf… we’ve got all night…’ he whispered against her skin and continued to kiss his way down, licking her stomach and kissing her inner thighs, and made her moan as Sascha licked her lips, pushing a finger back in, and pressed his mouth on her clit, making her cry out and look down at him. She thought she saw his eyes flash indigo as he tortured her, but it could’ve been a reflection of the light. Eleanore groaned as she lay back on the ground and arched her back, as she started begging him. ‘Mmh, what do you need from me, huh?’ He whispered, teasing her, not entering her, as he sat up, looking down at her. ‘I need you in me…’ She said out of breath. ‘You need to be a bit more specific about what you need in you? Do you need more fingers…?’ He asked as he rubbed her clit with a finger. Eleanore looked up at him, with a pleading look on her face, and found an unyielding boyfriend above her. ‘No, Sir… I… I need your dick in me… thrusting deep within me… filling me…’ she whispered out of breath. His energy was dark, but this time it was soothing, trusting and serene, but it begged for her submissiveness. ‘That sounded rather slutty, of you…’ Sascha answered darkly as he bent forward and captured her lips in an open-mouthed kiss making them both groan ‘Y-Yes, sir…’ she whispered ‘But that’s just it… isn’t it…? You are one...’ He growled softly in her ear, making her arch her back, as he pinched a nipple and she gasped in pleasure and surprise. This was addicting, she needed more of this, more of this darkness, more of this torture. ‘I-I am… I am…’ she whimpered as she moved her hips against him as the need became unbearable for the both of them. ‘You’re a what…? Say it…’ Sascha asked, his eyes once again flashing, as he knitted his eyebrows together to focus. ‘Say it, what are you?’ He ordered her as Eleanore gasped and looked up at him ‘I’m the boss’s little slut… Sir…’ She whispered out of breath, as he gave her a smile ‘That’s a good, little, elf…’ he answered and crashed his mouth on hers, both groaning, as he thrust into her, their moans echoing in the bathroom. ‘Who am I?’ Sascha asked as he sat up and thrust deeper into her, his energy overwhelming her ‘You are my boss, you are my boyfriend… you are Master of my heart, soul and life…’ Eleanore gasped in between thrusts. ‘Who are you?’ He then asked her and she thought about that ‘I am yours to love… yours to punish… I belong to you… in heart, mind, body, and spirit…’ she whispered as he pulled her in a sitting position with him ‘Yes, you do…’ he whispered and kissed her possessively as they moved together. Eleanore screwed her eyes shut and threw her head back as she toppled over the edge with a guttural groan, taking Sascha with her as her lower muscles contracted violently around him, filling her.

Exhausted they sat there as the water fell down on them, as they hugged lovingly, giving soft kisses against bruised skin, as they rode the aftermath of this intense love-making, slowly regaining their breath. ‘I love you…’ she whispered as she now looked at him, having no idea why she had started crying all of a sudden. He chuckled as he cupped her face, wiping her tears away and kissed her ‘I love you too…’ He answering in between kisses as he then pulled her close and let her cry as she buried her head in his neck, as he rubbed her back, whispering sweet words in her hair. 

~*~

Two weeks later, on a Saturday, the city square filled with citizens and the employees of the company. ‘Welcome!’ Eleanore called as she stood on stage and explained what she had planned and how it came to pass and duck when Sascha threw a water balloon at her ‘Missed…’ she smirked and turned back to the crowd. ‘Okay, so this is how it’s going down, okay?’ she said as she looked at the crowd. ‘We have a time slot of three hours… not more… and after we are done, we ALL need to clean up, understood? At the end all of you will receive a goody-bag with some nice little things and a towel…’ Eleanore continued, making the crowd cheer at that. ‘So…’ and stopped when the fire-trucks came with sirens blazing ‘There is ice-cream at the stands, there is water… there is all of us… So with that, on your marks… get set…’ she shrieked when Gabriel, Sarah and Sascha jumped her and emptied a bucket of water over her ‘WATER FIGHT!’ the four called and with that the war was unleashed as Eleanore wiped the water from her face, as they too joined the water fight. Elderly people were kept in the shade, and were tended to in all ways as she checked in with them once in a while, asking if everything was still alright with them and if there was something she could mean to them. The music came up and the water fight turned into a water party that would go down in history as the best city feast to date, as the law, the police and fire departments were all in it together. At a certain point the fire marshal gave order to open the fire hoses and the party was complete when psytrance came from the beatboxes. The three hours was exceeded and the Mayor didn’t intervene, he was already glad that the party was such an immense success. Everyone was participating and kept each other in check; people jumped in when then saw someone drinking alcohol or saw children without their supervisors. 

At around ten-thirty the music was turned down, and it was their cue that everyone started to clean up as was agreed upon. After thanking everyone for their participation and the Mayor for allowing them to continue for so long, she closed down the evening and told everyone that the goodie bags could be picked up at the exit and Eleanore received a deafening applause from everyone in the crowd, making her blush and smile awkwardly.

‘That was the last bag, right…?’ Sarah asked as they had driven to the dumpsite to throw everything away and the three nodded said their goodbyes and watched Gabriel and Sarah drive away. ‘This was the best pre party…’ He whispered as he kissed her neck. ‘Yeah, I just hadn’t anticipated that the water fight would turn into a water party…’ She answered scratching her head and turned around. ‘That was my little twist… I had already discussed that with the Mayor… surprise…’ He grinned as Eleanore goggled him and then nodded as she cupped his face and kissed him. ‘I need a shower… and I need to someone to wash my back…’ she whispered as he shivered at that.

~*~

As temperatures kept breaking record after record, Sascha implemented the Summer schedule, meaning that work slowed down, most staff worked half days and still received their full time salary, and the lawyers that weren’t on a case were divided in teams to support any lawyer who had one. Next to receiving the items for the fundraiser, Eleanore worked intensively with the three on a massive case that needed extensive and meticulous research. Annoyed by the heat and the lack of progressing she rubbed her face, cracked her neck and continued with her investigation. ‘You little sleaze-bag…’ she suddenly whispered in disbelief as she read the email she had gotten ‘I beg your pardon?’ Sascha asked as they looked up. ‘The client… she’s a fraud… See?’ Eleanore said as she looked at him and the three gathered around her and stared at the laptop. ‘That little cheat…’ Gabriel said as he straightened. ‘Yeah, you can say that again.’ Sascha said and Sarah nodded. Eleanore picked up her phone and the receptionist told her that the last item had arrived. ‘I’ll be right back… crown jewel just arrived…literally…’ She said, taking her waist-coat and made her way down as the three started to read what she had discovered.

‘Your last order, Miss Craemal…’ The guard said and put the case on the table. ‘Let’s see, shall we?’ She smiled as the guard opened the case. ‘She is a beauty, Ma’am…’ the jeweller said and took the Kokoshnik diadem with diamonds and sapphires out of the box. ‘She sure is…’ Eleanore smiled and put the gloves on. ‘what can you tell me about this diadem…’ she asked as the jeweller gave it to her and he gave his honest opinion about it, as she nodded as he told her what he knew. ‘And the value?’ Eleanore inquired as she put the diadem back in the velvet box. ‘Low end is 100 and the high end is 777…’ He answered ‘Thousand?’ The jeweller smiled and shook his head at that ‘Million, Miss Craemal…’ and looked at her as she gave a nervous laugh. ‘Million?’ she echoed and the jeweller nodded. ‘Well, shit…’ Eleanore whispered and the jeweller chuckled at that. ‘Thank you, as always, mister Schultz… we value your opinion very much…’ Eleanore said as she shook his hand. ‘Thank you, Miss Craemal, for letting me see these beautiful master pieces.’ He answered as both signed out, and showed him the way out. In the lobby she shook his hand once again and watched him leave. Astonished she rubbed her face and made her way to the elevator and pressed the top button. The fundraiser now had twenty trips and seventeen jewellery sets, with the diadem as the master piece. It was now finished, the only thing that was left was the night itself. She threw her hands in the air as she stepped out of the elevator. At second thought, maybe she overdid it, but then again, it was all for a good cause and he had given her a limitless budget. ‘Done and done…’ she said as she entered the office making the three laugh as she sat down, opened the files and entered the low and high price of the diadem. She did some math and if everything went according to plan they would still make a profit. ‘Oh, I’m good…’ Eleanore giggled ‘I think we need to open a window here…’ Gabriel laughed as she glared at him. ‘Let me be happy with myself here, okay?’ She said as Gabriel now laughed harder at that, causing Eleanore to actually growl at him ‘That is not what I meant, Gabe… and you know it…’ She said with a red face. He opened his mouth to say something ‘Ice-cream anyone…?’ they heard and there was a simultaneous ‘yes’ throughout the department and the coffee-corner filled with heated employees. ‘Saved by the ice-cream…’ Gabriel grinned and hurried out of the office, taking Sarah with him. ‘Tell me.. what were you doing?’ Sascha said as he sat next to her and took her laptop. ‘Next time I need to do this, please give me a fixed budget, okay? I felt bad spending so much money.’ She said and he smirked at that. ‘You did good anyway…’ he said and kissed her temple. ‘Let’s get some ice-cream before its gone…’ Eleanore said as she stood up and pulled him to his feet and made their way to the coffee-corner.

**August**  
‘Your big plan is coming along nicely, I hear…’ Emma said with a knowing smile as they had they met up in the lobby, the following morning. ‘How do you know that?’ He asked with wide eyes ‘Eleanore, she recruited me, and a few others, to help out during the fundraiser… and then threatened to sue us into oblivion if we uttered a word about it to anyone… except her or you…’ She answered and both chuckled as they stepped in the elevator. ‘Yeah, you should… she has the balls to do it… but now that the fundraiser is coming soon, I am getting more nervous…’ He answered truthfully and wiped a hand through his white blond hair. ‘Don’t worry, that is why I told you… nothing will go wrong… I’m sure of it…’ Emma said as she lay hand on his shoulder. ‘Don’t jinx it, Emma…’ He said as he rolled his eyes, making her laugh at that.

He literally walked into Eleanore as he rounded the corner. ‘Are we going down this road now too, Gabe?’ she asked with a giggle as she looked up at him from the floor ‘I sure hope not…’ he said and helped her up with an absent smile. ‘Wow, that head of yours got you good, huh?’ She asked rubbing her forehead and he nodded. Eleanore gave a silent laugh and then hugged him ‘Everything will turn out fine… don’t worry.’ She said as she pressed a kiss on his cheek, let go and walked toward her office. ‘How the fuck do you do this, woman?’ Gabriel wondered as he watched Eleanore and Emma talk.

‘Hey, Elf? What are you doing this Saturday?’ Gabriel asked as he walked back. ‘I have Hannah the weekend, why?’ She asked and cocked her head as she looked at him as he rubbed his face. ‘I can dump her with Sascha for a day… the two have become best friends, apparently. Why?’ she said as she rolled her eyes as Gabriel gave a toothy grin. ‘You’ll see Saturday…’ he said as he lay a loving hand on her head. ‘O-okay…’ Eleanore smiled watched him walk off. ‘What was that all about?’ Patrick asked as he stepped next to her. ‘Beats me…’ Eleanore shrugged. ‘Now, what is what I heard you say ‘Sascha and Hannah are best friends now.’?’ Patrick said and Eleanore nodded. ‘Tight, very tight…’ she said as she rubbed her eyes.

~*~

‘Why me?’ Hannah asked as she looked up at her. ‘Because I know he’d like to hear from you…’ Eleanore answered as she hugged the little girl close. ‘What do I write then?’ She asked as they sat down and Eleanore pointed at the letters that she needed to type and then had to pronounce the words that she had typed. ‘Good job…’ Eleanore said and gave her a high five as Hannah had pressed the send button. ‘Hey Maverick, you’re on speaker…’ she said as she and Hannah told about their day and why they had send that text. ‘That’s gonna cost you, Wingy…’ as both laughed at that. ‘Do you want to negotiate now, or Saturday evening…?’ she asked as she took him off speaker and kissed the top of Hannah’s head with a loving smile. ‘Can I go play…?’ and Eleanore nodded at that. ‘Dinner in an hour, okay?’ and Hannah nodded. ‘No, I wasn’t talking to you, but you’re welcome to join…’ Eleanore laughed as she stood up and moved to the kitchen as she put her earplugs in and continued talking to him as she started preparing dinner.

Hannah ran out of her room as the doorbell rang and Eleanore heard them talk in the hallway. ‘In the kitchen…’ Hannah answered as Sascha asked where Eleanore was. She popped her head out of the kitchen as the two came in ‘Hey, you…’ she smiled as Sascha put Hannah down and kissed her ‘Hey, yourself… what’s cooking?’ He said as he let go of her. ‘You’ll see…’ Eleanore answered with a smile.

~*~

‘Hey, can you get… Never mind…’ She finished with a sigh as they heard the door open. ‘Decent?’ They heard him call. ‘Never!’ Both Sascha and Eleanore called back in unison and both gave a laugh as he groaned and appeared from the bedroom. ‘So, what are we going to do…?’ She asked as they walked down the steps and toward the car. ‘Taking you up on our missed lunch-date…’ He answered ‘Took you long enough…’ and both laughed as they drove off. 

People turned around as the two got out of the car and sat down at the cafe terrace and ordered lunch, soon the two got wrapped up in their conversation and had him in stitches when Hannah burst out of her room one day screaming death and murder because of a spider and demanding for a real hero, to come and rescue her, and when Eleanore had done it herself Hannah had just glared up at her ‘Do you really think I can call him at this time of day, to come rescue us for something we can ourselves?’ I asked her. So, now I am competing with a four year old… I mean, where is the fun in that…?’ She finished with a giggle and took some fries and both groaned as a flash hit their eyes.

‘Samir… I should've known you’d get here, sooner or later…’ Gabriel said as the man behind the camera grinned at him. ‘You don’t call any more, and here I thought I belonged to your inner circle…’ Samir answered as Eleanore was still blinking. ‘So, who’s the broad?’ He asked as he sat down. ‘Samir, I didn’t invite you to sit down… you okay?’ Gabriel asked and turned to her as she nodded ‘You and Williams having problems?’ And both glared at him ‘Wow… guess not… so, lovely lady, who are you, and what are you to him?’ He asked as he gave her a dashing smile ‘First you’re calling me a broad, then think Gabriel and Sarah are having problems and now you’re calling me ‘lovely lady’? I am confused…’ She answered and shook her head at that. ‘Wow, don’t get me wrong, but that is a horrible name…’ Samir said between some fries as Gabriel chocked in his drink and Eleanore just stared at him and then gave a giggle. ‘Eleanore…’ she introduced herself as she shook his hand ‘Samir, private investigator turned paparazzi, at your service… in the core group of following the two top lawyers of Carmichaels Private International…’ he answered and gave her his business card ‘Huh… a P.I. turned paparazzi, how did that happen?’ as Samir began to explain and Eleanore shot Gabriel a knowing smirk, as he leaned back and watched the scene unfold in front of him. ‘So, that was my story… what’s yours…?’ He then asked and Eleanore told him the global overview how they met ‘And this brings us here…’ Eleanore finished as Samir leaned back and looked at the two. ‘Interesting story… could we do an exclusive…?’ He then asked hopeful ‘You just got one…’ Gabriel intervened as he leaned forward and locked eyes with him. ‘So, how do I spell your last name?’ Samir asked as he cleared his throat, as Eleanore smiled and spelled it out for him. ‘Craemal… Craemal….’ and then his eyes turned wide and looked at her dumbfounded ‘The very same…’ she nodded as Gabriel chuckled at that. ‘And now you work there?’ as Eleanore nodded ‘Wow, what a turn of events… Well, gotta go… as always you’ll get the article before I print it, Master Kingly…’ He said as he stood ‘Miss Craemal…’ he said, inclining his head at her ‘Bye, Samir...’ Gabriel said as Samir waved and rounded the corner. ‘What goes on in that head of yours?’ Gabriel asked as he looked at Eleanore as she stared at the business card in her hand. ‘That perhaps we could use him for something else….’ She answered thoughtfully ‘… But I need to do some more thinking before I can make a decision about that… and discuss it with the boss… We don’t want a repeat of last month, don’t we?’ Eleanore finished as she looked at Gabriel. ‘You’re such and overgrown Imp, aren’t you?’ He said with a chuckle, making her smile impishly, and looked at her phone as Sascha had send some pictures her way and showed them Gabriel. ‘I still think they need to do a DNA test…’ He said, shaking his head, as Eleanore took a picture of them together. ‘But, core group?’ Eleanore now asked and Gabriel nodded at that as he explained what it meant to her and she nodded at that. ‘Not all of them are so nice, by the way…’ He warned her softly and Eleanore nodded ‘I know… it’s always been a love hate relationship between celebrities and paparazzi, I don’t think it’s any different with you guys…’ She answered ‘Keep your friends close…’ and Eleanore laughed at that ‘… And your enemies closer, right?’ She answered as he nodded and then high-fived each other.

**~*~September~*~**  
The first thunderstorm announced that the heat of Summer was lying down and Autumn had officially arrived. Hannah bolted into the bedroom and dove in between both adults and covered her head as she clung to Eleanore. The two looked at each other and Eleanore smiled down at her as she softly comforted her and sat up. ‘Come on… I will show you the beauty of a thunderstorm…’ she whispered as they got out of the bed, moving to the living-room. The three of them stood there, watching the storm, as Eleanore spun a story about powerful dragons protecting the Earth from enemies unseen. ‘See, the dragons have won once again…’ she whispered with a chuckle as the thunderstorm passed. ‘Do you think you can sleep in your own bed again?’ Eleanore asked as she looked at Hannah, who nodded and hugged her tight, and as she moved to Hannah’s bedroom, Sascha watched her leave. She had one powerful imagination, he noticed, but that wasn’t it… it was something in her words that had come to life. He had seen the story play out in front of him, as if it really happened. He got lost in his own thoughts until he felt his girlfriend’s arms wrap around his waist from the back. ‘Where did you go, all of a sudden?’ Sascha heard her ask and lay a hand on hers and felt how she rested her forehead against his back. ‘It happens on occasion…’ he answered as they went back to bed.

Eleanore woke up when Sascha’s phone rang. ‘Hey… yeah, she’s here, why?’ He leaned against the door-frame as Eleanore sat up and looked at him, not understanding. ‘Yeah, I know we have that fundraiser in three days… I am sure she knows that too….’ and he looked her up and down ‘A whopping amount of one in total…’ he sniggered and Eleanore raised an eyebrow at that. ‘… 5’1”, size 6… high back… No, Hailey, a high back… take it from me… Do you wear heels, Elf? Better yet, do you even own them?’ and duck with a laugh when she threw a pillow at him. ‘That was way off course…’ He laughed ‘I don’t want to be buried in them… I told you that already…’ she all but growled as she stood up from the bed and retrieved the pillow. ‘No heels… Hailey asks if you will do kitten heels, whatever that means…’ Sascha asked her and she glared at him ‘Hard no… this is not negotiable, CarMichaels...’ Eleanore answered as he laughed. ‘Elf, my sister will pick you up in about two hours…’ She stuck her head out of the bathroom looking at him with a raised eyebrow. ‘To do what?’ She asked bewildered as she leaned against the door-frame. ‘What she excels at… shopping, and a three day spa…’ Eleanore shivered, hearing that. ‘I am not gifted with that part of femininity…’ she said in a yawn. ‘Well, she is, it is her job… she’s a personal shopper, amongst other things...’ Eleanore narrowed her eyes at that and Sascha smiled as he saw lines being drawn in her head and connections were made. ‘No…’ she whispered with wide eyes and Sascha nodded ‘The very same…’ He grinned as she rubbed her cheek amazed. ‘One other thing… Elf, and you may know this already, but she is surrounded by the paparazzi, like all the time… whatever you do, don’t let them provoke you…’ He said as he cupped her face and looked at her. ‘Because they’re bound to try that, at some point.’ Eleanore nodded as he smiled at that and kissed her lovingly. ‘I’ll be okay… thanks for the heads up...’ she whispered and kissed him back. ‘I know, you will… go get dressed…’ he said as he hit her butt and Eleanore disappeared back in the bathroom with a giggle. ‘Wait, did you just say a three day spa? But, I haven’t packed anything…’ She said as she stuck her head out of the bathroom again. ‘Already done…’ he said as he pointed at the weekend bag, next to the elevator. ‘Well, then the next question should be, what are we going to do, until they arrive?’ She asked as she tapped her chin, as he took hold of her hips and pulled her close ‘Oh, I can think of so many things, little elf…’ He said, kissing her, and pushed her back toward the bed, making her laugh as he did.

‘Hello, younger brother…’ Eleanore heard and smiled at the energy that accompanied the voice. ‘Hey Sascha…’ she heard three other voices, and turned toward the door and cocked her head to the side. ‘She’ll be right there…’ She heard Sascha answer as they started to talk. Eleanore gave herself a last look in the mirror, shrugged _Accept what you can’t change_ straightened her back, and walked out. The woman looked over his shoulder and grinned at him. ‘Well, aren’t you an adorable young woman…?’ and wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug. ‘Adorable is not the first word that comes to mind describing myself, but thank you… I guess.’ Eleanore answered as Hailey let her go and looked her over. ‘We’re going to have so much fun, aren’t we…?’ She said with a smile as she turned to the other women, who all nodded, as the same smile appeared on their face. Eleanore suppressed a shiver, and missed the look brother and sister shared with each other. ‘Let’s go… so much to do, and so much time…’ Hailey said as she turned back to Eleanore and took her hand. ‘We’re leaving now…’ and tugged Eleanore with her, causing her to nearly lose balance. ‘Come back in one piece, Wingy…’ Sascha called after her. ‘Wait, what? Maverick…!’ She called back as she was dragged in the elevator, by the giggling group, hearing him laugh as the elevator closed. ‘What did he mean by that…?’ She asked as she cast a worried glance at the four, who all grinned at her. ‘You’ll find out…’ Hailey smiled, causing the four to laugh. ‘Yeah, that just doesn’t sound right…’ she answered as they left the elevator and got into the car. ‘Hey, Rafael… you know where we need to go?’ Hailey asked ‘Yes, Ma’am…’ he answered. ‘Eleanore, meet Sandra, Nicole, and Amira…’ Hailey introduced the others who were still grinning at her. ‘He will not recognise you any more, when we’re done with you…’ Nicole said. ‘Why does that make me feel uncomfortable?’ as the four laughed again and wrapped her up in a conversation. ‘We have arrived, Ma’am… and your ‘friends’ are already waiting…’ Rafael’s voice came through and Eleanore looked outside. ‘Damn it, who tipped them off, now…?’ Hailey sighed and rolled her eyes. The others looked at each other ‘Sascha…’ they said and nodded as Eleanore blinked. ‘They do that more often to each other… you’ll get used to it…’ Nicole said and handed her a pair of sunglasses. ‘It helps with the flashes…’ she said as she winked at her. ‘Hello, my wonderful friends…’ she heard Hailey say as she got out of the car. She was bombarded with questions whom she answered as the others left the car as well. ‘Good luck, miss Eleanore…’ Rafael said as he looked at her from the rear view mirror ‘Thanks, Rafael… thank you for bringing us…’ she smiled as she put her sunglasses on, took a deep breath and exited the car, helped by the other four, and then hurried into the building.

Eleanore shook her head to get rid of the energy that she had brought with her inside and then looked around, as Hailey went to the front desk. ‘Hello Giles, how are you today?’ She said as she addressed the older man at the desk ‘I am very well, Ma’am… the family suite is ready for use…’ He answered. ‘Lovely…’ Hailey answered and turned to the group. ‘Come on… we haven’t got all day…’ She answered ‘We have three days, there is no time to hurry, Hailey…’ Sandra sighed, rolling her eyes. ‘I wouldn’t be so sure of that… I am rather challenged when it comes to all this…’ Eleanore said as she scratched as they entered the suite ‘Oeh, she’s got self knowledge… well, that is going to make it so much easier…’ Nicole giggled, taking the other three with her. ‘You won’t be challenged any more, when we’re done with you…’ Hailey said as she took Eleanore’s hands in hers and smiled at her. Eleanore felt the energy coming from her and immediately strengthened her walls, making Hailey look at her in surprise. ‘Don’t go there… I do not believe I gave you permission to read me, like that…’ Eleanore smiled at her but her eyes were cold and distant. ‘How di-...?’ Nicole asked amazed ‘I am an energy-user, like Hailey… and that is all that you will hear from me, about myself, for now.’ Eleanore told her and pulled her hands back. ‘And a powerful one at that…’ Hailey said with a smile as she tugged a strand of hair behind Eleanore’s ear. With that the conversation was dropped and Eleanore was thrust in a world she had no idea of, existed in the first place, but it was such a welcoming surprise.

Lost for words she looked around as they stepped into a high end designer mall, that was attached to the hotel, they were staying at, Nicole smiled and took her by the arm and moved her through the crowds of people and looked at the designer stores. After three hours of shopping, they hadn’t found the perfect dress as of yet, and they sat down to drink something. ‘This is more difficult than I initially thought… you’re quite the challenge, Eleanore… but no matter, I love challenges…’ Hailey said as she drank her prosecco. From the corner of her eye she saw a shimmer in one of the windows and turned to it. ‘I think I found it…’ Eleanore whispered as she looked at the dress and all turned to look at it, a grin appearing on their face. ‘This is the perfect dress, colour and shape, Eleanore…’ Hailey said as she stood up, took her hand and ran with her to the store, the others hot on their heels. Hailey pushed her in the changing room with the dress and waited for her. ‘Hailey… can you help me zip up? I can’t reach it…’ Eleanore said uncomfortable. ‘Sure…’ and disappeared in the changing room with her. ‘I understand why you’d like to have a high back…’ She whispered. ‘Yeah, not everyone has to see my past…’ Eleanore smiled as she looked at her from the mirror, and Hailey nodded. ‘Okay, done… I’ll wait outside…’ and disappeared again. Alone, she gave herself time to look at herself and took a deep breath. The dress was too long, but that was to be expected with her height. ‘Come on, Craemal, we haven’t got all day.’ she heard Amira call out. The four gaped at her as she stepped out and then whistled, making her laugh. Hailey walked toward the counter and talked with the man behind it. He came rushing over to her, put her on a stool and started pinning the dress, quickly and efficiently. ‘It will be done, within two hours…’ He said as he looked at Hailey. ‘Thank you so much, Matt…’ Hailey smiled and helped her unzip the dress and gave it to him. ‘Come on… face, feet, nails and hair are next.’ Sandra said. Eleanore thanked the clerk behind the counter with a warm smile and left.

When everything was set and done they walked back to the store and picked up the dress. ‘I made a shawl of the material, as you asked, Ma’am…’ He said and handed her the dress. ‘You’re a hero, Matt, a true life saviour…’ Hailey smiled at him causing him to blush. They went to their suite to get ready. As evening fell Eleanore stood on the balcony, smoking a cigarette as Hailey joined her and looked at her. ‘What is it, Hailey…?’ She asked, not looking at her. ‘I haven’t figured you out, yet…’ she state bluntly as she shrugged ‘There are few people who can… Even I have trouble at that department once in a while…’ she said and took another drag, Hailey opened her mouth but Eleanore shook her head and locked eyes with her ‘I need you to know and understand that my feelings for your brother are genuine. I am not in it in for the money, cause I have enough of that, myself… What I can tell you, however, is that I have never loved someone as deeply and unconditionally as Sascha… If someone gets it in their thick skull to harm him in any way shape or form, they will wish they had never done that…’ Eleanore said as she straightened and narrowed her eyes at her. Hailey pursed her lips as she nodded after a while. ‘Good, that is all I wanted to know…’ she smiled and went back inside, and Eleanore took a breath, she was his sister alright. The same overwhelming energy, and grabbed unto the balustrade in order to anchor herself, and not go in a full-blown anxiety attack. She took a few deep breaths, looked up at the moon and closed her eyes, humming a song that she long had forgotten. ‘Eleanore, Sarah is here…’ Hailey called out to her ‘Coming…’ She said as she looked at the moon again and with the words of her mother in the back of her head she moved in. ‘Elf… you… Okay, who are you and where is Eleanore…?’ Sarah giggled as she hugged her. The four being surprised at the pet name. ‘All my friends call me that… Feel free to use it, as well.’ Eleanore chuckled and looked at Sarah ‘You’re looking absolutely Royal, hun…’ She said as Sarah did a turn, wearing an Emerald green dress, that wrapped around her, like a second skin and fanned out just just above her knees. ‘So do you, you know…’ Sarah said and the six women left the suite. 

Coming out of the elevator they moved to the lobby where they saw both Gabriel and Sascha talking to each other, Gabriel trying to close his cufflink, which didn’t seem to fit, causing Sascha to roll his eyes, doing it for him, as both were rather enjoying the attention they got, from the other guests. ‘Okay, and now they’re just bullying us…’ Eleanore pouted, sensing their energy, making the women laugh. Gabriel looked up when they heard them laugh and smirked at them, making Sascha turn as well, seeing the six women walk up to them. ‘Now, who the hell are you?’ Gabriel teased with a toothy smirk as Eleanore did a little turn ‘Hey, I am Eleanore, nice to meet you… apparently, I have been your friend for the past twenty plus years…’ She replied as she shook his hand, as they shared a smile, and he hugged her. Hailey nodded at her brother and everything was said and done with that simple gesture, and all made their way outside, being greeted by the paparazzi, as she felt the energy of the others wrapping around her, giving her strength and protection. She closed her eyes for a second being thankful that they would do this for her. She felt Sascha’s hand in the small of her back and wondered how she could not have known that he nearly had the same level of power she had. Eleanore shook her head slightly and smiled for the camera’s as they flashed, and made their way to the limos that would bring them to CarMichaels Private International.

‘Tell me, Elf… Why is Gabriel acting all nervous tonight…?’ Sascha asked as they sat in the limo. ‘Is he now, can’t say I noticed anything…’ she answered and looked outside, resting her chin on her hand. He noticed that her eyes were darker than usual and there was a powerful, yet, beautiful darkness in her demeanour, this evening. ‘Really, you haven’t noticed anything? I find that very hard to believe… you two know exactly how the other feels or what they think.’ He said as he looked up from his speech and saw her look at him with a knowing smile. ‘You know how I feel about secrets…’ He sighed rolled his eyes ‘I know that, But I am sworn to secrecy, Sascha… I don’t like keeping this a secret for you as well… Please, bear with me… I could use your help, later on, though…’ and he raised an eyebrow at that, her eyes filled with the darkness and power that he had seen in her demeanour. She chuckled as she bent forward and stroked his cheek with a finger and winked at him. ‘Do it for your friends…’ Eleanore whispered with a smile. ‘You do know how to turn a man on, huh, Wingy…?’ Eleanore gave an impish smile, kissed him and pressed their foreheads together. ‘Know that is a good surprise.’ She whispered as he nodded at that. ‘So, going public, is a no go?’ He then asked as he looked at her. ‘Sorry, not during the fundraiser… this is his evening, not ours… just don’t hijack it, okay?’ and he nodded as he scratched a few lines from his speech, with an annoyed face, as Eleanore bit her lower-lip, and put the strand of hair behind her ear as she looked outside again with a pout _Damn it…_ She heard him chuckle and looked at him ‘Don’t pout, just a few worthless lines that I needed to scratch Elf…’ and she peered at him ‘Is this your way of getting back at me?’ she asked as he laughed at that and shook his head ‘I wouldn’t stoop so low, Wingy…’ He said ‘I will let him have this night… I’ll find another way to flaunt you…’ Sascha answered as he bent forward and kissed her. ‘And you’re not doing that now?’ She asked with a laugh, taking him with her. 

‘Good-evening Ladies and Gentlemen, I’d like to welcome you all to the yearly fundraiser gala of CarMichaels Private International…’ Eleanore began as she stood in the centre of the stage and introduced herself ‘Why are you so nervous tonight, Kingly?’ Sarah asked as she turned to him ‘Me, nervous… really?’ Gabriel asked as he looked at her nonplussed. ‘Whatever…’ Sarah said as she rolled her eyes and looked back at Eleanore ‘Please, help me welcome to the stage, two very dear friends of mine, Gabriel Kingly, and Sarah Williams…’ she said as they guests applauded. ‘I do believe we are missing one person?’ Gabriel said and looked at the two women ‘He’s a busy man, and even now, he will need to stay sharp.’ Eleanore smiled as the three watched him hang up. ‘It took some time, but please help us welcome, the host of this fundraiser. Our boss… Sascha CarMichaels…’ the three said as Sascha walked on stage as well as he greeted the three and started with his speech, thanking Eleanore and the team for organising the fundraiser gala and the time that they put in it, getting an immense applause from the guests and the three on stage. She inclined her head at that. ‘And so you will see, that the only thing that wasn’t filled in on the invitation was the name or the fundraiser. This is no fault of the printers or the organisers, the organisation simply wasn’t created at that time. This year we will raise money, for a new organisation called _‘Angelic Arms’_ This organisation will help fund for people that want to help children from abused families get healthy, so that they won’t get adopted completely traumatised. At the moment there is only one person that I know off, who takes in these traumatised children, and give them the freedom and sanctity to be themselves, deal with the trauma and then will be able to get adopted. Me and my team have done some research, and found some of the children, that she helped, in her short time working with these children. Take a look…’ as they looked at the screen, jumping alive behind Sascha and Eleanore grabbed Sarah’s hand, as five healthy children told them about what Eleanore had done for them, what a blessing she had been in their lives, and the foster parents thanking her for what she had done. ‘You breaking my hand, hun…’ Sarah whispered with a painful chuckle. ‘S-sorry…’ she stuttered as Sascha continued with his speech ‘Now, you probably want to know who this person is and what she does for those children that nobody wants to adopt… With that I’d like your help in welcoming back to the stage, the person I am talking about, Eleanore Craemal…’ As Eleanore took a breath, as she walked back on to stage. 

‘I really don’t know what to say, and believe me that does not happen often when I need to speak in public… he even kept me in the dark, about this… I went into foster-care at the age of eleven, after losing my family in a plane-crash, twenty-five years ago. Heavily traumatised because of the events, many families did not know how to deal with my outbursts and my uncontrollable tantrums or nightmares… This resulted in me being brought back, numerous of times, and I can recall that I had been placed with twenty different families in one week. None, could handle me… After, I got of age and out of the system, I took everything that I learned in those years and implemented that with helping other children. Because, I didn’t want them to feel, what I felt, going from family to family and then being let down in the end.’ she said as she took a deep breath and continued to talk about what she did, and how she was able to create a safe environment for the child so that they could be themselves, giving the child structure, and rules. How she worked with psychiatrists and social workers to get more knowledge and creating specific exercises with the professionals to help them through the trauma. ‘And all kids you have just seen on the video, implement these exercises on a daily basis, in order to deal with what they have been through. Their foster-parents helping them every step along the way.’ Sascha said. ‘Having said this, we need to have an official opening for this fund with a golden button.’ Eleanore stood there baffled as the five children that had been on film stepped onto stage, she shook her head and glanced at Sascha who nodded. ‘I hate you…’ she whispered as she put her hand on the mic. ‘Yeah, I know…’ he answered, and watched with a smirk as the children greeted Eleanore, hugging them tight, talking with them. ‘So, Eleanore, guys, to you the honour of opening this fundraiser…’

The fundraiser came to life after that, where both Eleanore and Sarah wore more expensive jewellery than they would in their entire lives and the amounts were making both women dizzy. As Patrick placed the diadem in Eleanore’s hair and touched her up. ‘Now, why is it, that that diadem suits you so much better than others?’ Patrick asked as he looked over her shoulder in the mirror. ‘I don’t know, but I feel like a Queen, about now…’ she answered and saw her own energy-field change to match the diadem, as she caught her own reflection. ‘It almost seems that it belongs on your head…’ He said and Eleanore narrowed her eyes in surprise and then nodded. ‘I know it does, but isn’t mine to buy, Patrick… and when would I ever need to wear this…? I am not dating a King, nor am I going to marry one…’ She answered as she shook her head. ‘Elf… you’re up…’ and Gabriel stopped as he saw the diadem. ‘Wow, Your Highness…’ He said as he bowed and Patrick looked at Eleanore. ‘Even he can see it…’ He said, as they waited backstage as Eleanore hopped from one foot to the other. ‘Is it me, or does that diadem look like your jewellery set you wore at the previous fundraiser…?’ Sarah asked as she looked at the diadem. ‘You’re not wrong about that one… scary thing is, that they _feel_ the same… like they belonged together. But that couldn’t be, right? I mean, why would my mother have a diadem like this?’ she answered as she knitted her eyebrows together ‘Are you the lost grand duchess?’ Gabriel asked and both women rolled their eyes at that. ‘I am a little young, to be her, don’t you think?’ She all but bit at him. ‘Who knows… looking like that, when you’re thirty-six… you never know what you did….’ He grinned and Eleanore hit his shoulder as he swallowed his laughter. ‘Next item, a Kokoshnik diadem. This diadem has twenty-six Asscher cut sapphires, and seventy-seven Trilliant cut diamonds. In the middle one can see a Princess cut sapphire, embedded in forty diamonds.’ The announcer said as they witnessed Eleanore walking on stage, showing off the diadem. ‘Five million… going once… going twice…’ and with that the bidding picked up again, in record speed. ‘Seven hundred fifty million going once, twice… Sold, to an anonymous bidder on the phone, congratulations with your purchase…’ The announcer said and people applauded at that. She walked off the stage as one of the guards slowly pulled the diadem out of her hair she felt very naked all of a sudden. Ignoring the feeling, she sought out Sascha as Sarah received her last piece of jewellery. ‘I could use your help now…’ she said ‘Finally… don’t think I forgotten about it…’ He said and looked at her. ‘I need you to sit in the audience with this one, and bid, as well… just as a safety. But whatever you do… don’t go over four hundred eighty five thousand.’ She said cryptically. ‘One more hint…’ She shook her head ‘It will be a bidding war between you and an anonymous caller. There will be some other calls throughout the audience, but I gave them very specific amounts to stop at...’ Eleanore said ‘What are you planning…?’ He asked her ‘Damn it, CarMichaels, will you just work with me? You’ll find out soon enough…’ She growled angry, turning around, but Sascha pulled her back, kissing her possessively as he felt her melt into him ‘Is this the way you will solve all our arguments, from now on?’ She asked out of breath as he chuckled and kissed her neck. ‘That diadem looked wonderful on you...’ He whispered in her ear. ‘It did, didn’t it… scary thing is that I felt very comfortable wearing it…’ and with that she walked back on stage, leaving him behind as Sarah walked back on stage, now wearing an expensive ring on her finger, it all clicked as he sat down as Eleanore stood next to Sarah who showed the ring without second thought. Was that…? He caught Eleanore’s eye as he bid and she smiled knowingly at him, turning away before she would give too much away. 

‘Sold… for four hundred eighty five thousand to the anonymous caller on the phone… thank you for your generous donation…’ Eleanore called out and applause rose from the audience, as Sarah leaned toward Eleanore telling her how comfortable this ring was around her finger, like it actually belonged there. They both gave a chuckle at that as Sascha stood at the side of the stage, with that Eleanore held up her hands ‘I just heard the anonymous buyer of this ring, is in the building this evening… and likes to say something.’ and everyone fell silent as Eleanore lay a hand on Sarah’s shoulder, motioning for her to stay, and walked off stage, as from the other side Gabriel came on. Eleanore released a deep breath as she stopped in front of Sascha and winked at him. ‘Thanks for helping…’ She smiled and kissed him. ‘Is he…?’ Sascha started and she nodded as she turned around as they saw Gabriel getting down on one knee. ‘By the Gods, woman… how did you two accomplish this then…?’ He asked with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pull her close. ‘His idea, and very careful planning and sending an email to everyone not to bid on the last lot. Except for the strategically placed employees, whom I threatened to sue into oblivion if they uttered a single word to anyone…’ Making Sascha snort at that, as they saw Sarah nod and kiss him as the audience applauded as they both walked back on stage and congratulated them. 

‘With this we would like to thank you for your participation this evening, your generous donations for the new foundation ‘Angelic Arms’ and being witness to a public proposal gone right…’ Eleanore closed the evening as the end amount came to view making her smile. Many of the guests congratulated them on a wonderful fundraiser and the newly engaged couple. Before Sarah left she took Eleanore to the side and told her what she had been struggling with lately. Eleanore looked at her dumbfounded and then smiled as she then told Sarah what she needed to hear ‘Put your pride aside, when you two are alone, let your guard down, trust him, and turn off that jealousy… because it’s not doing you any favours… believe me, I know how difficult that it.’ She said ‘How do you do that then?’ Sarah answered as they looked at Sascha who was surrounded by a little group of female guests. ‘Because I know who he’s going home with…’ she chuckled as Gabriel joined them and hugged him. ‘Excuse me, I think I need to safe someone… even men need a hero once in a while…’ Eleanore said with a giggle as the two laughed. ‘And then there will be tears...’ Gabriel smirked as the two watched Eleanore walk up to the group and lay a loving hand on his shoulder, he inclined his head as excused himself and Eleanore linked her arm in his and they walked toward another group, leaving the women behind in disbelief. ‘You lost, no tears…’ Sarah chuckled ‘Wait for it… wait… wait a little bit longer… there… you see…?’ He said as he gave a toothy smirk as the two watched one the women stomp their feet. Rafael appeared next to the women and looked down at them as they startled and scurried away, as Rafael straightened, folded his arms and gave them a wicked grin, making them laugh. ‘Come, let us say goodbye… and leave…’ Gabriel said as Sarah nodded and stroked his cheek with a slender finger. 

~*~

When they returned to work the following Monday, Eleanore saw a powerful change in Sarah’s energy-field. It had become vibrant, sparkly, and emitted the same glow as Gabriel’s. There was a Royal energy coming from her, next to that Sarah had cut her hair and it was now resting at the base of her neck. It had been a bold move, but she could pull it off, like everything she did or wore. Eleanore rolled her eyes and buried her jealousy as a thoughtful crease appeared in her forehead, and leaned against the balustrade of the balcony, absently dragging her cigarette, nibbling her lower-lip ‘Care to share what’s on your mind?’ Sascha asked as he stroked her butt cheeks, making her straighten. ‘Too much of a chaos at the moment, when I can, you’ll be the second to know…’ She answered as she shook her head as she turned around and looked at him. ‘The second?’ He asked as he raised an eyebrow as he saw her nod with a smile. ‘Me, being the first…’ Eleanore giggled as he bent forward and captured her lips in a loving kiss.

~*~

‘Okay, and who of you decided that I should the one to receive your congratulatory mail?’ Eleanore asked as she put the envelopes on Gabriel’s table. The two looked at her as she raised an eyebrow. ‘Do I want to know why? I’m not you and Sarah’s secretary…’ She said as she rubbed her face as they now grinned. ‘Well, someone needs to proofread them…’ Gabriel said wickedly and her mouth dropped open in mock anger. ‘Though woundest me, dear brother…’ she said as she placed a hand on her heart and closed her eyes as both Sarah and Gabriel erupted in laughter. ‘Thanks…’ they said in unison and Eleanore shook her head with a chuckle. ‘That is why we didn’t get any cards…’ the four secretaries called out. ‘See, you made them sad, and angry, now… you should hide, that or come up with a massive apology…’ Eleanore said as she looked at them with a wickedly sweet sparkle in her eyes. ‘Flowers, chocolate, and maybe we will accept that apology…’ the secretaries said as they banded together behind Eleanore who gave a high giggle. ‘Someone is in trouble…’ she singsonged sweetly, making all five of them laugh now. With that Eleanore unzipped her bag and poured the rest of the mail onto her desk. ‘Good luck with them…’ She continued with a grin as Sarah glared up at her

‘Scatter. Now.’ someone whispered behind them, making them all squeal and whirl around, looking at Sascha who looked at them, the secretaries now turned hopeful eyes at Eleanore. ‘Why are you all looking at me for…? I’ve had enough trouble with him as it is…’ She said as she held up her hands and took a step backward, making both Sarah and Gabriel laugh at that, as the secretaries hurried away at that. ‘By the Gods, why is it that everywhere I go, trouble follows me…? What the hell do I need to do with this much Bad Karma…’ Eleanore asked herself cynically as she rolled her eyes. ‘I’d like to know that too…’ Sarah said interested. ‘You just worry about getting your mail to the right floor, okay?’ Eleanore said with a smile as and turned around again, passing Sascha on her way out, trailing a soft hand across his chest as she did, and winked with a giggle, moving toward the elevator. _Vixen, you will pay for that…_ He thought glaring at her as the elevator-doors closed behind her.


	6. ~*~ Of Hannah’s baby-brother, Secrets, Wished Away, and Much More ~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wasn’t the proposal just totally them? Poor Eleanore trying to tie that in the fundraiser. On with the story… another massive chapter...

**~*~ October ~*~**  
‘I seriously don’t understand myself sometimes…’ she muttered as she scratched the back of her head, turning around the corner and knocked into someone’s back, making her stumble backward. ‘Good Gods freaking flying… I’m sorry…’ She said as she held her nose. ‘Yeah, I should say so too…’ Gabriel’s voice came to her as he rubbed the spot on his back. ‘In your head again?’ He asked with a smile, as he looked at her, and she rolled her eyes with a sigh. ‘Walk with me…’ Gabriel said as they took the stairs and Eleanore told him what she was experiencing. ‘And I know that everything is okay, and everyone is safe, yada yada yada…but, this bag of worry up here, doesn’t want to believe it…’ She whined as she pointed at her head and Gabriel smiled at that. ‘I can’t shake off this feeling that there will be things that will go horribly wrong one of these days…’ She then said out of the blue. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at that, when she said that with such conviction, he had learned that things would indeed go South in the next six months. He had also learned that things would come in three then. ‘Any idea about what it is?’ He asked carefully and Eleanore shook her head ‘I never know… and that is what makes me, so god damn, frustrated.’ She answered and looked up. ‘I just wish I could get a better grip on this, whatever _this_ is…’ as the two looked at each other. ‘Practise makes perfect, right?’ Gabriel said as he petted her head and she nodded. 

As the day progressed she became increasingly more nervous and at the end of the day she had bitten off all nails, which made her more annoyed. They said good-night and as they wanted to leave the Bailout, her phone rang. She picked up and listened to Ari who gave her the news, she grabbed hold of Sascha’s sleeve to balance herself, making the three look at her. ‘But, how?… What happened that Hannah is in the hospital now?’ She swallowed as she looked at them with confused eyes and forced herself to think clearly; she could always go full panic mode later. ‘… How is that even possible…? Even the group-home has a file…’ She said as she wiped a hand through her hair. ‘Damn it Ari, we are her immediate caregivers... They know they need to call one of us first when Hannah leaves with anyone else than us… It was one specific agreement we put in the contract with the group-home…’ Eleanore answered as she wiped a hand through her hair and ‘What do you mean, they took her from the group-home?… A-around back…? Do you have the number of the hospital…?’ She asked and now sat down on a high chair. ‘Oh, yeah… believe me Ari… This will have so many serious consequences for the both of them, it’s not even funny any more… ’ She said with a smile and wide eyes, as the three shivered at the way her face contracted. She had no idea what to feel at this point, there were way too many emotions running through her at the moment ‘Thanks for calling me…’ Eleanore said as she hung up and rubbed her face. ‘Why do we even have a legal system when it can be continuously circumvented…? How? How is this even possible?’ She asked dumbfounded as she wiped her hair back and took a deep breath as she looked at the other three ‘What happened?’ Sascha asked her as she looked at them ‘Sierra and Leon, Hannah’s parents, took her from the group-home… they beat her into the hospital…’ She said as she dialled the hospital now. ‘Good evening, this is Eleanore Craemal, I am calling for doctor Helena Sarokovitch, the paediatrician… Yes, I’ll hold… No, I will be coming to the hospital now… please, keep paging her, in the meantime… Thank you…’ She hung up and looked up, closing her eyes, taking a few deep breaths, and scratched her head. ‘I am going to kill them one of these days…’ Eleanore growled furiously. ‘Let’s wait with that, and see how Hannah is doing first…’ Sascha said as he pulled her to her feet as she nodded and left the cafe. ‘She’s at Saint Michaels…’ She said as she put it on and hopped on the back of the motor ‘We won’t be far behind…’ Gabriel said as Sarah nodded ‘Thanks…’ she said as they drove off. 

Doctor Helena Sarokovitch was already waiting for them as they arrived in the hall ‘Miss Craemal… Master CarMichaels…’ she said as they shook hands. ‘How is she, doctor?’ Eleanore asked as they moved toward the children’s ward. ‘Not good, I’m afraid… she has a concussion and cigarettes have been put out on her back. There is no indication of any sexual abuse, for so-far we can see… It has been purely physical…’ And Eleanore sighed as she looked up. ‘Sierra and Leon may be many things… but predators is nowhere near on that list… Any indication of internal trauma…?’ Eleanore asked as they walked into the ER. ‘Not that we know off, but we can’t treat her at the moment, cause she won’t allow us to come close to her.’ Doctor Sarokovitch said as she shook her head once more. ‘I know, and I also know how to calm her down, so you can treat her. It is a bit unconventional, but it does the trick…’ She said as they entered the room. Hannah was clawing at the nurses, screaming at them, her little body, rigid with fury and distrust, it was almost feral in nature, something she hadn’t seen in the girl before. ‘Hannah… that is quite enough...’ She heard and Hannah became quiet as she saw Eleanore enter the room ‘Nora… Sascha… help...’ she whispered, tears rolling down her, flushed, angry, face as she then stretched out her little arms at them. ‘We’re here, sweety…’ she whispered sitting down on the bed next to and pulled Hannah in her lap. ‘I didn’t want to go…’ Hannah whispered as she felt the protective arms of Eleanore around her, and feeling how Sascha kissed the top of her head. ‘I know… It will all be okay...’ Eleanore answered softly and gently rocked her from side to side, slowly calming her down. She shook her head as one of the nurses approached her ‘She’s not calm enough, yet…’ Eleanore said looking at the nurse, and she backed away again, as Eleanore stroked Hannah’s hair out of her, flushed and sweaty, face. It took her all in all ten minutes to fully calm down and Eleanore nodded ‘Sweety, these people are here to help you, we will need to see what they did, and treat it, so it doesn’t get infected, and won’t leave any scars, okay…?’ Hannah nodded after a while ‘Now, hold on tight to me, I can’t promise you, that it won’t hurt, so you may cry if you need to…’ She said as the nurses started to work on her, Eleanore started to sing Hannah’s favourite nursery song, as the nurses cut open her clothes. Sascha took a chair and sat down as close as the nurses let him and looked at the two on the bed. He narrowed his eyes, oh yes, they would pay severely for this, and realised he never wanted to see Hannah so hurt again. ‘This will hurt, Hannah… but it will be over soon…’ Eleanore whispered at her as the nurses now started tending to them, making her mewl and then relax again. ‘That’s a big girl… You’re such a strong girl...’ Eleanore praised her and kissed the top of her head. And as she was now calm enough, pictures of her back could be taken for her growing file.

Gabriel and Sarah entered the room and looked at her, as she shook her head. Hannah fisted her shirt and huddled closer to her, as Eleanore started to rock her again. ‘Miss Craemal?’ they heard coming from the door, where two officers stood. ‘That would be me…’ she said and motioned them to come in. They sat down, Hannah glaring at them and holding her tighter as she observed the officers. ‘We’re not going to do anything… We just need to ask some questions...’ one of them said as he tried to reassure the girl in the woman’s lap. Eleanore cupped her face and made Hannah look at her, anger and distrust were visible in the blue orbs. Eleanore sighed and held her close. That was months and months of healing down the drain, she could start all over with her now, and kissed the top of her head. ‘Can you tell us what happened, Hannah?’ the female officer asked as Hannah started sobbing. ‘They wanted to hurt David… I didn’t allow them and sat in between…’ Hannah answered in between sobs. ‘Who’s David, Hannah?’ Sascha asked as the two adults looked at each other, Eleanore didn’t want to know ‘David, 3 months old brabby…’ Hannah answered absently as she looked up at Eleanore with empty eyes. ‘You have a little brother…?’ She asked and they saw her nod. ‘Did anything else happen?’ the female officer asked and Eleanore felt Hannah stiffen. ‘They hurt my back…’ she answered softly, and the officer nodded at that. ‘That must hurt…’ and saw Hannah nod and then yawn. ‘I think that is enough for now…’ Sascha intervened, looking at the officers, causing them to nod and stand up. ‘You’re a strong girl, Hannah… get better soon…’ the female officer said as they inclined their head at Eleanore. A furious fire ignited in her dark-brown eyes as she picked up the phone and called Ari for an update on the family. Eleanore’s eyes widened as Ari confirmed Hannah’s little brother, had been taken away the second they saw him. ‘And he is here, as well… at Saint Michaels…? Yes, please, can you do that? Okay… thanks...’ Eleanore smiled down at Hannah, rubbing her head and watched as Sascha, Gabriel and Sarah spoke with the officers. Hannah saw Eleanore lean backwards with closed eyes. ‘What is it Hannah?’ She heard Eleanore ask ‘Why are you crying?’ Hannah asked truthfully, as the adult gave a watery smile and looked at her with loving eyes. ‘Because you got hurt, Munchkin… that, and your energy is all over the place… I think it will take a while for everything to settle again…’ Hannah had listened to her, and something changed within her. Nora was concerned about her, she didn’t want to see her hurt. Hannah buried her face in Eleanore’s shirt and cried. ‘It’ll be okay…’ She heard Eleanore whisper as she pulled her closer. ‘All will be well…’ Eleanore said with a deep breath as she felt the little girl nod.

‘Miss Craemal here…?’ a nurse asked as they all turned to the nurse now ‘That would be me…’ She answered as the nurse came in with a baby in her arms. ‘Look Hannah, see who it is? There’s David…’ Eleanore whispered as she took the child from the nurse and showed Hannah. ‘Sound a sleep… and completely healthy… thanks to you…’ the nurse said as she rubbed Hannah over her head as the child looked at her brother with a relieved smile, and Eleanore kissed the girl’s temple. It was by far the youngest child Eleanore had taken care off, but with help from the nurse she got the basics under wraps pretty quickly. ‘Now, Hannah… we need to start helping each other out, okay? You teach me, I teach you… deal?’ She asked as she looked at Hannah and she nodded ‘Deal…’ she said after a while and hooked her pinky with that of Eleanore. ‘Good…’ Eleanore smiled, as the others looked at the three on the bed as Eleanore did everything Hannah told her, making it funny for her the best way she knew how. ‘Oh, so David’s head needs to stay up, and not toward the ground… I get it now…’ Eleanore said, making Hannah giggle taking Eleanore with her, as she cradled David. ‘Well, I think that will work out, just fine…’ the officer said and as they read the papers with the signature of Judge Stephens on it. ‘Good luck, miss Craemal… But looking at you, I don’t think you need it…’ He said as Eleanore smiled and inclined her head. ‘I’ve got a good teacher…’ she answered and pointed at Hannah. ‘Good night Ma’am…’ They said and left as she turned her attention back toward the girl on the bed, who was now fighting against the sleep. ‘Close your eyes, Hannah… everything is alright, tonight… All is well…’ she whispered at Hannah who promptly fell a sleep. 

She woke, not knowing when she had fallen a sleep. Eleanore looked around and saw the other three sprawled in their chairs, vast a sleep. She smiled lovingly at them and then looked at the ceiling. ‘What goes on in that head of yours, Elf?’ she heard a voice and looked at the side ‘That I will be needing to take care of two children for now… He may be healthy, but he’s so weak, Sascha… so thin… so malnourished… not only that, but he craves love and support… something he didn’t get from the moment he was born… ’ she whispered as she looked at him. ‘Yeah, I can see that…’ He nodded and found another way to sit in that godforsaken chair. ‘I just don’t know how I’m gonna do this…’ she confessed ‘You will find a way… like you always do…’ He reassured her as he stood up and kissed her. ‘And we are here to help you…’ he then said as they looked at each other. ‘I know… thank you…’ She answered and yawned ‘Now, get some sleep, you need it…’ He lectured her as they shared a silent laugh. ‘Yes, boss…’ and closed her eyes again. He looked at her as she slept and narrowed his eyes. ‘Sascha…’ He heard and looked at Gabriel, his eyes dark and glittering in a way, he had never seen in him before, in all the long years they had been friends. ‘… hurt her, in any way, shape or form, and I swear to God and all the Holy persons up there, they will never find you again… you got that…?’ And Sascha nodded at that, knowing full well, that he had meant what he said. ‘Good, then you’ve got my blessing…’ He yawned, stroking Sarah’s cheek softly, causing her to wake. ‘Time for us to go, precious.’ Gabriel said and rose, said their goodbyes, and then left, leaving Sascha alone with them and his thoughts. 

‘I’m coming…’ she whispered in a yawn as she shifted Hannah so she could stand and took David out of the crib after she had washed her hands. ‘I know… I know… these are strange hands for now… and they’re so cold...’ Eleanore whispered as she started to walk up and down rocking him softly. She gave him a finger and he started sucking. ‘Oh, so that is your hungry cry…’ she whispered as she walked out of the room, and asked for some help from one of the nurses. They helped her with the formula and how to feed a child this young. Grateful for their help she walked up and down the hallway, softly humming a lullaby she had picked up somewhere. ‘A little more…’ she said as she looked down at him with a smile. ‘That’s it… What a big man, you are…’ she praised him with a smile and put the empty bottle on the counter top of the nurse station as the night nurse gave her a towel and helped her place David. ‘And now just walk up and down until he burps…’ She instructed, Eleanore rubbing his back, as she did, meanwhile bringing the empty bottle to the kitchen, and cleaning it. She yawned again as David burped, and then fell a sleep, making her smile. The night nurse then proceeded to show her how she had to change a diaper and thanking her for her help, once again, she moved back into the hospital-room and saw how Hannah was now sleeping on Sascha’s chest. She chuckled, took out her phone and snapped a picture. ‘I hope you’ll delete that one, as fast as you made it, Elf…’ Eleanore heard him say in a yawn and looked at her. ‘Nope.. this one is one for the records…Maverick...’ she answered with a smile as she lay David down in the crib and washed her hands again. ‘I’ll sue then…’ He muttered as he shifted position and looked at her with dark eyes ‘Go ahead… I won from you before, I am sure I can do it again...’ Eleanore challenged as she walked up to him and kissed his forehead. ‘Vixen…’ He smiled leaning in at the kiss ‘I know…’ She sniggered and sat down on the bed again. ‘Why are you still on that god awful chair…? The bed is big enough for the both of us...’ She then said and scratched her head. ‘Oh, Wingy, is that an invitation?’ He asked as he stood up. ‘Since when do you need an invitation to get in my bed, Maverick…?’ Eleanore asked annoyed as she scratched her head and yawned. ‘I don’t…’ Sascha answered and sat down on the bed as Eleanore lay her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes again. He kissed her forehead and looked down as Hannah sniffled. Sascha looked at the ceiling, and couldn’t picture them out of his life any more. ‘You have that wrong, Wingy… It’s we and us… not just you…’ He whispered as he looked at her, and readjusted the cloth on Hannah’s back. He pulled Eleanore a bit closer and rested his cheek on her head. 

~*~

To say, adjusting with a baby was a challenge, was an understatement. David just couldn’t seem to adept to his new surroundings, but then again, she couldn’t blame him. He had been deprived of love and affection the second he was born. So, she carried him with her, most of the time, as she did things around the house and checked her email. At the same time, caring for Hannah, who was recovering from her concussion ‘You will soon learn, how it is to be loved unconditionally by an adult…’ she whispered as he had fallen a sleep.

During one particular bad night, both Sascha and Eleanore, put their pillows over their heads, and groaned in unison, as David couldn’t settle down. And all of a sudden Sascha understood why it was that children were wished away sometimes. He shook his head ‘What’s your problem now, you little terrorist…?’ Sascha yawned, making Eleanore laugh, exhausted, as he sat up with a smile and rubbed Eleanore’s back. As soon as he was halfway the door, David stopped, making them look at each other. Both made their way toward the baby room and found him sound a sleep, by himself. ‘Sweet, sweet, silence…’ She heard Sascha whisper relieved and Eleanore kissed his shoulder with a silent giggle as she took his hand and guided him back to the bedroom. They didn’t hear David for the rest of the night and finally had a good nights rest. After a week they found out that David finally slept through the night and had adjusted to his new home and surroundings. Sascha and Eleanore quickly fell in a set routine and both children flourished underneath the loving wings of the six adults.

~*~

‘Good morning, Master CarMichaels, Miss Craemal…’ The front-desk employees greeted them ‘Morning… did my parcel arrive?’ Eleanore asked as one her co-workers gave her a thin, rectangular, package as Eleanore eagerly rubbed her hands. ‘What is it?’ One of the receptionists asked ‘A surprise…’ she winked, gave a little jump, and then walked toward the elevator where Sascha was waiting for her. The front-desk employees watched as he stroked a strain of hair behind her ear, making them look at each other and giggled. ‘Those two are disgustingly sweet together… I am so jealous of them…’ making her colleague laugh, agreeing with her full heartedly. ‘Hey, hey, do you think we can sue them for that?’ the other asked with a giggle ‘Don’t bother, I already looked in to it…’ Another voice came to them, making them blush. ‘Ma-master Kingly… Miss Williams…’ they stuttered in unison. ‘They won’t hear it from us… because it is very true…’ Sarah answered with a grin ‘Has she told you what it is, she ordered, by any chance?’ and both looked at Gabriel and Sarah. ‘My guess is that it is a birthday gift… it is his birthday today…’ Gabriel said as he shook his head. ‘It is?’ Sarah asked and he nodded. ‘I have no idea, how she figured it out, but she did… and he will not like it…’ He grinned at that, making the others laugh. ‘Ladies, have a great day…’ Gabriel then said as they too moved toward the elevators. ‘I just can’t believe they’re both off the market…’ One of them said wistfully and shook her head.

With that a long day at the office started and with the night shift he had, it was way past midnight when Sascha finally arrived home, finding Eleanore sleeping on the couch and sighed. Had she been waiting up for him? Sascha sat down at the little coffee table and watched her sleep, in her hand the little package he had bothered her about the whole day, making her glare at him at certain point. Next to him a triple chocolate cupcake. He looked up with a sigh, she had figured out his birthday, Gods, he loved her. ‘Hey, you…’ he heard her whisper sleep-drunk and looked at her as she stretched. ‘Hey, yourself, have you been waiting up for me?’ He asked as he rubbed his face and she nodded. ‘What time is it?’ She asked groggily as she yawned and sat up. ‘Past midnight, I am afraid…’ he answered as he moved onto the couch and kissed her lovingly. ‘No matter… Happy belated birthday, Sascha…’ She said as she took the cupcake and lit the candle. He gave her heart-warming smile at that ‘Make a wish…’ Eleanore whispered as they both chuckled at that. For the first time in years, Sascha wished for something and blew out the candle. They shared the cupcake as Sascha talked about his day and unpacked the gift. ‘Wow, Wingy…’ He said as he opened the pen-case where three pens lay on a deep-red velvet cushion. The pens were made out of rosewood with golden linings and engraved with his initials and last name, in a cursive handwriting. ‘Do you like them?’ Sascha heard her ask unsure and he stared at her. ‘Like them? No, Wingy… I adore them…’ He answered as he took them out and held them in his hands. ‘These are exquisite…’ Eleanore heard him say and gave a loving smile at that. ‘Good…’ She answered as he closed the pen case and held her close. ‘Best birthday present ever… How did you know?’ He whispered in her ear and licked her earlobe at that, making her close her eyes. ‘Magick…’ Eleanore answered as she pushed him back onto the couch, straddling him. ‘I’d like to give you another gift…’ She continued as she removed her shirt as he groaned. ‘And what would that be…?’ He asked as he lay his hands on her hips ‘But we need to talk first… and don’t touch me CarMichaels…’ She whispered seductively in his ear, making him gasp in surprise and stared up at her. There was a darkness about her he had seen in her in September, but it was darker this time and had an underlying passion in it, just waiting to break to the surface, and there was that wicked sparkle in her eyes, making him grow hard in a second. He forced himself to submit to her and Eleanore smiled at the little victory. 

‘You may have noticed this about me by now, but I am an energy-user… next to that, I see and feel energy around people. That is the reason why I know what to do, to make people comfortable and relaxed, so that I can do energy work, when I need to. I help Hannah heal with this, as I did the others before her. Because of what I do, I make connections way too fast sometimes, truth be told, they’re not always the right ones, but I will get where I need to be, in the end… In essence, everyone I come in contact with, feels the same in a sense, their aura’s are different, true, but they feel… normal, for a lack of a better word…’ Eleanore stopped and Sascha saw the thoughts shooting through her deep-brown eyes. ‘… There was only person who felt different, strange, not from this world… That was Gabriel… Since working at your firm, Sascha, I have come in contact with way too many aura’s that are similar to his, and then I mean they feel the same… yours included, when you allow me to sense it, that is… Hell, even Sarah’s has changed to match Gabriel’s, which makes me wonder way too many things, which are ridiculous as they are hilarious… from actual demons to aliens, and everything in between… none of them true, I know… Now, you can’t be a demon, else you’d be running wild around the house, right about now… desperately trying to get away...’ Eleanore said and gave a dark smile at her own overactive imagination as she pointed at aroma diffuser at the coffee-table. ‘That is sage…’ she continued as he gave a breathless chuckle at that statement. ‘Okay, so you have figured out that I am not a demon… and by no means, am I an alien…’ He said softly, but Eleanore put a finger against his lips and shook her head, and her eyes darkened as he licked her fingers, suckling them, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, as she felt herself grow wet. ‘You’re not a vampire, because you walk in daylight, unless you found a way to do so. You’re no werewolf, cause I’ve been around you around during a full moon, so I can scratch that off my list. You are no angel, cause I don’t see wings in your energy-field...’ she continued as she had now removed his shirt, trapping his hands, so he could not touch her, making him growl in frustration. ‘… As much as you pretend that you are, Sascha, you’re definitely not human… I wrecked my brain in order to figure out what you, and the rest, are… and I think I know now…’ She finished with a whisper, as she kissed and licked his exposed chest. ‘Then tell me, Eleanore, what do you think I am…?’ He asked as she leaned forward, stroking his hair back back, not breaking eye-contact with him, pressing her breasts against his chest ‘You are Fae…’ she stated softly and saw something flash in Sascha’s eyes. Eleanore nodded, she had been right then. She smiled and moved her hips, making him close his eyes, as he struggled against his bonds ‘How am I doing so far?’ She whispered against his mouth and kissed the corner of his mouth. ‘Keep going… I’ll correct you when you’re wrong…’ He groaned as she kissed and licked his neck. ‘Meaning that, Gabriel, around two third of the company, and now Sarah, are as well… There is, however, one major difference, between the employees, that are Fae, and you two, well three.’ She said as she breathed against his lips, playing with his nipples ‘And what would that be…Elf?’ He whispered breathlessly. By the Gods, he never thought that she would be this much of a tease, and this passionately dark. ‘You three have an ancient aristocratic feel about you…’ She continued, as she kissed her way down, and removed his pants. ‘…Which opens up a whole new road of possibilities…. Because there are many noble titles…’ She said nonchalantly and wrapped her mouth around him making him groan in bliss. He looked at her, and as dark-blue eyes met near black orbs, he realised that she knew everything, and had done so, since September, maybe longer, but did not know how to communicate this with him, until now. With that he dropped his head on the couch and surrendered to her and groaned harshly.

The energy that surrounded them made her light-headed, and turned her on in a way that she could not comprehend at that moment, she didn’t care; as long as she was with him, everything would be okay. Eleanore saw him change before her eyes, and watched in child-like wonder as his hair grew to past his shoulders, deepening in colour; his features became more pronounced, and his energy was overwhelming, royal colours appearing in it and Eleanore realised he was a King. She moaned as he locked eyes with her, they had changed to an indigo colour. He groaned harshly and toppled over the edge, Eleanore swallowing every last drop as he did. ‘So, this is your other face… My Lord...’ she whispered as she crawled on top of him and sucked his neck, and then giggled. ‘What?’ he asked out of breath as he looked into sparkling eyes ‘Is there a name attached to this face, or may I continue calling you Maverick… My Lord King?’ She whispered in his ear, making them both snigger. ‘Call me Falohn, Elf… I am the Imp King…’ He said with a lazy smile and kissed her, tasting himself on her lips. ‘Falohn, the Imp King…’ she whispered, and somehow it suited him. ‘Time to return the favour, little elf…’ He promised her darkly, as he ripped his hands free, pushed her onto her back, and proceeded to show his girlfriend how Fae loved and claimed their partners.

It was hot, it was messy, and filled with a dark passion, blood red fantasies and things she had no idea about even existed. She would limp the following day, she didn’t care… she needed more of this, his darkness, his freaky passion, and then completely surrendered to him. He gave a guttural growl as he felt her surrendering and his eyes flashed a deep red as he thrust into her, hearing her moan his real name, with every thrust. ‘Scream for me, little elf…’ He ordered with a hiss in her ear and she did, she screamed as she never screamed before as she came hard digging her nails in his back, drawing blood, as she felt him fill her with a beastly groan, and relaxed as they pressed their foreheads together. The first spasm rocked her body and gave an embarrassed giggle, as he looked at her in surprise. ‘It will pass…’ Eleanore whispered out of breath as she bit her lip and arched her back as another spasm took hold of her. ‘Go with the flow, Elf… don’t hold back, and don’t fight it… not with me… never with me…’ He whispered as he wiped her hair out of her face and soothed her as he heard her moan blissfully. ‘Wow…’ she said out of breath as the spasms lessened then stopped altogether, and looked up at him with wide eyes, and giggled with a flushed face. ‘You okay, Wingy…?’ And snorted as she nodded lazily ‘Been years since that happened to me…’ He heard her say and both laughed at that as he rolled on to his back and Eleanore snuggled against him, kissing his chest as they lay in peaceful silence. ‘When did you figure it out?’ He asked as he played with her hair. ‘I had suspicions from day one… the feel of the company was different, like another dimension, when I entered. That and the aura’s…’ She said as she turned to her stomach and looked at him ‘When Sarah and Gabriel returned that Monday after the fundraiser, her aura had matched Gabriel’s… no aura matches with that of their partner… because no two people are the same, even twins, or triplets… they all have their own distinctive aura… their own energy… so, that got me thinking…’ Eleanore explained. ‘Next to that, I saw yours, that evening when you startled me so, a few days before the fundraiser.’ He grinned as he remembered. ‘How did we end up in the bedroom?’ She now wondered out loud, making him smile. ‘Fae can transport themselves…’ and Eleanore looked at him with a raised eyebrow ‘So, you _are_ vampires…’ She stated as Sascha laughed. ‘No, Elf… we’re not… but we, as in Royal Fae, are related to them… and we do drink blood… but not to survive…’ and her eyes widened as she just stared at him. ‘They exist…? They actually exist? And why… oh… of course… blood runs through the body and passes the vital organs that is associated with love… the heart and the brain...’ Eleanore blinked and Sascha nodded, amazed by how he fast her mind worked. ‘Amongst others…’ He answered as she narrowed her eyes in thought. ‘That was fast…’ He sniggered and pulled her face toward his and made her look at her. ‘Don’t go too deep, Wingy. Give it time… Let this information land first, before you gather new things…’ he whispered against her lips before capturing them in a deep loving kiss, making her melt against him. 

‘Where is the birthday man!’ three voices called out, making the both of them freeze in their movement, and look at each other. ‘Fuck it!’ He groaned and buried his head in her neck. ‘Jesus, what the hell, happened here?’ A male voice came through ‘Sascha, you’ve got three minutes to get out, or we will barge into that bedroom of yours!’ Another man’s voice called out. ‘Don’t you fucking dare, Liam!’ He growled, looking over his shoulder in the direction of the door, and screwed up his face, as he felt her contract around him. ‘What the hell, since when do you have kids!? Where did they come from?’ Liam’s voice came to them as Sascha now pulled out of her. ‘Nora!’ Hannah called out and Eleanore sat up with that. ‘She’s not biologically his… and if you don’t know how children come into this world, you missed something in your education…’ Eleanore now called as she got up, hearing them laugh at her response. ‘Sometimes it feels that way, you know… and we will continue this later...’ He answered as he put on a pair of pants. ‘Yeah, she has that effect on people…’ Eleanore answered as she kissed him, stroking his pants. ‘I sure hope so, because I am not satisfied, at all…’ She whispered, kissing his neck, making him swallow a groan, as she pulled on a bathrobe and then opened the door, and three faces looked at the small woman appearing in front of them. ‘Wow, I won’t ask who you all are family off… the resemblance is shocking… Hey, Hailey…’ she rolled her eyes as Hannah hurried over to her and hid behind her, and at that David announced he was awake, making them all stare at the door and then at them. ‘Not one word…’ Sascha told Liam as he kissed Eleanore and got David ‘Okay, little terrorist…’ and closed the door as they all turned to Eleanore again, as she now leaned against the door-frame. ‘Nora, who are they?’ Hannah asked as she looked up at her. ‘Well, Sascha could’ve told us that he came from a big family. They are his brothers and sister.’ She said as she looked down at the girl and then at them, as they all gave an identical grin and Eleanore rubbed her face. ‘Why don’t you go get dressed, Munchkin?’ She finished as she bent down and kissed the top of her head, as Hannah nodded and disappeared into her own room again. ‘You guys do this more often, barge into his apartment, without notice?’ She asked as she looked at them, and then yawned. ‘Every year, and one day after my birthday… they figured out long ago, that I don’t like to celebrate my birthday.’ Sascha answered as he put David in the pen. ‘Coffee?’ He asked, looking at his siblings who all nodded. ‘I’ll go get dressed…’ Eleanore told him and disappeared into the bedroom, and as the door closed they all turned to Sascha and sighed, as the third degree started. 

Eleanore looked up as the group in the living-room erupted in laughter and gave a smile as she felt the energy in the apartment change. It felt like home, she had missed this feeling, and gave an absent smile as she remembered the times that she had done this with her own family. She shook her head as she buttoned up her pants and wrapped her hair up in a high ponytail. ‘Hannah? You done?’ Sascha called and heard a confirmation from the child as she reappeared in the living-room. ‘Isn’t she the sweetest…?’ She heard Hailey say and Eleanore gave a loving smile as she felt the energy. Eleanore lay a hand on her heart, took a few deep breaths and then walked into the living-room again. ‘Be careful, she’s still recovering from a concussion…’ She heard Sascha say and Liam asking something. ‘Do you want to die, _brother_?’ He growled at that and Eleanore shook her head.

The energy in the living-room was something she had never seen and felt before. The Royal colours and the bright diamonds, she had seen in Sascha’s aura, had filled the entire space, as she looked around she noticed a greenish-purple circle surrounding the apartment and her heart contracted ‘Elf, meet my siblings… You know Hailey… that is Adrian, and Liam. Guys, this is Eleanore… my girlfriend…’ he said as he held out a hand to her, pulling her close as he kissed her. ‘So, how do the kids tie up with you two?’ Adrian asked as he observed them and Eleanore challenged his gaze with her own, making him raise an eyebrow. She explained what kind of work she did and how David ended in up in her care as well.

‘Coming in!’ another pair of voices called as Gabriel and Sarah appeared from the elevator. Sascha growled and wiped a frustrated hand through his hair, making Eleanore hide a laugh ‘It’s not every day that their brother, boss and friend reaches the big four 0… you just need to deal with it, My Lord…’ she whispered purring and kissed his cheek as Sascha shivered. ‘How you holding up with the energy…?’ He asked as she leaned against the counter. ‘Bit overwhelming, a warning up front, would've been nice, but you can’t have everything… I’ll manage…’ Eleanore said as he grinned at that ‘Now where is the fun in that, Wingy?’ He asked as Eleanore laughed ‘Nitwit…’ she said as she pulled him down for a loving kiss. ‘Okay, Elf, stop claiming him and let him join his own birthday party….’ making them both glare at Gabriel who said it, as he rolled his eyes and then sat down where presents were giving, cake was eaten and the conversation picked up as they got to know each other. ‘Are you okay, Munchkin?’ she whispered as Hannah snuggled up to her. Eleanore felt her shake her head ‘Is it your head again?’ and Hannah nodded, and relaxed as Eleanore put her hand on the top of her head as she felt the healing warmth of the adult spreading through her. ‘That better?’ she heard her whisper and Hannah nodded again as she closed her eyes in relief ‘Relax, Hannah, it’s okay… all is well…’ she whispered and felt her fall a sleep not much later. Eleanore looked down at her with a smile and then turned to the others that stared at her ‘What?’ She asked uncomfortably. ‘Where did you learn that healing technique?’ Adrian spoke up and looked at her ‘It is Reiki… I am a Reiki master…’ Eleanore told him and Adrian shook his head ‘It’s not just that… you’re not the only energy-user here… you’re surrounded by five Fae… and a newling… we all felt the change in energy as you started… that isn’t the case when you only use Reiki… I don’t know if you’re aware of this… but you use a combination of Reiki and Fae Magick…’ Adrian said as he looked at her, Sarah glaring at him as he called her that. ‘Excuse me?’ Eleanore asked now as she goggled him and the others nodded ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about… Although, I have some experience in all paths of Magick, I could never put myself to follow the path of Fae Magick… it didn’t feel right… the way it was taught, I mean… It felt like they wanted to bind the Fae instead of working with them…’ Eleanore confessed as she remembered the energy behind the lessons. She had cancelled her subscription the same second and with some clever law jargon had received a full restitution of her tuition, Eleanore gave an impish smirk at the memory making them all laugh in surprise as they saw it, and ended up clutching their stomachs as she told them what she had done. ‘That was my first actual win…’ She giggled. ‘I still have the email and their response…’ Eleanore finished with a laugh. ‘But, besides all that… I use the energy which is available to me… and because the apartment is kind of overflowing with Fae energy, at the moment, which is kind of new to handle for me… my Reiki reacts to that…’ She said and Adrian shook his head at that ‘Reiki doesn’t react to other energies… you should know that Reiki is another word for energy… it is all around us… You being a Reiki Master take the energy that is around you… No Reiki Master, that I know, and believe me, I know many, can so easily use Fae energy like you can…’ he answered, locking eyes with her and Eleanore narrowed her eyes in surprise. ‘Consider yourself blessed then…’ she answered ‘Perhaps, Miss Eleanore, that, or we are all in danger…’ as she saw his eyes flash and Eleanore suppressed a growl. 

Before things got out of hand and beyond her control, she excused herself, picked up Hannah and brought her back to the bedroom. The others watching her leave as she did, hearing her hum a nursery song when she closed the door. With that they turned to each other ‘Way the go, Adrian…’ Liam spoke up sarcastically, making his older brother look at him. ‘Truth be told, I have had my suspicions for a long time… but I still can’t figure her out…’ Gabriel confessed and told them what he had suspected. ‘And you were going to tell me, when, exactly, hobgoblin?’ Sascha asked as he took David and gave him a bottle as he glared at his friend. ‘You never asked, Impy…’ He smirked as Sascha rolled his eyes at that. ‘That kind a makes sense, Goblin King, but still there are way too many contradictions in that reasoning…’ Adrian said and narrowed his eyes. ‘For instance, why is that we only now see her energy, after she told us she was an energy-user? Before that, we couldn’t make heads or tails of her… not just that… You all must have felt the spells that are laced within her energy, it’s like a part of her energy is wrapped up, protecting her from others…’ Adrian continued. ‘And as far as we all know… there is only one type that have these intricate spells in their energy-field… are you sure, you know what you’re getting yourself into, Falohn?’ His brother asked as his eyes flashed indigo. ‘Adrian, surely you don’t mean to say…’ Hailey started but stopped when he looked at her. ‘It is exactly what I mean, and where I am going at…’ He answered as he locked eyes with his older sister. ‘I don’t like it any better, than you… but it has to be said… what if she _is_ one, what will you do then?’ and everyone looked at Adrian with that. Sarah noticed this statement and the following question had rattled everyone. ‘I’ll explain later…’ Gabriel said as Sarah looked at him questioningly. ‘We don’t know this for sure… I’ll ask Miki to do some digging…’ Falohn told them as he placed David on his shoulder with that. ‘And if the answers are not to your liking?’ Adrian asked as he looked at him. ‘Then we’ll tackle that demon when it comes…’ Falohn answered ‘No, we need to do this now… have you thought about the consequences…? Have you thought about what it could do to the Kingdom… her safety… and ours, for that matter…?’ Adrian countered as he had risen to his feet and walked up to him. ‘Adrian, that is enough… Do not forget who you’re talking to… he is the only one in the family that has the darkness in his soul to control the Imps… Even Quinn, wasn’t that powerful… What I have seen of Eleanore, she has that too… Hell, she’s the only one who can counter him without getting killed in the process…’ Hailianda said as she too had risen to her feet. ‘Doesn’t take away the fact that she could be one…’ Adrian said and Falohn pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘That may very well be… we’re still talking about his girlfriend and someone I see as my sister…’ Jareth now intervened and all looked at him. ‘For now… Elf is still in the other room, and she has no idea about any of this… she doesn’t know about the Underground, or our laws… hell, she knows for a full twelve hours that I am Fae…’ Falohn growled at his brother as his eyes flashed a deep red. ‘… Can we at least give her a bit of space to breathe and adjust to these new energies? You know, before we throw all the laws, rituals, and etiquette, at her…’ He continued, placing David back in the pen and locking eyes with his older brother.

‘I don’t know who had it in their right minds to lock the door, but I want you all to know to never ever do that again…’ They heard someone growl from the door. Eleanore stood in the door opening, rattled, shaking and beyond furious. Breathing high in her chest she straightened and walked up to them, her energy all over the place, dancing wildly around her ‘I do not like it when I am locked up… it gives me terrible anxiety and memories I do not wish to revisit…’ She growled as Adrian now backed away. ‘So, it was you…’ Eleanore said as she barely succeeded in regaining her breath. ‘I don’t care who you are, what you are, what you think I am, but if you _dare_ lock me up again, I will find a way to hurt you, and by the Ancient Gods, you will wish you had never done that in the first place, do I make myself clear?’ She asked as they felt her energy darken. ‘Elf…’ but Gabriel stopped as she locked dark eyes with him. ‘Do I need to repeat myself, Adrian…?’ Eleanore asked as pricked his chest with every word she uttered and looked down at him as he sat down on the couch, he shook his head at that ‘I am sorry, Miss Eleanore…’ he answered and she nodded at that ‘You’re forgiven… this time…’ Eleanore said as she took a deep breath, sending him one more death glare as she grabbed her cigarettes and then moved to the balcony. ‘Abusive foster-parents…’ Sascha answered and shrugged. ‘I… I didn’t know…’ Adrian apologized as Hailey hurried after Eleanore. ‘Not many do… she told me a few months back…’ Sascha replied and shook his head as he saw Eleanore and Hailey talk, the two had clearly found each other during those three days before the fundraiser, and gave a small smile. Adrian observed his younger brother, it was obvious he loved this woman to death, but he just couldn’t help but think this would all end in heartbreak and endless tears if it would turn out she was indeed an Intax. By the Gods, he hoped he was wrong, he was the last to stand in the way of Sascha’s happiness; it was good to see him happy again after such a long time… and hoped that they would find a way to make it work, but he didn’t see a possibility of that happening, at least not now… Adrian shook his head and followed his brother’s gaze outside as the two were joined by Sarah. 

After saying their goodbyes and Adrian having a good heart to heart with Eleanore she laughed and hugged him, taking him by surprise. All was said and done with that hug, and he ruffled her hair. ‘What is it with my hair?’ she asked annoyed as they were gone, redoing her hair as she came out of Hannah’s bedroom. ‘It’s not your hair, Wingy… it’s your height…’ He told her with a snort, bending forward and kissing her before she could even come up with an answer. He pulled her close as he pushed the conversation away. ‘Hey, what’s wrong, Maverick?’ Eleanore whispered out of breath and he shook his head, kissing her neck ‘Do I…’ but he kissed her again ‘Drop it, Wingy…’ He whispered against her lips and she nodded after a while. ‘Good… Now where were we, before we were so rudely interrupted?’ he whispered and pushed her on the couch and his hands started to roam her body. She had no idea what happened during the time she was locked out of the living-room but knew it had rattled him as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of her, both groaning at that. ‘Gods, I love you, woman…’ he moaned in between kisses ‘Yours….’ she whispered as she screwed her eyes shut ‘Mine…’ he answered and filled her with a blissful groan.

~*~

Eleanore got to the roof as Sascha was talking about his latest case with both Gabriel and Sarah. ‘Seriously, Sascha, aren’t you ever getting tired of winning?’ She asked as she stole his cigarette and looked at him ‘No, not really… But, then again, I am unbeatable…’ Sascha said with a smirk as he lit another one. ‘Yeah, and then there is me…’ she giggled, making him glare at her as she pressed a kiss against his shoulder. Oh, he getting so sick and tired of losing to her. ‘Damn it, woman…’ He growled and Eleanore threw her fists in the air. ‘Don’t worry… one of these day’s you’ll win from me, but it won’t be today…’ She laughed, taking Gabriel and Sarah with her, as Sascha rolled his eyes at that, as she stood in between her friends and looked at him. ‘Now, I wouldn’t be so sure about that… Here, you collect these, don’t you?’ He asked as he retrieved a key-tag and gave it to her. He smirked as she read it what was on it, Eleanore threw her head back and laughed, and gave him a fist-bump at that ‘Yeah, okay, I’ll give you that small victory…’ Eleanore said as she put the tag on her house key with a giggle. ‘You two are terrible…’ Gabriel said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and then doubled over as Eleanore elbowed him in the ribs. ‘Damn you, woman…’ He groaned and Eleanore smirked at him, making him glare at her. ‘Serves you ri-…’ and the rest faded in a squeal as he put her in a head-lock. ‘Why don’t you stay there for a while…?’ Gabriel said as he held her and dragged his cigarette. ‘You were saying…?’ He asked as he looked at Sascha as they continued their conversation, meanwhile smirking as they saw Eleanore trying, and failing miserably, to get out of Gabriel’s grasp. ‘Okay, I give up now…’ they heard her whine in defeat and Gabriel smirked as he kissed the top of her head and let go, making her redo her hair. ‘Since when do you have those hair-ties?’ Gabriel asked her as he pointed at the, candy-cane pink with white dots, hair-tie. ‘Hannah; she still loves to swap things. Chances are that she took my fluffy towel…’ She said with a chuckle. ‘Now, we are on the subject, what the fuck are you wearing?’ Sarah then asked looking at her. Eleanore wore a petrol coloured turtle-neck with jeans and bright pink sneakers ‘Also Hannah… she just flat out refused to let me wear my suit today… so, I let her pick my clothes today… she roamed my closet, this morning, and this is what she picked out.’ She shrugged and the three laughed at that. ‘And you didn’t have time to your hair, huh?’ Gabriel laughed as she shook her head with a laugh as she mimicked Hannah ‘She was like ‘No make-up and not doing your hair’… and I was just like ‘yes, ma’am’…’ she said and laughed. ‘How’s Hannah doing?’ and Eleanore shrugged ‘On and off… there are days that everything is fine, and the next she just sags in like a pudding and there is no talking to her any more…’ She said ‘I think she will her old self again in a week or three…’ Eleanore finished. 

**~*~ November ~*~**  
As Eleanore had found out that her friends and most co-workers were Fae she was in the library and on internet trying to find out everything she could about them. ‘What a pile of shit…’ she sighed in an annoyed whisper and put the book away. She didn’t know how, but knew that most of what was written was just so blatantly wrong, that it made her sick to her stomach. Next to that, the energy that was coming from the pages was just bad… Everything held the energy, she had felt, when she started that course. She left the library annoyed and went home. Eleanore could always ask one of her friends, she knew that, but she wanted to figure this out on her own, without their help. It was awkward enough that her best friend was one without her knowing it. Hell, she was dating one, one who happened to be a King as well; which made it even more awkward. How had Sarah dealt with that when she had figured it out? It didn’t help when the three got a new case and needed her help with information gathering. Her antenna’s had been growing since September and somehow she now picked up on the emotions of both Sarah and Gabriel, which were making her all hot and bothered and annoyed on top of it.

‘I give up…’ she groaned and hit her head on the table, making the three look at her. ‘With what?’ Gabriel asked as she looked up at him. ‘Giving myself headache…’ she said pointing at her head as they laughed. ‘Where has your mind brought you, this time?’ Sarah asked with a giggle and Eleanore shook her head. ‘You don’t want to know… I’m sorry, I need to leave, for now…’ Eleanore groaned as she closed her laptop. ‘Why?’ Gabriel asked and looked at her as she now fanned herself with the file. ‘Antenna’s are going haywire… and you know what that means…’ she said as she looked at him pointedly. ‘I’ll email you the info when I have it…’ she said as she kissed Sascha’s cheek and left his office. ‘That’s been a while, that she needs to leave… I wonder what happened.’ Gabriel said as they watched her leave, rubbing her forehead as she got to the elevators. ‘Her antenna’s are fine-tuning to the Fae energy… apparently she has been working with it from day one, that was subconsciously… now that she uses it consciously, she needs to adapt to it. And you two aren’t really helping…’ he said as he rubbed his eyes. ‘Do you think that is a reason why she is so quick with the connections to our cases?’ and the two looked at her ‘Explain…’ Sascha said and Sarah stood up. ‘Well, do you think its possible that with the Fae energy that is all around us, she knows how to ride them, follow them, trace them the same way she does with her Reiki… but in this case somehow knows which lines to follow, connecting them, gather information and relay that to us? I know that she considers herself a Pagan, having done more courses in witchcraft than reading the bible, hell, I don’t even think she ever read the bible… any way.. I digress… she knows about energies because of those courses… now that she works with them consciously, adapting to Fae energy and all the other energies that are here, she reads them like books in a library…’ she shook her head as Gabriel opened his mouth ‘I am not talking about the Akashic Records… no, I am talking about her literally reading energies, like you and me are reading a book… that is why she is so gifted in giving advice, in helping… because of those connections… She reads all our energies, compressing them together, makes a recap in her head, so she can work from there, finding the information and relay that to us…’ Sarah explained as she had started walking up and down the office now. Sascha narrowed his eyes at that, the words of his brother coming back to him. He wiped a hand through his hair and leaned back at his chair. Sarah wanted to continue but chose not to when she saw Sascha’s look on his face. He looked at his screen as he received an email from her and opened the attached document. ‘Case closed…’ he said after reading it, his eyes flashing a deep red and the two grinned at that. 

‘How’s the head?’ She heard and shrugged, closing her laptop as she rubbed her eyes. ‘It’s less than it was.’ She said and looked at Gabriel with a half-smile as he put a cup of coco in front of her. ‘I need to get used to the fact that I am feeling a hell of a lot more, than I did before.’ Eleanore said and shrugged ‘I’ll get used to it… and if not, I’ll know where to find you all…’ Making Gabriel nod as he sat down and the two got wrapped up in a good old heart-to-heart. ‘You’re not going to ask?’ Gabriel asked at a certain point and Eleanore smirked as she shook her head ‘I’ll find out, when I need to, Kingly… one thing I’ve learned in all these years, struggling with these antenna’s is that there is a time for everything… and this is not that time, yet… So, keep your secret for now…’ She said as he gave a toothy grin. Something made them look out of the window simultaneously and Gabriel narrowed his eyes. ‘Gabe…?’ She asked unsure as the flash of bright purple grew in strength. ‘Oh, shit…’ he whispered as he grabbed her wrist and they were gone as a laser beam hit the chair where she was sitting on just a few seconds ago.

‘Breathe Elf…’ she heard as she coughed her lungs out as she did ‘What the fuck was that?’ She coughed as she lay on the floor and looked up at them. ‘How did we… never mind…’ and pressed her hands against her temples. ‘Yeah, that’ll pass, give it a few minutes.’ He said and then turned to Falohn. ‘We’ve got trouble…’ Was all Gabriel said and Falohn nodded. ‘Glitters still suit you, you know?’ Sarah grinned as she helped her sit. ‘No, don’t go there, Williams…’ she said with a bothered face ‘Too late…’ Sarah laughed and pressed her forehead against her shoulder as Eleanore looked at her with an annoyed smile ‘Damn it, Williams, I was just starting to forget about that…’ she giggled and hugged her friend close, kissing the top of her head. ‘I’m insulted… How do you mean, you just started to forget that?!’ Sarah asked indignantly and peered at her. ‘We…’ and Eleanore pressed a finger against her mouth with a smile ‘… are in company, very true…’ and laughed when she saw Sarah blush. ‘Do we want to know…?’ Gabriel asked as they had more or less felt where this conversation would’ve ended as both laughed at that. ‘Glitters, a foam party, alcohol… and the two of us, enough said…’ Sarah giggled as Eleanore rubbed her cheek embarrassedly. 

‘General!’ She heard him call and Eleanore felt the energy change in the room, she knew this energy. She had felt it before, but from where? She turned her head to the side and looked at the side as Falohn and the small purplish creature were now talking to each other. Eleanore propped herself to her elbows and stared at the creature and wrecked her brain for the name she had once heard him call himself, with wide eyes she looked at the creature ‘Miki… is that you?’ She asked after a while, the three looked at her as the creature now turned to her. ‘Elfy?’ He asked as they locked surprised eyes with each other. The creature flew up to her and nestled itself in her hair, making her giggle ‘I remember you liked my hair…’ She smiled as he flew into her hands and brought it to her face and rubbed her cheek against his face. ‘But wait, if you are real… that means…’ and Miki nodded with a grin. ‘Captain Stoffel!’ She called out with a smile and with that a small furry, brown, creature with flappy ears, the size of his head, appeared on her lap. ‘Yous remember me…?’ It asked and Eleanore nodded as she stared in the glittering black eyes. ‘I do now, Stoffel… I am sorry, it took me so long…’ as she hugged the creature close. Stoffel looked at Gabriel who shook his head and the creature blinked at that, letting him know that he understood. ‘How do you know this goblin and my general, kitten?’ Falohn asked and Eleanore giggled at that, as she related the story of how she met them in the hospital when she was recovering from the plane-crash. They staid with her for a few months in the group-home ‘You two disappeared one day… what happened?’ She then asked and looked at the two. ‘Weres called back home…’ Miki said and sobered ‘When we’s wanted to return, you’s got adopted… and could not find you..’ Stoffel said as his face fell. ‘You’s forgot us…’ He then said and glared at her. ‘It wasn’t a hundred percent my fault… but I do take some of the blame…’ She answered and sighed. ‘What’s happened Elfy?’ Miki asked and looked at her. She sighed as she wiped a hand through her hair and told them what happened to her since. ‘Needs us to tricks them?’ Stoffel asked as Miki landed on his head and Eleanore laughed at that. ‘Let’s not repeat what we did in the hospital, shall we?’ and the three giggled at that as she hugged them close. ‘What did happen in the hospital?’ they heard the Imp King’s voice and the three turned to him, grinning the same grin ‘Secret…’ they said in unison and the Imp King raised an eyebrow at that. ‘General, I need a word with you.’ he then said and the Imp nodded as he flew toward his King, Eleanore turned back to Stoffel ‘I is goblin… we’s cousins to Imps…’ he answered her unspoken question and pointed at Miki ‘Of course you are… Are the Kings cousins too…?’ Eleanore asked as she scratched the back of her head as Stoffel shook his head ‘Best friends, yes, cousins, no...’ _As above, so below_ and Eleanore gave an absent smile at that. ‘So, who was it, that wanted to attack me? Cause, it felt rather personal to me…’ She said as she looked up at Gabriel now. ‘I’m sure, Miki will find out…‘ Gabriel assured her as Falohn nodded and Eleanore knitted her eyebrows together. Something was off about all of this.

~*~

‘Stoffel…’ and the goblin froze in mid-step. ‘My Lord King?’ he said and turned to the Goblin King. ‘Will you watch over Eleanore for me? There is something going on and I don’t like where my thoughts are taking me.’ Jareth said and the goblin nodded ‘I wills protect her, Kingy… you cans count on me…’ and Jareth nodded at that narrowing his eyes at that. ‘Kingy, needs not worry… I’s and Miki wills figure it out… we’s protect her…’ Stoffel answered and grinned at him. ‘I know you will Stoffel…’ He said and looked outside. So, Eleanore had been in contact with the Underground creatures shortly after the accident, and then forgot about it, interesting… very interesting.

‘Hey Munchkin…’ Eleanore answered as she picked up and gave a silent laugh as Sascha teased the edges of her bra. ‘… Since when are you back with your mother?’ She asked and Sascha looked up as she put her on her speaker. ‘Mom, picked me up from the group-home and took me home… Nora, can you come and get us…? She’s scaring me…’ Hannah said with a small voice as ‘Sure, we’ll be on our way… Is David, okay? Hannah?’ It became quiet as the phone rattled and the two looked at each other ‘Hannah?’ Eleanore said again as she focused on her breathing. ‘Craemal… I should’ve known that she would be calling you… Sometimes I am getting so sick and tired of those children… you know… I don’t know how you keep it up… but then again, it is just part-time, right?’ Sierra’s voice came through and Eleanore swallowed. ‘Sierra… how are you?’ Eleanore asked instead as she desperately tried to think of something. She took pen and paper as she scribbled something down and handed it to Sascha. ‘Don’t play dumb with me Craemal… I don’t know what you’re doing to these children, but I don’t like it…’ Sierra answered as Eleanore read his response, and nibbled her lower-lip at that. ‘Sierra, how did you get the children?’ She asked quietly, making Sascha shiver at her voice. ‘The same way I did last time… I took them through the back door…. I don’t know how the kid got you on the phone, but now you will hear me make an end to that…’ And Eleanore understood Sierra had been off her medication. ‘Sierra, stop, you don’t have to do this… I can come over and take them out, if it gets too much for you… It’s not worth it… Please…’ Eleanore answered as Sascha already took his car-keys ‘Is, is that panic in your voice, Craemal…?’ Sierra cackled. ‘Nora… Sascha…’ they heard Hannah whimper on the background and her heart contracted painfully. ‘It is okay, Munchkin, it will be alright… we are coming to…’ she started but Sierra interrupted her ‘You will do no such a thing, Craemal… You two are rooted to the spot and will listen how I will wish…’ Eleanore turned around as Falohn looked back at her ‘Don’t do this, Sierra…’ he started as they indeed could not move ‘I wish the Goblins would come and take _my_ children away… right… now…’ They heard her laugh as the phone went dead and Eleanore swayed on her feet, what kind of energy had that been behind that wish? Eleanore started coughing and grabbed hold on to the table, in order to stay upright. She had wished them away… She had actually gone and wished the children away as she thought back at the story Sarah once told her, she had been telling her the truth after all. 

Jareth sighed as the castle shook on its foundations, this was the way the castle would let him know that a child was wished away and his duty as King started. He walked toward the throne-room and stopped dead in his track. A pair of fearful light blue eyes looked up at him from the pit, black hair framed the young girl’s face and next to her was a toddler with deep brown eyes and black hair. ‘Hannah?’ He asked as the girl looked up ‘Where am I? Who are you? How do you know my name?’ She asked and hugged her brother close. ‘You’re in the Underground, sweety, I am Jareth, the Goblin King… but, you may know me under a different name…’ He smiled and changed back to Gabriel ‘Uncle Gabe?’ She asked not understanding and he nodded ‘I will explain everything in a little while, sweetheart, but I need to see someone first… In the mean time, please, enjoy your stay here, don’t worry and if there is anything you need, you can ask one of the goblins…’ He said as he waved at the goblins and then kissed Hannah’s forehead as she nodded. He disappeared and Hannah blinked a few times, her uncle Gabe was a magician, she had an uncle who could disappear in thin air, and was a king on top of that. ‘This is so cool!’ she called out excitedly and hugged her brother close who mewled. Hannah looked down at him ‘Just you wait and see, David, Nora will come and take us home, I am sure she will find a way…’ She whispered determinedly. 

Eleanore blinked at the realisation that wishes did have a lot of power. ‘No, not now… I need to process this very quickly.. and if you talk, I go will lose my train of thoughts and go berserk… sorry…’ Eleanore said with an apologetic smile as Falohn opened his mouth and started to pace up and down the living-room, absently biting her nail. She stopped, closed her eyes and tapped into the energy as she felt it change. Her eyes snapped open and stared into a pair of mismatched eyes, looking back at her; there was worry in them, and a hint of sadness. She narrowed her eyes at the Royal Fae who now stood in front of her. ‘How do I need to address you, My Lord King?’ She asked him as she straightened, took a step backward, and observed him. ‘Jareth, The Goblin King, patron of the wished away children, ruler of the Labyrinth…’ he said and folded his arms over his chest, Eleanore nodded as she pursed her lips, and then cracked her neck. ‘I didn’t wish any children away… And yet, here you are… standing before me…’ She said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice, as she mimicked his stance. ‘Hobgoblin…’ Falohn greeted him and Eleanore cracked her neck at the energy. they weren’t happy with each other ‘Impy…’ Jareth answered with a nod. ‘Keep those energies to yourself, Kings… else I will start screaming, like a banshee riding a fucking unicorn…’ Eleanore warned them as they turned to her now with wide eyes. ‘The visual is giving me a spontaneous headache…’ Jareth said as he shook his head at that. ‘Good…. mind telling me what the fuck just happened?’ She asked, rolling her head, as she could now breathe again. Jareth looked at her and folded his arms over his chest. ‘Sierra got manipulated in wishing them away, and relinquished the right to run the Labyrinth, so I had to wipe her memory. She has no recollection of the children, thankfully...’ He said as his eyes darkened and Eleanore growled at that, making the two look at her. ‘You said, manipulated…’ And the Goblin King shook his head ‘Still a valid wish, and still children.’ He said and Eleanore scratched the back of her head. ‘How is it a valid wish, when you are being manipulated into it…? How is that even your own choice then?’ She wondered out loud. ‘Manipulation is a form of coercion, at-least in my books, it is… you either manipulate someone in doing something against their will, or you coerce someone; you are made to believe it is your own choice, but it isn’t…’ She explained as the Kings looked at her, there was the para-legal that they feared. ‘You can’t negotiate on this one…’ Jareth said and shook his head as Eleanore’s eyes darkened. ‘I’m not negotiating… I simply want to know what the fuck happened to m-… to the children placed in my care. Besides that, I am trying to make sense of what the hell is going on here…’ She all but growled at him ‘That’s the thing with wishing away children, I am bound by law to fulfil that wish and because they are biologically hers, the wish overrules the manipulation, and protections placed on the children...’ The Goblin King answered and peered at her, making Falohn look at her as Eleanore shrugged. ‘…. I have to admit, you’re good. It took the Underground a while to untie them…’ He admitted and Eleanore smirked at that. ‘I’ll take that as a compliment… My Lord Goblin King...’ She said as she gave a mocking curtsy. ‘Oh, that needs work…’ she groaned cringing at the changing energy in the penthouse ‘Yeah, it does…’ Falohn sniggered and Eleanore threw a towel at him as a crease appeared in her forehead. ‘…. So, you listen to the energy behind the words, add the biological ties, which is stronger than any tie, energy wise, that is.’ Eleanore said and Jareth nodded. ‘Meaning that she has been thinking about this for some time now. The manipulation was what convinced her…’ He said and watched how Eleanore dealt with this information. 

‘You told me, that you wiped the memory of both Sierra and Leon…’ and the Goblin King nodded ‘And everyone around her… It isn’t wise for them to remember their children that they couldn’t take care of in the first place, the second is that Fae are rather secretive of their existence.’ He explained and Eleanore nodded at that as she remembered Sarah’s story, and her eyes widened as she connected the dots. ‘I am not the wisher, so therefore I am not the challenger. Is that why you’re here…? To wipe my memory as well?’ Eleanore asked and swallowed as she saw him nod. ‘Jareth, surely…’ Falohn started but stopped as he saw the pain in his eyes. ‘There is no other way, Falohn…’ The Goblin King said and Eleanore looked at him ‘There is always a way, Goblin King… even when cannot see it immediately.’ as she walked up and down the living-room whispering to herself. ‘I think this has taken long enough…’ He said with pain in his voice and stood and wanted to walk up to her as she looked at him, and jumped backward ‘You stay the hell away from my memories… I don’t give a rats ass who you are… I will not allow you, or anyone else, to mess with my head… it’s fucked up as it is…’ She lashed out at him, actually growling at him, which made him stop and observe her. She was close to a complete shut down, and she was ready to attack him, no questions asked. He didn’t knew she would go as far as to attack someone that she couldn’t win from. ‘And what do you want to do then, huh?’ He asked with a menacing smirk as he folded his arms over his chest. ‘Yeah, I don’t know… but believe me, when I tell you, I will find a way to hurt you… badly...’ She growled as her eyes darkened, her energy ready to attack him, yet, he noticed that she didn’t give the energy permission to do so. ‘He knows you will, but it won’t be today… Breathe, Elf… he is doing his job…’ Falohn said as he saw the two glare at each other, and Eleanore took a deep breath. ‘Yeah, but, besides wiping my memories, you will need to wipe *his*, as well… Are you sure you’re willing to go there? Are you ready to live with yourself after that, seeing how you two are friends and all…’ Eleanore told him as she locked eyes with him and smirked as he saw his eyes widen ‘You didn’t think about that, did you…?’ She asked challengingly and put her hands on her hips and saw him rub his chin, as he remembered the last time he messed with his friend’s memories, and the fallout he had received afterwards. ‘Yeah, if you don’t want a repeat of that, hobgoblin, you will let her think of something.’ Falohn all but growled at Jareth, who actually shuddered at that. ‘There is always a way…’ Eleanore told herself and Jareth turned to Falohn who smirked and leaned back on the couch. Eleanore scratched the back of her neck with that, how the fuck did he do it, turning her on with just a simple gesture? She breathed out and started to pace up and down the living-room again. ‘I am not the wisher, so therefore I am not the challenger. There needs to be a way that…’ she stopped in mid-sentence and looked around as breeze passed her by, wrapping her in an energy that was unfamiliar to her, answering the question in her mind.

Falohn and Jareth had jumped up when the energy had engulfed her but were pushed back by invisible hands as the energy lay down again and Eleanore fell to her knees and coughed. Falohn knelt down next to her as he forced her to sit up straight to give her more space to breath. ‘… Of course… that’s it… as Above so Below… that goes with everything, right…?’ Eleanore whispered as she opened her eyes and looked at them ‘Yeah, Elf, you need to back up a bit… I can’t read your mind.’ Falohn said and Jareth smirked at that, turning to his friend ‘Oh, don’t go there, hobgoblin…’ Falohn huffed at that. Eleanore swallowed as she locked eyes with Goblin King, knowing that she was right ‘I invoke the right of substitution, And as I invoke this ancient right, you cannot deny me.’ Eleanore stated, and heard how Falohn started to laugh, Jareth stood in front of her within a second, and instinctively she took a step backward, he was a King now, and with that he demanded her respect. ‘As you said, I cannot deny you this, Eleanore… but what I don’t understand, is why you know an ancient right, that is only known within the Goblin Kingdom…? One that hasn’t been used in millennia.’ Jareth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, and Eleanore gave a snort ‘I only know one person here, that does that, with that face, and in that stance. You really don’t change much, do you, Gabe…? Except for the whole outfit that would make any high and mighty seventies singer jealous as fuck…’ She said as Jareth looked at her through his fingers and then ruffled her hair at that. ‘… So, how is this going to work? Or are you going to throw me in the deep end as well?’ Eleanore asked as she looked at the Goblin King. ‘Now, isn’t that a lovely idea…?’ He answered with a toothy smirk, and Eleanore knew she made a mistake, turned around and now stood on a glittery hill top, alone, the Labyrinth before her. ‘Ah, fuck it, all… I thought I would’ve learned by now to not put any ideas in their heads…’ she whined as she shook her head remembering saying those exact words at Sascha when she just started her new job. With that she scratched her head, walked down, and looked at the double doors of the Labyrinth and leaned against it as she closed her eyes. What was it, her mother had taught her again? The little rhyme…? Strange, why would she think about this now? And why did she feel compelled to recite it now? She was a substitute, she didn’t need to find her way… The need to recite it grew stronger and she opened her mouth, and softly spoke the rhyme…

_‘Oh sentient Labyrinth  
that I am about to enter,  
Hear my call, and hear my plea.  
I ask to let me find the path  
which is obscured to me  
and let me find the children  
which have been taken from me…_

_Oh, patron of the wished away  
know that I understand  
what I need to do  
for I may be a substitute  
my heart and actions will not lie…’_

She opened her eyes, now that she had spoken it out loud, it hadn’t felt as a rhyme, it had felt like a prayer. She swallowed, why would her mother know these things? Why would her mother have taught her these things with such conviction…? Had pushed her in remembering it, and many forms of this rhyme? Eleanore shook her head and opened the doors of the Labyrinth. ‘I hope this works, mom…’ Eleanore said out loud and sighed, as she turned right and started to run.

‘Was that?’ Falohn started and Jareth nodded ‘It was…’ He answered, shaking his head ‘How…?’ as Jareth placed his hands on the window-seal. ‘I have no idea, Falohn… no fucking clue whatsoever…’ Jareth stated and narrowed his eyes in thought. ‘Swear jar!’ Hannah called and pointed at him, both Kings looked at the little girl now with a chuckle. They turned back to the window and saw her move through the Labyrinth, stopping now and then to get a vibe of the place where she had been thrust into. In the mean-time Falohn had explained to a very confused Hannah that they were still the same, only a bit different, and only recognised him when he changed back into Sascha. ‘It’s like a mask we put on…’ Falohn explained and Hannah nodded. ‘Just, like Uncle Gabe…’ She said with a grin. ‘Exactly… just like him…’ He said. Jareth observed the interaction between the two with a knowing smirk, as Falohn told Hannah that she could only call them this when they looked like this and this was their secret, making the girl put her finger on her lips and Falohn did the same. Hannah nodded at that and threw her arms around his neck; Falohn returning the hug, after a stunned moment. They all looked up when there was a yell, a crashing sound and someone cussing an awfully lot. ‘Well, at least you’re improving, huh, precious…?’ Jareth smirked as Sarah emerged from a closet, rubbing her kneecap. ‘Yeah, fuck you… hobgoblin…’ she growled and Hannah looked up at her. ‘Swear jar!’ Hannah called out once again as she now pointed at Sarah. ‘Yeah, we’ve got guests… unless your preferences have changed…’ he answered, wiggling his eyebrows, as he pointed at the others who waved at her. ‘Why are Hannah and David here?’ She asked now, as the little girl ran up to her and pulled her in her arms, as Jareth explained what had happened. ‘Is there even a right, like that?’ She asked and Jareth nodded ‘It hasn’t been used since, since Gods know when…’ He said, scratching his head at that. ‘Okay, will you please stop changing all the time?’ They heard Eleanore whine and all looked at the Labyrinth as it changed once again. 

As Eleanore hit another dead end she scratched her head and leaned against the wall. So far, she had been running in circles, lost balance and fell face first in a pond of freezing water, walked into glittery spiderwebs, and faeries had doused her with glitters, making her look like a sparkling water-nymph, that had been trapped in a spiderweb. Hannah would absolutely love the outfit, Eleanore not so much. She sighed, she so needed a bath after this. ‘Always, those damn glitters… They get to places where the light doesn’t shine, and you’ll be finding them weeks afterward…’ She huffed and took a deep breath as she sat down and looked around ‘Not again the damn forest… I just passed this! How I despise my Karma, sometimes…’ Eleanore whined and lay on the moss as she listened to the birds sing. She sighed and closed her eyes, as she sat back up. ‘What is it, what you are trying to teach me…?’ she now wondered and narrowed her eyes in thought. ‘Thoughts have power, I know that, thoughts have energy, I know that too…’ Eleanore said as she threw some sand in the water and watched the wrinkles in the water. ‘So, if thoughts are energy… and if you do not control the energy, you can’t control your thoughts, therefore, as long as you do not know where you want to go, you will keep walking in circles…’ Eleanore said amazed with herself. ‘If that is where I need to go, then how do I get there? Then how do I keep the energy from changing the Labyrinth every time…?’ She asked herself. ‘You make a choice… and stick with it…’ She whispered and felt the Labyrinth change once again. She didn’t like the choice, and knew it would end in heartbreak, but if that was the only way to get the children back, she would carry the consequences well as she stood up with newly found encouragement. They were her children, not by blood, not in name, but they were hers, and with that she would do anything to protect them, would do anything to keep them safe and let them grow up in a safe environment. ‘Damn you, Sierra, how dare you put me in this position…?’ she whispered angry, but knew it wasn’t Sierra who had put her in this position, she had done that all by herself. Eleanore had made the choice all by herself to become a substitute, no one had pressured her, no one had forced her, and why? Because she adored those two. She stomped her foot a few times, she now understood why Sarah had hated the Labyrinth, it wasn’t the journey, it were the lessons that the Labyrinth taught the runners. It were the mirrors that she held up to the Challengers during their time within her. She wasn’t a Challenger, but understood that the same rules applied to her, a substitute, as well. ‘Damn it, damn it, damn it…’ Eleanore cussed and wiped a hand through her hair. 

‘Why is she so aggravated?’ Falohn asked as they saw her stomp her feet ‘I have no idea what’s going on in her mind… she locked me out… But I can tell you, that whatever she just realised, she is not happy about it.’ He said looking at the Imp King. ‘She locked you out…? Can a runner do that?’ Falohn asked as David had now fallen a sleep in his arms. ‘No… no one can lock me out…’ He said frustrated as he wiped a hand through his hair. ‘And yet, she just did…’ Falohn answered as he looked at Jareth from the corner of his eye ‘Yes, she just did…’ He answered with a nod. One reason that the Goblin King could hear the thoughts of the runners was that he could monitor their mental state, for him this was important, for it showed him, if they learned the lessons the Labyrinth wanted to teach them, not being able to monitor her mental state was not only alarming, it was dangerous. 

_Let me in, Elf… I need to know if you’re okay?_ Eleanore heard and glared at the castle _I’m fine… if I’m not, you’ll be the second to know… there is some shit I need to go through… and I need to process these realisations alone… you know how my mind works, you nitwit…_ she answered him with a growl, and with that Jareth understood that this was still their friend they were looking at, secretive, closed up, and internally processing, Eleanore, who had to be quiet, and talk to herself, in order to make sense of the world. Get her thoughts together before she could communicate them to others. _My journey, my thoughts, my responsibility._ She told him and Jareth narrowed his eyes at that, and then turned around to look at the three behind him. _I understand, Elf… I will leave you to it then…_ He answered and withdrew from her mind. _Thank you… I know where to find you when I go into overload._ she answered and he felt the warmth behind those words. _Yeah, let’s try, and have you do that before that time, okay?_ he couldn’t help but smirk and with the a squabble arose between the two as she ran through the Labyrinth. _Okay, so tell me, why do you and Falohn feel alike?_ She asked him after a while and Jareth smirked at that _Do you really want to know?_ and Eleanore stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the castle. _Is this going to change my view on you two?_ she asked innocently and Jareth rubbed his face at that _we have, what the Fae call, a blood pact, which is very different than the Ritual of drawing Blood… do you really want me to continue?_ He began and then scratched the back of his head _What the fuck? Why are you backtracking all of a sudden? Who was the one who taught me about sex in the first place?! You fucker!_ And Jareth rolled his eyes at that _Look where that got you_ He growled at her _Hey, excuse me, aren’t you a little tiny bit proud in the woman that I became, because of you… be more confident in yourself, okay? will you just continue already…_ Jareth hid a laugh in a cough and rubbed his eyes. _Yeah, I kinda am, yeah… I just wish I could’ve done more…_ He admitted after a while _Kinda… ouch, that’s harsh, bro… very harsh… and like what? You did the best you could, with the tools you had… besides look where I ended up…? apart from me running the Labyrinth here…_ She answered _Shouldn’t that be, with whom?_ Jareth answered teasingly and heard her giggle _That’s true… yeah, I guess, I need to thank you for that as well… if you hadn’t worked there, I wouldn’t have had met him…_ Eleanore smiled as Jareth felt the love she had for the Imp King. _Wow, you’re even making me blush…_ He answered as he scratched the back of his neck as he explained the blood-pact. 

_So, let me get this straight, a blood pact is another form of a contract, which can only be performed once… and with one other Kingdom… Meaning that, once forged it cannot be broken… unless… one betrays the other, right?_ she asked after a while _Correct…_ Jareth answered and narrowed his eyes in thought. As they talked Jareth felt her calm down and her mind cleared, and as she did, the more access The Goblin King had to her mind. _By the Gods, Elf, how many locked up memories do you have? Your mind has more turns and dead ends than the Labyrinth!_ Jareth asked as he scratched the back of his head with that and she staid silent for a while _I wouldn’t be able to tell you, but let them lay for now… I can’t have memories from my youth pouring into my head, while that is not my task at hand…_ She answered and they all heard her shriek. ‘Not again, those damn glitters!’ She yelled as a few faeries giggled and flew off ‘I officially despise glitters!’ and all laughed at that _Hey Elf… how did you know that incantation?_ he asked her after a while _What incantation?… oh, the one at the door? Was that an incantation?_ Eleanore replied after a while. _Yes, yes, it was…. Woman, how do you know the Magick of the Underground_ he all but growled at her and narrowed his eyes. _My mother taught me that rhyme, and so many variations of it… she hammered on the fact that I needed to learn it by heart, told me that there would be time that it could be of use some day… Ha… she must’ve been psychic_ she answered with a giggle and Jareth narrowed his eyes at that. _How many variations, Elf?_ He asked and Eleanore recited the many versions of it, shaking her head at that. Falohn and Sarah had seen Jareth draw back from the window his eyes wide and become pale. _It’s strange you know… I’ve been thinking about everything my mother taught me, since I started running… that never happens to me…_ There was only one family who knew those variations of the incantation. ‘Jareth?’ Sarah asked as she stood and lay a hand on his shoulder, he actually startled at that and looked at her with far away eyes ‘That’s not possible…’ They heard him whisper in disbelief, he opened his mouth but the castle shook on its foundations and he looked up as a pair of new born twins appeared in the pit, umbilical cord still attached. ‘What the fuck?’ Sarah whispered and turned around as Jareth had disappeared. ‘Get the healers…’ She told the goblins as she conjured some blankets and together with Falohn they swaddled the newborns, as Falohn explained at Hannah what just had happened. 

_He was at a loss for words when he appeared Aboveground and found the young woman behind the wish. She was young, barely sixteen, living on the street and had just given birth, and so very weak. He knew that she was not going to make the end of the night. He promised her that they would be safe in his care and that he would find a wonderful family for them. The girl begged him to keep them together as siblings, and he promised he would do everything in his power to make that happen, as he told her that the twin was healthy. The girl gave them a last loving smile and told them she loved them, before the babies disappeared and he took the young girl in his arms. He rocked her gently back and forth as he gave her a dream for the last time. He heard how her breath slowed down and eventually stopped altogether. The Goblin King let go of her and conjured another crystal. He threw it in the air and the girl disappeared. She would sleep in the arms of Mother Earth and welcomed by Father Sky when she would wake up. ‘May your next life be better, sad little thing..’ he whispered and took a deep breath as he looked up at the sky. By the gods, he despised this part of the job. He had seen too many women die, others that did not know how to take care of child, or parents that had were lost in the Labyrinth because of its promises of bringing long forgotten dreams and wishes to reality. There had been a few that had actually succeeded and got their child back, but none were quite like Sarah. Her passion to retrieve her brother, her perseverance, the creatures she had met along the way, that were actually strategically placed there to slow her down, whom she had turned into friends and allies and had helped her get through the Labyrinth. She had put everything aside to get him back. He had marvelled in the way she had gone through his Labyrinth, he would’ve given her brother back, even if she wouldn’t have succeeded. How she had looked and listened while they danced and he sang to her. Those eyes that were young, but beyond wise. There had been a wisdom deep within them as she had looked at him, turning away and breaking her own dream…A broken dream… Because that was what the crystal dream had meant… she had lived her dream, and smashed it, for the child she had wished away… He hadn’t anticipated falling in love with her at that point and offering her everything he had, when she had quite literally given up on her own dream._

_There he stood in the middle of the road at night. His eyes closed, feeling how the rain fell down on his face and clothes, overthinking everything that happened since that day. Oh, how he despised feeling so helpless sometimes, and the memories of that night didn’t help him. He shook his head and wiped his hair out of his face._

Soaked to the bone he eventually returned to the Underground finding both Sarah and Falohn walking around with the twin babies. For so far he could see, they had been examined by the Healers, fed and dressed. He gave them a grateful nod and they nodded in return. ‘We can handle it here, Goblin King…’ Sarah said and he nodded ‘Go get a shower…’ She said with a smile ‘Worried, precious…?’ He asked her with a smirk ‘About you…? Never...’ She answered as she put her little finger in the baby’s mouth, and felt the child start to suckle, making Sarah look down with a loving smile. He nodded but did not move yet, he wanted to savour this very moment, just her and the baby. ‘Do I need to kick you in order for you to start walking…?’ She asked as she looked at him. ‘Already leaving, woman.’ he said disgruntled and disappeared to his room. ‘You do know, if someone else would’ve said that, they would be in deepest, darkest, oubliette by now, right?’ Falohn asked in a chuckle ‘Yeah, I’m not just any one, now am I? I’m going to be his wife… and Queen…’ She answered and looked at the newborn in her arms. 

Two healers appeared in the room and took the babies back from them, thanked the two for their work, and then disappeared again, as Jareth now returned to the throne-room and both chuckled at the nest that was his hair. ‘Yeah, laugh…’ He said annoyed and Sarah kissed him with a smile. ‘Come on, Impy… you and your brother need a nap…’ Falohn said as he saw Hannah yawn. ‘But…’ and stopped when Falohn shook his head ‘Take them to the Imp Kingdom… I’ll tell Elf, that they’re there, once she gets here… Oh, and Falohn… thanks…’ Falohn nodded at that ‘Any time…’ he answered and then disappeared. The second Falohn had disappeared Jareth sagged onto his throne and placed his forehead against Sarah’s belly, holding her hips as Sarah buried her hands in his hair, stroking it out of his face as he sat there in silence. 

‘What would’ve happened if she had accepted?’ Sarah asked after a while. ‘She would be running too… The Labyrinth adjusts to the runner… in a sense it is like a multiverse... Because every path is different… And because the Labyrinth can be seen as a multiverse, runners will never meet or crosses each others path.’ He said as he leaned back on his throne and took her hand. ‘A multi… verse...’ Sarah echoed, she had never thought about it in that way and saw him nod. ‘I had three other runners at the same time you were running… That was one busy night…’ He said, rubbing his face, Sarah looked at him with that. 

‘What was the reason, that she didn’t accept?’ She asked after a while looking at the haunted expression on his face ‘She died… Sixteen and her body gave out… I’ve seen it happen way too many times…Even if she had survived… I don’t think she would’ve run anyway…’ Jareth answered after a painful silence, and closed his eyes as he leaned forward and buried his head in his hands. ‘Why?’ The Goblin King looked at his Regale at that and gave a haunted smile ‘Experience, that, and she lived on the streets…’ Sarah’s heart broke at that moment and wrapped her arms around him and held him close, as she slowly rocked him from side to side as she talked to him, feeling him nod once in a while. Both stared at each other in surprise as a deep green circle appeared around them and felt how a warm energy wrapped around them. They turned to the window and traced the energy back to Eleanore. ‘How powerful is she?’ they both whispered. 

Eleanore had felt the immense pain when Jareth had returned from wherever he had been, she grabbed her heart as she had to sit down and regain her breath. She had closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths and started visualising, on a whim, not expecting it to work in the first place. Eleanore slowly released the energy with a smile as it had grown to a reasonable size and watched it drift toward the castle. She stood and lay a hand on her heart as she inclined her head at the castle and then continued her journey, with a deep sense of knowing that the children were okay, that Falohn was okay, and that both Sarah and Jareth were okay. ‘All is well…’ she said out loud and rounded the corner. But, was she okay? She stopped in mid-step and thought about that. Yes, yes, she was; she was okay! She was better than okay, as a real smile appeared on her face and broke out in a run… she was okay! Fireflies and faeries appearing around her as she ran, guiding her toward the castle. She fell face forward on to the ground as one of stones just lifted up out of nowhere. ‘That was mean…’ she whined as she held her nose and sat on her knees. The Faeries giggling as she sat there. ‘You could’ve told me in a different way that I should slow down…’ she then said annoyed, as she looked at the castle.

She stopped as she came to a fork in the road and saw something that attracted her eye, transparent figures floated in the distance of the second road, their mouths open and arms outstretched, almost begging her to help them, as she noticed thick chains around their ankles. Eleanore looked at the Faeries who shook their heads. She looked back onto the other path, where the figures stood, but the place was empty. Eleanore looked down and lay a hand on her heart. ‘I’m sorry, for what happened…’ she whispered, turned and followed the Faeries again, somewhere knowing that it was for the best. She knew it was a journey yet to come, but it wasn’t the time to begin that one… First the children, then the rest. As soon as they were with her again, she could start other journeys. 

Up in the throne-room needy hands explored familiar terrain as blood flowed between the two. He pushed into her as he moaned, snaking his hands around her waist kneading her breasts as she lay her head in her neck, riding him, loving the way of having him in her. His hands on her breasts, his breath on her hot skin, making him beg for more. ‘Who can make you feel this way?’ He asked in a possessive whisper, as he pushed her down on him, and stopped moving. ‘No one… absolutely no one… Just you…’ she mewled as she rolled her hips, forcing him to move. ‘Then why do you still fight it…?’ He breathed in her ear, licking her earlobe, making her groan. ‘Because that is what we do best… don’t we…?’ She said as he started moving again. ‘Say it… precious… say it like you mean it… else I will stop…’ he hissed, his eyes burning and Sarah screwed her eyes shut, and growled in despair as he started pulling out ‘You have all power over me…’ She breathed and he pushed back into her, hard and unforgiven, hearing her cry out in pleasure as she surrendered. ‘Yes, cry out for me…. Let me hear that wonderful voice of yours…’ he growled, biting her neck, drinking from the blood that seeped out of her neck. He pulled out of her, turning her on her back and pushed back in her as he kissed her leg as she screamed toppling over edge, Jareth filling her with a guttural groan. 

Eleanore had reached the Goblin City, by this time, and now wondered through the market that been going on. Looking at all the intricate fabrics and small jewellery that were there. One of the traders looked at her suspiciously ‘We were not informed about a Challenger…’ The Goblin said as he straightened ‘Oh, I am not a challenger, good goblin, I am a substitute…’ She answered and the goblin’s eyes turned wide. ‘We will leaves you be then… Good luck, miss… enjoy the market…’ He answered and bowed at her. ‘Thank you, good goblin…’ Eleanore said as she lay a hand on her heart and inclined her head at him. She lay the hairpin back on the stand and wanted to walk further. ‘Take it with you… you showed me kindness, I will show you mine… no catches, no strings attached. We’d be foolish to do so with one that is protected by our King…’ The Goblin said Eleanore looked at him suspiciously. ‘Who am I to deny such a lovely gift then…?’ She answered, repeating her gesture as she wrapped up her hair and stuck the hairpin in it, feeling the Ancient Magick, coming from the ornament. ‘Where does it come from?’ She asked and the Goblin looked at her. ‘From the Mhystlands… an old Barony, within the Mhyst Empire…’ He answered. ‘Safe Haven…’ Eleanore whispered with an absent smile and the Goblin drew back in fright ‘What was that? What did you just say…?’ He asked, his hands trembling and his eyes wide. ‘I didn’t say anything, Good Goblin… please, tell me what has frightened you so?’ She asked, looking at him nonplussed. ‘I forgot that I need to be elsewhere. Be careful, there are powerful forces at play around you, young substitute… and you are in the middle of it…’ With that, he and his stand disappeared, and Eleanore scratched her head at that. ‘What the hell is going on around me?’ She asked and shook her head. 

How she ended up in a room filled with staircases where gravity and orientation seemingly had seized to exist, she didn’t know and scratched her head. ‘Okay, and how am I going to get through this maze…?’ She asked out loud as she sat down once again, willing her mind to stop and become clear, as a memory of her mother came to her _The heart will always tell you where you need to go, and where you belong, for the heart cannot lie. Think where you want to be, where you want to go, envision it with all your might, and the road will become clear for you… It will work in any circumstance, no matter how lost you feel in that moment… where there is a will, there will be a way… Because the heart will give you a sign then. You just have to allow it to guide you, trust that your heart will always show you the way and that the road is truthful._ Eleanore felt her heart contract as she opened her eyes and stood up. She turned around and felt a small pull in a certain direction. ‘I trust my heart…’ she whispered as she slowly put one foot in front of the other. _I’m coming Hannah, David, just wait a little while longer…_ Eleanore thought as her pace quickened and bolted up and down the stairs. 

The two turned around as they heard running footsteps coming toward them. Eleanore appeared in the door-opening, resting her hands on her knees, trying to control her breathing. ‘Hey you…’ Sarah smiled as she turned around. ‘Now, what the hell am I wearing?’ Eleanore wondered out loud as she looked at herself. She had come in a pair of jeans and a comfortable sweater and sneakers, now she was wearing an ankle long green dress, with three quarter sleeves, a high neck and a red corset. It felt soft to the touch and reminded her of sateen. ‘Ah, you have been wondering around the Goblin Market, haven’t you?’ and Eleanore nodded. ‘That happens, when you stay there too long…’ Jareth smirked. ‘Any chance that I will get my other clothes back…?’ and Jareth shook his head at that ‘Damn, that were favourite clothes…’ she answered as she did not enter the throne-room. ‘Where did you get the pin?’ He asked now and she told him the story. ‘Interesting…’ he answered and rubbed his face ‘Where are the children?’ She then asked, hopping from one foot to the other. Eleanore always did this when she was nervous, he noted, as he shook his head, so predictable. ‘In the Imp Kingdom… Sorry, Elf, I just can’t deal with your questions, right now… I am too tired… I’ll answer any question you have tomorrow, but not now…’ Jareth answered with an apologetic smile, as he walked up to her and lay a loving hand on her cheek, she nodded silently, he waved his hand and she was gone. ‘Now, where were we…?’ He asked and kissed Sarah breathless as he pushed her against the wall.

Covered in more glitters than she had left in, she appeared in front of a palace. She touched her cheek and knitted her eyebrows together, it had been the first time she had felt so much pain and exhaustion coming from the man, she had perceived as a brother the minute they had really got to know each other. Eleanore closed her eyes, rolled her neck and took a few deep breaths. She opened her eyes again and looked back at the palace in front of her. ‘So, this is your taste, huh, Imp King?’ She said to herself, so different than Sascha’s personal taste… but then again… it would look a bit out there, if the number one lawyer in the country would have a house like this. She giggled at her own imagination and shook her head. The palace had open hallways and corridors, with luscious, flowery patterns, with here and there a twinkling spiderweb. Imps and fairies flew passed, greeting her, as she walked up the stairs, and looked into a long hallway. The Imp palace was built in the art nouveau style, or Jugendstil as it was also called, which predominantly featured flowers and curly patterns. As the sun shone through the stained glass windows it made patterns on the floor. She had loved the style since as long as she could remember, and in the Aboveground this art style had largely been a reaction of the blurring shapes of the impressionists from the period before. She glanced outside and stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth slightly apart as she looked out over miles and miles of lavender fields. ‘Wow…’ she whispered, and then shook her head. 

Eleanore closed her eyes and let the energy guide her to the back, where she found a garden of epic proportion and heard Hannah in the distance. She smiled lovingly as she found the three on the patio, David in a crib that was seemingly rocking itself as Hannah and Falohn were chasing each other. ‘Oh, you got me…’ he called as he fell to the ground with her and tickled her mercilessly, making her squeal and laugh. She leaned against the wall and looked at the scene as she felt someone stand next to her. ‘General…’ she greeted him ‘Royal Companion…’ He answered with a smile in his voice and looked up at him. ‘I feel so very tiny now…’ Eleanore said, looking up at the 6”4’ tall General, and the two shared a chuckle. ‘How are your wife and children?’ Miki looked down at her and shook his head ‘They’re happy that they have their husband and father back for the time being…’ and Eleanore nodded as three red headed children popped up in front of them. ‘Royal Companion, welcome to the Imp Palace…’ the three said in unison. ‘Thank you…’ she answered inclining her head at them and then looked at them with a knowing smile ‘Go on, Hannah will be thrilled to have some other children around…’ the three beamed up at her, turned and sprinted toward the two. ‘It isn’t even because of the energy… I worked with children most of my adult live… you kind of start to anticipate what they want to ask by merely looking at them.’ she said and chuckled as Hannah’s face split into a grin, looking up at Falohn, who nodded and the four sprinted away. Miki bowed to Eleanore and then vanished. ‘Hey, you…’ he said as he looked at her ‘Hey yourself...’ she answered as she walked up to him, hugging him. ‘Tired?’ he whispered and she nodded ‘Exhausted…’ Eleanore answered and yawned as she looked up at him, with a smile. ‘Yeah, I can see that… and what are you wearing?’ He snorted and kissed her. ‘Apparently that happens when you are roaming around at the Goblin’s market, or so I’ve been told…’ she said as she took David from the crib, hugged him close and sat down. ‘And the glitters…?’ He asked with a smirk as Eleanore rolled her eyes ‘Jareth was not in the mood to talk… he send me away before I had the chance to ask him if he was okay…’ She answered as David had taken hold of her finger and nibbled on it. ‘He will be…’ and told her what happened and Eleanore nodded. ‘Mama Nora!’ They heard and Eleanore looked at Hannah who waved at her. She waved back as she put David back in the crib and opened her arms to her, as Hannah ran up to her, throwing her arms around her neck. ‘Hey, Munchkin… guess I found you, huh? Have you been a good girl?’ She asked as Hannah nodded and told her everything she had done. ‘Can I go play again?’ She asked ‘Of course, Munchkin…’ she said as she kissed the child’s forehead and put her on her feet again and watched her run away. ‘Can I cry now…?’ Eleanore said as they both laughed that as he walked up to her, slipping his arms around her waist from the back and pulled her close. ‘Welcome home, little elf…’ He whispered as he kissed the nape of her neck. ‘It’s good to be home, My Lord…’ she answered as she closed her eyes, feeling safe, and at peace in his arms. ‘Are you falling a sleep now?’ he asked in a whisper and he felt her nod at that. ‘Energies got to you…?’ again she nodded and yawned. ‘I… I am sorry…’ she apologized but Falohn shook his head ‘Sleep, my Elf… you will need it, because I won’t let you rest, tonight…’ he promised her with a soft whisper, and Eleanore smiled as her body relaxed. ‘Hannah, I’ll be right back, okay?’ and pointed at Eleanore in his arms ‘Is she sick?’ and Falohn shook his head ‘She just fell a sleep…’ he reassured the child. ‘Okay…’ Falohn looked at the woman in his arms, kissed the top of her head and disappeared to the bedroom. He lay her down and tugged her in, pressing a kiss on her mouth before disappearing.

He found her that evening in the tub, completely relaxed, slowly massaging her arms as she gave a relaxed groan. Falohn slowly made his way up to her and leaned over the tub, moving from her face to her neck, down to her shoulders and chest, lingering at her breasts, and nipples. He moved further down to her strong legs and calves and saw how she spread her legs giving him a good view. ‘Are you coming in, or are you going to take me to bed, Imp King?’ He heard her ask and locked eyes with her. ‘I haven’t decided yet…’ he answered as he put his hand in the water and stroked her leg, making her suck in her lower-lip. Eleanore told him what happened during her run, when he asked, moved forward and kissed him ‘Make up your mind, Imp King… or I am going to make it for you…’ she whispered against his lips ‘Vixen…’ he hissed ‘I know…’ she said, her breath ghosting over his lips as he cupped her face and kissed her possessively, Eleanore wrapping her arms around his waist pressing herself against him. ‘Take me to bed, Imp King…’ she whispered as she let go and rose from the tub, water sliding down her body as he watched her as she stepped out of the tub and kissed his neck. 

Something stirred deep within him as he dried her body and took her to the bedroom. Both felt the binding energy wrapping itself around them and kissed her breathless as a golden circle appeared around them. ‘Elf…’ and Eleanore pressed a finger against his mouth. ‘I trust this… I trust you… I trust us…’ she whispered and replaced her finger with her mouth ‘Whatever happens from here on out… I trust it…’ she whispered and saw his eyes flash. He sat up, removing his shirt, and Eleanore cupped his face, kissing him pulling him down with her. He wiggled out of his harem-pants and rubbed against her, making her groan and buck her hips. She heard the energy around them purr, and trusted it. ‘Falohn… I want to spend forever with you… I will bind myself to this Kingdom and it’s King. I will become the Queen you have longed for, for so long. Claim me, make me yours… for now and ever… Let me rule this kingdom with you...’ she whispered as he entered her and looked down at her when she said that. ‘Will you…? Will you spend eternity with me? Become my Queen? Govern this ancient kingdom with me?’ He groaned as he moved. ‘Yours…’ she whispered instead and entwined their legs. ‘Mine…’ She heard him answer in a breathless whisper as she saw him sit up and bite his wrist and looked at him with those powerful deep dark brown eyes, as he offered his wrist to her. ‘Drink kitten, and you will find eternity…’ He said as his eyes turned a blueish white, and looked at her as she wrapped her mouth around the puncture holes and felt how she started drinking. Falohn gave a guttural groan as he lowered his head, bit her neck, making her moan in need, and drank from the red fluid that seeped from her neck. Stars exploded in front of their eyes as they toppled over the edge. 

‘This will become painful, very quickly, bear with it… and whatever you do, don’t make a sound…’ He whispered as he kissed her. She opened her mouth but then the first spasms took hold of her body. ‘I’m sorry, I can’t help you with this, you need to do this on your own, and I am so sorry, I couldn’t warn you in advance...’ Eleanore heard and looked at him, with loving, trusting, eyes, as she nodded. Her face screwed up as another wave of spasms took hold of her and her mouth dropped open in a soundless scream, her skin broke open and blood seeped out. As the spasms died down for a while she looked at him questioningly ‘I don’t know how long this will take… it differs per person, but there are seven waves in total… all more powerful than the previous one, maybe we…’ but Eleanore reached out to him, as she laced their fingers together, and shook her head ‘Are you sure?’ and saw her nod, reassuring him that everything would be okay. The third wave made it feel like her head was exploding. It was by far the worst headache she ever had. Then came her eyes and internal organs as they felt like they were on fire. The fifth and sixth wave of spasms took hold of her on the energetic level and she rolled onto her stomach as she gasped for breath and her eyes rapidly changed between all colours of the rainbow, settling on a deep-red. ‘Breathe, kitten, keep breathing…’ he instructed her as she locked red orbs with him, exhausted her body relaxed. ‘And here comes the seventh wave… transformation…’ He said as her eyes dropped shut. ‘Sleep now, when you wake in the morning you will be Fae… My Regale…’ He whispered and kissed the top of her head, as he held her close and fell a sleep. 

~*~  
 _In this blessed hour of the night  
in holy blood and seed they unite  
Hail the new Royal pair…_  
~*~

Just before dawn she woke up, she lay there with eyes closed, going over her body as she tried to place what she was feeling. The first thing she noticed was that her hearing had sharpened. She could even hear the leaf falling, Magick and energy was pulsating around her body and the air tasted differently. She heard Falohn’s strong heartbeat next to her and knew he was still a sleep. Slowly she opened her eyes and immediately screwed them shut again, that had been a mistake. She took a deep breath and tried again, it was like she was looking at the world through poorly adjusted glasses, and sat up. Softly, not to awaken him, she stumbled through the room, knowing that there was a mirror somewhere and stood in front of it. She closed her eyes once more and willed them to sharpen.

Golden eyes, with silver speckles looked back at her. Her hair had darkened and become longer in one night. Her skin was still the same as she had last seen it. From the outside she hadn’t changed at all, except for the eyes and the hair. It was her energy-field that made her swallow. Like her eyes, her energy-field now had predominantly gold and silver, with bright greens, passionate reds and indigo. The diamond shaped stars, that she had seen in Falohn’s energy-field, was in her aura now as well. ‘Let me look at you, My Regale…’ She heard and turned to the Imp King as he had sat up and observed her. She didn’t feel like Eleanore any more… she had a different name, she knew it. She slowly walked up to him, as deep within her mind, a door opened and memories flashed before her mind’s eye, as she stopped in front of him. His eyes widened as he took her hand and looked into those golden eyes ‘There was only one bloodline in the entire Underground that had these features… kitten… how do you know that bloodline?’ He asked, not wanting to know the answer, seeing her swallow. ‘Because I belong to it… And therefore I cannot lie to you…’ She whispered, biting her lower-lip. ‘Tell me your name… Regale…’ He said as he cupped her face, searching her eyes ‘You know my name… it has been the same since we last saw each other… we were younger then, much younger, and we met twice, or three times, not more than that…’ She whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. ‘By the Gods…’ He whispered, stunned at what he had heard. ‘Tell me my name Falohn, tell me who I am, because I don’t understand this myself…’ She said and looked at each other in disbelief. He pulled the covers back and she straddled him as she lay her head on his shoulder ‘Nandra… You are the Honourable Mhysta Eleanandra… daughter of the Baron Aiiron and Baroness Thandra, they who lived in the Mhystlands, a Barony in the Mhyst Empire, bordering the Imp Kingdom… we met through our parents, after they had forged a contract.’ He told her as he held her close, rubbing her back, and tightened his grip on her, as he remembered the little girl behind her two older siblings. The way that her siblings had stood close to her and had wrapped their energy around her, in order to make her feel safe. He remembered that she had smiled shyly at him when they locked eyes, and the four children ran off, but her mother called her back and gave her something. She nodded and ran toward them with a smile and the four ran away, watched closely by their parents, as they smiled. ‘Falohn… I am home… I don’t know why all of this happened…Why, why can’t I remember…?’ He heard her whisper as he cupped her face watching her fearful eyes. ‘I promise you, I will do whatever I can, to help you find out…’ Falohn answered as she nodded. ‘I am home… Falohn…’ he heard her say once again ‘Yes, yes, you are...’ He answered and rolled her on her back and kissed her breathless. 

‘As much as I want to stay in bed with you, I need to get going… I have some things I need to take care off…’ He whispered and let go off her as Falohn felt her lick his neck. ‘Do you have to?’ He heard her ask and smiled at that ‘You forget I am King, here…’ Falohn answered and kissed her and sat up. ‘No other option then, huh?’ Eleanandra whispered and sat up, scratching the back of her head and stretched. With that their day began, and didn’t see each other at all, until lunch. Hannah telling all about what she was doing and what she had discovered as Eleanandra was feeding David, and eating at the same time. 

‘Disrupting the peace!’ They heard and the three looked toward the door, finding both Jareth and Sarah standing there. ‘Welcome, grab a seat…’ Eleanandra said as they entered, as Hannah jumped in Jareth’s arms. ‘So, I was right after all…’ He said as he observed her with a smile ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about, but I’ll just say, yes you were… simply because I trust you…’ she answered and rose to her feet. ‘You look good, Elf…’ He said as he hugged her and locked eyes with Falohn as he gave a single nod. Eleanandra gave a soft smile as she felt the energy change and released him. ‘Come on, Hannah, Falohn and Uncle Jareth need to talk… grown up talk…’ and held out her hand as Hannah nodded and took her hand ‘Is one in trouble…?’ She asked as she looked at her. ‘Not that I know off, but that can change… you never know with them…’ she laughed and duck when Jareth threw a crystal at her. ‘Well, now one is…’ she laughed impishly as Sarah took David from her and the four left the room. 

‘So, what brings you here…?’ He said and leaned back in his chair as he looked at him. ‘She was born here, wasn’t she?’ Jareth asked as the two walked through the hallways and Falohn nodded ‘What’s worse, I completely forgot about her… Hell, the whole Underground did…’ He answered and Jareth looked at him not understanding. ‘Jareth, that is Eleanandra, who just walked away…’ Falohn said annoyed as he wiped a hand through his hair as Jareth started to remember the stories his friend had told him about a young Mhysta that he had met. ‘Elf, is Eleanandra?’ Jareth asked in disbelief. ‘She forgot about her life here in the Underground, and still doesn’t know anything… she just remembers that we met three times at the most, and that’s it… Hell, I am starting to remember more and more as I look at her…’ Falohn told his friend as the Goblin King stared at his friend. 

‘So, have you tried your Magick already?’ Sarah asked as the cookies were in the oven. ‘Something tells me that I will be in a boat load of trouble, when I do that…’ She answered and knitted her eyebrows together. ‘I don’t think a lot can happen, with us around.’ Sarah answered and Eleanandra shook her head ‘You don’t understand, Sarah…’ she said and told her what she had figured out. ‘You were Fae all along?’ Sarah asked and she nodded ‘I don’t know what to make off all this…’ Eleanandra said as she looked at David in the pen and Hannah running around on the grass with the other three children. ‘And there is this feeling deep within me, that tells me, that I may not be here… that tells me it is wrong for me to be here, to be… so amicable with all of you…’ she confessed and Sarah narrowed her eyes at that. ‘Why would you say that, all of a sudden?’ Sarah asked her not understanding ‘I don’t know, but it is a feeling I have… and it’s growing stronger by the second… I know it’s absurd, but why can’t I shake this feeling then?’ She answered and shook her head and then looked at her, shrugging guiltily. ‘Does the Imp King know about this?’ Sarah asked after a while and saw Eleanandra nod after a while ‘He told me not to give into that feeling and that he would look into it with the others.’ Eleanandra answered ‘Then maybe you should trust him on that…’ Sarah told her and hugged her close. ‘Everything will alright, Elf…’ she continued as she lay her cheek on Eleanandra’s head as she felt her nod after a while. 

‘So, what brings you two to the Imp Kingdom?’ Eleanandra asked as Jareth and Falohn joined them a little later. ‘Maeze wants to talk to you, she was not happy when I send you away yesterday without her having a conversation with you in person…’ Jareth said and rubbed his eyes when Eleanandra looked at him. ‘She is the sentient being of the Labyrinth… One could call her “the heart” as well…’ He explained and Eleanandra nodded at that. ‘When?’ She asked and forced herself to keep looking at the Goblin King ‘As soon as possible actually… She’s been angry with me since last night…’ Jareth answered and rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. ‘We’ll be right behind you…’ Falohn said as the two nodded and both disappeared, as Falohn stood up and held out his hand to her. Eleanandra looked up at him with a loving smile and took his hand as he pulled her to her feet, kissing her as she stood. ‘Hannah… we need to talk to someone in the Goblin Kingdom… if there is something you need, you can call for Kiriya, okay?’ and Hannah nodded. ‘See you later!’ she called and waved at them as she saw them disappear.

They appeared in the throne-room of the Goblin Kingdom, Jareth and Sarah waiting for them as a transparent figure appeared beside them. ‘Lady Eleanore… No, I am sorry, Lady Eleanandra…’ Maeze said as she inclined her head at her, Eleanandra doing the same, and glided up to them. ‘I hope the transformation wasn’t painful…’ And the young woman shook her head at that. ‘Looking back at it, it wasn’t as painful as I had imagined.’ She said as she looked at the figure. ‘You might wonder why I called you back? But then maybe not…’ she finished with a smile as she placed a hand on her cheek and Eleanandra locked eyes with the figure. ‘You’re more powerful than you think, and more important than you realise, Lady Eleanandra, especially here in the Underground.’ Maeze said making her shrug uncomfortably. Maeze smiled at her and shook her head ‘You will understand in due time, Lady Eleanandra, we are not allowed to say anything, if we were, we would have done so… You need to find this path on your own… it saddens me that we may not help you with this one…’ Maeze finished as she stroked a strain of hair behind her ear. ‘I understand… I’ve done most things on my own for most of life anyway, so I’ll get this as well… eventually…’ Eleanandra answered with a smile. ‘Always so positive…’ Maeze said as she shook her head ‘Honoured Teacher of the Labyrinth… please, will you allow me to ask a question…’ Maeze turned her hollow eyes at her and she swallowed as she instinctively wanted to take a step back, but Falohn put a hand in the small of her back, forcing her to stay where she was. ‘I did not mean to startle you, Lady Eleanandra, I have not been called that in a long time. The last who called me that, was five Royals ago.’ Maeze answered with a ghostly smile and Eleanandra released a breath she didn’t know she held ‘What do you wish to ask me?’ she asked ‘During my run, I found a fork in the road, there were translucent figures standing there, with their ankles in chains. There were six of them… could you perhaps enlighten me to what I have seen?’ Eleanore asked as she looked at the Teacher. Maeze turned to her fully ‘I wish I could, but the Magick that surrounds you, the spells that have been cast upon you, forbids me to say anything…’ Maeze answered and Eleanandra’s eyes widened ‘No, dear child, you’re not cursed, these spells have been put in place for your own protection, and safety…’ Maeze continued and looked at the young woman in front of her. ‘I know you’re confused, Lady Eleanandra… but, all is well, and you will find out what the figures mean to you…’ She finished with a smile ‘Confused is putting it lightly.’ She muttered, making the four smile at her openness as she now blushed at that. ‘Thank you, Honoured Teacher… for answering my question to the best of your ability…’ She told Maeze as she inclined her head at her. Maeze gave her a ghost of a smile, bowed at the Goblin King and then vanished. ‘How did you know how to call her that?’ Jareth asked as the young woman turned to face him and locked golden eyes with him ‘It seemed fitting… she, who is a Teacher to the Challengers. She, who knows the Runners better than they know themselves, and know what they need to learn, in order to get through the Labyrinth. With all due respect, Goblin King, I don’t think you know the hearts of the Runners the same way the Teacher does, or am I wrong?’ Eleanandra told him as she narrowed her eyes in thought and started to pace up and down the throne-room now ‘… No, you’re role is very different… you take care of the mental state of the Runners, you monitor their emotional well-being. You look after them, and intervene when the mind is in too much chaos. With the obstacles you create, and the guides you give the Runners along the way, you let them cope with what happens in the Labyrinth and their journey, you gently force them to think in a different way altogether… with that you also test them in a way, to look if they put the learned lessons of the Teacher in practise. Why Sarah pictured you as evil incarnate is beyond me… but then again, she was sixteen…’ She explained as she folded her arms over her chest and looked outside, making Sarah glare at her friend and Jareth smirk at her bluntness. ‘How do you know all this?’ Sarah asked almost indignant, and she cocked an eye-brow. ‘You didn’t?’ She asked her instead, as the two friends now faced the other, measuring each other up. Eleanandra definitely hit a sore spot ‘You may be a friend, Elf, I will not be verbally attacked like that.’ Sarah said as she straightened, and smirked satisfied at that and then cracked her neck. ‘Now, how and when did I attack you verbally…? You know my bluntness, you know my thought process… You know, I am learning to deal with the lack of social filters, which is not easy… I am sorry, if I rubbed you the wrong way… _Regale_ I merely pointed out what I felt, running the Labyrinth, yesterday… And wondered what went on in the head of your sixteen year old self, when you ran…’ She said as they locked eyes and all felt her energy rise at that. Both Kings took a step back as she did, they did not want to get caught in this fight. ‘Be glad you’re a newling, Eleanandra…’ Sarah now threatened ‘Or else what?’ Eleanandra answered as she narrowed her eyes. The energy started to crackle around them as a fog rolled in the throne-room. ‘Falohn…?’ Jareth asked as he looked at the fog and then at the two women. ‘Elf… breathe…’ Falohn said and lay a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it softly, but with enough pressure to make her break eye-contact and look up at him with glazed over eyes, as she then heard Sarah cough. 

The Kings observed them as she explained her theory and then the square off with her friend, and Jareth cast a glance at Falohn who shook his head, he hadn’t told her anything. ‘I don’t know, how I know this… Like there a lot things I know, and have absolutely no idea as to why I know them… I’m not familiar with this type of energy… yet, I can read it like back home…’ She said and shook her head wearily. ‘The same thing happened, when that goblin addressed me. I don’t know why I acted the way I did, yet I knew I was right when I did… _It felt right_ … and I know I say that a lot, when it comes to the things I do, but that is the only way I can explain it… and yes, I am a newling, thank you for noticing that… it doesn’t want to say that I changed in any way… I am still the same, but now I have Magick at my disposal… do you still want to square off with me?’ She said, trying to stay calm. Sarah wanted to ask more but Jareth shook his head ‘Don’t push her any further, precious…’ He said and Sarah turned to him. By the Gods, she was jealous at their friendship sometimes and saw him raise an eyebrow at that. She gritted her teeth and glared at Eleanandra who matched her glare with her own. ‘Anytime, Regale… anytime…’ Eleanandra said, with a mocking curtsy.

‘I think we can all use some rest, right about now… Come, on…’ Falohn intervened and disappeared leaving her behind. She took a deep breath and shook her head ‘Imp King…’ She sighed, causing both Jareth and Sarah to chuckle, despite the situation. ‘Oops…’ Falohn said as he reappeared and looked down at her with a guilty smile. ‘Oops, my ass… you, inch tall, sparkling pixie!’ She warned him ‘Ah, there you are…’ he smiled as he kissed the top of her head and saw her roll her eyes at him. Eleanore opened her mouth to say something but they were already gone.

Frustrated Sarah turned toward the window, her inner Leo was not having this, and Jareth smirked watching her wipe a hand through her hair. ‘Well, at least she seems to be taking this all, very well… I think…’ Sarah said after a while. ‘Don’t let her exterior fool you, precious… She may seem fine, but you really don’t want to know what she’s thinking… I caught but a glimpse of her internal workings, during the conversation. It’s world war three up there…’ Jareth answered as he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. ‘That bad?’ She asked and he nodded. ‘Why do you think she lashed out to you? Challenging you, the way she did?’ and Sarah glanced at him from the corner of her eye as she felt him lay his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, making her close her eyes with a blissful groan. 

‘Do you really think that was necessary? Calling her out like that…?’ She heard him ask as they appeared in the throne-room. ‘No, but you know how my mind works… and she should too…’ She answered as she refused to look at him. ‘Elf…’ He started but Eleanandra shook her head guiltily. ‘Don’t, I feel bad enough, as it is…’ She told him and rubbed her forehead against his chest, as Falohn pulled her closer ‘Falohn, do me a favour and stay quiet… I just want to stand here for a while, with you…’ she whispered suddenly as she took hold of his shirt and closed her eyes. The children being wished away and then her run yesterday, Hannah calling her mama, her transformation, the conversation with Maeze and now her altercation with Sarah… she had had to little time to process everything that happened in such a short period of time. Falohn realised that she was close to a complete shut down and held her tight, as he heard her sigh in relieve, she needed an anchor, and he was it. ‘Thank you…’ He heard her whisper as he pressed a kiss upon her head and felt how she slid her hands toward his back and lay them flat on his shoulder-blades. ‘Anytime, Regale, anytime…’ he answered as they both sniggered at that. ‘Feeling better, now?’ Falohn asked after a while and looked down as she didn’t respond. ‘You actually fell a sleep standing up?’ He asked her dumbfounded as he shook his head, and then disappeared with her to the bed-chamber. As he lay Eleanandra down in bed he kissed the top of her head and started with his Royal Duties…

Falohn leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face, looking at the clock. ‘Two a.m. already… where did the time go…?’ He whispered as he shook his head. Yawning he cleaned his desk, put the fire out, and left his study. Before he went to bed, he softly dropped by Hannah and kissed her forehead ‘Night, Impy…’ He said as he looked down at her and wiped her hair from her face. Looking at her sleep now, he realised he loved the little girl to death ‘Night… papa…’ he heard her whisper and grabbed hold of his hand in her sleep, cuddling it. With that his paternal instincts kicked in and gave a soft smile as he shook his head as he sat down at the edge of the bed. Falohn turned as he heard a soft giggle and saw Eleanandra leaning against the door-frame. ‘Don’t worry, they won’t hear it from me…’ she told him with a tired smile. ‘What are you doing awake?’ He asked as she walked into the bedroom. ‘I thought I’d check up on her…’ She said in a yawn as she kissed the top of his head ‘She called me papa…’ Falohn then said as he stared at Eleanandra who nodded with a smile ‘So, I heard...’ she told him. ‘Well, this opened a whole new can of worms…’ He responded as he felt his heartstrings contract and scratched the back of his head. ‘Emotional, isn’t it…?’ and he nodded at that. ‘Come… Let’s get some sleep…’ Eleanandra continued and took his hand. ‘Yeah, sleep… sleep sounds good…’ he answered as he yawned again and disappeared with her to the bed-chamber. Falohn stepped in bed and moved closer to Eleanandra as he lay his head on her chest. She looked down at him as he slept and smiled lovingly. ‘Thank you… for loving me the way you do…’ she whispered as she too closed her eyes and fell a sleep. 

She woke with a start, dazed she lay there in the dark staring up at the canopy. What the hell was that? Had that been a memory? She coughed and sat up as she shook Falohn’s shoulder. ‘Wha…?’ He asked as he woke and looked at her. ‘Have we ever met in the Aboveground, prior to meeting each other at the company?’ She asked him. ‘Not that I know off, why?’ Falohn answered as he sat up and yawned and looked at her confused face. ‘What is this about Elf?’ He asked and rubbed his eyes. ‘It’s difficult to explain…’ she whispered, trying to make sense of what she had dreamt. Falohn smiled ‘Then don’t… show me instead…’ He answered, pulling her down with him as he bit her neck and drank from her as the dream spilled into his mind.

_She ran barefoot toward the edge of the forest, where he would be waiting. Her pure white nightdress billowing around her as she ran. It was close to midnight. She raised her hand as she saw the guy leaning against the tree._

_‘Ah, there you are, finally. I was starting to get afraid you wouldn’t come..’ The guy said as he looked at her ‘I am sorry… I couldn’t get away until now…’ She said as she leaned heavily on her knees to catch her breath. He smiled and hugged her as she stood again ‘Falohn…’ she whispered as she breathed in his scent. He lay a finger on her lips making her blush and see stars at the same time. ‘Hush..’ was all he said and she felt her legs become mushy. How did he do that? He took her by the hand, deeper into the forest. ‘Where are we going…?’ She asked as he guided her through the forest, they both heard the ripping of her nightgown, making them look at each other and Sascha smiled uncomfortably. Eleanore opened her mouth but he took this opportunity to kiss her instead ‘It’s a secret. Come on…’ He said and squeezed her hand. He suddenly stopped causing Eleanore to bump into him. ‘Auw, you nitwit… don’t stop all of a sudden.’ Sascha chuckled at that and turned to face her and got a purple, silken, scarf out of his pocket. ‘What are you doing?’ She asked. ‘It’s a surprise.’ She eyed him suspiciously. ‘Alright, go ahead… I trust you.’ she said and then closed her eyes. As he reached behind her to tie the scarf his breath ghosted over her skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. ‘There…’ he whispered as he took her hand. ‘Don’t let me fall…’ she said as she grabbed hold of his hand. ‘Wouldn’t dream of it….’ He whispered ‘And don’t you dare let go of me…’ He pulled her close ‘Never…’ he whispered in her ear and then ghosted his lips over hers, causing her to turn scarlet. ‘Now, let’s go…’ he said, taking her hand and guiding her deeper into the forest._

_They stopped and he removed the blindfold. In front of her lay an open spot, surrounded by hawthorns. In the middle of the open spot, a table was set for two. The full moon illuminating the table. Candles were kindly burning in lanterns hanging on poles around the pergola. The sheer curtains softly moving as a breeze went through the clearing ‘Watch…’ He whispered in her ear as he snapped his fingers and fireflies lit up around them. Eleanore looked at the scene, and forgot how to breathe for a second as she walked into the middle of the circle and twirled as the fireflies danced around her. ‘Falohn…this is…’ she whispered as she looked at the scenery ‘Happy sweet sixteen… May child…’ he whispered in her ear as he stood behind her. ‘Thank you… this is the best birthday present someone ever gave me…’ she whispered as she turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him._

_They sat down and shared the cupcake that was on the table. He stood up and extended his hand to her. She blushed and took his hand as he pulled her to her feet. ‘Now, let’s see how much you have practised since the last time.’ He said and then started a waltz. They danced and talked for it seemed like hours as willow-o’-wisps settled in her hair, creating a diadem of light. ‘A real May child you are.. loved by the faeries and the imps. They will always be there for you, protecting you from the shadows, you just need to call them.’ He said as he tugged a strain of hair behind her ear. He cupped her face and kissed her gently on the lips, which she immediately answered. ‘I love you… May child… I will always love you… I will always be here for you.’ He said and hugged her close ‘I love you too…’ She whispered against his lips before kissing him again. They stood there, bathing in the moonlight, trying to catch their breaths and slow their heart-rates down. ‘Elf… I… I have another present for you…’ He said out of breath ‘Another one…? After you’ve given me so many already?’ She asked as she kissed a spot in the nape of his neck, making him groan. ‘Yes… another gift…’ he said trying to concentrate. ‘Now, will you stop, vixen… so I can give it to you…?’ making the girl in his arms laugh. ‘I am your vixen…’ she said as she looked at him causing him to arch his brow and she cracked her neck. ‘This is your final present for tonight…’ as he opened his hand. In the palm of his hand lay a pair of tricolour golden rings with little sparkling rime stones on one of them. ‘They’re beautiful…’ she said after a while. ‘Let me put it on, see if it fits…’ He said as he took her right hand._

_‘Underneath the blessed hawthorn  
I promise to listen and treat you as an equal  
I promise to never let you fall or let you go  
nor to forget you.  
I promise to stay with you forever,  
from this day forth..._

_underneath the sacred full moon  
in front of this ancient altar  
of blessed runes and honoured linen   
an eternal bound now complete  
the holy words now heard and read  
we are bound in lawful ancient ways._

_My gift to you  
all that I was, all that I am  
and all that I will become...  
I give to you as well  
all that I had, all that I have  
and all that I will get  
My life, my heart,  
my love, my life  
Are yours to claim  
Will you accept  
and spend eternity with me…?_

_‘I accept and I will spend eternity with you… for that is what I want…’ Eleanore answered him and took the other ring as she repeated the rhyme, and he answered in the same way she had. They looked at each other as he cupped her face and kissed her deeply. ‘You’re mine…and mine alone...’ He whispered as he kissed her neck. ‘Yours, for eternity…’ she answered in a breathless whisper as she felt his hands rubbing her back, moving to the front and rubbing her abdomen. He brought her to the garden bed and lay her down, kissing her. Hesitant hands explored unfamiliar terrain as he found the hem of her nightgown and slipped his hand underneath. He stroked her inner-thigh making the young woman in his arms open her legs further and wiggle next to him. Their hands and kisses grew more bold as the need grew between them. ‘Falohn, I am on…’ She started but he kissed her needingly ‘I know, and I don’t care… I smelled it the second we saw each other…’ He all but growled at her as he slid her panties down, and pushed a finger inside of her coating it with her blood. ‘Don’t tease me, Falohn…’ she whispered and bucked her lips ‘I wouldn’t dare, little elf…’ he whispered as he licked her neck and then bit her as she took his wrist and bit him, inhaling deeply as he entered her, making them both groan at that. Falohn gave her time to adjust as he had fully entered her, kissing her softly, licking her lips ‘You okay…?’ he whispered as he saw her nod, and gasped as he started to move awkwardly. Yet soon they found a steady rhythm and enjoyed the skin on skin contact, kissing her breasts as his moves became more powerful, feeling how the woman underneath him dug her nails in his back, drawing blood. Drunk with need and the scent of blood he sat up, and bit his wrist, holding out to her, and she drank from him, as he lowered his head and bit her neck. He sped up and filled her, as she too toppled over the edge, not long after. Spend he rolled on to his back, and wrapped a protective arm around her, pulling her close to him ‘Mine…’ he whispered ‘Yours…’ she answered in a heart-beat and lay a hand on his heart._

_‘Please, take me with you… I don’t think I can deal with this much longer…’ she swallowed out of breath as she looked up at him. ‘I wish I could little elf…’ he answered and shook his head. ‘Isn’t there anything you can do?’ Eleanore said, panic seeping into her voice and eyes and holding him for dear life. The young Imp Prince pulled her close, feeling powerless for perhaps the first time in his life._

‘What the fuck?’ He whispered as they locked eyes, out of breath, because of the memory. ‘Please… please tell me it wasn’t you, who made me forget…’ Eleanandra begged him in a whisper, confused tears stinging her eyes. ‘I assure you, it wasn’t me… I don’t have that Magick…’ he answered, fear on his face, as he lay his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. ‘Someone made me forget that night too… I would’ve remembered you when I saw you in the elevator, that day… how could anyone forget those deep brown eyes, of yours…?’ He said as his tears won from the gravity. ‘I still have that ring… with no memory as who gave it to me, until now...’ She whispered out of breath, as he kissed her and slid his hands over her breasts. ‘Wingy… that, that was a hand-fasting…’ Falohn said as he looked at her, and saw her eyes turn wide. ‘You want to say, we got married that night, Maverick?’ She asked and failed to stay serious with that, as he nodded. ‘Apparently… and not just that, we had sex, and shared blood in a Fairy Ring…’ For a long time they looked at each other before the corner of her mouth curled upward, released a high giggle which turned into a laugh, and laughed like she hadn’t laughed in a long time. Falohn looked down at his laughing Regale, wiggling underneath him, gasping that she couldn’t breath while tears were spilling from her eyes. ‘Auw… my abs…’ she laughed as she clutched her stomach, making Falohn laugh at that ‘you actually have abs…?’ He teased and Eleanandra looked at him. ‘You want to feel, them… husband…?’ and both gave a breathless laugh at that ‘I want to feel a lot more than just those muscles... wife…’ he whispered in her ear and stroked her inner-thigh, making her moan. ‘Tease…’ she whispered and kissed him breathless. He pushed into her as she turned them and bit his neck, drinking from the red fluid as they moved together. She moaned in surprise as the memory continued from his perspective. 

_A soft breeze swept through the clearing as they shot up, both of them wrapping a blanket around them. Her eyes growing fearful as a woman appeared in the open spot. ‘And here I thought we taught you better than this, my Royal Imp…’ the woman said as she walked up to them, shaking her head as she saw the bloodstains on the white sheets, making them blush a horrible red, and look at each other. ‘It’s not like you to do such a rash thing…’ She said as she lay a hand on his head. ‘Although, I understand why you did it…’ The woman said as she looked at Eleanore now and smiled at the girl in his arms. ‘At least she will be protected from now on…’ The young Imp Prince countered and the woman nodded at that. ‘That, she will be… even though she will not remember that any more when the sun comes up…’ The woman said and smiled at the two. ‘You are so extremely powerful, yet, it is not your time to return yet…’ She continued and smiled at the girl. ‘But I am afraid that you will need to make another friend, before you can… You already met the Young Goblin Prince whom you see as a brother… but there is yet someone else that needs to join before you can come back…’ Tears slid down Eleanore’s face as she said that. ‘And then there will be a time that you will remember this too… Because, you remember your Ancestral home, don’t you? I know you remember that you and your family were originally from the Underground, right?’ The woman said as Eleanore nodded and she then saw that she had the same eyes as Falohn, as he tightened his grip on her ‘Clever girl… I am his mother… and current Imp Queen…’ Eleanore opened her mouth but the Imp Queen shook her head. ‘I need you to trust me, May child… you two will find each other again, when the time is right.’ The Queen finished ‘How will I know, when I forget everything I have with him..?’ The Imp Queen chuckled at that, and pointed at her heart. ‘Your heart will let you know…’ She said with a motherly smile ‘What do you mean…?’ Eleanore asked as the Imp Queen cupped her face brushing away the tears. ‘You will know by then…’ She smiled and kissed her forehead. ‘I can’t wait to see what kind of strong woman you have become… by that time.’ She whispered as she met Eleanore’s eyes. ‘Please, don’t do this…’ Eleanore shook her head, pleading with the Imp Queen. ‘I don’t… I don’t want to forget this night… or meeting him… don’t do this….’ Eleanore begged. ‘Goodbye is only for a little while… I’m so very sorry to do this Eleanandra… but you must understand that you have no idea of the danger you’re in, if you would return, right now…’ She said as she stood straight and pressed a blueish white finger against her forehead. Eleanandra cast a last glance at Falohn as he saw her eyes roll back in her sockets and disappear altogether. ‘And now for you, My Imp…’ His mother said as she walked to her son, standing in front of him, tall and powerful as she was. ‘Mother…’ he began as he backed away, his back hitting a tree and looked at his mother. ‘Forgive me, for what I need to do… She’s in danger as she is… but don’t worry… everything will be explained in due time. You will meet her again, My Imp… Give it time, and give it space… you will meet each other once again…’ The Queen said and lay a trusting hand on her son’s cheek. ‘You will remember when the time is right…’ She finished and slightly pressed her glowing finger against his forehead, and caught her son as he went limp. ‘Do not worry now, my sweet son… everything will be alright… you two were connected long before this night…’ She whispered reassuringly as he slept in her arms. His mother stroked some hair out of his face as she watched him sleep and then shook her head ‘ It’s really not like you…’ She whispered with a loving smile as the Queen stood with him in her arms. ‘And in a Fairy Ring, no less…’ The Imp Queen chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief and then disappeared back to the Imp Palace._

She took her head from his neck and looked at him. He pulled her head down in a soul-searing kiss and sped up. She groaned his name as he felt her contract her lower muscles and toppled over the edge, as he followed soon after. Falohn wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back softly feeling how she buried her face in his neck, kissing and licking the skin, as they regained their breath. ‘I love you, my Regale…’ he breathed in her hair and closed his eyes. ‘As I love you… my Regal…’ she whispered as she yawned and fell a sleep.

They woke up that morning with an energetic hangover. She didn’t know that that even existed but apparently it did. Eleanandra groaned as she rolled on to her back, grimacing as she moved her legs, and chuckled as Falohn nuzzled her neck, pulling her close. ‘Morning…’ he whispered and kissed her as he lay a hand on her breast and teased the nipple. ‘Morning to you too…’ She answered breathlessly and stroked his hair out of his face as he felt her Magick and she was now wearing a nightgown. ‘That door will smash open in about three minutes…’ She smiled as he looked at her. Falohn sat up and scratched his head as he pulled his pants on, and just in time, cause Hannah barged in and jumped in bed with them. ‘Good-morning, Munchkin…’ She chuckled as she pulled the girl close and kissed the top of her head. ‘Regales, I am sorry, she slipped away from me…’ a young Fae said as she appeared in the door-opening, with David in her arms. ‘She has the tendency to do that…’ Eleanandra said with a smile as the Fae curtsied and entered the room and took David from her ‘Thank you… from bringing them in…’ She answered and the Fae blushed, as Falohn pulled Hannah close. The Fae curtsied and left the room as Eleanandra lay David on the bed and tickled him, igniting a giggle from the child, making them laugh. 

‘Regales?’ A voice came from the door and a young imp stood in front of them ‘What is it?’ Falohn asked as they looked up ‘The Gracious Imp Royal has arrived and is waiting for you in the garden.’ The Imp said and bowed at them as Eleanandra and Falohn looked at each other. ‘Tell her we will be right there…’ He answered and the Imp nodded and then disappeared. ‘Are you ready for some answers?’ He asked and she nodded ‘I think you are too…’ she said as she linked her arm in his and both walked toward the gardens. Falohn opened the door for her and Eleanandra saw the woman from Falohn’s memory. ‘Mother… we were just talking about you…’ Falohn said as he hugged her ‘I know, that is why I came…’ She smiled and lay a hand on his cheek and then turned to Eleanandra. ‘Gracious Imp Royal…’ Eleanandra addressed her as she gave a formal curtsy. ‘Sweet child, you do not have to give me such a formal curtsy. Come here, let me look at you…’ The Gracious Royal answered as Eleanandra rose and walked up to her. She felt how his mother placed a finger underneath her chin and made her look at her ‘Open your eyes…’ and she did. Golden eyes locked with Indigo ones and his mother gave a half smile. ‘It seems that you are starting to remember, don’t you?’ and Eleanandra nodded at that. ‘I do, Gracious Royal… I don’t understand why as of yet?’ Eleanandra answered. ‘I may not give you that information; for discussing it with you, will be dangerous. You will need to find that out on your own.’ The Gracious Royal said as both Falohn and Eleanandra sat down and tea was served. ‘Forgive me for being blunt Gracious Royal… but why did you do it?’ She asked and locked eyes with her as the face of the Gracious Royal fell. ‘I may not give you specifics, the spells do not allow me to, but please know and understand, that I had no choice… Next to me and your parents having a contract, we were best friends. You were the only one of the children who refused to give up your identity of the Underground. You refused to forget where you came from and who you were in essence. We could spell you all we wanted, but three months later you would remember everything, and throw a fit… demanding to know why you couldn’t return and see your friend…’ The Gracious Royal said as she shook her head ‘Yeah, that sounds like me…’ Eleanandra answered with a nod. ‘We knew what could happen if we kept on doing this spell on you, but we could not take the risk, in you remembering that you were Fae…’ Falohn’s mother said and cast her eyes down. ‘Gracious Royal, I know that this all has a purpose, even when I do not understand now, I know I will do one day. Magick is bound by laws as well, and me being a Mhysta, I know the laws by heart… even though I have no idea why I know them all…’ She said as she scratched the back of her head. ‘I know there is a place in time for everything, apparently this is not that time…’ She continued and The Gracious Royal looked at her with a knowing smile ‘Spoken like a true Mhysta…’ and Eleanandra smiled uncomfortably at that. ‘But please, tell me something about yourself in the Aboveground…’ She then said and Eleanandra talked about who she was. As she spoke the face of the Gracious Royal lit up and she laughed ‘You were the one who beat my son? You?’ she asked and Eleanandra nodded ‘I did…’ as they looked at each other and smiled ‘And she keeps winning from me… well, nine out of ten times, that is…’ Falohn said as he pressed a kiss at her forehead. ‘And you take care of abused children, is it not?’ Eleanandra nodded at that. ‘I usually take care of one, since September we were kinda forced to take care of two… they’re siblings…’ Eleanandra said. ‘Mama, where are you!?’ Hannah called and Eleanandra chuckled. ‘Speak of the devil…’ She said with a smile ‘They are adjusting to the Underground, after being wished away by their parents…’ Falohn explained as his mother looked at the both of them. ‘Excuse me…’ She said standing up, bowed and went back inside, as Falohn relayed the story to his mother. ‘I’m actually waiting for the day, she calls me dad…’ He confessed and rubbed his face as The Gracious Royal smiling at her son, hearing that. ‘The scary thing, is that she looks exactly like me… like two drops of water…’ Falohn continued and his mother raised an eyebrow at that. ‘Well, I’d like to see that…’ she smirked and Falohn rolled his eyes at that. ‘Nandra, why don’t you bring Hannah in…?’ He called and not much later Hannah and Eleanandra walked back in, David happily crowing as he lay in Eleanandra’s arms. The Gracious Royal rose to her feet as they walked up to her, Hannah looking at the woman wearily. ‘And who are you two then?’ She asked looking at the child with a smile ‘Hannah… and that is my brother, David…’ the girl said. ‘This is Falohn’s mother, Munchkin…’ Eleanandra explained as Hannah looked up at The Gracious Royal as Eleanandra handed David over to her. ‘Aren’t you two just delightful…’ The Gracious Royal smiled as she looked at the two children. The Imp Regales looked at each other and shared a loving smile. 

As the Gracious Royal stood to leave she asked Eleanandra to follow her outside. ‘I do wish to apologize for what happened that evening in the Fairy Ring. I did not wish to intrude on you two at such a special and sacred moment, but understand that when Ancient Magick is involved like this, in a Fairy Ring, we Royal Imps need to investigate, for that is our role and duty, next to governing the Kingdom. For it flows in our veins and the Kingdom is build on Ancient Magick.’ She said as they walked through the gardens. ‘I understand, I remembered last night…’ Eleanandra said, not looking at the Gracious Royal. ‘Eleanandra, I am not upset and I am not angry… If circumstances had been different, I would have welcomed you with open arms at that time…’ and Eleanandra looked at her now. ‘Believe me when I say that I will get to the bottom of this, just like Falohn and his siblings… because what I know about all of this, was that it was unjust as to what happened to your family…’ as she held her close now. ‘And please let me do what I could not do all those years ago… Welcome to the family, Eleanandra Harion…’ She heard the Gracious Royal whisper. ‘T-thank you… that means a lot to me…’ Eleanandra whispered as she hugged her back and closed her eyes. ‘I need to take my leave now. Oh, before I forget, be forewarned not to use your natal Magick.. you can use Ancient Magick all you wish… but do not use your own… am I clear? There will be a way to safely use and practice it… I will get back to you on that…’ She said as she took Eleanandra’s face in her hands and locked eyes with her. ‘I won’t, thank you, for your warning…’ she answered and looked away from her as the Gracious Royal nodded at that ‘Good girl...’ and wanted to let her go but The Gracious Royal watched the young woman put her hands on hers and closed her eyes. ‘Forgive me this transgression, Gracious Royal… but it has been to long that I felt the hands of a mother on my face…’ She heard her whisper and watched the young woman open, tear rimmed, golden eyes with her. ‘There is nothing to forgive, Regale Eleanandra…’ The Gracious Royal whispered and hugged her close to her chest. ‘I am sure your parents would understand…’ She continued as she placed a warm hand on the back of the young woman’s head and felt her nod after a while. 

Falohn watched the scene from a distance and gave a small smile and saw how his mother cup Eleanandra’s face and kiss her forehead. They gave each other a short bow, and The Gracious Royal turned to her son, did the same to him, Falohn mirroring her gesture, and then disappeared. 

When she was gone, Eleanandra looked up and released a breath as she closed her eyes. ‘Yeah, she has that effect on people…’ He answered as he slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her close. ‘Now, Kitten… what did she discuss with you…?’ he breathed in her ear, making her giggle, and told him what his mother had said as they placed their foreheads together. 

~*~

The human employees of CarMichaels Private International saw a change in her, yet couldn’t pinpoint what it was. The Fae employees just observed her with a knowing smirk and rolled her eyes at them. ‘Well, well, well… being Fae suits you so much better, Regale… It almost feels like you were born to be one…’ Patrick said as he met up with her. ‘Yeah, thanks Pat…’ she said as she looked up from her screen. ‘How does it feel?’ He asked as he sat down and Eleanore sighed ‘You know, there a lot of things that are very new to me… I will get the hang of it…’ She answered ‘So, just between you and me, what is your Magick?’ He asked eagerly and shifted in his seat ‘You’ll find out in due time…’ she said with a mysterious smile. ‘Not even a hint…?’ and she shook her head. ‘Not even a hint…’ Eleanore answered and then coughed. ‘Wow… It’s been a while since I had this severe a bronchitis…’ She said as she regained her breath. As she had started to remember her Underground life, she remembered that she always had been the most sickly of the three, with weak lungs and fragile condition; this was also a reason why she lacked behind in height, as she was hiding behind her siblings in the womb, giving her bronchitis. ‘How are you and Ari doing?’ She asked and he grinned. ‘It couldn’t go better… almost seven months and I literally can’t live without the man any more…’ He said with a smile as his energy changed. ‘Frustrating, isn’t it? After being alone for so long and doing so many things by yourself, and all of a sudden someone comes along, turns your world upside down, and then waking up one day, realising that you can’t live without that person any more.’ Eleanore chuckled and he nodded. ‘What? Experience with it?’ Patrick asked her as he raised an eyebrow and she nodded ‘You can say that again…’ She answered with a smile and rubbed her eyes. ‘It’s a matter of time now…’ She heard Patrick say with a smile and she looked at him. ‘What do you mean?’ and Patrick laughed at that ‘Still adorably naive, aren’t we?’ He laughed as he stood and left her office as a coughing-fit made itself known. ‘Are you sure you haven’t contracted pneumonia?’ Emma asked as Eleanore regained her breath ‘Trust me, that sounds a lot different, and I don’t have a fever…’ Eleanore answered as she drank some water. 

~*~

The rest of November Eleanore battled her way through her bronchitis and some of the nasty looks she received from Fae co-workers, which made her highly uncomfortable, but decided not to pay them to much attention. But there was this little voice in the back of her head, telling her to head the stares and evade the Fae as much as possible. She showed up at the top-floor less frequently as there were predominantly Fae that worked there. She became cautious around them and didn’t talk as much as she used to. Cindy went on maternity leave, causing Eleanore to stop coming up at all, she did her information gathering in her office and would email it when she was done.

Where most Fae became more hostile, others teamed up with her, causing a split in the company, those with and against her, making her consider to quit at a certain point, she didn’t want to be the cause of an all out war within the company. The ever so observant Emma relayed this information to the three, Sascha narrowed his eyes at that information and wiped a hand through his hair. ‘Let her deal with this herself, Sascha… when it gets too much, she will come to you… let her create her own little army at the moment… I am sure she’ll be able to do that…’ Emma answered. ‘Little army?’ Sascha asked as he raised an eyebrow. ‘Her own clique… you’ve got Gabriel, Sarah, Rafael and the platoon, she is creating her own… Me, Patrick, Bobby… and she’s got a few in sight that are willing to help her… besides that she has Imps in her hair, like all the time…’ She finished and looked at him ‘That is news to me…’ Sascha answered ‘Anything else?’ He then asked as she didn’t stand to leave. ‘This may be none of my business, but has she started training yet?’ Emma asked as she looked at him ‘She hasn’t… why?’ and Emma nodded ‘When she is focussed, willow-o-wisps appear around her, she doesn’t seem to know it herself… we both know there is only one species at FortRidge who can make them appear out of nowhere…’ she answered ‘I know she’s a Mhysta… but a newling becoming a Mhysta is a process that takes months… and summoning willow-o-wisps takes years… what’s going on here…?’ Emma continued as she looked at him ‘If you want us to protect her the way we do, you need to tell me…’ she finished and he narrowed his eyes as they didn’t answer her ‘Oh, by the Ancients, come on, it’s me you’re talking to…’ Emma told them annoyed, and then told her what they had figured out since her transformation back to her old self. ‘She… she is Eleanandra Harion?’ Emma goggled as the three nodded. ‘Do you believe that she…’ and both men nodded at that. ‘We have reason to think she is… Rafael is busy gathering information about the bloodline…’ Sascha answered as he leaned his elbows on the table and rested his hands on his folded hands. ‘That could explain the hostility toward her… I will inform Bobby and Patrick about this…’ Emma then said ‘Anything else…?’ He then asked and Emma shook her head ‘That was all…’ She said as she stood ‘You’re dismissed… and Emma, thanks…’ he said as he looked at her with a small smile. Emma nodded and left the office. ‘This is not looking good, Sascha…’ Gabriel said as he watched his friend lean back in his chair rubbing his face ‘I know Gabriel, I know…’ he answered and looked at the ceiling. This was not looking good at all. ‘Damn it…’ Sascha groaned and screwed his eyes shut as he stood and turned to the windows, hands on his hips, looking out over the city. Gabriel and Sarah left his office and softly closed the door. 

~*~

**~*~ December ~*~**  
The familiar rocking of the metro felt almost nostalgic as she took the ride back to her own apartment… how long had it been, when she was last there? A few months actually. She felt lovingly mundane stepping out at her old stop, greeting the familiar faces as she came to her apartment block. ‘Hey stranger…’ Kitty called out as she saw her pass her open door. ‘Hey yourself…’ Eleanore smiled ‘So, what happened, boss kick you out, or what…?’ Kitty asked as she laughed and shook her head ‘It’s going better than ever, Kit…’ Eleanore answered with a grin, making Kitty raise an eye-brow. ’Oh, do tell…’ Kitty grinned as she followed her toward her apartment ‘What, so you can make money…? I don’t think so…’ and both laughed at that as she closed the door. She smiled at the memories coming to the surface and sat on the edge of her bed, with her jewellery box on her lap. With a sigh she opened the box and retrieved the blue velvet pouch with her mother’s set. Eleanore unhooked the pendant from her neck and put the ring on it. The ring vibrating a powerful green and gold as she looked at it, smiled lovingly and clasped the necklace around her neck again. Eleanore shifted on the bed and crossed her legs, as she slowly and softly started to mould the energy to a less overwhelming energy and smiled as she succeeded. Eleanore breathed out, held onto the pendant and then opened her eyes. She gave a small smile and felt protected as she put everything back in the safe, she had bought a few years ago, for her official documents and other little things. Absent minded she put her laptop and hard-drive in it as well, took her bag and left to do the groceries. ‘Bye Kit, was great seeing you again…’ she called ‘Don’t be a stranger!’ Kitty called back ‘I won’t…’ and the door to the block fell shut behind her. 

A shock went through her as her foot hit the pavement, the next second she collided with a car, parked at the other end of the street, knocking her old cold. The first thing she heard were the sirens and struggled against the onslaught of memories of the plane-crash threatening to fill her mind. First responders had now filled the street and were helping victims to the ambulances, Fire-fighters were yelling orders as the foam came from the hoses. She felt something tickle down her face and wiped it away, retrieving blood, as she looked at her hand. Eleanore felt herself grow tired and struggled against the heaviness she felt, ordering herself to stay awake, and gave herself a quick look over. She was covered in shards of glass and pain filled her shoulder, as a coughing-fit took hold of her. Groaning in pain and out of breath Eleanore desperately tried to get a grip on her emotions… she needed a clear head, she needed… her brain went in overdrive as her eyes shot across the scene, finally landing on the burning apartment building in front of her which was now engulfed in flames. Her vision burred and then focussed again. ‘Stay awake…’ she whispered to herself and screwed her eyes ‘Stay awake… don’t pass out… whatever you do… don’t pass out…’ Eleanore ordered herself and focussed on her breathing as her adrenaline kicked in. 

Ten blocks away, the employees of CarMichaels Private International felt the shock-wave and turned to the windows looking at the burning apartment building. Sascha, who was in a meeting at the time, felt his heart contract painfully and lay a hand on his heart. What had that been all of sudden, and for a quick second he thought he actually had a heart attack. _Maverick… Help me…_ He heard her voice as he looked out of the window and saw the burning building. ‘Oh no…’ He whispered and then heard Gabriel’s voice calling his name and barge in, panic plastered on his face ‘That’s Eleanore’s apartment building…’ Gabriel said and with that Sascha bolted out of the meeting room, Gabriel and Sarah hot on his heels.

The scene in front of them was nothing shy like that of a war-zone. Windows on both sides of the street had been blown out due to the blast, the lights of the ambulances and fire-trucks bouncing off the walls of the houses and cars. ‘Jesus, what the fuck happened here?’ They heard Sascha growl stepping out of the car, as the police officer recognised him and held up the barrier for them to pass. 

‘Elf!’ Three voices came to her as she coughed and forced herself to her feet, holding her shoulder, leaning heavily against the car she had collided with. ‘Elf!’ she heard again ‘Yeah, I’m here…’ she called back exhausted, he was here… everything was going to be okay now… They saw her smile at them, as she took a step in their direction. ‘Wingy…’ Sascha called out, seeing her sway on her feet, catching her before she could collide with the pavement. ‘Hey, you…’ She whispered exhausted ‘Hey, yourself… what did you do now woman, closed the door to hard, or something…?’ He asked seeing her face contract painfully as she gave a breathless laugh and groaned as he picked her up and walked toward the ambulance with her, where the first-responders sprung into action, and was put down on a stretcher. ‘We’ll see you in the hospital…’ They heard Gabriel say and Sascha nodded at that. ‘Drive safe…’ Sascha answered and the two nodded as they watched the ambulance leave.

Waiting in the examination room at the E.R. Eleanore pointed at her neck and Sascha unclasped the pendant from her neck, pressing a kiss on her forehead. ‘Don’t worry, I will watch over it…’ He said and Eleanore nodded with a small smile as she watched him put it around his own neck. ‘How you feeling?’ and she rolled her eyes at him ‘Like shit, then…’ he chuckled, as the doctor and nurses entered and explained what they would do, making Eleanore raise her thumbs and yawned. ‘We will be right back…’ and wheeled her out as he walked out to smoke a cigarette. ‘Sascha…’ Gabriel and Sarah called as they saw him and held up his hand. ‘Talk to me…’ He said as he answered his phone ‘We found an unknown energy pattern surrounding the building before the explosion. We’re sure the official report will say that this will be a due to a gas leak, but she has been attacked by the same energy, from before. They are after her, and don’t care about the casualties…’ the voice of Miki came trough as the two stopped next to him. ‘Yeah Rafael… but why…?’ Sascha asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘We have found out that she, and her family, has been declared an Intax, when she turned five, My Lord… That is why she grew up in the Aboveground…’ and hearing that Sascha lost his composure and with a furious growl he threw his phone against the side of the smokers cabin, his eyes flashing a deep red for a split second. This was the first time, in a long time, the Goblin King had seen his friend, lose his composure, and the energy that had ignited from Sascha worried him. ‘Sorry about that…’ he apologized to the others that were in the cabin and frustrated he wiped a hand through his hair as he sat down with a defeated sigh and rubbed his face. ‘What the absolute fuck…?’ He said as he looked at the two as Gabriel had silently picked up the broken phone, making Sascha roll his eyes at that.

_Miki, find out everything you can about why she, and her family, became an Intax…_ The general nodded at that as Sascha lit another cigarette. Adrian had been right after all, and put his head in his hands, rubbing the palms of his hands in his eyes, vigorously. _If it gives you any solace, My Lord King…We, Imps do not really care for rules, do we? Finding loopholes for everything… I am sure we can find a loophole for this situation as well… Because we choose our Queen…_ Miki’s voice came back to him as Sascha leaned his head against the wall of the smoker’s cabin and the corner of his mouth curled upward in a dark smirk. _That is very true, General… We always find loopholes… Thank you for reminding me_ Sarah startled at the dark energy erupting from him as Sascha rose, put his cigarette out and walked back inside, the dark aura dancing wildly around him as he did. ‘What just happened?’ She asked as she turned to Gabriel ‘He’s out for blood… Imps have two sides, Sarah… The mischievous, and playful side, with their childish giggles, misplacing everything and tripping people… then, there is the darker side… they change in a second. They become bloodthirsty and will kill when provoked. I told you before, that it requires a very special kind of darkness to control the imps, right?’ and Sarah nodded at that as they now sat next to each other ‘There are two species in the whole of FortRidge you do not want war with… that are the Imps and the Chimera…’ Sarah looked at him with that and he shook his head ‘I don’t have much information about the Chimera… no one does… they live in obscurity, even at FortRidge...’ Gabriel finished as he narrowed his eyes ‘Too many similarities…’ She heard him mumble and Sarah looked at him questioningly. ‘Between Sascha, Eleanore, and the Imps… I knew this even prior of them meeting each other… they act like they are the same, almost that they are one entity… it’s like they have a symbiotic relationship…’ He explained and Sarah lay her head on his shoulder as he kissed the top of her head. ‘Is that a good thing?’ Sarah asked after a while as she narrowed her eyes as he shook his head ‘It’s never a good thing to have such a relationship… but looking at them, they don’t seem to have a negative form of symbiosis… they fill each other and force the other to think outside of the box…’ he smirked at that ‘That was it, wasn’t it… their squabbles, their arguments… the way they tried, and succeeded to get underneath each other’s skin, the whole time?’ Sarah asked as they looked at each other and Gabriel nodded at that ‘It was… they would never cause each other intentional harm… if that would happen, they would surely kill the other…’ He told her and Sarah’s eyes widened at that ‘It doesn’t happen often in a Royal Couple… but when it does, you just need to pray very, very, hard that no harm comes to them, or someone gets it in their mind to pry them away from each other…’ Gabriel said and shook his head ‘What happens then? No, do I want to know what happens then?’ Sarah whispered at that. ‘Death… destruction of the Kingdom and FortRidge in general…’ He answered painfully. ‘All because of one Royal Couple?’ Sarah asked dumbfounded ‘You forget what I just told you, precious… you don’t want war with the Imps… they can easily lose control, when their Ruler loses all common sense…’ Sarah’s eyebrow quivered at that, what kind of power did the Imp King have. Gabriel must have read her thoughts cause he looked at her from the corner of his eye and then nodded ‘They are the only ones, with power great enough, to unleash Armageddon at FortRidge…’ He told her, as Sarah shivered at that, and swallowed with difficulty, saying it out loud, made his heart contract, leaning his elbows on his upper-legs and rested his head on his hands. 

‘With all due respect… I am not obligated to say anything to you at this very moment…’ Sascha heard her say, and his eyes flashed darkly ‘But…’ the officer started ‘I am a para-legal… I know my rights…’ She all but growled. ‘Listen, missy, I don’t care if you’re a para-legal, we need answers.’ the officer said and her eyes darkened hearing that. ‘You want answers? Don’t you think I want them…You want answers, fine, take it up with my boyfriend…’ she whispered livid and pointed behind them. The two officers turned as Sascha stood in the door-opening, furious and ready to attack, and the officers looked back at her. ‘Now, if you do not have anything else to say, I’d like to rest… I have a concussion, my shoulder has just been set, and I’ve got seven stitches in my head… Leave, before I sue you both for harassment…’ She hissed, her face contracting in pain and fury. ‘You’ve got a lot of guts to question her, while she is under heavy medication and without legal representation…’ Sascha said darkly as a scowl grew upon his face, his energy overwhelming the occupants, as he walked in and saw Eleanore lean back in the bed, pinching the bridge of her nose. ‘You okay, Elf?’ He asked and saw her nod. ‘We are just here, to get her side of the story…’ the more senior of the officers said as he turned to Sascha ‘With that attitude?’ He asked as he raised an eyebrow. ‘I think you both can see that she is exhausted and needs her rest…’ He answered coldly and the officers coughed at the energy that hung in the room. ‘You can question her when she is rested… I’m sure she will remember afterward…’ Sascha continued as he pressed a kiss on her forehead, making her lean in into the touch. ‘Hey, you…’ she smiled ‘Hey, yourself… You, okay?’ He answered and looked at her as she nodded, licking her dry lips as he gave her something to drink. ‘You’re still here?’ Sascha asked, not looking at the officers, as Eleanore saw his eyes flash red. ‘Officers… with all due respect, leave now…’ Another voice came from the door as they saw a nurse standing there. ‘The patient needs rest...now…’ she suddenly growled as the temperature in the room dropped. Annoyed the officers did as they were told and left. The nurse looked at the two as her eyes flashed a deep purple, inclined her head and closed the door, giving them privacy. He turned back to Eleanore, cupped her face and kissed her deeply. They pulled back with a chuckle as she yawned and looked at each other ‘Rest, little elf…’ he whispered and saw her nod, closing her eyes. He sat down and looked at her as she slept and his eyes settled on a deep red. They were going to pay for what they had done… and he would find out why she had become an Intax in the first place… and vowed to himself that he would never leave her side again… 

~*~

During the time that Eleanore recovered in the hospital, Sascha, Gabriel and Sarah went through the burned down apartment and found the safe that held all her important belongings, and then looked around. They were surprised, when they found the two dresses as well, intact and they shook their heads at that. ‘I think this was all that was savable.’ Sarah said and looked at each other. Everything was gone, but she was alive, that was what mattered, and they had the memories. 

Eleanore was released from the hospital the day before Christmas and was annoyed by the fact that she needed to be wheel-chaired out of the hospital, resulting in a bicker session between her and Sascha, which in the end he won; but with a high price to pay, he was exhausted. He vowed to himself he’d never fight with her from this day forth, and Eleanore muttered in the wheelchair the whole way to the car. ‘What now, woman? You need a blanket or something?’ He sneered and Eleanore glared at him, successfully suppressing a growl, hearing that. ‘No, I need a hug…’ She pouted as she looked at him with an angry face. Sascha pulled her out of the wheelchair and hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. They stood there until she heard Sascha chuckle. ‘Gods, you vex me, woman…’ He said with a smile, making her laugh as well. ‘Yeah, it’s a talent…’ she giggled as he caught her lips in a loving kiss. ‘Thank you…’ she said and he raised an eyebrow. ‘For getting me in the wheelchair. I don’t think I could’ve walked this far…’ and he laughed at that, kissing her again and opened the door for her as she sat down.

They stopped in front of the building she had called home for over fifteen years. One that she had made her own, and helped many children in. She took a deep breath as she stepped out and leaned against the car as she looked at the burned down building. ‘Do they already know the cause?’ Eleanore asked as Sascha pulled her close ‘The official explanation is poorly maintained gas pipes… we already took the things from the safe for you…’ He said as they walked through the apartment. ‘So many good memories…’ she whispered as she walked from burned down room, to burned down room, as she told him most of the things that happened there. How incredible blessed she felt when she finally found this place, and the many children she helped here. She took Hannah’s doll and dusted it off. ‘Seems you survived the ordeal, like me…’ Eleanore smiled and closed her eyes to steady herself. ‘I have no idea what kind of Army of Guardian Angels I have gotten, but I am thankful for them…’ she said and looked around. ‘Yeah, you and me both… we got the things from the safe, that were the only things savable actually…’ Sascha answered ‘You forgot about her, though… How did Hannah feel about that?’ ’ Eleanore accused him as she held up the doll and Sascha pulled a face ‘Yeah, she hasn’t forgiven me as of yet…’ He answered as they both gave a laugh at that. ‘Well, this means I need to break open my savings account…’ she said as she looked at Sascha ‘Why?’ he asked not understanding. ‘In case you haven’t noticed Maverick, I’m kinda homeless…’ Eleanore answered, waving around the place. ‘I have a better idea…’ As he held up an extra pair of keys, ‘Why don’t you move in with me…’ He said as she gaped at him ‘You serious?’ She asked as she leaned against the bar. ‘You practically live there already, anyway…’ Sascha told her walking up to her ‘It saves you money… it saves you commute time and most importantly… I am there… Besides that, I don’t think I could stand to lose you another time…’ He said as he kissed her. ‘You have some pretty good arguments, Mister CarMichaels… but have you thought about the fact that I am taking care of two children?’ She asked with a smile ‘No, Miss Craemal… _we… we_ are taking care of two children…’ He answered, she felt her legs go weak, and felt him tighten his grip on her. ‘What does Hannah think about this…?’ Eleanore asked as she looked at him ‘Where the hell do you think she and David have been staying for the last couple of weekends, woman?’ Sascha asked as he raised an eyebrow at her. ‘I don’t know… Gabriel and Sarah?’ She asked as she gave him an innocent look. ‘Can you think? Think again…’ Sascha answered as he poked her forehead softly and Eleanore wrapped her arms around his waist with a chuckle ‘I would love to move in with you… Take me home, Sascha…’ she whispered in his ear and Sascha nodded as he kissed her deeply. 

~*~

They celebrated Christmas and new years with just the four of them, watching the fireworks from the balcony. Next to adapting to living together, and get used to the fact of being part-time parents, she had to handle the paparazzi as well, and with it the blatant lies that they wrote about them. ‘Why do I have to read about your fights in the magazines and not hearing them from you? And here I thought I was your confidant… this hurts me…’ Gabriel asked as he leaned against the door-frame with a smirk. Eleanore looked at him as she took off her glasses. ‘Again? Oh wow… this is getting old, and frustrating actually…’ She said with a chuckle. ‘What did they write now?’ Sascha asked as he walked in, Gabriel giving him the magazine, as he leaned against her desk. ‘Let’s see, wow, we broke up… again…’ He said and looked at her ‘I lost count with how many times we broke up, and repaired the relationship, the last couple of weeks… its either that, or they’re seeing ghosts where there shouldn’t be…’ Eleanore said as she wiped her hair back. ‘Isn’t it time for you two to go on the offensive with this…?’ and both looked at him now. ‘And how do you suppose we do that? Starting a vlog? And letting them pick it apart?’ Eleanore asked as she raised an eyebrow. ‘Something like that…’ Gabriel said and grinned as the both of them rolled their eyes simultaneously. ‘Thanks Gabe…’ Eleanore said as he turned around and closed the door. The pair looked at each other and Eleanore shrugged ‘I knew where I was getting myself into when we started dating, but I had not anticipated this, to be honest.’ She said as she stood up and stepped in front of him. ‘Me neither…’ he confessed. ‘So, what are we going to do about this…?’ Eleanore asked as she looked at Sascha. ‘I’ll make some calls… This really needs to stop…’ Sascha said darkly as he lay his hands on her hips. ‘Add one more thing, in that conversation will you… if they get in their thick skulls to print pictures of both Hannah and David, tell them that I will make their lives hell, okay?’ She said as she looked at him. ‘Without a doubt… but how many times do I have to tell you its ‘we’ not just you…?’ Sascha asked as he rolled his eyes ‘I can’t speak for you, now can I?’ Eleanore answered and folded her arms over her chest as Sascha gave her a boyish smile. ‘When it comes to both Hannah and David, you can…’ He told and kissed her. 

Whatever Sascha had said during that one conversation it seemed to work, because the paparazzi backed off, and printed less pictures and lies about them. Eleanore chuckled and shook her head, it was good to have the number one lawyer in the country at your side. She focussed back on the conversation Hailey had with her friends and smiled warmly as she hooked in the conversation as well. Eleanore had started to adept to the world of money but was still very conscious that it could end, just like that… she didn’t know why she thought that, maybe because she and Sascha were still dating. Yes, they lived together, and practically raising Hannah and David together, but that could all change in a second, right? She shook her head and banned the thoughts out of her head as they stood, linked arms and continued shopping.

~*~

He looked at his phone as it rang, he didn’t know this number, and it came from the other side of the country. A thoughtful expression came to his face, his curiosity winning in the end ‘Hello…’ he said and it was silent for a second as he heard a woman’s voice at the other end of the line. ‘This is he…’ and his eyes grew as the woman introduced herself and started to explain why she called him. ‘Really, now?’ The boy asked surprised and a devious smirk grew on his face, as his eyes flashed. ‘Please, tell me more…’ He said and leaned back in his chair, playing with the pencil in his hand as a Goblin appeared on his desk. He dropped the pen and scratched the small goblin making him wheeze. ‘Whenever you prefer, Miss Craemal… That would be great… yes, I am sure I will be there… I have practice that afternoon anyway…’ He answered and listened to her ‘Okay then… yes, thank you for calling… Goodbye now…’ and hung up. ‘So, Sarah is finally getting married to him, huh?’ He said as the goblin nodded ‘Took her long enough, didn’t it? Now, get off of my homework… I need to finish this by tomorrow…’ He said as the goblin jumped on his lap, causing him to chuckle and continue with his homework. 

~*~


	7. ~*~ Toby ~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you to the people reading, giving me kudos, bookmark it and the comments up until now. It means a lot to me. I adore, creating this story, and the unexpected turns it offers me sometimes… This story writes itself. <3

~*~ Toby ~*~

‘Williams! You’ve got visitors.’ A tall boy of twenty, with white blond hair, and vibrant blue-green eyes, turned around and looked at the two. Sascha had to do a double take causing Eleanore to chuckle softly. ‘That is what I thought as well, when I first saw his picture…’ she answered, making Sascha look at her. ‘And I believe you’re right, about that… He emits the same energy as his father…’ He said as he rubbed his face and Eleanore nodded at that. ‘I think that is one of the reasons why the goblins took him when she asked. And as he already said once before, blood wishes are stronger, right?’ She said as she looked up at him. ‘They’re from CarMichaels Private International… What did you do, captain?’ One of his team mates joked and the boy glared at him. ‘For the life of me, I have no idea… But, I don’t think I am in trouble…’ he said with a smile as he shook his head. ‘Miss Craemal… Mister CarMichaels… Good to meet you...’ He said as he approached the two and shook hands as they sat down and Eleanore explained why they were there. Toby listened as they sat down, looking at the team, as he did. ‘Yeah, her father won’t be able to bring her down the aisle… he died two years ago, sudden heart-attack… just dropped to the floor, and was gone…’ He said as he leaned back and stretched his legs, the pain in his eyes clearly visible. ‘I know… and you’re also not on good terms with your mother, is it not…?’ Toby looked at her now, with angry eyes. ‘She’s not my mother… how much as that woman pretends to be, she’s not… I banned her out of my life, the second I started uni… That hag… Taking me across the country...’ He answered as a scowl appeared on his face, and shook his head. ‘… No, I figured out the truth a long time ago, Miss Craemal…’ Toby said and refused to meet their eyes. ‘It’s not my place, to say anything about that…’ Eleanore answered ‘Why are you here, Miss Craemal?’ Toby asked as he leaned forward and glared at his teammates who were not doing a good job at the game. ‘For that specific reason, mister Williams…’ Sascha started ‘So, she’s finally tying the knot with him… took her long enough…’ Toby said rolling his eyes at that. ‘We were wondering if you would be able to make it?’ Sascha said as he observed the young man. ‘In other words, you wish to know, if I am able to walk my mother down the aisle, is it not, Mister CarMichaels?’ Toby asked as he didn’t look at the two and narrowed his eyes. Eleanore nodded ‘That is indeed why we are here… And I wouldn’t do it if I were you… you’re far to green to be either challenging me, or him.’ She said as her eyes flashed red, causing him to raise his eyebrows, and gave him a lop-side smirk. ‘I had to make sure.’ Toby said as he looked at her and Eleanore nodded ‘Proof enough yet, or do you need more…?’ Eleanore asked and Sascha smiled at them. ‘No, I think I’m good…’ He said as he held up his hands in defeat. ‘Tell you what, if you do this…’ Eleanore began ‘… We will help you…’ Sascha finished as he had felt it too. ‘You would do that…?’ He asked in a stunned whisper and both nodded at that. ‘We will help you grow it, harness it, control it, and that before the wedding. You came a long way, yourself… but, you’re still rough around the edges...’ Sascha said as he had seen the goblins appear and disappear in the dugout. They saw how a crease appeared in his forehead as he observed them. ‘Call me when you’ve made up your mind… we are genuine, and always truthful…’ Eleanore said as she gave him her card, as both she and Toby stood up, Sascha standing as well. ‘It’s only forever…, but don’t wait to long, for forever to begin...’ she smiled as they said their goodbyes, and left the football field. Toby looked from the card at the two leaving and ran after them ‘Miss Craemal…’ Toby called. Eleanore smirked victoriously, pulled her sunglasses off, and turned around ‘When do we start?’ He asked with a boyish grin and Sascha rubbed his face at that. ‘Depends on when your holiday starts...’ Eleanore smiled and both nodded at that. ‘You owe me dinner, Maverick…’ She said as they watched Toby run back to his team, making Sascha rub a hand through his hair. ‘I just can’t seem to win from you, can I, woman…?’ he sighed as he wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her close. ‘Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Sascha…’ she answered as she slipped her hand underneath his jacket and stroked his back, making him look at her with a raised eyebrow. ‘You won the most important thing, from the second I saw you in the elevator…’ Eleanore said as she pressed a kiss in his neck. ‘And what would that be?’ He asked as he kissed her temple ‘My heart… and you didn’t even have to put up a fight for that one...’ She answered as put her sunglasses back on, and went home.

~*~

If Toby thought his football coach was a tyrant, he hadn’t seen the Imp Regales yet, they were absolute dictators. Next to lessons about the Underground, history and its Magick, they were on the training-field behind the Imp Palace, practising his Magick and Eleanandra teaching him all about energy as well as meditation. ‘You can use this to your advantage in the Underground as well as the Aboveground.’ she answered as Toby had asked her why. ‘I do it daily…’ she finished with a giggle. ‘How…?’ He asked her and Eleanore smiled knowingly as she told him what kind off work she did, next to her job at CarMichaels and Private International, and the young man next to her found a whole new level of respect for her. She told him how she and Gabriel met Aboveground, and how he had saved her more than once, and how they started to see each other as siblings not long after they met. ‘Because I am an energy-user, I wasn’t even surprised when I figured out that he was Fae and a King at that, just like Falohn…’ she said as they looked at the Imp King. ‘You call him differently here?’ Toby asked and Eleanore nodded ‘We have different names in the Above- and Underground… it is our way in protecting our identity, our second home, and what our roles are here… Here, I am called Mhysta Eleanandra…’ Toby looked at her with a raised eyebrow. ‘I control all aspects of the mists… from fireflies to willow-o’-wisps, from a small thin vapour, to the densest form, where you will not be able to come out off, if you do not have the wisps at your side.’ She said as she stood and showed him. ‘I come from the Mhystlands, a Barony, in the Mhyst Empire, bordering the Imp Kingdom.’ Eleanandra continued as she motioned him to follow her and walked toward the library and looked at the world-map. ‘Right there…’ she said and pointed at the patch of land within the Mhyst Empire. ‘Like you… I had suspicions about my heritage from a very early age… I didn’t feel like belonged in the Aboveground, the energies were different, and I never really felt at home. When I met Jareth in the Aboveground things slowly fell into place.’ She explained ‘But if you were born here, how…’ And stopped when the Imp Regale looked at him as shook her head ‘Now is not the time for that, Toby…’ Eleanandra said. ‘Because it is time to eat, and rest… if you want to know more, I suggest you take a good look around in the library… because the library always gives you answers. Come on… nephew…’ she said with a wink and both shared a smile at that.

He came to understand that time in both worlds ran very differently, and was surprised as to how much he changed now that he was in the Underground. He noticed that his sight got sharper and his eye colour slowly but surely changed, the Imp Regales telling him more than once, that he started to look at his father. His muscles got more defined and his hair had become lighter. ‘It’s because of the Magick that is here…’ Falohn answered as Toby faced him. ‘What do you mean, sir?’ He asked and looked at the Imp King. ‘All the changes you’re going through… it is the Magick of the Underground doing that…’ Falohn explained. ‘And what if I don’t want that?’ And The Imp King shook his head at that. ‘When you go back Aboveground, you will become more like your previous self again… You could see it as simply putting a mask on… and we don’t tend to use our Magick Aboveground… Only when we absolutely need to…’ He explained as they now stood next to each other. ‘But what about, the Mhysta?’ Toby asked ‘Eleanandra is an exception to everything… she doesn’t change, except her eyes… and her being an energy-user is something that is considered fairly normal in the Aboveground… some will call her a witch, or Reiki Master, psychic or any other name you can think of… But next to that, she is also a mist user… and then the rule of necessity comes in… you can only use Magick when it is absolutely necessary.’ Falohn continued as they now walked toward the training-field where they saw Eleanandra training with a simulation.

In the safety of a protective shield, created by Falohn, and surrounding the Imp Palace, Eleanandra could practice her Magick freely and without fear of getting attacked. ‘With all due respect… she doesn’t look very… agile… or athletic...’ and Falohn laughed at that ‘She doesn’t need to be…’ And Toby found out why, two seconds later, when he was pushed back, by a mist vapour that had appeared in front of him and fell in the pond behind him, and then hung upside down in front of the small Regale ‘Good morning…’ Eleanandra smiled as she lay him on the floor. ‘So, you don’t need physical, but mental physique.’ And Eleanandra smiled at that ‘Exactly… the stronger my mental physique, the more balanced I am, the more stamina I have in battle… The more I am in control of my emotions… When one is out of balance, I can kiss my life, bye bye, when I would be in battle. It all depends on the Magick that you have, or will get…’ Eleanandra shrugged ‘And here I thought Fae were immortal…’ Toby now said, a little beat ‘We are, it doesn’t mean that we cannot die… When we are in battle and lose too much blood, for instance, we die, because the heart can’t pump blood through our veins. It needs to be replenished quickly…’ Falohn explained and folded his arms over his chest. ‘So immortal, with mortal vulnerabilities.’ Toby mused and narrowed his eyes in thought as the Imp Regales saw a spitting image of his father appear on the young man’s features. ‘What happens when you’re not able to control your emotions any more?’ He then asked and Eleanandra pursed her lips at that. ‘World War III… and possibly Armageddon.’ She answered truthfully and Toby’s eyebrow quivered at that, was all that power trapped in such a small woman? ‘You’re in constant battle with yourself?’ and Eleanandra nodded again ‘And the reason you cannot see it, is because I learned to hide it. The only time you will be able to notice something is when I crack my neck, during an argument or fight… That will be a warning sign.’ She answered with a chuckle. ‘So, what does one need to do, when that happens?’ Toby asked now as he stood and wiped his hair back. ‘Hide… plain and simple…’ Eleanandra answered and with that the conversation was dropped. 

~*~ 

As three years passed in the Underground, Toby was now fully in control of his own Magick, which had become a mix of his father’s crystal ball wielding and his own Magick which had turned out to be copying. He looked at Magick and could copy it, control and manipulate it as if it were his own. He would know its strengths and weaknesses by mere using it; the only Magick he couldn’t copy, they figured out, was that of the Mhysts, and the Imp King’s Magick. He had shrugged at that and said he was more an offence than a defence player to which Eleanandra showed him just how offensive mists truly were, causing Falohn to laugh full-heartedly. Falohn wondered if the reason Toby couldn’t copy their Magick was because the darkness he missed to control both the mists and Imps. When he discussed this with Eleanandra, later this evening, she nodded ‘It could very well be…’ She said as she stepped in bed and cuddled up to him. It took a special kind of darkness to control both.

~*~

‘Thank you… for everything…’ Toby said as he hugged them as they dropped him off at the university. ‘You’re very welcome… so, we can count on you?’ Eleanore asked as she let him go and looked at him. He nodded with a smile. ‘I will be there…’ He said as he embraced Sascha. ‘Good, see you at the wedding.’ and Toby nodded. ‘Keep in touch, okay?’ Toby said and both nodded as he turned and walked toward the campus as he was jumped by his team mates asking him where he’d been these three weeks, making him turn and look at them bewildered. ‘Yeah, I should’ve mentioned that time runs differently at FortRidge…’ Sascha answered as he scratched the back of his head.

Before driving home they dropped by at Ari to surprise both Hannah and David. ‘Mama! Sascha!’ Hannah called out and jumped her ‘Hey, sweeties… I missed you so much…’ Eleanore said as Hannah nearly chocked her to death. ‘How have you been doing? Been a good girl?’ she asked as she gave her to Sascha who hugged her tight. Hannah nodded and talked about all that she had done and how David was now walking and babbling, as David now clung to Eleanore’s legs and motioning up at her. ‘You grew so much in three months…’ She smiled and pulled him in her arms, as they all sat down and Ari came back with something to drink, and then decided that the children wouldn’t come home with them, because the penthouse wasn’t toddler proof yet. Eleanore nodded at that. Sascha promised that would happen as soon as they got home and Ari nodded at that. ‘So, that will mean, that you either come tomorrow, or the day after…’ Sascha said as he looked at Hannah ‘Okay…’ she smiled and hugged him. ‘Then I can catch up on some sleep as well… I know that its light outside, but that is really it…’ she smiled. ‘Jet-lag, that bad?’ Patrick asked and Eleanore nodded ‘Too much anxiety… that happens, when you survive a plane-crash, and you’re kinda forced to fly…’ she muttered as she yawned and rubbed her face. They hugged the children and waved goodbye as they drove off again.

‘You are such a smooth liar, you know that…’ Sascha smiled as he parked the car, making her chuckle. ‘I know… I don’t know where that comes from…’ she answered as they stepped into the elevator ’Makes me wonder what else you lie about.’ and laughed as she hit his shoulder. ‘You know damn well know when I lie, and when I don’t…’ she said as she kissed him. ‘I know…’ Sascha whispered and pulled her up, so she could wrap her legs around his waist. ‘But, by the Gods, woman… am I going to spoil you now…’ he whispered in her ear as he moved in the bedroom with her, and lay her down on the bed.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I know it’s a short chapter… but I think that is welcoming change I believe, after all the massive chapters I gave you before this.
> 
> Till next time… Toodles <3


	8. ~*~ January wedding for the Goblin Regales ~*~

It was one hour before the wedding as Sascha knocked on the bride’s dressing room. ‘Wingy…’ They heard and Sarah looked at her as she grinned ‘Where the hell do you think you’re going, Craemal?’ They heard Sarah’s voice bark at her, and both giggled at that. ‘Everything will be fine, Williams… I need to retrieve something from the car, that is all…’ She called back ‘But the car was empty, I made sure of that…’ Sarah now whined. ‘Not everything… Sit, drink your herbal tea, and calm the fuck down, woman… you’re getting married, not executed.’ Eleanore growled at her ‘But…’ Sascha heard her whine now ‘Do not make me stuff you with Valium!’ Eleanore all but yelled at her and closed the door at that. She released a breath as the two looked at each other and then giggled wickedly. ‘Apparently, they’re both a nervous wreck… Gabriel is half way his fifth package in two days…’ Sascha grinned and Eleanore rolled her eyes. ‘Poor Gabe, and she’s been like this for two days… I did not see her as a Bridezilla…’ Eleanore said, shaking her head, as they stood outside and saw the limo pull up, Toby stepping out. ‘He called when he figured that he didn’t have a suit…’ Sascha said and Eleanore nodded. ‘Looking good, my man…’ Sascha said as he embraced Toby. ‘Thanks Sascha…’ He answered and then turned to Eleanore. ‘Good to see you again…’ He said shyly and Eleanore chuckled as she pulled him a hug ‘Yeah, you too, sport, you too… Come on, she’ll be thrilled to see you.’ She said as she let him go and they moved back inside. ‘Sarah, someone is here to see you…’ Eleanore singsonged as she got back inside. ‘Who? It’d better not be Karen, cause I have no idea what I’ll do when I see her…’ they heard her growl. ‘The bitch didn’t even let me attend my own father’s funeral!’ They heard and Toby nervously bit his nail as he looked at the door and felt how Sascha lay a supportive hand on his shoulder, making him look at him. ‘No, it’s not her…’ They heard Eleanore say. Sascha nodded at him as Eleanore popped her head outside the door and motioned him in, Sascha following them, as the bridesmaids were ushered out of the room. ‘From now on, everything that happens, is strictly confidential… You gossip, and we have trouble…’ Eleanore said looking at them. ‘She means that…’ Sascha said as he looked at them as well, and they nodded.

‘Elf, I seriously don’t know why I have to be blindfolded…’ She said exasperated, causing the three to give a silent giggle. ‘Because it is a surprise, and I know you can’t keep your eyes closed, for the life of you… so that is why I blindfolded you…’ Eleanore said grinning and silently motioned Toby to step in front of Sarah and gave him a reassuring squeeze as she stepped back. Sarah felt how someone stepped in front of her, then reaching forward, untying the blindfold and seeing her blink a few times. The two looked at each other and a whole conversation took place with that one look. 

‘Hey, mom…’ he finally broke the silence, with a boyish smile, as Sarah cupped his face and then wrapped him in a hug. She had waited twenty years for him to finally call her that, and it felt like everything she had ever dreamt off. ‘Hey, little Fae...’ Sarah whispered and closed her eyes, grateful to finally hold him in her arms. ‘Yeah, not so little any more, huh?’ He said as he felt his mother shake her head. ‘You’ll see how much you look like your father… energy and all...’ she whispered with a smile as she looked at him. And Sascha left the room with that. 

‘Okay, I am here… what is the fuck is this all about?’ They heard Gabriel growl, all turning to the door. ‘Get a robe on, woman…’ Eleanore told Sarah, who did. ‘Done?’ Sascha called. ‘Ready as she’ll ever be…’ Eleanore answered as Sarah shot into her robe, glaring at the younger woman next to her. ‘Keep your eyes closed, Kingly…’ Sascha said and then laughed as Gabriel walked straight into the door, cursing his friend into oblivion. ‘I didn’t say you could start walking…’ He laughed, doubling over at that. ‘Fuck you, lousy Imp…’ Gabriel growled at him ‘Now, isn’t that a nice thought…’ Sascha answered without thinking, causing Eleanore to purse her lips at that. ‘In case you have forgotten, I’m getting married today… you’re little late for that…’ and the three in the room looked at each other with that, and then stifled their laughter. ‘Is the result of all those trust trainings we did? This is such a dent in our friendship, that it is not even funny any more… you, annoying, overgrown, Imp’ Gabriel growled annoyed ‘Ouch, that’s harsh…’ Sascha answered as the three doubled over in silent laughter. With his eyes closed Gabriel felt four distinct energies in the room, as he was placed in front of someone and the others made room for him. ‘Now, open your eyes…’ He heard Sascha whisper in his ear, making Gabriel actually shiver at that. ‘Fucker…’ He hissed angrily and removed his blindfold. Mismatched eyes met with mismatched eyes as the Goblin King looked at a younger version of himself, staring back at him, and his mouth dropped open.

‘You…’ and Toby nodded ‘Hey… dad…’ He answered uncertainly with a half-smile as Jareth held him close and shut his eyes. He had a son? he had a son! How?! When?! Toby felt how his father cupped his face and saw how him take in every little feature of him. ‘Where the fuck do you two think you’re going?’ He asked coldly as Sascha and Eleanore froze in mid-step and turned around. ‘Out…’ they both said unsure, pointing at the door, as the both of them now looked at them, like two teens that were caught red-handed. ‘Five is a crowd, right…?’ Eleanore asked with a smile as Jareth peered at her, and then nodded. ‘Elf, how…’ And Eleanore shrugged ‘Research and help from Sascha…’ She said, pointing at him ‘You were in it this as well?’ The pair asked in unison and Sascha nodded. ‘Imps…’ Jareth said and shook his head as he turned back to his son. ‘You have fifteen minutes… then I need to kick you out…’ She finished as she ushered Sascha out of the room. The three nodded at that.

Outside both lit a cigarette and then high-fived each other. ‘Because winning feels good, when you do it together…’ they said in unison as Sascha pulled her close with one arm and kissed her. ‘You taught me that…’ He said as he looked at her. 

‘Okay, I need to kick you two out… She’s not do-… By the gods, woman, you’re face is a mess…’ Eleanore said knocking the door and entered, making them laugh. Gabriel stood, lay a hand on his son’s shoulder and walked toward the door as he hugged Eleanore close. ‘Thanks, Elf…’ He whispered, kissing her temple, and she winked at him. ‘Get out of here…’ she said and watched him leave and turned to Sarah, who had pulled herself together and redone her make-up using Magick. Eleanore placed the veil in Sarah’s hair and brought the bridesmaids back in. ‘Shall we get this show on the road then?’ Sarah asked as she drew a breath. 

‘Who gives this woman, to this man?’ Bishop Delgado asked ‘I do, Bishop Delgado, I am Toby Williams, their son…’ as a collective gasp of surprise went through the church and the pair looked at each other with a smile and then at Toby. Even the bishop raised and eyebrow at that. ‘Well, welcome, Toby… It is good to have you here with us…’ Bishop Delgado said as he cleared his throat at that declaration and shook his grey head. With that the wedding began. They had been right, he looked so much like his father, it was scary… Even more scary was the fact that they had missed twenty years of stories… twenty years of birthdays and twenty years of friendship between parents and child. He shook his head at that, they had all the time in the world… it was only forever, not long at all… Toby smiled, he was home, finally… 

‘May I have the rings, please…?’ To which Sascha looked at Eleanore in shock, who raised her hands ‘You had one job…’ Eleanore sighed at that and then looked at Toby, who raised his shoulders, causing Gabriel and Sarah to the pinch the bridge of their noses at that. All the guests looked at each other and started looking around as Eleanore gave Hannah a quick nod who suddenly stood and held them up ‘Found them! David had them in his pocket...’ she called and walked up to them and gave them to the bishop with a wide smile, and both Eleanore and Sascha felt nothing but pride for the little girl. Both Sarah and Gabriel looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, Hannah challenged their gaze and waved her hair back, and got back to David. ‘Don’t look at me, I didn’t teach her that…’ Eleanore said when Gabriel, Sarah and Sascha stared at her, making the guests laugh again. ‘By the power invested in me, and under the watching gaze of God, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife… you may kiss each other…’ applause rose as Gabriel cupped her face and kissed her. ‘Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, for the first time, Master and Misses Kingly…’ the bishop said.

~*~ 

‘You Imps will pay dearly for this…’ Gabriel whispered at them as they walked up to them during the reception. Both Sascha and Eleanore grinned wickedly at them ‘Anytime, Goblin Royals, anytime, anywhere…’ They answered in unison. ‘Challenge accepted…’ Sarah smirked, making them gape at her in surprise. ‘Oh, Sascha, did you hear that… we’re finally rubbing off on her…’ Eleanore gasped in mock surprise as she put a hand on her heart and sniffed mockingly as they both started to laugh at that. ‘Thank you… for everything...’ Sarah said and felt her nod. ‘You’re most welcome…’ Eleanore answered as Gabriel excused himself and walked up to Toby and started to talk to each other. ‘Go…’ Eleanore whispered as she gave Sarah a little push in the opposite direction. Sarah nodded gratefully and made her way to the two, watching the scene and smiling at each other ‘Yeah, your turn… Good luck with that...’ Eleanore said as David started to become fussy and handed him over to Sascha, and gave him the diaper bag with it. ‘I’m gonna find Hannah…’ she said as she kissed him and then left him. ‘David, just between you and me, if everything is going according to plan, that woman there is going to be your mother...’ He whispered and David gurgled at that, and drooled all over his shoulder. ‘Yeah, we need to make an agreement here… You do not drool all over my dress-coat, okay? No, do not look away from me, mister… Why do I even bother?’ Sascha then said, looking at him, as David grinned at that as Sascha rolled his eyes, and then moved to the changing room with him.

‘So, you’re gonna tell me woman, or do I need to suck it out of you?’ Gabriel asked as they danced. ‘Beltane, the year prior… still remember that…?’ She asked as she looked up at him ‘Way to much mead and…’ he started and then his eyes turned wide and looked down at his wife as she nodded ‘and me…’ she chuckled as she nuzzled his neck. ‘How did I not see that coming…?’ He whispered dumbfounded as he kissed her temple. ‘Yeah, you kinda should’ve known when I wished him away… a bond between parents and children are always stronger than that between siblings, generally speaking that is.’ she finished.

They staid for a few more dances and then said goodnight to everyone. They disappeared in a wave of glitters and reappeared in the bedroom which was so carefully styled the evening before. ‘Can you unzip me?’ Sarah asked as she turned her back at him. ‘Now who’s the one that turned cruel… just unzip, eh?’ She chuckled. ‘I just need to slip into something a little bit more comfortable. Pour me something to drink while I change?’ Sarah asked as she looked at him. He nodded and as she disappeared in the bathroom he removed his jacket, shoes, untied his bow-tie. He popped the champagne and poured in the two glasses that were on the table. He smiled as he heard music at the background. He stepped unto the terrace and leaned against the balcony, overlooking his… their kingdom. He felt how a pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He lay one hand on top of hers and turned around. His queen wore a long white figure hugging nightgown that left little to the imagination and a robe with poet sleeves. He smiled and gave her a glass as he kissed her. He turned her so her back was against his chest and put his glass down. He brought forth a crystal ball. ‘Do you want it?’ He asked and both smirked at the memory ‘What is it?’ Sarah asked him ‘It shows you your dreams…’ he whispered in her ear and carefully rolled it over to the hands of his wife. She held it in her hands for a while, staring into it, as she turned around to face him. ‘I don’t need anyone to show me my dreams… all of them came true…’ She answered and turned to look at him. ‘All of them?’ he asked as he raised an eyebrow. Sarah smiled kissing his neck ‘Okay, most of them…’ Sarah confessed. ‘Ahh, that is better…’ and pulled her closer. The wind picked up in speed and thunder crashed in the distance. Before the storm was unleashed on the Goblin Kingdom they hurried inside.

‘I need your help with something.’ he whispered as he held up his gloved hands. She smiled at him and made him sit on the bed. Softly she started to unbuckle the gloves at the wrist and slowly pulled one off, then it was time for the other and when they were both off she took hold of them and laid them on her cheeks and closed her eyes. Sarah had quickly learned that the hands were the most sensitive part of the Fae. They felt everything through their hands, that was why they were always gloved. He looked in awe as she slowly made them aware of her energy, her skin, the way that it breathed. She let the hands go and noticed they started to travel down her arms and to her hands. They staid there, softly exploring the hands and then up her wrists underneath her sleeves. Skin on skin… it had been a dream of them ever since he proposed to her, and tonight, it finally happened. He travelled back to her wrists and went to her neck. Softly he pushed the robe from her shoulders and it slid down her arms and pooled onto the floor. His hands found the thin straps that held the nightgown in place and pushed them slowly over her shoulders, it slid down her body and legs pooled down onto the ground. He helped her step out of the dress and pulled her onto the bed. At this moment the need skyrocketed and both lost to their own need. They ripped his clothes off, and as a thunderstorm was unleashed on the Goblin city the King claimed his wife for the very first time as a married couple.

~*~

Sarah lay in a cold bed, staring up the canopy. They had another falling out that evening, as they both had stormed off in opposite directions. She was frustrated and horny as hell. She slid a hand down her body, underneath the covers, and touched her wetness there. Sarah sighed as she retrieved her wet finger and licked it clean, that was tasty. If there was only someone else who she could enjoy it with. Where was her Regal when she needed him? Yes, she was still a Regale, Sarah had no idea how long she would need to stay one, before becoming a Queen, they were married for fuck’s sake, what more did he need, in order to crown her as his equal? Annoyed she wiped a hand through her hair and groaned in frustration, got up, wrapped the silken bathrobe around her naked body, which made her wetter than she already was. Sarah concentrated on her breathing and disappeared to the throne-room. 

Jareth was slouched on his throne, one leg over the armrest and a faraway look in his eyes. He felt how Sarah appeared and closed his eyes. He didn’t need this now. ‘What are you thinking about?’ She asked him as she leaned against the door-frame. _‘Love me, fear me, do as I say… and I will be your slave…’_ Sarah remembered and sighed ‘Thinking about the past, precious, that’s all…’ He said looking at her from his position on the throne ‘How’s that going for you?’ She asked and looked at him. ‘Painful…’ He said as his face screwed up. ‘Did you know that I put every single lesson you taught me, into practice on a daily basis?’ as she crossed her arms across her chest. Jareth looked surprised at that. ‘Every single one of them?’ He asked and she nodded. ‘Why are you still standing there…?’ He then asked ‘I haven’t been invited in, yet…’ She answered as she swallowed a nasty remark. ‘Why would you need permission, precious?’ He countered ‘Because the King is present…’ Inwardly he rolled his eyes at that, okay, he’d bite ‘A queen doesn’t need permission.’ She heard him say and gave a him a sardonic smile at that ‘I am no queen, for I haven’t been crowned as of yet…’ He smirked darkly and leaned back on his throne, watching her, so she was learning after all. ‘Please, Regale, come in and join me.’ He said and watched her as she walked up to him. Proud and sensual, as she was. The lioness, the ruler of his heart and a Queen to be. There had always been a dark edge to their relationship, neither of them wanting to submit to the other. Both standing proud for what they believed in and unwilling to yield. They always fought for dominance and both were unwilling to to take a bow. It had been since the beginning. Both knew it wasn’t doing their relationship and now marriage any favours, but they couldn’t stop, they were just too proud… 

She lay her hands on the arm rests, bending forward, coming at eye-height with him. ‘I’ve been doing some thinking as well…’ she whispered against his lips. ‘Oh.. pray tell me, where has your mind taken you…?’ He asked ‘One night only, Jareth…’ She said as she licked her lips, a hint of a smile, as she saw his eyes following her tongue. ‘One night, what, precious?’ He asked as his breath hitched in his throat, he had a beautiful view of her full breasts this way. She stood up and looked down at him, as she undid the belt of her silken bathrobe and it fell open. His eyes darkened and he straightened on his throne. He lifted a hand and lay it on her hip, letting it slide to her belly and then down in between her legs. She rolled his hips. ‘For one night only, I will give you, what you have yearned for ever since we met.’ she whispered as her mouth fell open and tipped her head back as he slid his fingers over the wet folds. ‘And what might that be, precious?’ he asked as he pulled her onto his lap and pushed a finger inside her. ‘What has gotten you in this stage, tonight… Regale?’ He asked as he nuzzled her neck ‘You did… you brought me in this state…’ she whispered huskily as she stroked his hair back and kissed him. ‘I will give you, the one thing, I was never willing to give...’ She breathed against his lips. ‘Because tonight, My Lord, My King, My Husband, My Ruler… you have all power over me… I submit to you, tonight… in every way, shape, and form...’ she whispered in his ear and then kissed his neck. ‘I surrender…to you… tonight...’ She breathed and moved her hips to emphasize every word.

Something was set free deep within him, like her words had been the key to a prison, that had been locked for twenty plus years. Magick and power that had been stripped away from him by her treacherous words back then. It all came back, making him feel whole. He released a growl she had never heard from him before and alarmed she looked at him. She didn’t have much time to process it cause he crashed his mouth on hers, demanding entry which she gave him, all too willingly. 

He pushed her backward and toppled in the pit where pillows caught their fall. Demanding hands roamed her body as he kissed and bit her neck, making her moan and arch into his touch. He tasted the truth of her words in her blood, mixed with insecurity and anxiousness, but there was also trust and willingness to surrender. It made him dizzy, it made him harder. Breathing hard he waved his hand, undoing himself of his clothes, and pushed into her, hard. He heard her groan in ecstasy and felt her spreading her legs further apart, giving him more and better access. She snaked her arms around his waist, feeling his muscles ripple underneath her hands as he moved in and out of her. He hit her spot, causing her to cry out and attacked his neck, biting hard and drinking the red liquid that seeped out of the wounds. He gave a guttural groan as she did and sped up. 

His name spilled from her lips as the orgasm ripped through her body and dug her nails in his skin, drawing blood, making him growl both in pain, need and pleasure, and then toppled over the edge, filling her. They pressed their foreheads together as they tried to regain their breaths. They opened their eyes and looked at each other, smiled and Sarah raised her head and captured his lips in a loving kiss. She had to do this a lot more in the future.

This had been the best decision in her life. She looked beside her and saw the relaxed face of Jareth sleeping peacefully next to her. She gave a loving smile as she kissed his forehead, Sarah created a crystal, threw it in the air and transported them, pillows and all, back to their bed-chamber. She still felt him in her and touched the sensitive flesh between her legs, she shivered at the contact from her finger and slid the digit deep inside her. Before she knew it release ripped through her and she sucked in her lower-lip. That was not part of the planning… she retrieved her fingers, looked at it, turned to her side and slid her finger on his lips. Jareth licked his lips and then slept further.

Sarah groaned and sat up, she pulled her feet next to the bed and wanted to stand up but Jareth held onto her wrist as he looked at her. He gave a small tug, making her lose balance and fall back in the bed. ‘I love you… My Queen…’ he whispered before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She melted against him answering his kiss ‘I love you too… My King’ she whispered with a loving smile. ‘Did you bring us here?’ She nodded, swallowing a nasty remark ‘You know.. before hell breaks lose, goblins running around and seeing us butt naked in the pit. I don’t think they’d survive that.’ She giggled as she kissed his neck. ‘Right, you are, precious… they wouldn’t… I won’t let anyone live after seeing you naked…’ he said, pulling her close.

~*~

As both Sarah and Jareth enjoyed the rest of their honeymoon, CarMichaels Private International kept its reputation of having lost one case in almost two-hundred years and started its preparations for its bicentennial.


	9. ~*~ Early March: 200 years CarMichaels Private International, and an unwelcome guest from his past ~*~

‘Hey, welcome back you two… How was the honeymoon?’ Eleanore smiled as she saw them at the elevators that morning and hugged them. Sarah smiled coldly at her as Gabriel wrapped her a conversation, showing pictures and telling stories of what they had done. ‘Oh, that sounds wonderful, you two must’ve-…’ and stopped when she looked at Sarah. Gabriel looked at the two and rubbed his face, what the hell was going on with those two? ‘Well, this is my stop… we’ll talk at lunch, okay?’ Eleanore said and shrugged uncomfortably as she left the elevator. ‘Did you had to do that, precious?’ Gabriel asked as the elevator door closed and he looked at Sarah. ‘I didn’t do anything…’ she said as she looked at him nonplussed. ‘Okay, and you don’t know that you’ve been staring daggers at her, since her run through the Labyrinth, or that you are acting so coldly toward her?’ He asked as he turned to her now. ‘No, I haven’t…’ Sarah answered and wiped a hand through her hair. ‘Jealousy, does not become you, precious…’ Gabriel whispered darkly in her ear as his eyes flashed, and Sarah looked at him ‘Who says I am jealous?’ she asked indignant and he sighed at that. ‘There is a lot that you need to learn about yourself, now that you are Fae, Sarah… it would be wise, for all of us, to start doing that, as soon as possible. Besides that, you are becoming more and more sensitive… you need to juggle that, as well…’ he said as they walked out of the elevator. ‘Whatever is going on between you and Elf, deal with it, because I don’t think she will deal with your attitude much longer.’ He said as they walked into their office and sat down. ‘Honestly, Gabe, there is nothing go on between me and her…’ Sarah said with a smile and started working, as he looked at her, narrowing his eyes in thought, she was such a bad liar. 

Not one hour later he saw Eleanore pass his office with a mischievous grin and disappear in Sascha’s office. He narrowed his eyes in thought, what were those imps up to now? He wiped a hand through his hair, ever-since Eleanore had started dating him, she was becoming more and more unreadable to him, he didn’t like it, but then again… what had he been expecting, in the first place? He stretched and leaned back as he looked at the ceiling. She was leading her own life now. He folded his hands in the back of his neck and closed his eyes as he remembered the first time that they met.

_Gabriel knocked the door and walked into the room ‘I am Gabriel Kingly… I heard you requested my services…’ He said as he looked at the occupants in the room. ‘Master Kingly… My name is Jessica Moss… I am the client’s social worker…’ The woman said and stood and shook his hand. ‘And the client is where, exactly?’ he asked as he offered Jessica a chair and sat down. ‘Craemal… why don’t get from behind the couch and introduce yourself?’ Jessica said as she turned around. From behind the couch Gabriel saw a pair of deep-brown eyes looking back at him. The pain, anguish and mistrust was evident in those orbs and the disguised Goblin King swallowed a growl. Another child that wasn’t properly taking care off. What the hell did people even get children, if they couldn’t take care of them properly? ‘...Really Eleanore, this is not the way we took care of you…?’ He heard Jessica sigh and the eyes of the child shifted toward the woman. ‘Took care of me… in what way, exactly?’ She whispered firmly. ‘By continuously placing me with the wrong people? That aren’t able to handle me… as you co nicely put it in the file, every time I’m brought back?’ she asked accusingly. ‘You know we can’t help you with your traumas… and they can’t either…’ Jessica sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. ‘Can’t, or won’t?’ The girl now asked and Gabriel looked at the two. ‘Trauma?’ He asked as he looked at the girl, who now bit her lower-lip and hid behind the couch again. ‘She is the survivor of a plane-crash when she was eleven… we don’t have the expertise to deal that…’ Jessica explained. ‘Eleanore, get from behind that couch, right now…’ Jessica said and Eleanore appeared from behind the couch. The child that was in front of him was thin, malnourished and her clothes were two sizes too big. Her strawberry blond hair was wrapped up in a high ponytail with some thin strands hanging in front of her eyes. ‘Tell me, how can I help you, miss Craemal…?’ She heard him ask and looked at the young man in front of her. Gabriel saw the little girl straighten, a deep fire burning in her eyes ‘I want to sue the system for neglecting to take proper care of me, placing me with the wrong people and not providing the psychological help they are bound to give under their law 33, paragraph 4.’ she said with a clear voice and the two looked at her. With that Gabriel stood up walked over to the cabinet and looked up the law. Jessica was beyond herself at that point and rose to her feet ‘Eleanore!’ she called out. ‘What… you didn’t think I could read? You thought that I was stupid? I have been reading up on laws, secretly. I find them fascinating.’ Eleanore answered and glared at Jessica. ‘Look at me, Jessica… is this the way the system takes care of children like me? Who are unwanted by the care-givers? Who have been in a loving home, and lost all of it…?’ Her face had turned red and anger had stiffened her muscles. Gabriel looked up from the law-book and observed the two. ‘Eleanore… may I call you Eleanore?’ and she nodded. ‘Okay, Eleanore… I’d like you to know that you actually have a solid case here…’ Gabriel said as he sat down with the law-book. ‘Master Kingly?’ Jessica asked dumbfounded. ‘She is completely in her right to do so… with the arguments she is giving and the way she looks, I can without a doubt say, that she is one the worst cases I ever saw. We can either settle right now, or I will see you in court, Miss Moss… the choice is up to you.’ Gabriel explained and Eleanore turned to him as he told the social worker everything he had now gathered and in the many ways this could play out in court. Here was an adult that was finally taking her side of the story and not the one of the system… he took it up for her… Jessica, annoyed by the arrogance of the lawyer in front of her, and not knowing the reputation of the company Master Kingly worked for, said they would see them in court. Jessica left, not bothering to take Eleanore with her. She had shrugged and said she did that more often, and when she asked why he took the case, with her having no idea how to pay the legal fees, he told her that he himself had been a child of the system. He had been lucky, but never forgot the experiences that he had in the group-home during his time. He wanted to help, and noticed that she was truthful in everything she said. The young girl in front of him, had blushed at that, and told him that her parents had told her always to be honest in what she said. He had nodded at that and had given her his card._

_The rest, as they said, was history._

‘Oi, Kingly!’ Sarah’s voice pricked through his memories, startled he sat up, slid from his chair, and then disappeared behind his desk, causing Sarah to laugh. ‘What, woman?’ He growled, standing up, dusting off his suit, seeing her point at the door. Sascha leaned against the door-frame, observing him ‘What is it?’ He asked peering at him, causing Sarah to stifle another laugh. ‘Kingly, we need to talk… my office…’ Sascha said, making Gabriel and Sarah look at each other, as he raised his shoulders and followed the boss into his office. ‘Close the door, would you?’ Sascha said as they entered. What the fuck was going on? ‘So, tell me, how long have you been working here again?’ He asked as he turned to Gabriel. ‘Twenty-five years, give or take.’ Gabriel answered ‘Still like it here?’ Sascha asked as he looked at him, sitting down. ‘If I wouldn’t like it here, I would be long gone, Imp… What is this about?’ Gabriel asked, putting his hands on his hips, peering at them. ‘Me and Eleanore have been discussing a name-change for the company.’ And Gabriel’s eyes turned wide as he looked at Eleanore who nodded ‘You might want to sit down, for this…’ she answered with a smile. ‘I took the liberty of creating some new logo’s and because you’re one of the more senior employees here, we wanted to have your input.’ Eleanore continued. ‘You do know that changing logo’s and or names drastically after such a long time can be detrimental for the company, right?’ He asked as he relaxed a little. ‘We are well aware of that, but I think it is a change that everyone can agree on, and the change won’t be that big.’ Sascha answered, as he turned to laptop toward him. ‘Which one do you like best…? We narrowed it down to five… but as I mentioned, we wanted to have your input’ He said as he saw Gabriel look at the computer as an impish grin spread across Eleanore’s face as she watched his energy-field change drastically in a span of seconds, he looked up dumbfounded as both friends at the table nodded. ‘Her idea…’ He said as he pointed at Eleanore who gave a wide grin and childish wave. ‘You fuckers…’ He whispered astonished. ‘Yeah, I love you too…’ They answered in unison. ‘So, how about it? Are you in for the long run?’ Sascha asked as he looked at Gabriel ‘Oh, hell, yeah, I am in for the long run!’ he answered with a grin as he stood and embraced the both of them.

From across the hall Sarah had watched the conversation in Sascha’s office as Eleanore locked eyes with her and smiled knowingly as she motioned her to come over. Sarah hurried over to the three and entered the office, as the three turned to the laptop and then at her. ‘No way…’ she said dumbfounded as she looked at the others who nodded. ‘Let me know when you two decided on the final logo, then I can start making preparations…’ Eleanore said as she lay a hand on his shoulder. Gabriel nodded absently as she winked at Sascha and left the office.

~*~

As the celebrations of the bicentennial kicked off, Eleanore and the team worked around the clock to get everything in good order. Together with Sascha and now Gabriel they came up with the new logo, they choose a few competitions to sponsor and foundations to donate money too. They planned on going all out with this celebration, and showing good faith, Eleanore asked Sarah to join, which was rather rough, but they did manage it in the end. For the employees they organised a massive picnic and volunteering in the local Nature Clean-up Day, which turned out to be hilarious. Quizzes and in-company competitions were being held.

There was an official press moment for the revealing of the name-change. _CarMichaels and Kingly Private International_ and with that Gabriel had become not only partner, but co-owner of the company.

~*~

It was a Friday afternoon when Eleanore, David and Hannah got to the top floor and heard raised voices from Sascha’s office. Hannah looked up at Eleanore, who shook her head. ‘What’s going on in there?’ Eleanore asked as she reached Cindy ‘Well, euh… his ex, Stacy, showed up, and…’ She nodded at that and felt the sickening energy coming from behind the door. ‘Hannah, sweety, go check if uncle Gabe wants to join us for lunch as well… okay? I’m sure he’d love the idea…’ Eleanore said as she bent through her legs and came at eye-height with the little girl. Hannah nodded, casting a worried glance at the door ‘It’ll be fine… I promise…’ Eleanore smiled and kissed the girl’s forehead as the girl nodded. ‘Uncle Gabe…’ Hannah called out and ran away causing Eleanore to give an embarrassed chuckle.

‘How long has she been in there?’ Eleanore asked as she straightened. ‘Twenty minutes or so…’ Cindy answered uncomfortably. ‘I-I didn’t know how to intervene…’ Cindy whispered as she cast her eyes down and Eleanore lay a hand on her shoulder. ‘It’s okay… you know how he is… Next time you’ll think of something.’ Eleanore answered with a smile as the two looked at each other. ‘You have a lot of balls, to show up like this, Stacy, asking for forgiveness. How long has it been already? Two years… I long moved on...’ He growled, the pain in his voice, making them both cringe. ‘Sascha… I…’ The woman started. ‘Do not address me so casually, I don’t want to hear it… leave…’ He cut her off, as the door opened and they appeared. The woman looked near tears and then proceeded to do something very stupid. Stacy wrapped her fragile arms around his neck and kissed him. Too stunned to do anything, Sascha looked at the woman and Eleanore coughed politely. ‘What do you want…?’ Stacy hissed and Eleanore smiled coldly at the woman who was standing uncomfortably close to Sascha ‘Elf…I...’ He started but she shook her head with a loving smile and shrugged. ‘And here I was hoping to see if you had the time to join me, Gabriel, and the kids for lunch? Unless you’re too busy, that is…’ Eleanore answered with a smile as David took in the scene, something wasn’t right here. Sascha looked at her and breathed relieved at that ‘…I’d love that idea… Hannah is getting Gabriel?’ He interrupted her and Eleanore nodded at that ‘I think she has opened every door in the division by now…’ she answered with a giggle and he smiled uncomfortably. ‘Who are you?’ Stacy asked as she looked at her and then up at Sascha, batting her eyelashes. ‘I am Eleanore… and for starters I want you to get your greedy, little, hands off of him and step away, like, right now…’ She answered as she walked up to the both of them, as the two women now locked eyes. ‘Well, Eleanore… I don’t think I want to…’ Stacy asked as she smirked devilish and lay her head on his chest, making him cringe. Eleanore smiled sweetly at that and pursed her lips. ‘You should listen to her…’ Cindy intervened and the rest of the division nodded in agreement.

‘But...’ She began and Eleanore raised a finger at that, effectively stopping Stacy from continuing ‘Look, I don’t know what transpired between you two, and I won’t pry… It’s not something I do… What I will do however is beating the absolute life out of you, if you do not let him go, right this instance…’ she explained as she looked at her. ‘Who are you to…?’ Stacy started and Eleanore sighed ‘Cindy, could you take David from me for a second?’ and Cindy nodded as she did, Eleanore cracked her neck and knuckles before focusing on Stacy ‘Okay, last warning bitch, get your fucking hands off of my boyfriend or face far worse consequences…’ she growled as her eyes flamed. ‘Your boyfriend?’ Stacy asked as she now let go off him, and Sascha stepped away from his ex, re-adjusting his suit. ‘Yeah, _my_ boyfriend…’ she repeated, as a dark sparkle flashed in her eyes and saw Stacy grind her teeth, Eleanore stepped in between them, successfully making Stacy take a few steps back, and looked down at her, Eleanore challenging her gaze with one of her own. ‘You’re not going to win this…’ Eleanore said and the rest shook their head at that. ‘I am not done talking…’ she said, holding up a finger, as Stacy opened her mouth. ‘You can either leave quietly and admit defeat, or you will leave crying… I have no social filters… and have achieved in making more than a few women and men cry, because of that… Gabriel can attest to that, cause he has seen it happen, once or twice…’ she said as Stacy’s face hardened. ‘It’s Master Kingly…’ She bit at Eleanore ‘Too you, perhaps… not to me…’ she smiled wickedly; Gabriel was very particular in who he’d allow to call him by his first name. That Stacy never achieved that privilege told a lot about her and how Gabriel had perceived the woman at the time. 

‘Found you…’ They heard Hannah call out and then heard the both of them laugh as Gabriel came around the corner with Hannah laying over his shoulder. ‘Hey, Gabe…’ Eleanore called with a smile as she looked over her shoulder, she smirked as she turned back to Stacy as she flushed a deep red in both anger and embarrassment, making the others stifle their laughter. ‘Hey, Elf… Hannah, let’s call Sarah, maybe she wants to join as well…’ He answered with a toothy grin and turned around again making Stacy growl and the others chuckle. ‘Yeah! Aunty Sarah, coming too…’ Hannah answered and the two disappeared in a room. ‘We don’t know that, yet…’ They heard Gabriel answer with a sigh as they closed to door. Eleanore turned back to Stacy and cocked her head to the side with a small smile. ‘That is her uncle…’ she said casually, making Sascha smile despite the situation. Stacy didn’t know what to think any more, here she had always thought that both he and Sascha had hated kids. 

‘As he said, he moved on… I think it’s for your best interest to do the same. I think I know him well enough, that I can say that he is not the type of man that goes back to an ex… but I could be wrong…’ She said as she shrugged ‘I’m sure you know you’re way out…’ Eleanore said and turned to Sascha ‘You okay?’ She asked as she lay a hand on his cheek ‘I will be…’ He nodded with a tired smile as he gave into the touch. ‘This isn’t over, yet… mark my words…’ They heard Stacy and Eleanore’s eyes flashed red as she looked at him and then turned around to face Stacy as the temperature dropped a few degrees. ‘Oh, yes, it is…’ she whispered and everyone shivered at her voice, as both women now locked eyes with each other. ‘That sounded rather possessive and jealous to me… He hates women like that...’ Stacy said as she smirked ‘Oh, I’m far from being possessive… but, even strong, powerful, men need a hero once in a while…’ Eleanore told her as she raised her shoulders. ‘And why on earth should I be jealous? It’s not in my nature to be jealous… possessive, only in certain ways… because I trust him… its what you do when you love someone. You know why I am not jealous? Or insecure? Because, I know who he will come home too, and I know who he will be sleeping next to… _Me_. If you get it in that overly bleached head of yours to contact him, look at him, approach him in any way; by the ancient Gods, and all the Holy persons up there, with this division being my witness, they will never find you, again, do I make myself clear…?’ Eleanore whispered as she slowly walked up to her, looking up at her, and saw the woman’s eyebrow quiver.

‘Mama… Sarah coming too…’ Hannah called out as she hugged her mother, and then cast stormy eyes at the woman that was still standing too close to her father, with that Stacy’s eyes darkened and balled her fist. ‘Great…’ Eleanore said with a smile as he kissed her cheek. ‘She’ll meet us in the lobby…’ Gabriel said as he ruffled her hair. ‘That’s nice…’ she said and let go off Hannah, who now hugged Sascha. Stacy swallowed a growl at that and glared at the child, who just challenged her glare with one of her own. ‘You still here?’ Sascha asked as he lay an arm around Hannah’s shoulder. ‘Sas-…’ and Sascha glared at her. ‘Don’t… I don’t want you here…’ He said curtly. ‘I… I…’ She started and Eleanore rolled her eyes sighing. ‘What part of ‘he doesn’t want you back’, don’t you understand…?’ She asked as she turned near black orbs on Stacy. ‘Please, Sascha… Think about what we had? Think about all the fun we had as well?’ Stacy pleaded ‘You’re working on my nerves, woman…’ She warned Stacy and both men took a step away from them. ‘What would you do in his position? Would you still want your ex back? If you don’t like that question, and don’t like the answer, why do you pose it to someone else? Why would you beg someone to come back, when you wouldn’t get back with that person, yourself… you’re an ex for a reason…’ she said as she walked back up to her ‘I want to punch you so much, it isn’t even funny any more…’ Eleanore continued as she clenched her fist and Stacy became fearful now. ‘Now, do you have enough dignity left in you, to leave on your own…? Or do I need to ask for someone to escort you out of the building…? Because I am sure, Rafael would love the idea in you helping you then…’ She said with a soft voice, and Stacy backed away from her, as Rafael stepped next to her, a dark sparkle in his eye as he looked at the blond woman. ‘That is what I thought.’ Eleanore smiled darkly as she saw Stacy hurry toward the elevators, she turned back to Cindy who pointed at Sascha who had taken David and she nodded. ‘I’ll be working from home, this afternoon…’ She heard Sascha say and looked at him. Sascha caught up with them and together they walked up to the elevator. ‘So, she never had the privilege to call you by your first name, huh?’ she smirked as the door closed, making them both snort at that, and Sascha looked at them. ‘Yeah, that should’ve been a warning sign… Maverick…’ Eleanore said as she slightly scratched the nape of his neck causing him to close his eyes at that. 

Eleanore could feel Sascha’s pain and frustration during lunch and lay her hand on his knee as she talked with the others. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as Gabriel exchanged glances with Sarah, who nodded. ‘Hey Hannah… How about we go and take you to Daisy’s Playground, this afternoon… And bring David with us…?’ Sarah asked as she looked at the little girl. Hannah looked up at her with glinting eyes as Eleanore laughed ‘May I, may I…?’ she asked hopping up and down in her chair excitedly. ‘Isn’t that a nice surprise…?’ Eleanore said as she gave a surprised face. The girl grinned and hopped off her chair and onto Gabriel’s lap. They said their goodbyes and said that they would see them in the morning again. Hannah nodded, hugged them again and left with the other three. Eleanore and Sascha watched them leave and she kissed his shoulder ‘Come on… let’s go home…’ she whispered and he nodded as he kissed the top of her head.

Upon entering the penthouse, he kicked off his shoes, dropped his bag on the table, and sat down as he rested his head on the back of the couch, and took a deep breath. He felt how Eleanore straddled his waist and looked at her. He opened his mouth but she lay a finger on his lips, shook her head and hugged him close. Sascha pushed her down on her back, and locked dark, stormy, blue eyes with her. She cupped his face as he saw her bite her lower-lip at the energy coming from him, tears springing in her eyes. ‘These are not my tears…’ she whispered out of breath as he wiped the tears away with a dejected face. ‘I know…’ he whispered and screwed his eyes shut. Eleanore pulled him close as sobs wrecked his body now, his encounter with his ex had thrown him off balance. She stroked his hair out of his face as he cried, her hands doing the rest. Yet, this time it was different… where she had never felt the pain from the ones she had healed, she felt his, and it felt like her own. The pain she put him through, the heart ache, the exhaustion, the suffering and then ultimately finding her in bed with another at the eve he wanted to propose to her. They lay there, in silence, both with their own thoughts and memories, getting strength from the other, all the time her healing did its work. Eleanore shook her head and looked down at him as his breath softened. He had fallen a sleep. ‘It’s okay, Maverick… even Kings need saving once in a while…’ She whispered stroking his hair back from his face and watched him sleep for a while. 

He woke, not knowing when he had fallen a sleep. Sascha stirred and looked at the woman underneath him, who had fallen a sleep as well. This tiny vixen had succeeded in something no other had done before her. She had given him the peace of mind to break down. He had showed her a side of him, he had kept close to himself for so long. Oh, those treacherous hands of hers. Baffled, he sat up causing her to move her legs and turn on her side. Sascha understood that the healing, she had undoubtedly given him, had exhausted her. He bent forward, kissing the corner of her mouth and then moved to the bathroom where he took a long hot shower, after putting a blanket on her. He wrapped a towel around him and with a whiskey in hand he stepped onto the balcony, lightning a cigarette, enjoying the peaceful air, and energy that she had given him. He closed his eyes as he dragged his cigarette and breathed out. How long had it been since he last felt like this? This peaceful and energised? Years, perhaps. He stretched lazily as he opened his eyes and slowly drank from the whiskey as a content smile lingered across his features. The woman was a gift from heaven. 

He heard a groan which made him raise an eyebrow as he turned around and watched with a laugh how the sleep-drunk face of his girlfriend appeared from behind the couch. She wiped the drool from her mouth and yawned. Sascha moved back inside and leaned on the couch and watched her stretch and then rub her eyes. ‘Hey, you…’ She said with a far away smile. ‘Hey, yourself…’ Sascha answered and kissed her. ‘How you feeling…?’ She asked in a yawn as she scratched her head. ‘Better…’ He said as she stood up, and stumbled toward him. ‘Good…’ she answered and lay her head on his chest. ‘Elf, I… I can live with that…’ Sascha’s voice faltered as he saw blood red orbs looking up at him, he smirked as his eyes changed to match hers, and captured her lips in a demanding kiss as he moved with her to the bedroom, they fell on the bed and he groaned in surprise as she forced him onto his back. She looked down, fury pouring out of her, and even in her fury she was beautiful, he saw her lose her struggle in controlling her emotions and kissed him. ‘Mine…’ she growled in his ear as she lowered herself on him and bit his neck, drinking, feeding on his desires and promises that were hidden in the red fluid seeping into her mouth. ‘Yours…’ he whispered as he surrendered to her, closing his eyes and moved with her. The smell of blood fuelled his own bloodlust, he sat up and bit the nape of her neck, making her moan harshly, tasting her fury and possessiveness as he did. She gasped as a new feeling spread through her body and locked confused, blueish white, eyes with Sascha, not understanding what was happening to her, but liking it none the less. ‘And this, little elf, is what we Fae call primal bloodlust…’ he whispered darkly as he lay her down and pushed deeply into her. Stacy’s dumbass action had brought them closer together, it seemed, as he drank from her neck once again. As he did she took him on a journey through her fantasies, which were at that moment, in the state they were in, dark, bloody, and messy. He pulled her face from his neck and looked in the bluish white orbs, surprised to see there was an abundance of guilt and shame in them. ‘You are beautifully dark… I want more of your dark fantasies…’ He breathed against her lips. ‘Never be ashamed of that beautiful darkness in your mind and heart…. Not with me… Never with me…’ and kissed her bloodstained mouth. Oh, Gods, he needed more of her, more of her darkest desires and fantasies, they were addicting. 

Sascha looked around as blood was now dripping from black, star filled, walls. Dark clouds hung above them, sheet lightening appearing within them and blood falling down from the clouds. The floor was covered in blood and mutilated, faceless, bodies. She locked eyes with him as she moved with him. ‘Is this your darkness, little elf? Is this what is deeply hidden in your heart? Underneath all those smiles and that positive attitude?’ He whispered as he looked down at her. Eleanore nodded, and he inhaled sharply as he stared into a pair of bottomless black pools that were her eyes, her lips a deep purple and her fangs resting at the bottom of her lower-lip, her skin had turned three shades paler, and with that he lost all control. Control, that he had kept close to him, for so long. She saw him change in front of her with, curious, wide eyes. His skin darkened and felt dry against her hands and cracked under her touch, like ancient parchment. She looked into his eyes, and where her eyes were black pools his were white as the virgin snow. Bat like wings sprouted from his back, and realised that the darkness of his Magick was, what one would call Demonic, just like hers. As she understood, she accepted it and surrendered to the energy. He crashed his mouth on to hers and sped up as she dug her nails in his back, drawing blood. They’re sweaty bodies pressed together as they let all restrictions fall away. He groaned as she turned them, kissing him hungrily, moving deep within her as she sat up and pulled her hair out of her face as blood drops slid down her face, in her mouth, down her neck, and rubbed the blood over her chest. He sighed in bliss as fires roared to life around them. She attacked his neck, biting and heard her moan while she drank. her energy was both burning and making him high at the same time, loving the sounds that came from her as she sat up again. He looked at his Regale on top of him, sweet as she was terrifying, bringing life and death as she pleased, a goddess in her own right. She was as dark as she was light. She had mastered a perfect balance in a short time. Roughly he pushed her onto her back and gasped as she wriggled underneath him, making him bite her once again. Drenched in blood they toppled over the edge in guttural groans of passion and desire.

It was true, what they said. Pure souls held the darkest fantasies and desires, because there always needed to be a balance, between dark and light; and how he loved her for it.

Spend and out of breath they lay next to each other. Blood sliding down their bodies and pooling onto the bedsheets. Falohn placed a bloodied finger against her cheek and forced her to look at him. ‘Your darkness is beautiful, and your fantasies are wonderful… never forget that…’ He said as he kissed her bloodied skin. ‘Do not, for a second, think that I will be appalled or repulsed by this… or of your darkness… nor of your darker fantasies, you hear me?’ he finished and kissed her lovingly. ‘There always needs to be a balance…’ She nodded and he hugged her close. ‘Hey, Maverick… Guess, what?’ She whispered as she rubbed her forehead against his shoulder ‘What…?’ He answered with a chuckle. ‘Your darkness is soothing mine.’ she breathed against his lips and kissed him as he pulled her close and fell a sleep like this.

‘You’ll be the death of me one day, woman…’ he said as he came from the bedroom and saw her cooking, taking hold of the upper part of the door frame, flexing his arms and chest. Eleanore turned around and smiled at him as he walked up to her. ‘At least it will be a damn good death, then.. huh?’ She said as she hooked a finger around his necklace with the ring, and kissed him, causing him to laugh. ‘What are you cooking, it smells delicious.’ He asked looking at the stove. ‘Steak with green beans and garlic infused baby potatoes… How do you want your steak?’ She said, as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close. ‘I love you, you know that…’ He whispered and Eleanore hugged him. ‘I love you too…’ she smiled as she kissed his neck. With that her phone rang, and looking at the clock she smiled ‘Gotta take this one… Hannah saying good-night… watch the food for me?’ She asked, as she unwrapped herself from his embrace and took her phone. ‘Hey sweety, you’re on speaker…’ Eleanore started as she walked back to the kitchen but was pushed down on the barstool as Sascha took over the kitchen. ‘I just got kicked out of the kitchen… and it was my time to cook...’ she laughed as Hannah asked what was happening ‘Not any more…’ Sascha called and heard Sarah and Gabriel laugh at the other end as Hannah started telling about their afternoon. Smiling knowingly Sascha and Eleanore looked at each other as she babbled on about which animals she had seen and all the ice-cream she had eaten. ‘Good luck with her sugar-rush guys…’ As the four adults laughed at that. Eleanore told her what they had been doing this afternoon, spinning tales faster than light, making Sascha smile, as they heard Gabriel laugh in the background. ‘I wanna come too, next time.’ they heard Hannah whine and Eleanore laughed. ‘We’ll make sure to bring you next time…’ Sascha answered as he put the plates before them, and moved toward the wine-cooler, as they said their good-nights. ‘Sascha, pick up the phone…’ they heard Gabriel say and both rolled their eyes at that as he did ‘What?’ and listened to what he had to say. ‘Okay, keep me informed on that, will you… yeah, thanks… bye then…’ and hung up, Eleanore raising an eyebrow at that. ‘A new case he just got… international client...’ They discussed the client and the case as they started to eat, talking about other things, and life was starting to become pretty good.

~*~


	10. ~*~ 1 year anniversary; full stop (I) ~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or, the day that her world was turned upside down.
> 
> Also, a very progressive bishop in this chapter ^_^

Sascha had been absent-minded the whole day, there had been a nervous energy about him, and was only growing as the day continued. Around five-thirty he cleaned his desk, shut down his computer, took his suit-cover and said goodbye as Gabriel watched him leave with a knowing smile, and shook his head as Sarah asked him what was happening. ‘Drive safe, boss!’ He called after him and Sascha held up a hand and waved as he stepped in the elevator. Sascha dressed in one of the meeting-rooms, and annoyed he tried to close his cufflink, those damned trembling hands and sighed in relieve as he finally got it closed. He took a deep breath, willed his face to relax and left the company around six-fifteen, saying goodnight at the front-desk employees who watched him leave with adoring gazes. ‘It must be a crime to be that good-looking in a dress-suit…’ one groaned and the others nodded at that with a chuckle. Before driving off, he texted Eleanore that he was on his way, hoping that she was looking forward to the evening. He gave a nervous smile as he read her response and the motor roared in life.

Eleanore stood in the bathroom, putting the final touches to her make-up as her mind brought her to all the things that could happen this evening… She shook her head with a chuckle as she texted him to drive safe and got a confirmation that he would. Eleanore turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a midnight blue dress, that hugged all the right parts of her body, with it, she wore her mother’s jewellery set. Her feet were tugged in blue velvet flats, with little sparkles. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and checked if she had everything. Why was she so nervous, anyway? She had gotten used to these kinds of dates by now. Eleanore looked at the clock, seven-thirty pm… he was late… he was never late, and if work had kept him, he would’ve called by now, but that couldn’t be, he had texted her when he left. She bit her nail, something was wrong, she knew it, she felt it… Before she was going to drive herself into a full fledged panic attack, Eleanore closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, as she moved toward the balcony and lit a cigarette. Everything would be okay… right? She dragged her cigarette nervously, remembering the conversation they had, just this morning, after watching the news. Eleanore had not understood then, but had nodded and kissed him. Strange, why did that conversation pop into her mind, all of a sudden? She shook her head. This was not the time to think about that… Eleanore looked up at the moon and closed her eyes. An involuntary shiver went through her and cracked her neck and looked back at her phone, still no answer from him. Why?

‘Ah, finally…’ she said with a relieved sigh as she heard the elevator ping, there was nothing to be worried about. She closed the sliding doors and took her shawl ‘By the Gods, Maverick, I was getting wo-… Rafael?’ she stopped in mid-sentence as an ashen faced Rafael stood in front of her, and saw how he looked three times his age all of a sudden. ‘Rafael… where’s Sascha?’ She whispered, gripping her shawl tightly, as she watched him cast his eyes down. ‘Where is your King, General?’ She asked in a forceful whisper. He didn’t answer her and she swallowed. ‘Where is he?’ Eleanore all but screamed at him, her face red, her body slightly trembling, fear on her face and in her eyes. Fearfully she saw him walk up to and screwed her eyes shut as he hugged her; her shawl slowly drifting to the floor as he told her what had happened. Oh, God…

Rafael felt how she took hold of his blouse and shake her head as she tried to comprehend what he was telling her. Eleanore screwed her eyes shut as she felt herself go light in the head, this could not be happening… he clasped her face in his hands, and saw him move his mouth, but she didn’t hear him. ‘I need you to focus, Eleanore…’ She heard him say and Eleanore nodded, closing her eyes as she took a few deep breaths. ‘W-… where is he now…?’ Eleanore asked as her eyes snapped open, looking at him, terrified. ‘He arrived at Saint Michaels, twenty-three minutes ago… He is in surgery, right now…’ He told her, seeing how she nodded at that and made her way to the bedroom, coming out minutes later, in jeans and a hoodie. 

The car ride was silent, Eleanore looking out of the window, with a far-away look in her eyes, biting her nails. His words circled in her mind as they came to the hospital, ignoring the paparazzi that had gathered, and headed upstairs. ‘Elf…’ A few voices came to her as she stepped out of the elevator. Gabriel, Sarah, and Sascha’s siblings had all arrived before her. ‘How is he?’ She whispered as Gabriel pulled her in a hug. ‘Still in surgery…’ He answered as they sat down. ‘What happened?’ Eleanore whispered hoarsely as Rafael now handed her a glass of water. ‘They’re not sure…’ Adrian spoke up and shook his head ‘There was no plausible reason for such an accident… not with the weather or the motor…’ Gabriel finished as he sat down next to her. ‘What’s more, the fractures as well as the shreds in his suit, suggests that he was attacked…’ Hailey said as she explained the fractures and wounds on his body. ‘Attacked? By what… we do not have animals in this region, that are big enough to do such a thing… especially not at the time where he left.’ Eleanore asked now as she looked up at Hailey with wide eyes. ‘We know… we don’t understand either…’ Hailey said as she shook her head. ‘Where are Hannah and David?’ She asked, now looking at Gabriel ‘We brought them to Ari and Patrick.’ He told her and saw her rub her face.

‘Aileen…’ Eleanore said as she saw Sascha’s mother appear from the bathroom. ‘Eleanore…’ She addressed the young woman with a tired smile and hugged her. They sat down and with that the waiting began. They looked at Eleanore as she suddenly stood and paced up and down the waiting-room, a far-away look in her eye. Sarah opened her mouth but Gabriel shook his head. ‘Look deeper… what do you see?’ He whispered and as Sarah did she saw a deep darkness within her energy-field, one that she hadn’t seen in her as of yet. ‘Don’t make her blow her fuse… All of us will be needed to control her then, and even then it will be questionable if we can succeed.’ He said and Sarah nodded at that, leaning back in her chair, and closed her eyes at that. Everyone was quiet, each with their own memories of him. 

‘You all here for Master CarMichaels?’ they heard and all looked at the surgeon. ‘How is he?’ Aileen asked as they all stood and looked at the surgeon. ‘He survived the crash, and the surgery was a success…’ He said and gave a brief description of the surgery. ‘We have to wait and see what happens when and if he wakes from his coma….’ All looked at the doctor now ‘If?’ Eleanore asked not understanding. ‘He didn’t wear protective clothing, he did wear a helmet, but it broke in two…’ Eleanore closed her eyes and once again thought about what he had said, during that news segment. ‘Elf?’ Gabriel asked and she looked at him, with far-away eyes. ‘S-Sorry, what was that?’ She asked as she blinked and looked at the others. ‘Would you like to see him?’ The doctor repeated. ‘If Misses CarMichaels, doesn’t object… then yes….’ and Aileen lay a hand on her shoulder ‘Go ahead…’ she said and Eleanore nodded and then followed the doctor toward the room. ‘He’s in here, miss Craemal…’ He looked at her ‘Thank you, doctor…’ She whispered as she looked at him with a tired smile. ‘Push the button, if something happens…’ The surgeon said, and then opened the door for her.

The sounds of the monitors were the first thing she noticed and took a deep breath. ‘Damn it, Maverick… I told you to be careful today, didn’t I? And what do you do, you race home without protective gear… You fucker…’ she whispered furiously and sat down at the edge of the bed. ‘Gods, please tell me this is a nightmare… but it isn’t, is it, Sascha…? You’re really here, huh, in this bed, hooked up at all these machines, keeping you alive…’ she continued as she looked at the machines and then up at the ceiling. Eleanore took his hand in hers as she talked to him for a while. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll be fine…’ Eleanore said with a smile as she kissed his forehead. ‘You just get better, that is all I need from you, right now…’ she finished and stood up as she took a shaky breath. ‘But, whatever you do, Maverick… please, don’t call quits on us, I beg of you… Just… just come back to me… Come back to Hannah and David…’ and with that she left the room. 

‘Miss Craemal…’ one of the nurses said and turned around to face her. ‘I know it is not my place Regale…’ she started and Eleanore smiled tiredly at her ‘Please, speak openly with me… I am not the type that will go ballistic with one wrong word…’ Eleanore said as she shook her head. ‘Patients may not wear any jewellery, any and all jewellery is taken off, the second someone is brought in. We retrieved a necklace. I wanted to give this item to you personally…’ The nurse said as she took the hand of the Regale and dropped a necklace in it and closed her hand around the ring. ‘Please, Regale… I know it looks bad, right now, but, do not lose faith… and do not lose hope… if you keep those and keep that close to your heart, I know he will find his way back to you…’ She all but begged Eleanore. ‘Thank you…’ Eleanore answered as she clasped the necklace around her neck, and as the rings connected warmth and love spread through her body ‘Feel that? That is him, trying to get home to you…’ The nurse said as she lay a hand on her shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze. The nurse then turned around and left Eleanore alone, pushing back the tears she looked up, praying that the nurse was right, and then made her way back to the group telling them he was peaceful for the time being. ‘What did the nurse gave you?’ Liam couldn’t help but ask ‘Something personal…’ she answered and Adrian narrowed his eyes at that. ‘Please, don’t tell me you two eloped…’ He then said and saw her shake her head ‘Fine, then I won’t… Because, euh… we’re kinda married for the past twenty years already…’ Eleanore confessed with a guilty shrug. ‘What do you mean kinda? How can you get kinda married? Kinda doesn’t exist… not when it comes to these matters.’ Adrian all but raged at her, as the others gaped at her. ‘It’s late… I think we all could use some sleep, right about now… Answers will need to wait till another time…’ Aileen intervened, and with that the conversation was dropped.

‘Adrian…’ His mother said as they were outside. ‘I know… I will be on my way…’ Adrian said, not letting his mother finish. ‘Not what I was going to say, but thank you for that…’ She told her son as he turned toward her. ‘Then what di-…?’ He started as his mother shook his head, sat down and asked him to do the same and explained what had happened and why they didn’t remember up until last year. ‘Why in the Ancients name would you do that, Mother?’ He asked as he looked at her dumbfounded. ‘Because of her parents.’ She said as she rose and paced up and down. ‘Who are they?’ Adrian whispered, not really knowing if he wanted to hear the answer to that question. ‘The late Baron and Baroness of the Mhystlands…’ He heard his mother answer and Adrian rubbed his cheek, disbelief in his eyes. ‘Can’t he do something the right way around, for once in his life…?’ He all but growled. ‘You know how your brother is… he is more aligned with the Imps than any of us… besides, playing by the rules is not something Falohn is good at.. He never was…’ The Gracious Royal said with a small smile. ‘But this would explain why he never cared for anyone, right? And why he didn’t bother to take a Queen.’ Adrian then asked and his mother nodded. They stood there in silence for a while, each with their own thoughts and worries. ‘He’s going to make it, isn’t he, Mother?’ The Gracious Royal heard and pulled her son close ‘We can only pray, son, we can only pray that he does…’ She said softly as she hugged him closer. ‘For all our sakes…’ Adrian heard her whisper after a while, and heard the concern in her voice.

Eleanore woke up and looked at the side, expecting to find Sascha next to her, he wasn’t. Tears sprung in her eyes as she remembered the night before and buried her head in his pillow and cried. ‘Craemal…’ she whispered hoarsely as she picked up the phone. ‘Hey Ari... yeah, I’ll be offline for three days… Can you…? Thanks, hero… I don’t know if I will be able to work this week…’ She said as she rubbed her face. ‘That would be great if you could do that… Okay, then I will see them Tuesday evening again… thanks Ari… give Hannah and David a big kiss from me…’ she hung up and threw the phone on the bed, and lay down again as she stared up at the ceiling.

~*~

The following three days were a blur for her, she spend most of her time listening to songs of the band, that had helped her overcome so much in her life, slept a lot and barely ate. Gods, she hated this feeling. She had just emerged from the bathroom when she heard the elevator door open. ‘Hey…’ She smiled as Hannah knocked into her and wrapped her arms around her hips, and kissed Gabriel’s cheek. ‘Thanks for dropping them off…’ Eleanore said as he hugged her. ‘How you holding up…?’ Sarah asked as she hugged her. ‘I feel how I look…’ Eleanore said wryly. ‘Ah, like shit then…?’ Gabriel said as she gave a tired smile. ‘Thanks for being honest… how you two doing?’ She said as she pulled David in a hug, kissing his cheek. They talked about how the news had impacted the co-workers and were worried about her, as Hannah snuggled up to her. ‘I’ll be fine… I don’t know how, yet… but I’ll be fine…’ she whispered and looked at the two children. ‘I need to have faith that everything will be alright, but man, this hurts so badly…’ Eleanore said with a smile. ‘So, what was that all about, Friday?’ Sarah asked as she folded her arms and peered at her. ‘A lot of things happened Friday… Be a little more specific Kingly…’ Eleanore all but growled at her. ‘You and Sascha…?’ Sarah started ‘Yeah… what about it?’ she intervened coldly, glaring at her as she nodded her head in the direction of the two children. ‘When were you planning on telling us this?’ and Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose as Eleanore walked away, put the children in the television room, giving them the best feel good cartoon she could find. ‘I need to talk to them privately for a bit, okay?’ She asked and Hannah nodded. ‘But you know you can also ask for something, okay?’ and Hannah nodded with that, as they hugged each other. ‘I love you Munchkin…’ Eleanore whispered ‘Love you too, mom…’ Hannah answered and got engrossed in the movie, as Eleanore swallowed the tears away as she closed the door.

Furiously she walked back into the living-room, her anger directed at Sarah. ‘Since when did you become my mother? Since when do you feel the need, to belittle me, in everything I do? And who the fuck gave you permission to talk to me like that? Do you need to adept to being a Queen, having a double role?’ Eleanandra asked as she looked at her friend ‘Elf… that is enough…’ Jareth intervened and locked eyes with her. ‘Begging your pardon…’ she said as she inclined her head at him, he nodded at her. ‘We were all a bit surprised with that declaration…’ he began ‘How do you think, we reacted when we remembered?’ she asked, glaring at him. ‘Yeah, how was that?’ He smirked, making Eleanandra roll her eyes ‘Shocking…’ she answered sarcastically and moved toward the balcony after getting coffee. There she told the two what they had remembered. ‘Why didn’t you tell us earlier?’ Sarah intervened and the young woman took a deep breath _‘Dear diary…’_ she started as she looked at her, making Jareth snort at that. ‘That’s not cool, Elf…’ Sarah answered as she glared at Jareth. ‘I’m sorry you’re offended…’ Eleanandra stated simply with a shrug. ‘Listen, I have no idea what made your panties get twisted all of a sudden, but I don’t like it, Sarah… I don’t know what I did wrong, to make you act like this toward me, but you need to sort it out… and fast…’ Before the discussion could become too heated the elevator-door opened and Adrian stepped in the penthouse. ‘On the balcony…’ she called as she lit a cigarette. ‘And the reason, we didn’t say anything, was because of this very reaction, right now… that, and we needed to wrap our minds around it ourselves…’ Eleanore continued as Adrian sat down ‘Besides, a few things happened in between, me getting nearly blown to pieces for example, remember that? You getting married… and now this… I am sorry that I didn’t see a fitting time to tell you… _Your Majesty_ ’ She growled, her eyes flaming in fury, as she gave a mocking curtsy. Sarah growled at that, making Eleanandra raise an eyebrow at her. ‘Enough… both of you, stop it, already…’ Jareth intervened, and by the way he said it, both women understood that he was losing patience. They glared at each other a bit more until Eleanandra sighed and turned to Adrian, who had a knowing look in his eyes.

‘What brings you here, Adrian?’ She asked as she looked at him ‘We need to talk…’ Adrian said as he stood ‘Join the club…’ Jareth answered and couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. ‘I have but a few secrets for them… what did you wish to talk to me about?’ Eleanandra said as she rolled her neck. ‘It is about your family… We have no clue whatsoever about what they could’ve done that made them to become Intax… they were model rulers… and everyone in the barony adored them… Everyone I talked to, spoke highly of your parents, and your siblings, and no one can give us any information about as to why they were declared Intax…’ Adrian said and Eleanandra wiped a hand through her hair as they watched her turn around and grip the balustrade. ‘Only a Royal can declare someone Intax, right?’ She asked and turned back toward them. Adrian nodded at that ‘Where do you want to go with this?’ He asked, looking at her. ‘Then we need to ask the Monarch, who declared them Intax, as to why he did so…’ Eleanandra stated. ‘Your parents were citizens of the Mhyst Empire… one does not simply walk into the Mhyst Palace, demanding answers of the Mhyst Emperor…’ Adrian said shaking his head. ‘Why not… once needs to be the first time…’ she answered ‘Do you seriously have a death-wish?’ Adrian asked her baffled as Eleanandra actually thought about that, making him gape at her. ‘Not the right moment, Adrian…’ Jareth said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

‘Mom?’ Hannah called and Eleanandra turned to look at her as the three looked at each other now. ‘What is Munchkin?’ She smiled ‘Can… can we get something to drink?’ She asked as she hopped from one foot to the other. ‘Of course… what do you want to drink?’ They heard her ask as she walked in with her. ‘Mom?’ Adrian mouthed as she was gone. ‘One of the consequences of being wished away… the child that is not retrieved by the parents, will forget them… In Elf’s case, she invoked the right of substitution… giving her the same status as a Challenger, with some slight alterations, like having no limited amount of time to get through the Labyrinth, but, she had no helpers, or guides. She got Hannah back, due to that she’s forgetting about Sierra and Leon, her biological parents… for all Hannah knows, she has been in the group-home, and Eleanore, as long as she can remember. Hannah will always know that Eleanore is not her real mother, and that she came from a broken family, she has no recollection of her real parents…’ Jareth explained with a smile. ‘What about Sascha?’ Adrian now asked, swallowing difficultly and Jareth sighed at that. ‘Still Sascha, as to what I can sense from her… but that feeling has been rapidly changing in the past weeks…’ He answered as he folded his arms and watched the little girl standing next to the woman he had seen as a sister. ‘Funny thing, huh, wishes?’ Adrian said after a while and Jareth nodded as the three watched her from a distance as the two made something and then went back to the balcony. ‘You could've told me that earlier, you know…’ Eleanandra told him as she joined them on the balcony again ‘Yeah… Sorry about that… It slipped my mind… As you said, a lot of things happened since then…’ He told her, laying an apologetic hand on her head, and ruffled her hair. ‘Thanks for telling me now, though…’ She said with an absent smile.

The three staid for another hour and when they left she had to promise them to call when she needed anything. ‘I will…’ she promised with a tired smile and hugged both men, taking a step backward as Sarah wanted to hug her as well. She gave a wave as the elevator doors closed again. She took a deep breath and then turned around, seeing Hannah and David standing there. ‘Mom, where is Sascha?’ She asked and Eleanore sighed at that ‘Come, sit with me, we need to have a grown up talk, come sit with me…’ She said and sat down on the couch, cradling David. As Hannah sat down Eleanore held her close with the other arm she started to explain what had happened Friday evening and why she couldn’t be contacted in the weekend. ‘So, he’s sleeping and can’t wake up?’ Hannah asked as she looked up at Eleanore, who nodded. ‘And if you kiss him?’ Eleanore giggled at that, minds of children ‘I already tried that, munchkin, it didn’t work this time around…’ She said as she shook her head and Hannah pouted. ‘Why not?’ She asked, not understanding ‘Because I think he needs time to heal, and that takes time, you can’t speed the process up.’ Eleanore explained and then told her what would happen these six weeks, what she could be feeling and that it everything was okay. That Hannah would see her cry more than once and shouldn’t feel like her feelings would be a burden to her, shared grief was always better, than dealing with these thoughts and emotions alone. ‘Listen, don’t think for a second, that I will be upset with you, if you need to cry… or that your emotions will be a burden to me… you hear me? Do not hide away your emotions… the house may have changed, but the same rule still applies, remember? You still know that one?’ She said as she lay a hand on Hannah’s cheek and locked eyes with her. Hannah nodded ‘We are truthful to each other…’ Hannah whispered as tears escaped her eyes, Eleanore nodded and then pulled her close. 

~*~

As the water enclosed itself around her, her mind cleared. She surfaced with a gasp and crawled through the water, tapping the wall, turning and crawling back. _One, two, three, four, turn to the side and inhale, exhale in the water. Repeat…_ Halfway her twenty-fifth lap she took a surface dive, disappearing underneath the water, the stillness calming her overstimulated senses. Eleanore felt her lungs start to burn, she needed air, and pushed herself from the bottom and surfaced with a gasp. She paddled in the water for a while and then lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling. The water had always relaxed her, it always helped her to clear her mind and helped her get things in perspective. When was the last time she swam anyway? She couldn’t remember. Eleanore heard multiple people dive in the pool and straightened. From where she was she saw them swim up to her and then squealed when she found herself flying through the air, landing in the water, halfway the pool, not much later. Coughing she surfaced and wiped the water of her face as she saw the grinning face of Liam looking back at her, Adrian, Gabriel, Sarah, Hailey and her friends behind him. ‘You did not just do that, Liam…’ Eleanore warned him ‘And what if I did…?’ He grinned at her ‘Then you’re in so much trouble…’ She smirked darkly. ‘Who and what army, Regale?’ Jareth answered with a grin ‘You forget, Goblin King… I am never alone…’ Eleanandra told him as seven imps appeared around her, changing in mid-air. ‘Oh, oh…’ Adrian whispered as the eight now smirked at the others in the pool. ‘I should say so…’ General Miki said as he smiled wickedly. ‘General, lieutenant, you know what to do…’ With that Magick was thrown back and forth, and Royalty played dirty tricks on each other, pulling each other under the water and Eleanore was sent flying multiple times. ‘You’re to light, sister dear…’ She heard Jareth grin at her. ‘Yeah, I know…’ she answered as wisps appeared and mists rolled in. Jareth looked outside seeing the purple barrier surrounding the company. ‘Tricky Imp…’ He mused as he and Sarah created crystals and stood back to back. Before any had time to react Jareth was sent flying, connecting with the water a few feet away, as the others followed suit. 

Coughing and spluttering they surfaced as the mist had cleared and Eleanandra was sitting at the edge of the pool, smirking at them waving childish at them. She could barely dodge a crystal being hurled toward her ‘Yeah, Sarah… you need to do something about your aim…’ She chuckled and instantly regretted it, because the second hit her square in the face, covering her in glitters. ‘How many times do I have to tell you… I despise glitters…’ she growled as she locked eyes with the Goblin King who grinned at her. ‘This means war, Goblin King…’ Eleanandra said as she licked her lips, her eyes flashing a deep red. ‘Bring it on, Imp…’ Jareth challenged her. 

And as the war continued in the pool, Eleanandra learned to lean on the platoon and proved herself to be a tremendous asset in the shenanigans of the playful imps. ‘General…’ She called all of a sudden and Miki locked eyes with her, and nodded, letting her know that he had seen it too. ‘Lieutenant… follow the General… the rest with me…’ Eleanandra called as she evaded a crystal ball and some spikes. ‘Hailianda, what is she up to?’ They heard Sarah call ‘I don’t know Sarah… she has way too many strategies… I can’t make head or tails from it…’ Hailianda called back, as they looked up at the Imps who were attacking them from all sides now. ‘Now!’ They heard Eleanandra call as they flew off and were then blinded by an immense light, followed by a water-wave. Coughing they surfaced and looked at the small woman opposite of them. Out of breath Eleanandra looked back at them. ‘It worked… It actually worked! I can’t believe that worked!? You guys, okay?’ She asked excitedly as they nodded. ‘Good…’ and another water-wave hit them from out of nowhere.

At the end Eleanandra and the platoon came out victorious, making her laugh at them. ‘Thanks guys… I needed a good laugh…’ She said as she caught up with them after dressing. ‘That is why we did… we could all use the exercise as well as stop thinking about the situation for a while.’ Adrian said, laying a hand on her shoulder and Eleanore nodded gratefully. ‘How did you create that flash?’ He then asked, as he looked at her ‘Mist are low hanging clouds, right? What are clouds made up of? Tiny water particles. I figured, as I control all aspects of the mists, with it, I must have some control of water as well, then, water reflects light.. at least that is what I theorised…’ Eleanore explained and Adrian gaped at her. ‘That flash was based on a theory?’ Adrian asked her dumbfounded and Eleanore nodded ‘I still can’t believe it worked, though…’ She mused as Adrian exchanged glances with Gabriel who shrugged. ‘Still can’t figure her out…’ He mouthed at him and Adrian nodded at that. 

~*~ Accompanying song for the rest of the chapter; the link will direct you to a YouTube song. https://tinyurl.com/ydehyjxx (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyO1q52WLzw ← full link) This song is **_NOT_** mine… I’m just using it to give some extra meaning to the closure of this chapter.

One day was particularly hard for both of them, as they walked through the park, Hannah just broke down out of nowhere. Heart-broken Eleanore sat down and pulled her into her lap, hugged her close, rocking her gently back and forth, softly talking to her, pushing the stroller back and forth with a foot to keep David from becoming fidgety, as the paparazzi snapped away. ‘Come, let’s go, and light a candle for him, okay?’ Eleanore asked as she felt Hannah nod and put her back on the ground, as they made their way to Church.

Softly she opened the door and walked in, laying a finger on her lips and Hannah nodded. Eleanore crossed herself before moving to the candle altar, covering her hair with a scarf as she did, Hannah following her example with her own scarf. They stood before the Virgin Mary with Jesus on her arm and took a deep breath. She gave Hannah the coins for four candles which she took. ‘Why don’t you light those two, for you and your brother, while I light these, okay?’ She asked softly as Hannah nodded and did as she was told. ‘You did great. Go sit on the bench, okay…? I’ll be right there…’ She said with a smile, petting her cheek. Eleanore watched Hannah sit down and look around and then turned back toward the candle altar, she closed her eyes and softly blessed the candles, thinking about all the times that they had spend together, and then lit the candles and put them in the rack, with that she folded her hands, and for the first time in many years, she prayed the short version of the rosary, Hannah observing the woman at the candle altar, seeing how her mouth open and closed. ‘What were you saying?’ Hannah asked after Eleanore had crossed herself and sat down on the bench next to her. ‘That was a prayer to the Virgin Mary. Do you want to learn it…?’ and Hannah nodded, Eleanore smiled and taught her the prayer.

All the time they were talking to each other, they were being closely observed by the Bishop from a distance. He saw her give a soundless laugh as she hugged the little child and took David out of the stroller, and then proceeded to point at all the statues of the saints, telling their names, and told her the kids version of the Stations of the crucifixion. ‘Eleanore…’ He greeted her with a warm smile as he walked up to her. ‘Bishop Delgado…’ she answered with a smile and introduced the children. ‘Yes, I remember, you work with children that were abused… But don’t you normally work with one at the time…?’ and Eleanore nodded as Hannah had started to explore the Church. ‘Normally I do, yes, this time it was different, David is Hannah’s baby brother… and I didn’t want to let them be separated… family by blood is important to have around.’ she said as she looked at David. ‘I understand what you mean, Eleanore… how are you doing?’ He then asked and saw her shrug ‘It is as you told me, bishop, one needs to have faith, right? Faith, that everything will turn out alright, and that it will be okay… but its so incredibly hard, right now…’ She sighed as she looked up.

Bishop Robert Delgado looked at the young woman next to him, she, who had already overcome so many hardships, and yet, The Lord kept testing her. ‘You know, it’s strange, but there was only one thought that kept popping up that day…’ he heard her whisper as she rocked David, looking at the rose window above the altar ‘And what was that?’ the bishop asked with a trusting smile. ‘That he was going to propose that night…’ she whispered with a wry smile, shaking her head and pushing back the tears ‘…Instead, he is in the hospital and I am here… having no idea… how… how to go on…’ She said, tears sliding down her face, and the bishop felt his heart go out to her. Eleanore smiled through her tears as David reached up at her face ‘But… but I need to, right…? I just need to find a way… but I can’t find it…’ Eleanore finished as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. ‘Are you actually asking me for a bible verse, now?’ The bishop asked as he raised an eyebrow and both smiled at that ‘Maybe, I am…’ She said with a chuckle, not looking at him. ‘God, or the universe, gives us these challenges to see how we handle them.’ He said ‘Well, the Universe is a big bully then… I need some time off from these… challenges…’ Eleanore pouted, annoyed ‘Then tell Him that… Tell Him you need a break, to gather both your thoughts and breath. I remember you were very much aligned with the angels when you were younger, always staring at their statues and I know you still have the pendant of Archangel Michael around your neck. If you do not want talk to The Lord Our God directly, then maybe you should pray to the Archangel Michael for help. The angels always listen, Eleanore. _“For He will command his angels concerning you, to guard you in all ways. On their hands they will bear you up…”_.’ Bishop Delgado said and looked at her, and saw her smile as she remembered that time. ‘Yeah, maybe it wasn’t wise to tell you that I had issues with the boss upstairs, that one time…’ She chuckled and Robert Delgado smiled at the memory. Remembering the small thirteen year old in front of him, red in the face from yelling, hands on her hips, telling him that she didn’t need a God in her life, that took away everything that she had, putting her in this body and this life, with no one to fall back upon… She had screamed that she hated God and how she’d rather go to hell, cause she was actually allowed to feel something then. ‘You have always been honest with your feelings, Eleanore, please, never change who you are… I must say that we need more people like you in this world. Honest with your feelings, finding your own path… And very capable of sensing what most of us can’t.’ He said, looking pointedly at her, and she blushed. ‘How…?’ But the bishop shook his head ‘I knew from the moment, you first came through that door, that you were a sensitive child, seeing much more than others could, Eleanore… I often saw you staring at the other children, reading them, like you were reading a book. You can look how the Universe is giving you these challenges, but maybe you should look at what you’re giving people during these difficult times… You’re a healer, and an amazing friend to the people around you. When you feel so badly as you do now, you seek out your friends… because you feel their pain, as well… What was it what you always said? oh yeah, _‘shared pain is half the pain’_ , right? People open up to you for no specific reason, and you always seem to have a solution to their problem, not to mention the fact that you take care of children that are not your own. You could have turned David down, but knew that Hannah needed her baby-brother. We call that being empathic. With both your Catholic roots and your pagan road, you have created your own belief-system, you’re doing God’s work, in your own way, and with the experiences that you have gathered in your life… whether you see it that way, or not… This is your purpose…’ The bishop told her as both looked at the rose window in front of them. ‘Thank you, bishop Delgado… for accepting me for who I am, and the path I have chosen in life… not many would be so accepting, as you are…’ She answered ‘Parents can raise children to the best of their potential and then need to learn to let them find their own path in life. You may have taken a different path in life, but you have not forgotten your roots, and that is the important thing… I accept all walks of life, and all ways of love, Eleanore… one needs to adjust to the times we are living in… It is true that the Church seems to be tightly holding on to norms and values that are not from this time any more… To the old world, before technology became the norm… They want to be a consistent in a world that is ruled by social media and fleeting interests, hate and war… They’re forgetting that so many lives were lost due to religion…’ He said shaking his head wearily ‘That is rather forthcoming from you, bishop Delgado… In the old days you would’ve ended up on the stake for heresy…’ Eleanore said with a silent chuckle. ‘Yeah, I know… but that is how I see it…’ The bishop answered with a snort. ‘In the end, we are all Gods children… The Lord Our God experiences and grows through the way we, humans, interact with each other… Between you and me, I think He would be highly disappointed in the way we act with each other, right about now…’ Bishop Delgado told her. ‘I understand what you mean…’ she answered with a sigh ‘If we all would just abide to the Ten Commandments and the seven Works of Mercy the world would be so much more peaceful… I think…’ Eleanore answered and the bishop looked at her from the corner of her eye. ‘Perhaps you are right, Eleanore…’ He said and silence fell between the two.

‘Uncle Gabe…’ Hannah’s voice called out, her voice echoing through the building, and ran toward him, as Eleanore cringed. ‘My apologies, bishop Delgado… I forgot to mention, that she shouldn’t yell in Church…’ She blushed and he nodded ‘We all try our bests, and where one forgets something, the others will surely pick up on that…’ Bishop Delgado said as he nodded at the three, Eleanore turned around where Gabriel and Sarah were now standing and talking softly with Hannah. ‘You need to count yourself lucky with such good friends…’ He said and saw Eleanore nod ‘I do… thank you for the talk, bishop Delgado… It has meant a lot to me…’ as she placed her hand on her heart. ‘That is why I am here for, Eleanore. And if there is anything that you need help with, and can’t ask your friends, that door, is always open…’ He said as he pointed at the Church door, rose and lay a hand on her shoulder. He felt how warmth spread through him as he did so ‘A true healer, you are… And just between you and me, I think he was about to, as well…’ He smiled down at her ‘Yeah, that is not really helping the situation, but thanks…’ Eleanore answered, and with that he left, walking up to the three and greeted them warmly, Eleanore looking at the scene with a loving smile as Hannah now babbled with the bishop ‘Everything will be alright, David, just wait and see…’ she said with a sigh and put him back in the stroller. She gave a last look at the Virgin Mary and the four candles in the rack. They burned brightly and she saw how they strengthened each other. ‘All will be well…’ She whispered and with that joined the others. ‘Gabe had an inkling, that you might be here.’ Sarah said as Eleanore joined the others. ‘That, and the paparazzi gave it away…’ he said grinning. Bishop Delgado wished them a good day and then slowly made his way back to the altar. ‘Let’s go…’ Sarah said and the two nodded. 

~*~

She never once wanted to celebrate her birthday since the accident. Last year she finally had a reason to celebrate it, now, it was just her, once again. Eleanore looked at the lone cupcake on the table and sighed. ‘Happy fucking birthday to me…’ she whispered and as the clock struck midnight she blew out the candle and nibbled on the triple chocolate layer cupcake. Eleanore looked at her phone and smiled wryly as Gabriel, Sarah, and Sascha’s siblings wished her a happy birthday. Eleanore sighed and looked up at the ceiling, the only one she wanted to hear those words from as well, wasn’t there with her. She wanted him back, she wanted him in her life, forever. ‘Sascha…’ She whispered ‘Come back to us…’ as tears slid down her face. Oh, she was so sick of crying, and by the Gods, how she hoped that he kept his word. Eleanore took the rings in her hands and prayed once more. It was the only thing she could do, as of late, in order to stay sane.

That morning she was woken up by the elevator ping and four voices calling her name. She bolted out of bed, taking the sheets with her and falling flat on her face as the door of her bedroom opened and Hailey and her friends stood in the door-opening. Angry she rubbed her nose and glared at them ‘What the fuck are you doing here?’ she growled, sitting back in bed ‘Out, now… I refuse to see you like this, any longer…’ Hailey practically growled at her, the three nodding in agreement behind her ‘You get yourself from the floor, get a shower and put some clothes on… No, not those…’ she lectured her as she opened the curtains, making Eleanore squint her eyes at the light. ‘By the Gods, woman… look at yourself… Nicole get her in the shower, and use force when she struggles.’ Hailey ordered Nicole. ‘What..? Nicole… this is cold water…’ Eleanore called from the bathroom ‘Since when do you melt from a little bit of cold water?’ Nicole asked her and the two got into an argument at that. ‘Do not make me soap you, woman…!’ Nicole hissed all of a sudden, making Hailey, Sandra and Amira look at each other, and then chuckle. 

‘Now, don’t you feel a bit better?’ Sandra asked as Eleanore came out an hour later. Eleanore had to admit that she did and wiped a hand through her hair. ‘The only thing we, women in power, can do sometimes in a situation like this… We are going to burn some money…’ Hailey grinned as Eleanore asked what they were going to do, making her shake her head, and then allowed the others to take control of her day. They walked outside the complex and toward the car, where Rafael was already waiting. ‘It’s good to see you out and about, Miss Eleanore…’ Rafael greeted her and she gave him a small smile and nodded, stepping into the car. Rafael closed the door and then locked eyes with a man at the other end of the street. They inclined their heads at each other and Rafael stepped into the car.

Gabriel looked down at his phone when Samir texted him and nodded at the message. He lay down his phone and pulled Sarah closer as she turned. ‘It’ll be alright, right?’ He heard her whisper and took a deep breath ‘I can’t tell you that, precious… But I hope it does…’ He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. ‘Let Hailey and her friends help her for now… they are much better equipped of handling the darkness in her heart, then we can, at the moment… Let alone the Intax status that she has…’ He finished as he felt her snuggle into his embrace and nod after a while. ‘Why do you think that is?’ Sarah asked after a while and looked up at him. ‘The Royal Imp family never much cared for rules, and accept all and every race, species and statures… That Eleanore is an Intax is just another name for them. They look at the Intax differently, as long as you have a good heart, and don’t do anything stupid, you’re welcome to seek refuge in the Imp Kingdom. A few of the Intax families have found their way to the Imp Kingdom and as you already know… you do not want to anger the Imps or their King. Even know, the Intax families that are living in the Kingdom, are safe and protected…’ He explained as he leaned against the headboard and stroked her hair. ‘How is that?’ Sarah asked, not understanding ‘He’s not dead… Besides that, the Imp Kingdom is protected by mine…’ Jareth answered with dark eyes. With that Sarah sat up and looked at him ‘Blood-pact…’ Was all he said and snorted when Sarah raised her eyebrow. 

Hailey and her friends forced Eleanore to purchase a whole new wardrobe. Ankle long skirts, turtle-necks, cashmere sweaters, dress pants and lace up boots replaced the jeans and worn out sweaters she had grown accustomed to. Next to that, they bought a new wardrobe for David and Hannah as well. ‘I feel bad for spending all this cash, without…’ Eleanore started and Hailey lay a finger on her lips, effectively stopping her from finishing and shook her head ‘I’m sure he’ll understand… Come on…’ Hailey said with a smile and nodded her head toward the other three. ‘Easy for you to say… you’re not the one who needs to answer for all of this…’ Eleanore muttered as she rolled her eyes as Hailey gave her a mischievous grin ‘Let’s get something to eat and get a spa-treatment afterward.’ Hailey opted as the two caught up with the others. ‘Oh, yeah… Spa-treatment, here we come!’ Sandra called out and the others chuckled at that. They laughed till they cried when Hailey told them about how Sascha was, growing up. ‘The amount of times he put the whole Imp Kingdom in a frenzy, cause he couldn’t control his damn temper tantrums, and giving into his own bloodlust in the process… Not something we like to be reminded of.’ She laughed. ‘Oh, you remember how Jareth was? Now, that was a spectacle…’ Nicole laughed ‘What happened?’ Eleanore asked and the four woman looked at her with grins on their faces. ‘When he had to learn to control his Magick, he put the castle, its servants, in a crystal ball numerous of times… or he would lose control over that Labyrinth of his, wrecking havoc on the challengers...’ Sandra laughed at the memories. ‘Poor challengers… There were times that Maeze had to intervene to stop him from actually killing the challengers.’ She continued with a laugh.

After they put the bags in the car and the spa-treatment, they booked five tickets to the latest movie. ‘No, we’re not getting the special treatment…’ Eleanore said as she pulled the others back. ‘We will stand in line, like everyone else… you showed me your world, I will show you another…’ She smirked darkly, making the others shiver at that. ‘Oh, my gods, that was horrendous.…’ Nicole said as they finally got to the register. ‘I know, right…? Welcome to the real world…’ Eleanore giggled evilly and then moved to the desk for drinks and pop-corn.

Eleanore and the others couldn’t help but start a food-fight between them, disrupting the movie more than once, making them apologise to the others. ‘Come on, let’s clean it up…’ She said as the movie ended ‘But…’ The four whined and Eleanore looked at them. ‘I don’t think the employees will like us very much when we leave without cleaning up a little bit… Besides it is the least we can do after disrupting the movie, so many times….’ Eleanore said with a smile. The others nodded at that and with a sigh they started working, making the employees look at each other with wary expressions on their face. ‘Have a nice evening…’ Eleanore said as they passed the employees and giggling the five left. 

~*~

Hannah and David had been overjoyed when Eleanore had shown them all the new clothes that she had bought for them and couldn’t wait for Sascha to see them. Eleanore gave a hopeful smile and nodded at that. Hannah helped her mother later that day in getting David in bed and the two staid up late that evening, watching one cartoon after the other, and splurging on candy and ice-cream. Both were rather sick when they went to bed. 

Eleanore looked at the sleeping child next to her in the bed and smiled as she stroked some hair out of her face. ‘Papa…’ Eleanore heard her whisper ‘It’ll be alright, Munchkin…’ she whispered, holding her close and looked up at the ceiling. _‘Sascha, come back to us…’_ As she closed her eyes and fell a sleep. 

~*~

At the last evening of those six weeks, Eleanore had exhausted all her positivity and broke down, hard, as there was no sign of improvement. Having been so strong for everyone else these weeks, she was exhausted. ‘Take one more step toward that machine and I will be not responsible for my actions…’ Eleanore all but growled at his mother as she stepped in between her and the machine. ‘Back away…’ She whispered. ‘He is my son…’ Aileen gritted at her, as Gabriel and Sarah stood in the door opening. ‘That may very well be, Aileen… but you have no idea what we discussed…’ Eleanore said as fury build up inside her. ‘But…’ Aileen started ‘Last warning, back off… Did you know what he said to me, the morning of the accident? He told me, and I quote _‘If something like this, ever happens to me, and I am in a coma… give me six weeks… three to four weeks to heal… two to three weeks to get back to you… not a minute longer...’_ By the Gods, and all the Holy persons up there, I will grant him those six weeks. Meaning, that he has until 07:07 pm; which is another fifteen minutes. You will have to kill me in order to get to that damn switch!’ Eleanore whispered at her, shaking in fury, as Aileen looked at the young woman in front of her. ‘Elf-…’ Gabriel started ‘Do you also wish to be at the receiving end of my tirade, Gabriel? Because I am really hoping that you do…’ She interrupted him, her voice laced with venom, and Gabriel held up his hands. She turned to the doctor and nurses ‘Throw out anyone, who even looks at that switch in the wrong way…’ Eleanore growled as her phone rang, and glaring daggers at Aileen she picked up, walking out of the room as the occupants in the room breathed in relief. ‘She’s scary…’ the doctor said. ‘You have no idea…’ Both Gabriel and Sarah spoke in unison. Eleanore finished the call and hung up scratching her head. _What else can possibly go wrong tonight?_ She thought rubbing her neck and closing her eyes, Gods, she was exhausted.

A shrill sound made her turn around and witnessed the ICU turn into a frenzy. This was a nightmare, this had to be a nightmare… Someone had to tell her this was one cruel joke… Time stood still as memories filled her head. 

_Sascha…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bible verse: “My refugee and My Fortress” psalm 91:11 – 12
> 
> Till, next week... <3


	11. ~*~ 1 year anniversary; full stop (II) ~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, continue listening to the song, that I posted in the previous chapter. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyO1q52WLzw at least for the duration of the hospital scene… <3
> 
> Ugh, it hurt so much, writing this.

Eleanore saw how her friends were pushed out of the room as a crash cart was brought into the room. She saw Sarah cling to Gabriel, hugging each other. ‘Clear… and again, charge… clear…’ She heard, and swayed on her feet. Eleanore swallowed and took a step, and another, someone pulling her close before she could break out into a run, and from his scent, she knew it was Rafael. She struggled against him, begging him, ordering him, to let her go, as he held her tight.

‘I… I don’t know how… General…’ She whispered harshly as she forced herself to breath. ‘Clear…’ She screwed her eyes shut, hoping that the next words weren’t those, that would likely kill her. ‘Come on, you sparkling pixie… fight it… We need more time then what we’ve been giving...’ Eleanandra whispered terrified as she forgot where they were ‘He’s stronger than this, Regale… He’ll pull through… I know he will...’ She nodded as her shoulders shook in suppressed sobs, praying to every God and Goddess that she knew, to let him live, clinging to the General’s shirt. She wanted, no, she demanded, more time together, they needed more time together. Her throat burning because of the suppressed scream that had been building up. 

‘He’s not responding!’ they heard and she heard Sarah release a sob. ‘Doctor, do we need to call it…?’ They heard and with that her legs gave out and fell to her knees, wide-eyed she stared at the room where Sascha was being treated. _Maverick, don’t leave me…_ She felt The General hug her close again. ‘Don’t do this… don’t you do this to me, Sascha…’ She whimpered, shaking her head in disbelief. ‘Control your emotions, Regale, I beg of you, the Imps have aligned themselves with you. Everything you feel, they feel… and the other way around. Lose control and the Imps will do also…’ He whispered at her. Eleanore froze at that and looked up at him ‘What are you saying, General?’ She whispered out of breath. ‘Have faith, Regale, believe that everything will be okay… Do not lose hope… not now…’ He said and cracked his neck as she once again clung to him, crying his name over and over again, and it was the first time in his life, that General Miki felt helpless. The Regale had been strong though out her whole life… He feared that she would not survive if he died. He wrapped her closer, like he would do to one of his children, and whispered at her, feeling her nod to let him know that she heard him. He felt how his words comforted her, calming her down.

‘Clear!’ They heard the doctor call. ‘Doctor…’ Another voice said Eleanore heard the others call out to him as tears fell down her face. _Sascha…!_ She believed, she still believed, she would always believe in him, in them. ‘Time of death…’ The doctor started as Eleanore hugged herself and screwed her eyes shut as her forehead hit the ground, releasing a heart broken scream as an ear-damaging silence fell over her ears. 

There was a small beep, and another, growing stronger and more powerful. ‘Get the tube out… he is breathing on his own… give him oxygen… Welcome back, Master CarMichaels…’ the doctor said relieved as Eleanore raised her head and watched how Miki sighed and closed his eyes for a second. ‘By the Gods, you fucked up Imp… Don’t scare us like that…’ She heard him whisper relieved and then looked at her with wide eyes. Eleanore gave a high giggle and shook her head ‘He won’t hear it from me, General… Because he is…’ She said and smiled at him as he nodded uncomfortably. 

‘Five minutes…’ the doctor said as he looked at the group. Eleanore watched everyone enter and took a deep breath ‘Elf…?’ They heard him cough. Gabriel answered, but she couldn’t hear what he said. He was safe, he was back, he had found his way back to her, she looked at the clock, 07:07 pm ‘You idiotic pixie… You _do_ wish me dead…’ She growled as the General helped her to her feet with a snort. ‘Come’ He said and hurried toward the room where they found the others. Sascha turned his head toward the door and gave a tired smile as they locked eyes and lay her head against the door-frame, with a loving smile; he had found his way back home to them, to her! ‘Thank you, Regale…’ Miki said as he permitted himself to lay a hand on her shoulder and squeeze it; she nodded as she lay her hand on his and everything was said with that.

‘You scared me, back there, Maverick...’ Sascha heard, as his friends and family had left, making him open his eyes and looked at her as she walked up to him. ‘Yeah, sorry about that… Heaven will need to wait, Wingy...’ He mouthed and stretched out his arm to her, which she gratefully took. In silence she lay down next to him and as he wrapped a sore arm around her he felt her snuggle up to him, and how her healing spread through him. He smiled down at her, being thankful that he had a strong woman in his life, like her. ‘If you ever pull a stunt like this again… I will find a way to bring you back and kill you myself, do you hear me?’ he heard her mumble, making him kiss the top of her head. ‘Yeah, I love you too, Elf…’ He answered as he closed his eyes. As a nurse came in an hour later, finding the two in the bed and smiled, motioned her colleagues to come and see. She then took another blanket and covered Eleanore with it, as she checked the monitors and then left the room again.

When the nurse was finally alone, she walked up to the door, closed her eyes and with her finger she drew a healing and protection sigil on the door. Her eyes glowed a soft pink as she opened them and gave a small bow at the door. ‘Rest easily, Regales…, for you shall not be disturbed tonight, and will wake up in the morning refreshed...’ She whispered, turned around and continued her tasks for the night.

_With a furious scream the Mhyst Emperor, Marinius, threw his looking mirror against the wall. He had been so close… now, his plan to separate the two, had been foiled. He wiped a hand through his near white hair and sighed in frustration. Apparently their love was stronger than he first anticipated. ‘No matter, I will find a different way, little elf… enjoy this time while it lasts…’ He said as his eyes narrowed and a dark smirk appeared on his face. ‘I told you not to disturb me…’ He growled as he picked up his phone and then listened to the one at the other end of the line. ‘I’ll be there within the hour…’ He then said and hung up. Always those trivial problems of those Abovegrounders, he couldn’t wait to shed that facade and return to the Underground. The Mhyst Emperor cast another looking mirror and focussed on the young woman. He licked his lips and stroked her cheek with a finger. ‘You will be mine… one way or the other… you will be the one who will give me my great-grandchildren… I will own you, little elf…’ He whispered as he kissed the reflection. The looking mirror disappeared and he took a deep breath. Want spread through him as he thought about the young Regale and the Mhyst Emperor sat down on his throne._

_He closed his eyes and thought about all the times he had watched her through the looking mirror. When she was taking a shower, or undressing for the night, when she was having sex with that Imp, or pleasuring herself in front of that man. How he wanted to thrust hard in that mouth of hers and fill her, to pound her, like that low life Fae did. The Mhyst Emperor felt himself grow hard at that thought and undid his robes as he conjured a ghostly image of the young woman. Marinius licked his lips as the transparent figure kneeled in front of him and wrapped her mouth around him and sucked. He put his head in his neck and gave a blissful sigh as the translucent figure pleasured him._

~*~

Three weeks later Eleanore actually lashed out at him when she found him at the edge of the bed, trying to put his shoes on, threatening to break up and suing him into oblivion, if he didn’t get his ass back in bed, right that second. ‘That was a very low attempt of getting me back in bed, Wingy…’ He glared at her and folded his arms over his chest. ‘Yeah, but it worked, didn’t it?’ she said regaining her breath and leaned forward ‘By the Gods, you sparkling pixie, I did not die one-hundred deaths of stress, pain, and anxiety, during these past six weeks, only for you to get out of bed before you’re completely healed… The next death I die will surely be permanent...’ she whispered menacingly with black eyes. ‘You lie down, you rest, and you heal… If need to I will give permission for the staff to strap you in, if you do not listen, CarMichaels, got that?’ Eleanore hissed as she poked a finger against his chest. ‘Elf…’ He started as he looked at her. ‘No, don’t you even start with me, you idiotic sparkling pixie… just let me be angry with you for a while...’ She growled as she wiped a hand through her hair and turned to the window as he leaned back against the pillow and looked up at the ceiling and pressed his fingers in his eyes. 

‘How’s the patient?’ Gabriel asked the nurse as she looked up. ‘In a lot of trouble…’ she answered, causing Gabriel to arch an eyebrow, and then look at the two bickering ‘Do I want to know what he did?’ He asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘Not really… But I’ll tell you anyway… he just aggravated the Regale by wanting to leave before he was officially discharged.’ She said with a giggle. ‘Yeah, that will do it… Do you think I should safe him now?’ He asked and they looked at each other ‘Nah… he deserved it… Not even the Imp King can heal that fast.’ She answered as both shared a chuckle at that. ‘How did she change his mind?’ It was nearly impossible to change his mind when it was set and laughing the nurse told him what she said ‘Wow… that was a low blow…’ He said surprised, rubbing his chin. ‘But it worked, didn’t it…?’ The nurse answered with a knowing glint in her eyes.

‘Gods, you frustrate me woman…’ he said annoyed, studying her. ‘Well, the feeling is very much mutual…’ Eleanore answered coldly as she turned and locked eyes with him. They shared a smile and Eleanore walked up to him. ‘Here… I think this belongs to you…’ She said unclasping the necklace from around her neck and hooked it around Sascha’s. As she did he cupped her face and kissed her as she gave a surprised groan, and then melting into him, returning the kiss. ‘I’m still angry with you…’ She whispered as she put her forehead against his. ‘Yeah, I know…’ He answered with a smile kissing her forehead. ‘Now, stay down, you overgrown Imp...’ They heard her say as she pointed a menacing finger at him and closed the door. Eleanore rolled her eyes seeing the two look at her with a bemused smirk. ‘What?’ She said annoyed, peering at them. ‘Nothing…’ they said in unison and with identical grins, as she hugged Gabriel. ‘What brings you here?’ Eleanore asked as she let go of him. ‘I wanted to see how my friend was doing, am I allowed?’ He answered looking at her with a bemused smirk ‘I don’t know… if you’re here with work, you can do an-one-hundred-eighty and walk out again… else you can go in, but you leave the job at the door, got that?’ Gabriel looked at his long time friend and nodded. ‘Good…’ she answered and relaxed as he went in. ‘I think many have said this already, Regale, but you’re scary when you’re angry…’ The nurse said with a chuckle and Eleanore looked at her with a half smile. ‘So, I’ve been told…’ she answered and looked at the two men in the hospital room. Gabriel shook his head at his friend and pointed at the window, making Sascha glare at Eleanore, who raised her shoulders at him, seeing him lean back against the pillow and say something, making Gabriel laugh at that. 

~*~

When he was strong enough to be discharged, the two had decided to go back to the Imp Kingdom, in order for him to heal completely. He also reasoned that it was time for them to start getting used to life at court, and just as he expected they adapted beautifully. Most days Eleanandra was in the country, getting to know its flow and inhabitants. In the evenings she was found in the library, tugged in a grandfather chair by the hearth, with a book in her lap, reading about the history of the Underground or books about etiquette. And in between that, she somehow found the time to be with the children and him. He shook his head as he found her a sleep in the library, huddled in the blanket and a book on her lap. As he wanted to take the book away, he saw her startle and grab onto the book in a reflex and opened her eyes as she looked at him. ‘Guess, I fell a sleep again…’ she yawned and rubbed her neck ‘How can you even sleep in that position, Elf?’ He asked her with a smile as he saw her stretch. ‘Oh, that’s easy, you just close your eyes… relax and sleep… how you wake up, is another thing altogether…’ she finished with a chuckle. ‘Ahw, is your age catching up with you?’ He coed as he helped her up and heard her groan. ‘It seems so…’ Eleanandra answered wistfully as her back cracked. ‘Oh, that felt good…’ she groaned in relieve causing him to chuckle ‘You are such a masochist… Come, I am sure, the bed will sleep a lot more comfortable…’ He answered as he pulled her close and disappeared with her to the bed-chambers.

~*~

Falohn stared up at the ceiling of the pool of the Imp Palace, it had now been twelve weeks since the accident, and his scar was healing nicely. With the intense physical therapy and the healing Eleanandra gave him he was getting stronger every single day. As he was laying there, his mind brought him back to the accident. They had opted to go back to the Imp Kingdom, for the rest of the healing. Everyone healed faster in the comfort of their own home, surrounded by family. Falohn narrowed his eyes, what had caused it, anyway? There was nothing wrong with the motor, there was nothing on the road, and the weather had been clear. He closed his eyes and a crease appeared in his forehead. ‘That doesn’t make any sense…’ He said pensively, wiping his hair back as he got out of the pool. ‘What doesn’t?’ He heard and turned to the reclining chairs and saw Eleanandra sitting there, observing him. Falohn shook his head and took the towel as he sat down as she traced the long scar on his back, going from the tip of his right shoulder down to his left thigh. ‘That big, huh?’ She heard him ask and nodded at that ‘Yeah… there are two more…’ she whispered as she traced the other two as well…. It almost looked like a claw that had scraped across his back. She slowly started to massage him, working the knots and smoothing the muscles in his back, hearing him breathe in relieve and relaxed his shoulders. He must’ve heard her thoughts cause he held out a bottle of massage oil, which she took with a smile. Eleanandra poured the oil in her hands, making it warm before she continued massaging him. ‘They’re healing nicely…’ Eleanandra whispered after a while.

‘So, where has your mind brought you, that you didn’t sense me coming in…?’ She asked as she massaged him. ‘I was thinking about the accident… It just doesn’t add up…’ He answered after a while, shaking his head and saw her raise her eyebrows at that. ‘Let me help…’ She said as she moved to the front and lay her hands on his temples ‘What are you doing now, woman?’ He whispered, but she shushed him and locked eyes with him as warmth spread from her hands into his brain. Light pulsated from them as she worked her Magick and they saw what he had seen that night. ‘What was that?’ Eleanandra breathed as she blinked. ‘That, Wingy… was a pack of Chimera…’ He sighed and scratched his head. ‘Chimera? Isn’t that a creature made up from different animal species…?’ Eleanandra asked him mystified as she sat back down on the reclining chair. ‘These aren’t the ones from the Greek Mythology, Elf… these Chimera are from the Underground, next to them being made up from the most powerful creatures of the Underground; they are also pure energy, making them nearly impossible to beat.’ He explained as his Regale looked at him. ‘How come, they’re Aboveground?’ She asked still mystified that they actually existed. ‘I don’t know… but I will find out…’ his eyes darkening as he said that. ‘Who rules the Chimera, anyway…?’ She asked as he moved forward and captured her lips in a loving kiss, pushing her back on the reclining chair and towered over her. ‘They don’t have a ruler… they hadn’t had one in millennia…’ He whispered as he moved his hips, smiling darkly as he saw her suck in her lower-lip. ‘Then tell me, My Lord Imp King… why did it look like it was an orchestrated attack toward you…?’ She asked as he had started to unbutton her blouse. ‘I don’t think they did that themselves… they don’t strike me as the kind of creature that will blindly attack anyone, just because they can…’ Eleanandra continued and took a deep breath as Falohn now teased the edges of her breasts, while kissing her neck. ‘Wingy? Drop it, will you?’ She heard him whisper and giggled as she took his head in her hands and looked at him. ‘This conversation will be postponed, My Lord, but by no means, is it over…’ Making him chuckle as he captured her mouth in a warm, possessive, kiss. ‘Now, little elf… show me what your darkest feelings can do to this place.’ He whispered darkly in her ear as one hand disappeared underneath her skirt, making her moan as he pushed his finger inside her. The walls turned black and deep purple, velvet, curtains, appeared in front of the windows. Thunder clouds appeared on the ceiling, and sheet lightning was seen within them. The water turned a blood red and blue fires burned at the edges of the pool. ‘That’s it… my dark elf… let it all go… all of your anxiety, all of your stress, your anger, your sadness, your frustration, I want to see it all...’ he whispered as his eyes turned bluish white. 

~*~

‘Regale, you have a guest… she will be waiting in the formal reception room for you…’ one of the servants said, making Eleanandra look up from the book. ‘I’ll be right there… who is it?’ she asked as she wrapped her hair up in a high bun ‘The Gracious Imp Royal, Regale…’ The servant answered and Eleanandra nodded at that ‘Thank you…’ Eleanandra answered and made her way to the formal reception-room, why would she want to talk to her privately? She narrowed her eyes in thought, and then walked straight into the door. ‘When will I learn?’ She muttered as she opened the door and walked inside, rubbing her nose and forehead. ‘Regale…’ The Gracious Royal answered with a chuckle. ‘Gracious Royal… what brings you here?’ Eleanandra addressed Falohn’s Mother with a smile as she invited her to sit down. ‘I’d like to show you something… please, follow me…’ The Gracious Royal said and Eleanandra hurried after her as his mother walked out of the reception-room.

‘So, where are we going?’ Eleanandra asked as they walked through the corridors and down the stairs toward a lower level of the palace she hadn’t been at yet. ‘The vaults…’ The Gracious Royal said and stopped before a door and looked at her. Eleanandra choose to hold her tongue and watched how the Gracious Royal removed the intricate spells from the door and then made way for her to enter. The Gracious Royal snapped her fingers and Eleanandra’s mouth dropped open, as light spread through the room. Jewellery sets, crowns and diadems in all shapes, sizes and colours lay in well polished showcases. Eleanandra slowly walked in the room and let it all sink in as she passed the showcases with the jewellery, closely watched by the Gracious Royal as she did. Eleanandra shivered as the jewellery vibrated with her energy and turned to the Gracious Royal, who gave her a knowing smile. ‘These belonged to my parents…’ it was a statement, not a question and the Gracious Royal nodded ‘These are the official headwear of the Mhystlands… The barony of your parents… I kept them safe when…’ and her voice faltered. ‘Thank you, Gracious Royal… For taking such good care of it, I can see why my parents choose you for the bound contract…’ Eleanandra said as she inclined her head at her ‘Ah, you’ve been reading up on that, have you?’ The Gracious Royal said ‘And much more…’ She answered and turned back to the diadems. ‘So, it was you, who bought it…’ Eleanandra said as she saw the Kokoshnik diadem she had worn during the fundraiser in September, last year. Had it been last year? It felt like years had passed already. So many things happened in this one year alone.

‘I saw it in the catalogue… Your mother was always very fond of this set. It was the first set, your father gave her after they got engaged.’ The Gracious Royal said with an absent smile and then shook her head ‘Will you tell me their story?’ Eleanandra asked and looked at Falohn’s mother who nodded and as they walked passed the jewellery, The Gracious Royal told her about how they met, the fights they had in the beginning and the passionate romance that emerged from all those quarrels. ‘They hated each other with a passion, in the beginning…’ she smiled as she shook her head and continued about their wedding in the Underground. ‘That was her wedding and coronation dress… With it she wore the white and blue diamond set… or the _Elven set_ as they liked to call it.’ The Gracious Royal said and pointed behind her. Eleanandra looked at the dress as the Gracious Royal told her about the day she and her siblings were born and more about them growing up and how at one evening the cases with all the jewellery appeared in her private study, and a letter explaining why.

Eleanandra now stood alone in the vault and looked around. She understood most of her history, but it still felt so very strange, so foreign, to her. She was five when they started their lives Aboveground and six when her younger siblings were born. The only thing she remembered was her meeting Falohn and the amount of times she got in trouble, and most of the times Falohn having a hand in that. Eleanandra gave an absent smile and shook her head. She closed her eyes and bowed out of respect to her heritage and the memories of a time she never knew. The most important question at this point was: was she ready for all this? And was she able to do this, considering she was an Intax? Eleanandra exhaled and left the vault, walking back up the stairs and wondering through the palace.

She stopped and looked around, where had her feet brought her now? She softly opened the door and peeked around the corner and looked in the ballroom. ‘So, this is where you’ve been hiding, huh?’ Eleanandra asked herself as she walked down the stairs and onto the ballroom floor. The second her feet hit the floor, her mind flooded with the memories of her endless practises, their dance-competitions. Eleanandra skidded to the centre of the dance-floor and closed her eyes as wisps settled in the chandeliers. ‘Are you not going to ask me, My Lord Imp King?’ she asked as she turned her head to the side and opened her eyes, looking at the stairs, where Falohn had sat down and was watching her. ‘I am not the one who stands, My Lady…’ He answered as Eleanandra smiled at that as she walked up to him and curtsied ‘May I be so bold and ask you for this dance, My Lord Imp King?’ She asked as she straightened and stretched out her hand to him. ‘Always…’ He answered as he rose and pulled her in a waltz.

As they danced Hannah and David had appeared in the ballroom as well, sitting down at the top of the stairs, watching their parents glide across the floor, talking to each other while they danced. ‘Come along, you two…’ the Master librarian said. ‘Ahw, can’t we watch a little longer?’ Hannah asked as she looked up at him. ‘Education waits for no one, Young Lady Hannah… Come…’ He told her as Hannah rose with a sigh, taking the hand of her brother and left the ballroom. 

~*~ 

‘Woman, how many new clothes did you buy?’ Sascha groaned as he opened the bills and rubbed his face. ‘Three new wardrobes… and blame your sister for that, not me…’ Eleanore said as she looked up from her laptop. ‘ _Three_ new wardrobes? What are you planning?’ He asked dumbfounded ‘Excuse me, are you forgetting the fact that we have two growing terrorists running around?’ She asked, mirroring his expression, making them chuckle after a while as David woke up and Hannah got out of her bedroom. ‘Morning, Munchkin…’ Eleanore smiled as she sat down next to her and snuggled up to her mother. ‘How about we make this a nice, lazy, Sunday, okay?’ Sascha said after a while and both nodded as Eleanore closed her laptop. ‘No work… no phones… just the four of us…’ Eleanore said kissing the top of Hannah’s head. Hannah looked up at them and then nodded with a smile.

~*~

‘What are you two up to…?’ She asked as she found both Hannah and Sascha, huddled together, looking over a document ‘Nothing…’ They both said in unison as Sascha closed the file, sliding it to Hannah who held unto it. A crease appeared on Eleanore’s face as she raised an eyebrow. ‘Liars… the both of you… but okay, keep your secrets for now… I won’t pry…’ She answered as she raised her shoulders, and moved to the kitchen. Both of them releasing a breath as they looked at each other and gave a grin, Eleanore observing them as they did, and understood that they were in the middle of planning something, knowing that it somehow involved the four of them. ‘Come on, Impy, you’ve got some reading to do…’ Sascha said as he put her on the ground and picked up his phone. Hannah jumped and spurted to her room, leaving Eleanore behind baffled. ‘David, I’ve got one weird boyfriend, did you know that?’ She asked as she looked at the child in her arms, who just grinned at her and then looked at Sascha who had moved to the balcony, talking to someone on the phone. ‘New case, then?’ She asked as he came back in and nodded ‘Pretty straight forward, and all research has been done, anyway…’ He said as he leaned against the counter. ‘Liar… I wouldn’t be able to help you, anyway… I’ve got my own party to plan…’ Eleanore smiled and kissed him, making him fold his arms and peer at her. ‘What are you up to now?’ He asked her as she grinned. ‘Oh, you don’t think I will let Halloween pass, so easily, like last year… right?’ She asked as she saw something flash in Sascha’s eyes. ‘A Halloween party…?’ He asked as he now took a cup of coffee and looked at her over the rim of his mug. ‘Why not…?’ She asked as she put David on the ground and cleaned up. ‘You think we have the budget for that? Knowing how extravagant your parties can get…’ Sascha asked her, as Eleanore smiled knowingly at him. ‘It won’t be that expensive, and there is a lot of DIY involved with this party…’ She said and pursed her lips. ‘I’m not convinced…’ Sascha mused and shook his head. ‘You have a multi billion dollar company…’ Eleanore argued and folded her arms, peering at him ‘Still not convinced about that…’

‘About what? The multi billion dollar company or the Halloween party?’ She asked. ‘The Halloween party, woman…’ He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose as Eleanore giggled at that, it was to easy to get underneath his skin. ‘Well, it seems we have reached an impasse then, boss.’ Eleanore said and leaned against the counter. They looked at each other for a while and both barged toward the phones that were on the table.

‘Damn it, woman!’ Gabriel heard Sascha growl, as he picked up the phone and heard Eleanore laugh childish at him. ‘You’re not the one with the war-wound here… Hey Gabe, you’re on speaker…’ He heard her say with a chuckle. ‘Yeah, so are you… and what war-wound?’ He answered, this was going to a weird conversation ‘Oh, I scraped my hand on the table, to get to the phone… Listen, we hit an impasse, and need a third and final vote…’ She said and explained what she wanted to do, making both Gabriel and Sarah look at each other. ‘Yeah, and why do you need my vote on that?’ He sighed and rubbed his face as Sarah looked up. ‘Euh, maybe because your name is on the building as well…’ Eleanore giggled ‘Yeah, I forgot about that for a second.’ Gabriel snorted, making Sarah laugh at that. ‘So, what is your vote on this plan….?’ They heard Eleanore ask hopefully and Gabriel rolled his eyes. ‘It doesn’t matter what I say, I will end up angering or disappointing one of you…’ He answered after a while. ‘That we know… we’ll take it strife…’ Eleanore answered. ‘Easy for you to say, Craemal…’ Sascha’s voice came through. ‘When was the last time, we actually had a party or event?’ She then asked him. Gabriel and Sarah looked at each other and Sarah shrugged ‘She’s got a point there…’ Sarah answered and nodded. ‘Besides, most of the party will be DIY…’ Eleanore continued and both laughed as they heard Sascha groan at that. ‘Well, the jury is still out on this one, Elf… I will have to call you back…’ Gabriel answered as Sarah chuckled. ‘Yeah, but, Gabe…’ He heard her whine and then hung up, Gabriel sighed and shook his head ‘They will be the death of me, I swear…’ He said as he lay down on the couch again and rubbed his face as Sarah chuckled and kissed his neck. ‘So, what are you going to say when you call them back?’ She asked making Gabriel grin ‘As she said, it’s been too long since we had a party, and we could use some laughs and positivity… don’t you think…?’ Sarah said with a glint in her eyes.

She stared at the phone in total disbelief as he had hung up ‘He hung up on me… How dare he? He never hangs up on me when I am in the middle of a sentence.’ Eleanore said in mock hurt, staring up at him, and wiped her hair back annoyed, as Sascha had started to laugh at that. ‘This is not funny… I have you know that this is a serious violation of me and Gabe’s phone etiquette…’ She continued with a pout, putting the phone on the table ‘I feel so loved here…’ She huffed and folded her arms as Sascha pulled her close with a chuckle and kissed the top of her head. ‘I’m sure he had much better things to do, then hear you whine…’ He sniggered as Eleanore hit his chest. ‘I am highly offended by that statement…I do not whine…’ she answered, peering at him causing Sascha to laugh. ‘You do, actually…’ Sascha whispered and kissed her neck, as his hands slipped underneath her shirt and she swallowed a moan.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chappies are a bit short, these times... don't worry, they'll grow in length as the story progresses...
> 
> Till next time, Toodles <3


	12. ~*~ 1,6 year; Halloween surprises and the first mass since a long time ~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone, Blessed Samhain… This update is one day early.
> 
> ~*~

As Summer made way for Autumn the whole of CarMichaels and Kingly Private International was getting more excited as Halloween approached. The company buzzed with the coming party and what she would come up with. Eleanore had kept her plans tightly under wraps. ‘No, you do it… you’re the one with the lock picking skills…’ One hissed. ‘Thanks for telling them that… And I am not proud of it…’ another said and Eleanore stifled a laugh as she hid behind the corner. ‘A lawyer intern with lock picking skills, how on earth did you manage that?’ yet another voice said ‘I got locked out of my own house way too many times…’ the second voice answered wistfully, causing the others to laugh at that. ‘Now, quickly, before she comes back…’ the first voice said. ‘Damn it, this doesn’t work at all… what kind of Magick is this?’ the second voice groaned. 

‘And what do we have here…?’ A voice came from the side, making the three interns startle and whirl around. Eleanore leaned against the wall, observing them with a half smile as they flushed a deep red. ‘Regale…’ they addressed, bowing to her. ‘Careful with how you address me… We’re Aboveground, I am his girlfriend here, It is either Ma’am or Miss Craemal…’ She said leaning against the wall, making them blush. 

‘Besides, it is indeed Magick, that is done here…’ Eleanore chuckled as she grinned at them. ‘Ahw, you’re mean…’ The interns said as she walked up to them. ‘I know you guys were sent here, by the others…move along…’ she said as the interns looked at the small woman in front of them. ‘Not even one hint?’ One of the interns said as she looked at her with glistening eyes and Eleanore laughed ‘Glitters… lots and lots of glitters… And if they want more answers, they can come to me personally… they shouldn’t have send you guys here, like you have nothing else to do…’ She sighed. ‘We volunteered, Ma’am…’ The girl now said and Eleanore looked at her with a raised eyebrow. ‘With some persuasion, no doubt…’ Eleanore then said and the others nodded guiltily. ‘I’ll pick it up with them, later…’ she sighed and rolled her eyes.

That hint reached the top floor, and Sascha’s office, in no time. ‘Glitters…?’ He asked with a raised eyebrow, as Gabriel told him with a grin. ‘That’s what she said…’ he answered as they met up in the coffee-corner. ‘What is she up to…? And who is helping her…?’ Sascha mused as he rubbed his chin. ‘You honestly have no idea, either?’ Gabriel asked him and Sascha shook his head. ‘And one other thing… Neither me or Sarah can shimmer in there…’ he whispered as they made their way to the coffee-corner.

At that moment a group message was sent to their phones with the text that important _‘international’_ messengers had arrived in the lobby of the company, and were awaiting the arrival of the employees. Everyone looked at each other, and then turned to Sascha, who raised his shoulders. Cindy ran to her computer and opened the agenda as the others huddled around her. ‘There is an appointment in the agenda… but I swear it wasn’t there this morning, sir…’ she said and looked at the others. ‘It’s okay, Cindy, don’t panic… Somehow I have the feeling that it is not your fault…’ Sascha answered as he folded his hands over his chest and looked at the screen with dark eyes ‘Who made the appointment?’ He then asked. ‘Who are Wingy and Precious?’ she asked bewildered as she looked at the others. Sascha and Gabriel rubbed their face at that and looked at each other. ‘You know those two, very, well, Cindy...’ Gabriel answered with a smirk, as she looked up at him not understanding. ‘Come on… let’s see what those two cooked up…’ Sascha sighed and rubbed his eyes. ‘Who are they?’ A colleague asked ‘You’ll see that, when we get to the lobby…’ Sascha answered as they walked toward the elevators and went down. 

Both smelled the Magick before the elevator reached the ground floor, exchanged looks and shook their heads ‘Vixen…’ Sascha whispered with a dark smirk, causing Gabriel to snort at that. Coming into the lobby they saw how it had changed in a matter of hours. Crystal Balls and golden lanterns hung from the ceiling, an enormous Christmas tree with fake snow and glitters stood in the corner of the lobby, and glittery spiderwebs were plastered in the corners. It had a feel of a winter wonderland, mixed with the warmth of a summer evening. The lights were cut off and the windows darkened as stars appeared around them. They had to admit… she had gone all out with this one… _DIY, huh?_ He rubbed his eyes again. ‘Technically, Magick is DIY…’ Gabriel said with a grin, making Sascha glare at him. ‘You’re so liking this, aren’t you, Hobgoblin…’ and Gabriel nodded. ‘Always, Impy…’ he answered with a wicked grin, not looking at him. Sascha rolled his eyes and folded his arms. 

They heard bells chiming, with every step, coming closer ‘My strong gentlemen and most powerful lady folk… you are hereby be invited to enter a world that you have not seen since you were a child. Have your costumes at the ready, see the world through the eyes of a child once more and see what pure imagination does to the brain of an adult.’ A pair of voices said, finishing each others sentences. ‘A place where the warmth of spring and summer meets with the cold of the Autumn and Winter, where the veil between worlds are at its thinnest, there you will find the world where we come from. We are from The Midlands, where everything is a balance.. where past and present meet, and crystal dreams, become a reality...’ As an eerie music rose from the boxes. Two spotlights came up and there stood both Sarah and Eleanore on top of the front desk, grinning wildly. Eleanore, wearing a Tinkerbell outfit with matching wings, her face and hair covered in glitters, Sarah standing next to her, in a harlequin dress.

Both Sascha and Gabriel looked at the two women and gave an identical grin ‘We are the international messengers, inviting you to participate in this ancient of celebrations… come as you are, or dressed up as someone, or something, else… Wear a mask, or wear what you have been given... everything is allowed... be it in the framework of human law, and please be advised to adjust your clothing to the company’s etiquette…’ they said as the gathered crowd started laughing. ‘One does not need to show a lot of skin in order to appease to the opposite gender.’ Eleanore finished with a wink as she giggled ‘We cordially invite you to join us at Halloween, strike of seven, in front of the auditorium, where you will dance with faeries, party with goblins, and converse with Imps. Kings and Queens, Strong Gentlemen and Powerful Lady Folk.. we will await your arrival… Oh, and children of all ages, are allowed to join… They will be well taking care off… with sugary sweets, and healthy alternatives… for it is Halloween after all...’ they said and bowed as a thundering applause rose from their co-workers. The two friends looked at each other, high-fived each other with a smile as their colleagues went back to work. ‘Am I going to regret this for the rest of eternity?’ Sascha asked looking at the both of them as they hopped off the front desk.

‘We solemnly swear, we have no ill intentions, and would do nothing to damage the reputation of the company, kind sir…’ they both said out loud and in unison as they held up their left hand, causing the receptionists to erupt in laughter, making Sascha bury his head in his hands and Gabriel laugh with them. ‘I am so going to regret this…’ They heard him whine. Eleanore hugged him with that ‘Trust me a little, okay…?’ She smiled as she kissed his cheek, transferring her glitters on his suit and face. ‘How can I? Your eyes are sparkling as wickedly as all the glitters on your face, woman… Please, don’t tell me you’re going to wear that during Halloween as well?’ Eleanore shook her head at that ‘Our dresses just arrived, anyway…’ Eleanore said as she tried to get the glitters from his face, to no avail, only making it worse, causing her to laugh full heartedly. ‘Good… Cause I do not want to be seen with you, looking like Tinkerbell, who went ballistic with her glitters.’ He answered with a snort, failing hard, to stay all serious with her. ‘Well, that is one for the records…’ Sarah laughed, taking Gabriel and Eleanore with her. 

~*~

Three weeks later Halloween was upon them and the two now stood in one of the meeting-rooms of the company, which they had transformed to their personal dressing-room. The atmosphere was still strained between the two, but both of them decided not to let it play a huge role tonight. 

Sarah had opted for a black, tight fitted, dress, with bat winged sleeves, and way too much cleavage, which she now regretted immensely. Eleanore shook her head, took her bag and retrieved her sowing kit, and few old black pieces of lace and sewed it together. ‘Hailey said I might needed this… guess she was right...’ She told her as Sarah just stared at her. Sarah turned back to the mirror and looked at herself, the lace complimenting the dress perfectly. Her dark auburn hair now had thick curls and a diadem, with translucent and purple rime stones, was pinned in her hair. ‘Why does this thing never stay right, on my head…?’ She muttered looking at it and Eleanore chuckled at that. ‘Sit down… I’ll help you with it…’ She said and pinned the diadem in her hair with a few extra hairpins and a lot more hairspray. ‘There, all done…’ Eleanore said as she looked at Sarah through the mirror, and both gave an uncomfortable smile at that. ‘I’ll be going now, Toby is waiting for me…’ Sarah said and left as Eleanore nodded at her ‘Liar… You damn well know that we can’t stay in one room together for long…’ she said in the now empty room, and then took her own dress out of the dust cover and prepared herself for the night. Eleanore sat down in front of the mirror and did her make-up as she hummed a waltz underneath her breath. 

When she was done she looked at her reflection. Eleanore wore a midnight blue dress with a mesh neckline. The whole dress had tiny glitters in them, making the dress look like the starry night sky when she would walk. Silver ribbons were tied around her waist and elbows. Her hair was wrapped up in a thick, bun, with some playful curls hanging around her face. She pinned the ear hangers in her ears and then gave herself one final look over. She gave an absent smile as she looked at herself. ‘This is as good as it gets.’ Eleanore said as she clasped the translucent blue cape on her shoulders and left the room. 

‘Looking good, High Prince…’ She chuckled as she hugged Toby upon entering the auditorium. The other children stood close and looked at them. ‘Regale…’ someone said and she turned around. ‘General… Thank you so much for helping us….’ she said gratefully as he hugged her. ‘It is my pleasure, I like doing this… That diadem suits you… Your Majesty...’ and an Impish grin broke onto his face as she gave an uncomfortable smile. ‘Okay, is everyone ready? Do you all remember what to say?’ And the children nodded eagerly, as they stood side by side, and heard the clock starting to strike, they both took a breath, looked at each other, and Eleanore nodded at Rafael as she softly counted to three. The doors opened and everyone curtsied deeply ‘Kings and Queens, Strong Gentleman and Powerful Lady Folk.. We welcome you… to the Midlands…’ they all called as they rose and invited them in, as a few crystal balls popped and glitters fell down and music started to play. Many came over and talked to the two about the immense success of the party and Eleanore breathed relieved, upon hearing that. ‘Gabriel…’ she smiled as she hugged him close. ‘You outdid yourself, Elf… this is beautiful…’ he said as he let go of her and slipped his arm around Sarah’s waist. ‘You’re looking dapper, Goblin King…’ Eleanore answered, as the three shared a smile at that as she greeted Sascha’s siblings who had come as well. ‘I’m missing the boss-man, where did he run off too?’ she asked Gabriel and Sarah. Adrian and Gabriel shared a look and he gave a single nod. ‘Last I saw him he was still in his office… work...’ Gabriel said, and Eleanore groaned as she rolled her eyes at that ‘Same old, same old.’ she said and shook her head. ‘Maybe you should go and get him. You know how he is when he works…’ and they laughed at that. ‘I’ll go get him…’ she nodded, the others exhaling as she left the auditorium. Sarah looked at them and Gabriel shook his head at that. 

Eleanore walked through the silent corridor toward the elevator. It felt surreal but also very peaceful, to walk through the empty building. During the day it was a bustling company, and now, at night, it was quiet, peaceful, she stopped as she crossed the lobby and looked around, it was a full moon she noticed. Eleanore smiled and allowed herself to close her eyes for a second and stood in the moonlight. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the highest button.

_‘Full Moon at Halloween, brings surprises unforeseen, let my heart and voice be clear, so that my answer will be sincere…’_ she whispered the rhyme, that had been stuck in her head since the past days and she smiled absently. And it wasn’t just any Full Moon, it was a Blue Moon… the second of the same month… The energy had been high all day and the nerves that had been coursing through her body came back in full force, something was going on in the firm this day, and it wasn’t about the party. Could it have been because of the Full Moon? She shook her head, there was no need to wrap her mind around it, she would never understand the Fae to a full extend. Eleanore sighed as she moved toward the elevators, she was confusing herself once again. She looked at herself in the reflection of the elevator and wiped the rebellious strain of hair out of her face, yet again. ‘This is nuts…’ she whispered defeated as the strain once again fell in front of her face.

‘Sascha?’ She called out as she walked into the corridor. ‘Sas-…? Holy Jesus flipping burgers…’ Eleanore whispered as her mouth dropped open slightly as she was met with thousands of tea-lights, guiding her through the division. She slowly made her way in, concentrating where the road took her. A floor length dress, combined with fire and her was a disaster waiting to happen. She giggled at her overactive imagination as she looked at the screens that all had pictures of them together, with Hannah and David, and some of them she had never seen before. Her and David staring outside as lightning lit the sky behind them, Hannah standing next to them. Her sleeping with both kids on the couch, completely exhausted after a long day filled with activities. She saw one of her and David after he had just been placed in her care in the hospital. She didn’t even know he had taken that one. She stopped at one of the monitors, looking at it, her mouth parting, in amazement. It was her in the lobby… from only a few minutes ago. How did that one get there so fast? And was that really her? So serene, so powerful and majestic in her own way… she breathed and turned around. The tea-lights guided her past the coffee-corner, and toward his office. It was empty as she slowly approached the table, where she found a note and a tag for the roof, the tea-lights guiding her up the stairs toward the roof. 

Eleanore breathed in the fresh air as she walked outside and saw him leaning against the ridge, looking up the stars, wearing a long red robe, with green hems, golden and silver patterns woven through the hems. His hair was longer than normal, she noted, it now reached the small of his back. She gave a shy smile as she looked at him and forced herself to breathe. Damn, he looked hot with long hair. How was it that she could love a man so deeply and unconditionally like him? One that could take her breath away by merely being himself? She was fortunate and blessed that it was him that loved her so deeply. Eleanore swallowed the lump in her throat. Why was she so emotional all of the sudden? 

She wanted to say a million things, but none felt right now, so she just kept quiet. He turned, the sight of her taking his breath away. He cleared his throat ‘Why don’t you come and join me…?’ He asked as he stretched out his hand as she slowly walked up to him, the shimmers on her dress and diadem, twinkling in the moonlight as she moved, and took his hand. ‘You look absolutely stunning…’ He said, making her blush, and kissed her lovingly. ‘Looking Royal… My Lord…’ she whispered against his lips, and stepped next to him, as they both looked up at the moon. ‘I found your note… what made you decide we needed to talk on the roof?’ she asked, not looking at him, and furiously ignoring the squeamish feeling in the pit of her stomach and light-headedness that accompanied it, of her being so close to the ridge. ‘I’d like you to review some papers...’ He told her as he held it out to her. Really? He had brought her out here, to review papers? She ignored the urge to roll her eyes and took the papers ‘Okay, let’s see what you’ve got…’ Eleanore began ‘But, these are adoption papers…’ She said, sifting through the papers and then up at him, baffled, as he nodded ‘I like to adopt…’ He said as he lit a cigarette and watched her sit down on the bench as she started reading. 

‘You want to adopt both Hannah and David? How do they feel about this?’ Eleanore asked, looking up from the papers, ignoring the pain that settled in her heart as he nodded. She knew that they would be safe with him, he loved them, like his own, and they loved him. He would be a great father, but still… this hurt. As an answer Sascha showed her the scribble lines of Hannah on the paper, as he sat down next to her. ‘She already signed… That one is David’s, with her help, I signed it as well, it just needs your signature, you being their co-guardian and all… That would be on the next page… I wanted to ask you this back in March but then the accident happened… and I didn’t find the time to discuss this with you after that… until now…’ He said and handed her a pen, the same pen she had given him for his birthday, last year. So many things had happened since. So that is what he had wanted to ask her all along, and buried both the pain and disappointment. She took his cigarette and dragged it before returning it to him. 

Yet, legally, it didn’t make any sense to her, this had to go through a judge as well, right? Let alone the adoption agency… She didn’t know how he had accomplished this; how far did his power go in the legal world? Eleanore looked at him for a long time, making him uncomfortable and he swallowed. ‘Ever hurt them… And I swear it will be the last thing you’ll ever do… Got that….?’ She all but growled at him and glared at him. Sascha swallowed, once again and nodded. Damn it, she was scary…

It was Halloween after all and thought about the little rhyme that had been stuck in her head, as she turned the page and read the single sentence on it, and read it twice more. Wide eyed she stared at him and read the single line once again. ‘Nooh…’ she whispered baffled. ‘You don’t…? You’re hard to please, aren’t you?’ He asked her baffled, scratching the back of his head, as they looked at each other. ‘Huh, wait, what?’ Eleanore asked shaking her head to clear her thoughts as she watched him bent down on one knee. It all clicked, the pictures, the coffee-corner, the rooftop and looked at the ring he held out to her with wide eyes. ‘So, is that a yes?’ He asked her hopefully. ‘Wait, you’re serious?’ She asked him dumbfounded ‘Euh, yeah…’ He answered. ‘Oh, my God…’ Eleanore laughed as she cupped his face and kissed him. 

Gabriel heard the ping of his phone as it was an update of the company’s social media site. _‘Happy Halloween, from CarMichaels & Kingly Private International. She said yes...’_ it read as there was a picture of the both of them showing the ring. ‘Hey guys, she said yes…’ He called out and the auditorium erupted in cheers. ‘Well, that will be front-page news on most gossip sites tomorrow…’ He said as he invited Sarah to the dance-floor; and as the music changed rhythm and the party continued, upstairs in Sascha’s office another rhythm was found, as needy hands and mouths explored familiar terrain, and as blood was shared, dark promises and light vows were made. 

Eleanore and Sascha entered the auditorium and Hannah hugged her tight as she talked to her, giving her a cheeky grin, as she had finished. Sascha explained everything as her mouth dropped open and hit his chest, pointing at finger at him, as he pulled David in his arms. Eleanore heard the melody of her favourite ballroom dance coming on as she closed her eyes and thought back at all the lessons she had had, the countless hours of practising, the competitions, the wins, and the losses. Would she still be dancing if the crash hadn’t happened? Then again, she wouldn’t have met Hannah, and the other children she had worked with, or Gabriel… or Sarah… She wouldn’t have met Sascha, or would she? Everything she had done till now, was because of the plane-crash, maybe she would’ve met them in other circumstances, but not in the way she had now, maybe it would’ve been Sarah who introduced her to them. Or maybe the Intax status would been revoked and she would’ve grown up with him at FortRidge. It was no use to think about this, she would only run in circles and give herself a headache. ‘Mama…?’ Hannah asked and she shook her head ‘I’m just happy, that’s all…’ she smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. ‘Me too…’ Hannah answered and then saw some other children waving at her. ‘Go on…’ Eleanore said as she nudged Hannah in their direction, as Hannah looked up at her. Hannah hugged her mother and then ran toward them. ‘Shall we?’ Eleanore heard Sascha ask ‘With you? Always…’ she answered as she took his outstretched hand and he led her to the dance-floor. Eleanore didn’t get much time to think about it, as the music started anew and Sascha pulled her in a Halloween waltz, Gabriel and Sarah following not soon after.

At nine-thirty most of the employees were going home, thanking Eleanore for a wonderful Halloween party and congratulating them on their engagement. Around eleven, it was just them, Sarah and Gabriel had taken Hannah and David with them. Sascha extended his hand out to her and he guided her in one last waltz. 

~*~

She woke with a start as someone jumped on her bed and looked into a pair of sparkling blue eyes. ‘Hey, welcome home…’ Eleanore chuckled and hugged her tight. Sascha turned to his side, mumbling something and the two looked at each other, grinning impishly. ‘Morning attack!’ The two called as Hannah jumped on top of her father making him yell and then cough. Dazed he looked at the two and then hugged his daughter close, sitting up. ‘Where is your brother…?’ Eleanore asked as she pulled Sascha’s shirt from the ground and put it on. ‘Coming in…’ they heard Sarah, and both smiled as Hannah jumped from the bed and into the living-room. ‘Well, there goes our quiet mornings, huh?’ He asked and kissed Eleanore as she nodded. ‘Enjoy them while they last…’ she whispered as she kissed his neck and moved into the living-room, seeing both Gabriel and Sarah coming from the elevator with David. She greeted them and then turned to David ‘Hey, big man… how are you, this morning?’ She asked as she picked him up and hugged him. ‘Coffee?’ and both nodded tiredly making her laugh. ‘Did you keep them up, all night…? Shall we make some coffee for you and your sister’s godparents, huh…?’ She said as she looked at David and then at them as she moved to the kitchen with them. ‘Don’t you go and decide that on your own, woman…’ It came from the bedroom and the three laughed at that. ‘Too late, now… already accepted, Sascha…’ Gabriel called back with a smirk as he rubbed Eleanore’s head, kissing her temple. ‘Damn it…’ The response came as Sascha now appeared wearing jeans, putting a shirt on.

‘Do we have to?’ Sarah asked as Gabriel and Sascha planned to go to Church the following morning. Eleanore rolled her eyes at that, but kept her thoughts to herself. ‘It is once a month, precious… and yes, you have to go…’ he said and Eleanore saw the energy sizzling between them. ‘Oi, do me a favour, and take your quarrels, elsewhere, please…’ She said with a chuckle as she looked at them from her position, leaning against the balustrade. ‘No one asked you.’ Sarah dismissed her, not looking at her, and Eleanore narrowed her eyes at her, and turned to Sascha who shook his head, telling her that he didn’t understand as well. It hurt her deeply, that since the both became Fae, their friendship had turned sour. ‘Any one another drink, coffee?’ and ignited in silent fury as Sarah dismissed her, once again, like she was some sort of servant. ‘I like another coffee…’ both men said in unison and Eleanore moved inside.

‘Is there a reason you keep lashing out to her, Sarah?’ Gabriel asked as Eleanore was gone and Sarah looked at the two and shook her head ‘She just rubs me the wrong way, as of late…’ she answered and Sascha narrowed his eyes at her in thought, he locked eyes with Gabriel and both nodded at that. ‘I don’t think she did anything wrong, for you to treat her this way. Not like this…’ Jareth said as he shook his head, standing up, leaning against the balustrade. ‘Oh, so now you’re both ganging up on me?’ She asked indignant, looking at the two Kings. ‘No, we’re just warning you not to continue down this path… she’s close to losing it. You know how she is then… everything will come pouring out that she has been holding since last November…’ Falohn said as he glanced over at Eleanore in the kitchen, eating herself up inside, and pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘I-I don’t know what’s wrong… I just can’t stand her as of late… Every-time we are in the same room, I have to hold myself back, not to kill her on sight.’ Sarah now confessed.

‘What is it, what you can’t stand about me, huh? And what the fuck did I do wrong to make you believe you can treat me the way you do…?’ Eleanore all but growled as Sarah glared at her as she rose. ‘Sit down, Goblin Queen, I didn’t not give you permission to stand in my presence.’ She said coldly and pinned her down with a stare. Sarah noticed Eleanandra’s eyes were completely black and red specks danced menacingly within the black pools. ‘Instead of asking, ‘Hey Elf, I am feeling all these new things, can you explain how you deal with it?’ you go into one full conspiracy mode, dragging everyone with you, in the process.’ Eleanandra started as a menacing black mists surrounded her ‘Excuse me… I do not think…’ she started but Eleanandra shook her head as she read Sarah’s energy. She was new in filtering, new in obscuring her energy to a Fae like Eleanandra; her face contracted in suppressed fury as she saw Sarah’s deepest jealousy, insecurities and hatred toward her. A hateful smirk curled up around Eleanandra’s lips as her eyes changed from the black pools to a bluish white. Falohn and Jareth had been too late to call her back… this was going to get bad, real, fast.

‘You keep attacking me, you keep lashing out to me, thinking that you know and understand all, yet, you just started understanding what you feel.’ she hissed as she glared at her ‘You want to destroy a seven year friendship over something as petty as this, go right ahead, see if I care…’ Eleanandra growled, her skin lightening as she now looked down at the Goblin Queen. ‘What is it that makes you so jealous about the relationship we have, huh? Is it the love that me and _your husband, your King_ have for each other, or is it something else entirely?’ She whispered as she leaned her hands on the armrests, coming at eye height with her ‘Is it, perhaps, that I was _born_ Fae… and not changed, like _you_ … you want to go there, I can do that too… when you start with your conspiracies, I can start with my own…’ She whispered, making them all shiver, and saw Sarah glance at the Kings. ‘Don’t ask for their help, you called me out, you will pay the consequences… all by yourself… May I remind you, that I grew up, not knowing my heritage, not knowing who or what I was, until me and Falohn shared blood? And that I am still learning, whatever the fuck I need to learn?’ Eleanandra bared her teeth as Sarah opened her mouth. ‘The only thing I want to hear coming from your mouth is an apology, Goblin Royal…’ She whispered as she straightened again.

Both Kings had heard the name change, and looked at Eleanandra. ‘Nandra…’ Falohn started and Eleanandra turned around ‘My fight… My responsibility…’ Was all she said and Falohn nodded at that ‘I have yet to hear the Goblin King, call me back… as long as I do not hear that, I am in my right, My Lord…’ Eleanandra finished with a loving smile. ‘And you still are…’ They heard and Sarah looked at her husband with wide eyes. ‘Your mess, you deal with it… We have warned you more than once, to back off… you didn’t… you need to pay the consequences...’ He answered stoically, raising his hands. Furiously Sarah looked back at Eleanandra ‘You have to do this so publicly?’ She wondered with a sneer. ‘I didn’t do anything… you were the one who attacked me; so why shouldn’t I do the same?’ she sneered as she locked eyes with Sarah, and it was the first time that the two Kings witnessed the primal power of a Mhyst that had been pushed to far.

‘Because my position is higher than yours…’ Sarah growled and the three of them looked at her with wide eyes. ‘You just did not go there…’ Eleanandra told her in a whisper. ‘Sarah… you should back off, like, now…’ Jareth warned her and Eleanandra watched her energy-field change. The jealousy and hurt pouring from her was sickening. Her eyes widened in surprise and a deep, uncontrolled, fury took hold of her. ‘How dare you?’ She growled as the three looked at her now, angry tears stinging in her eyes. ‘Who the fuck do you think I am? Who do you think I am sleeping next to every evening? Who do you think I accepted a proposal from, only last night, and who I want to spend the rest of fucking eternity with? Who I am raising _two_ children with? Who, lest we forget, I married when I was _sixteen_!’ She all but screamed at her, pointing at Sascha, and Sarah flushed a deep red as the two Kings now looked at Sarah in surprise. ‘I’m so close in actually smacking some sense into you, it is not even funny any more…’ She whispered out of breath and red in the face. 

‘You know what, I will give you permission to read me, all of me, all of what I feel, including what I feel now…’ They heard her continue, and gave a feral smirk as the Goblin Royal did, reading her, leaving no stone untouched. ‘Do you have your proof now, Goblin Royal?’ Eleanandra asked as Sarah looked at her with a pained expression on her face. ‘That is the love I have for him, I owe him my life… he may not be my brother by blood, he sure in hell feels that way… He is family, I have always considered him my family, from the second we met… He is my spiritual brother, you sick, fucked up, jealous, bitch…! There was a time I felt the same toward you, until you let your jealousy take over...’ Eleanandra hissed and backed away as Sarah reached out to touch her. ‘How dare you turn that love in something that perverted, in your jealous mind?’ She whispered out of breath and before Sarah could answer she continued ‘Maybe it has nothing to do with any of that, and the fact that you keep lashing out to me, is because you know that I am an Intax, and you feel what every Royal Fae feels in the presence of one… disdain, and the urge to kill one on sight… I just thought, and perhaps, hoped, you could stand above that, like the Kings can… Guess I was wrong… and you are not strong enough for that… I can’t say that I am surprised, coming from a ne-...’ Eleanandra growled and Falohn lay a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it hard enough to make her look at him ‘Enough…’ He whispered at her.

‘Don’t go there, and don’t say it, you’ll regret it the second you did…’ he said and saw Eleanandra nod at that as she took a few deep breaths, getting strength from his hand. ‘Leave, Goblin Royal… you have outstayed your welcome…’ she said as she straightened. With that Sarah shot to her feet ‘How dare you address me in such a way…?’ she hissed as her eyes flashed a deep red. ‘Sarah, she’s got every right to call you that…’ Jareth explained, making her look at him, anger in her eyes. ‘You may return when you can control the hatred that you feel… this does not apply to you, Goblin King… yet, I would understand if you wish to support your wife… in this matter.’ Eleanandra answered formally and bowed to the Kings ‘If you would excuse me now… there is a swimming pool with my name on it…’ then looked at Sarah once more. ‘I do not bow to you, you haven’t earned it…’ and with that both Kings gave a sharp inhale as Eleanandra squared her shoulders ‘Don’t think I will be sweet and cuddly at work… like nothing ever happened… you have insulted me beyond reason, Goblin Royal…’ She said and swallowed ‘And one more thing… You should be thankful that you can actually wear the crown, giving to you, by this marriage…’ Eleanandra suddenly yelled at her, furious, and unfiltered. ‘It is a position, I can only dream of!’ She growled, chocking up, and then disappeared before one of the Goblin pair could say something.

They looked at Falohn, who rubbed his face at that ‘As long as she is an Intax, she will have no chance in either being crowned Queen, or claim the Mhystlands, that belong to her, by name and birth… She can only watch how her ancestral home crumbles every passing day…’ He explained and turned around to look at the scenery. ‘What?’ Jareth asked baffled at what he had heard and saw Falohn nod at that. ‘And what I’ve been told, the Mhyst Emperor will not get back on his previous decision… He does not want to explain to me, as to why he proclaimed them Intax in the first place… Having said that, the highest position she will ever be able to obtain, for now at least, is that of Imp Regent… Now, I know that the Imps won’t call her that for long as they’re already aligned with her, in more ways than one…’ He said as he leaned his head on his folded arms, making Jareth smirk at that. ‘I noticed that when we had a pool fight…’ He said as he told them about that particularly day, when he was in a coma. ‘She hasn’t said much about it to me, as of yet…’ Falohn answered ‘Give it time, my friend, give it time…’ Jareth answered and lay a hand on his shoulder. 

Falohn sighed and then turned back to Sarah ‘Well, I must congratulate you, Goblin Queen, you have actually succeeded in making my Regale lose all control she so carefully build up over the years… You have absolutely no idea the amount pain you just caused, to the both of us, when you said that… Maybe I should’ve let her finish that sentence… Looking back at it, you actually deserve to be called that… no offence, dear friend…’ Falohn said as he rubbed his chin and looked at Jareth. ‘Do you…?’ Jareth started but Falohn shook his head ‘We both know how she is…’ He said, looking at his friend, and folded his arms over his chest as both looked at Sarah now. ‘What?’ She asked as she looked at them. ‘Well, precious… this means training…’ Jareth answered and Falohn gave a toothy grin as Jareth pulled her to her feet and disappeared with her. ‘Good luck…’ he singsonged maliciously and turned as he leaned on the balustrade as he looked up at the sky. He wiped his hair back and sighing he closed his eyes. ‘Hannah…’ He called, walking back inside and took David in his arms. ‘Yes, dad?’ Hannah called and appeared from her bedroom. ‘Come on, we’re going to FortRidge for the remainder of the weekend… Mom is already there…’ He said as Hannah ran up to him. With that the three disappeared to the Underground. 

Kiriya curtsied as Falohn walked in with David and Hannah ‘Welcome back, My Lord Imp King…’ She said and took David from him. ‘Thank you, Kiriya…’ as she took care of the children. ‘I’ll go look for your mother, okay?’ and Hannah nodded at that ‘Bye, dad…’ She called after him and Kiriya gave a silent laugh at that. ‘What are we going to do today?’ Kiriya asked, looking at Hannah and David and laughed as Hannah’s eyes twinkled. ‘You’re going to bring me in trouble one of these days.’ She said and the three walked outside.

Falohn sat down in one of the reclining chairs and watched her swim, from the way she did, he noted that she was feeling way to many things all at once, confusion and pain being the most noticeable at that moment. Eleanandra tapped the wall and leaned against it as she exhaled. ‘Damn it…’ he heard her groan and felt himself grow hard in an instant. He watched as she pushed herself from the wall, annoyed with the situation, and swam away as he gave a silent chuckle and moved to the edge of the pool and sat down, his feet dangling in the water, leaning back as he saw her turn at the other end of the pool.

‘Hey, you…’ Eleanandra said as he bent forward and kissed her. ‘Hey, yourself…’ He answered as he stroked her cheek with a finger. ‘I am sorry… I…’ she started but stopped when he shook his head and placed a finger against her lips. ‘As we both said before, you had every right to call her out on her actions toward you… I’m surprised you held out until now…’ He said as Eleanandra sat next to him. ‘Yeah, me too…’ she confessed with a sigh and lay down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. ‘Listen Elf… there isn’t much you can do that will make me be disappointed by your actions…’ He told her as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as an answer he pointed at her head, and she rolled her eyes at that. ‘Stay out of my head, pixie…’ Eleanandra told him with an annoyed smile as she sat up again. ‘I wouldn’t be able, even if I wanted to...’ He answered as he looked at her lay a hand on her cheek and kissed her. ‘We’ll find a way, like we always do…’ He told her, pressing their foreheads together, feeling Eleanandra nod at that, not knowing how to respond. She desperately wanted to believe him, but knew it would take a miracle for her to be crowned after her wedding. ‘My Lord… The advisors wish to talk to you…’ They heard and looked at the door. ‘I’ll be right there…’ He answered and Eleanandra nodded as he looked at her. ‘Go…’ she said as nudged him to the door. ‘I’ll do some more laps…’ Falohn nodded at that as they both stood. He left and wasn’t seen for the rest of the day. 

She had forgotten how much she had loved the stars when she was younger, before the accident. How she had loved the stories her mother had read to them and how she had lost herself in the stories. Eleanandra gave an absent half smile as willow-o-wisps appeared around her, she didn’t need to use Magick to do that. She figured that they belonged to her, like the Imps to Falohn, and did not need Magick to appear. Eleanandra gave a smile as they nestled themselves in her hair and sighed ‘What does everyone have with my hair…?’ She wondered out loud and then turned her gaze back to the stars.

‘Hey, you…’ she whispered as arms encircled her waist ‘Hey, yourself…’ Falohn answered and licked her neck as one hand moved up to her breasts massaging them, and the other disappear in between her legs. ‘Busy day?’ she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder. ‘Yeah…’ he answered as he pushed his hips forward, making her feel his want. ‘The advisors were keeping me from you, with their annoying, lengthy, meetings.’ He breathed as he pulled her dress up and teased her through her underwear. ‘Already, so wet?’ He whispered in her ear ‘The whole day already… My Lord...’ Eleanandra answered with a purr. ‘Then we will need to do something about that then…’ Falohn told her with a forceful whisper.

Both groaned as his phone went. ‘You actually brought it with you?’ She asked out of breath, turning around. He nodded as he picked up. Eleanandra suppressed a moan as he stepped away from her and looked at her. Her flushed face, taut nipples, a wrinkled dress. Falohn took her hand as they walked back in and sat down on the bed, as he motioned for her to strip. Eleanandra smiled as she closed her eyes and rolled her hips, slowly undressing herself, feeling Falohn’s eyes on her, talking on the phone in the meantime. The dress slipped from her shoulders and pooled around her feet as she was now in front of him, naked. He ordered her on her knees as he opened his robe. Eleanandra licked her lips as she locked dark eyes with him and then wrapped her mouth around him and started to suck and tease slowly. 

‘And when would that be?’ he asked as he took pen and paper and scribbled something down. ‘I have no idea how you got this number, but you know I’ll find out anyway…’ she heard him say as he took a hand full of her hair, pulling her unto the bed, and softly started licking her, making her stifle a moan. She looked down from her position on the bed as he teased her and casually spoke with the one on the phone. ‘We’ll be there… But I appreciate it if you would call my PA next time… Was that all?’ He asked as he stood up and put in his head in his neck as he finally thrust into her. ‘Coming Monday? I don’t think we have the time then… besides you want the Kingly’s sitting in as well, right? I will need to discuss this with them...’ Eleanandra arched her back when he started to move, wrapping her legs around his waist and massaging her breasts. ‘Okay… I’ll call you back when I have their answer… Yeah, bye…’ He said, throwing the phone on the bed, and sped up as both groaned in bliss. He pushed her further onto the bed as he lowered his and bit her neck after kissing her. ‘Mine…’ he whispered possessively, making her moan ‘Yours…’ she whispered and bit his wrist when he offered it to her. 

‘So, who was that on the phone…? Wow, your handwriting is getting more awful by the day…’ she breathed as she sat up with a yawn as she retrieved the paper from the ground. ‘That was a vlogger… asking me for an exclusive about you and me.. And it isn’t that bad…’ as he looked at his own handwriting and she shook her head at that. ‘It is… Are you sure you’re not trying to summon a demon here?’ Eleanandra answered firmly and he laughed full heartedly at that. ‘What’s the catch…? I know how you think about vloggers. What makes this one different?’ She asked as she straddled him. ‘Because I owe her one…’ he said as he stroked her sides ‘Her?’ and Falohn looked at her in surprise ‘Was that a hint of jealousy? From you, little elf?’ He asked with a smirk as his eyebrows shot into his hairline. ‘When it comes to you? Always… So, when does she want to hold that interview?’ She answered with a smile, trailing kisses alongside his cheek and to his neck ‘She wanted have it this Monday evening at eight. I told her that it was too soon… I’ll contact her with a new date…’ he said as he took out his phone again and started texting ‘She wants Gabriel and Sarah sitting in as well…’ he continued and closed his eyes inhaling as she stroked his chest, nibbling his neck. ‘Elf… stop it…’ he warned her and heard her chuckle. ‘Or else, what,… My Lord?’ She whispered as she kissed the skin behind his ear as he send the text. He lay the phone on the table as he took her face in his hands kissed her deeply. ‘So, tell me, little Elf, do you still know your Lord’s Prayer and Hail Mary?’ He asked ‘You should’ve seen me when you were in the hospital… I think the majority of the candles there, are for you… I’ve been in Church more times in those six weeks then my entire life…’ Eleanandra continued and Falohn softly stroked a strand of hair from her forehead as they looked at each other ‘You have no idea how scared and furious I was when your heart stopped…’ He heard her whisper as he hugged her rubbing her back, he wondered when she’d open up about the accident.

‘Let me feel your darkness tonight, My Lord… wrap me in it, cause I need it… crave for it…’ she whispered as she moved her hips, and both groaned at that. ‘Oh, I will do a lot more, my Regale…’ he said as he flipped her onto her back and towered above her, the dark eyes of his Regale on him, licking her lips in anticipation.

That night they found a whole new level of darkness, born from the immense need to dominate her and her deep need to submit to him, with mind body and soul, and they revelled in it, as they begged each other for more, creating a dark bond as the night continued. In the end both of them crying hot tears because of the other’s energy.

~*~

Eleanore had opted for a navy blue dress with a blush pink mantilla covering her hair which was now tugged back in a bun. ‘I would feel a whole lot better in a pant-suit… and I can’t believe you got me to wear heels…’ She huffed, making Sascha snort at that. Eleanore yawned and shook her head as he helped her out of the car. Sascha wore a dark grey coloured two piece suit, with a black tie. ‘I know how you despise dresses and heels, and I’ll gladly help you out of them, when we’re home…’ He whispered in her ear as they walked up the steps ‘Ill keep you to that…’ She answered and held on to his sleeve as she almost tripped, making Sascha chuckle at that. ‘Nice safe…’ He whispered, making Eleanore glare at him. As they waited for Sarah and Gabriel, Sascha introduced her to some other high placed Fae at FortRidge. More cars pulled up and Hailey waved enthusiastically as she stepped out, together with an unknown male. ‘Her husband… Duke of the Nightlands…’ and Eleanore looked up at that ‘Yeah, he’s a half vampire…’ and with that Eleanore was officially lost. ‘Hello, sister dear…’ Hailey said as she hugged her tight, making her chuckle and then introduced Eleanore to her husband. Adrian and his new girlfriend, Liam and his wife also arrived. ‘Aileen…’ she greeted their mother, as she to arrived. She figured that Church was also a family affair, to get together and catch up with each other. Eleanore remembered that her own family had gone to Church regularly, had Aileen and her parents met in the Aboveground as well, when they went to Church? ‘Ah, there they are…’ Adrian said, bringing her back to reality, as both Gabriel and Sarah stepped out the black limo that had pulled up in front of the Church. Maybe, just maybe, they would’ve met during service. Eleanore shook her head with an absent smile as she 

Sarah was wearing a light pencil dress and a black blazer and black heels. A small white clutch and, her neck-length, smooth auburn hair, was now tucked underneath a black mantilla. Her make-up was light. She could pull of everything she put on… how on earth did she do that? Gabriel wore a black two piece suit, with a tie. ‘You’re a Queen in your own right, Elf… never forget that…’ he whispered in her ear and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. ‘Hey, Elf…’ Gabriel greeted her as she turned around with a smile and hugged him. ‘Hey… how are you both?’ She greeted them both.

‘Master CarMichaels, Miss Craemal, so nice to see you again… Congratulations on your engagement.’ The bishop said as he shook their hand and both smiled at that, as Sascha pulled her closer. ‘Thank you, Bishop Delgado…’ They answered with a smile and Sascha pulled her closer ‘Master and Misses Kingly…so nice to you see you in church again after such a long time…’ The two turned to the bishop and shook his hand ‘Bishop Delgado, good to be back.’ they said as he nodded at them. ‘Please, let us enter God’s House and find solace there…’ inwardly Eleanore rolled her eyes but nodded modestly as they all followed the bishop inside.

Sascha looked at her from the corner of his eye as the mass started. He saw her listen intently but her energy was something to behold. He saw the indigo and reds dancing around her, the deep blues and soft pinks, shadowing the more sinister colours, that he knew were there as well. He smiled and laced their fingers together, causing her to look at him, not understanding, _‘Its your energy… if only they could see what I see.’_ She gave him a loving smile, this moment was rudely interrupted when Adrian, who sat behind them, poked them both, making them turn and glare at him ‘Pay attention…’ he mouthed at them, shaking his head. Both looked at each other, stifled a chuckle and then focussed on the bishop again as she stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. 

After Mass they met up with the Bishop, thanking him for the service, and as they turned to leave, Eleanore excused herself for a second and went to the candle altar. Her lips softly moving as she recited the _‘Hail Mary’_ as the light of the candles softened her features even more. As the others looked at her from a distance, Sarah felt a growing jealousy toward her. How Eleanore could look so angelic without even trying was a complete mystery to her. She was jealous of her, cause of her personality, of her positive attitude on life after she had been through so much, and jealous that, even due to her status, she kept fighting on. How the hell did she even do that? Eleanore looked like an angel who had come to life, and now with the blush pink mantilla, and the candles shining on her face, she looked every bit like a Saint herself. ‘Still jealous of her, precious…? Don’t be… She is as light as she is dark… and has to remain a perfect balance… at all times… You might not see it in her, but, she is in constant battle with herself… be grateful that you don’t have to keep a lid on your emotions, every single second… Next to that she still can’t use her Magick the way she wants to… unlike you, she still needs to train within a protective barrier… Never forget the fact that Eleanore will be killed the second she choses to use her Magick…’ Gabriel whispered in her ear and Sarah flushed, his words humbling her in a way that she never thought possible.

Bishop Delgado watched the four from a distance and saw how Eleanore crossed herself, bowed her head and turned toward him, giving him a small bow and then joined the other three. He watched as Sascha lay a hand on the small of her back as she talked to them. It was a blessing from Heaven to be the one to unite them in Holy Matrimony. He stood there in the empty church and looked at the candle that she had lit, even though its flame was small, it was bright and powerful, helping the others to glow brighter then they already did. The candle was so much like her, staying in the background, so others could shine brightly. He closed eyes and bowed his grey head, and prayed once more.

~*~

Sascha called Nancy a few days later with a new date and gave a sour smile as he put the phone down ‘Oh, how I despise vloggers…’ he groaned and put his head in his neck, making the other three chuckle at that.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next Sunday, Toodles <3


	13. ~*~ Of Secrecy, Interviews, and Surprises ~*~

‘Hailey… I need a favour…’ Eleanore started as she caught up with her soon to be sister in law. ‘Why, when and how?’ Hailey asked her suspiciously. ‘Because I have an exam day, in three days, and make something up… I don’t want Sascha to know, as of yet…’ Eleanore said with a smirk. ‘An exam…? Where?’ Hailey asked as she cornered her ‘It’s not the doctor, if that is what you’re implying.’ Eleanore told her as she rolled her eyes as Hailey laughed at that. ‘Okay, then where…?’ Hailey asked with a chuckle and Eleanore told her where she had to go. ‘Really? But that is massive… why don’t you…?’ And stopped when she saw Eleanore’s grin. ‘Imp… But sure, I’ll be your cover… I’ll even pick you up, make it more believable…’ she giggled ‘You’re a lifesaver.’ Eleanore said and hugged her ‘Sure thing.’ 

~*~

‘I’ll light some candles for you, today…’ Hailey said as the car pulled up at the building where the exams were being held. Sandra, Amira and Nicole who had joined her in the car, nodded reassuringly at her and told her that they would do the same. ‘Thanks guys, I appreciate it…I’ll let you know, when I need to be picked up…’ Eleanore answered as she stepped out of the car. ‘Break a leg!’ They called after her ‘Well, not a literal one…’ Nicole couldn’t help but call after her, making the five laugh at that.

As she watched the car drive away she turned to the test location and nervously bit her lower-lip. ‘Here goes nothing…’ She breathed and filtered as much as possible before walking up the stairs and entered. With this, the last three exams started. 

‘Now, the waiting begins…’ Eleanore said yawning, as they picked her up, eight hours later. ‘I’m sure you did great…’ Nicole told her with a smile. 

~*~

_The four were greeted by a, perky, twenty something year old woman with strawberry blond hair, and a painfully white smile. They got something to drink as they were hooked up at the mics the four talked amongst themselves, acting more like four teens and trying to make the other do something stupid. ‘Wait up, you’re an original blond?’ Sascha now asked, ‘Yeah, I thought you’d have noticed that by now, with the packages of hair-dye in the bathroom closet.’ she said as she looked at him. ‘She does not look good with blond hair, Sascha, take it from me…’ Gabriel said, going through his phone, and Sarah shook her head as Sascha now peered at them. ‘Here, this is what I mean…’ as he held a heavily protesting Eleanore close and gave him the phone. ‘Oh, by the Gods…’ Sascha breathed with a laugh ‘It’s not that bad… the picture was bad… which one did he show you?’ as she finally got out of Gabriel’s grasp and looked at the phone. ‘Oh, no…’ Eleanore whispered as Sascha watched her face fall and laughed at that. ‘Damn it, you nitwit… of all pictures you could show him, you had to go for that one?’ She asked and Gabriel nodded with an annoying grin. Eleanore rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a huff. ‘What happened?’ Sascha asked her with a laugh and saw her shake her head ‘Something she wishes to forget, but can’t… I have the pictures…’ Gabriel laughed as he rubbed Eleanore’s head. ‘And whose fault was it, that I slipped and landed head first in the river, huh?’ Eleanore asked ‘Yeah… well, look at the bright side, you caught a fish…’ Gabriel laughed as Eleanore pulled a hair-tie from her wrist and made a high ponytail. ‘I started dying my hair, the week afterward…’ she said as she looked at Sascha. ‘I still don’t know, why you thought it a good idea, that we’d go together…’ Eleanore asked as she peered at Gabriel with that. ‘Euh, brother sister, bonding time…? But we had a lot of fun that week, huh?’ He said with a wild grin as they all laughed now as the comment section filled with question-marks, hearts, and laughter. ‘That’s for sure….’ she laughed as they gave a fist-bump._

_‘Good evening everyone, Nancy Scoop here with another_ Interview with the LAW live. _Tonight, I am joined with the fab four in the law world…’ Eleanore looking at Gabriel as Nancy said ‘Weren’t that The Beatles? I don’t think we have achieved that status, yet...’ causing Gabriel to rub his face with a sigh and the other two to chuckle as Nancy introduced them. ‘Keep your backbench behaviour in your pocket, Eleanore…’ Sarah smiled and Eleanore giggled impishly ‘Too late…’ Eleanore answered. ‘Drop your questions in the comment-section below and we will go over them when we have the time.’ With that she turned to the four and greeted them._

‘And I already see a lot of questions about you and Eleanore, Master Kingly… care to elaborate on that? Because as many of us know, you’re a single child…’ She asked as she turned to the two. Gabriel told about the deep friendship the two had, that could be traced back to the fact that they both were children of the system, he just had different options than Eleanore had, and how they stuck together after the trial that they won. ‘I was kind of forced to be one of the camp leaders of ‘Seven Saints Catholic Camp’.’ He told them, making both Sascha and Sarah look at him for answers. ‘Long story…’ He answered, shaking his head ‘We’ve got the time…’ Both answered in unison, making him pinch the bridge of his nose. He told that his mother made him do it, because he still needed to voluntary work for the church. ‘So, I made Eleanore go…’ Gabriel finished with a grin.

‘How was that for you, concerning that you’re the least practising of the four?’ Nancy asked, looking at Eleanore. ‘I went because I love to poke around… people, situations, things… to elevate things…’ Eleanore answered with a grin. ‘And poke she did…’ Gabriel snorted, pinching the bridge of his nose, as her grin turned wickedly. ‘What did you do?’ Nancy asked, making Gabriel and Eleanore look at each other and laugh at the same memory. ‘She has a talent of turning any situation to her hand… I remember that time in the mess hall…’ Gabriel began making Eleanore laugh full heartedly and Gabriel telling that when one of the younger children had slipped and the plate had fallen all over her; she had laughed, helped the child up and threw some food at her. This resulted in a massive food-fight within seconds, earning Eleanore a lot of tasks in the end, and the nickname ‘instigator’. ‘The leaders had no idea what to do with her… and my hands were tied… me being one of the leaders… there were moments that I was seriously asking myself why I asked her to come…’ Gabriel finished shaking his head. ‘He had no idea what to do with me, and we had some strong conversations…’ She added with a chuckle. ‘Who asked who?’ Nancy asked as the comment-section filled with thumbs up and laughter. ‘One of the camp leaders opted it actually… I thought ‘why not’.’ Gabriel told them.

‘He’s a friend, a brother, a confidant… and taught me everything that I know today, helped me to become the person I am today…’ she said as they looked at each other, making him ruffle her hair at a certain point and push her head away, making them laugh, as hearts filled the screen. ‘I do have to admit that there are days I am extremely jealous…’ Sarah intervened at that as she told them how she had to learn how to deal with that. ‘As long as you remember, who I am going home with, and sleeping next to, at the end of the day…’ Gabriel answered as he kissed her lovingly. ‘Ahw…’ Sascha and Eleanore couldn’t help but say in unison, as they lay a hand on their heart, making the two glare at them, as they snorted at that. ‘You four have a very strong connection…’ Nancy noted and the four nodded at that. ‘We do…’ Sascha answered ‘There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for them, and the other way around…’ Gabriel answered as he looked at Sascha ‘Of course…’ He answered and high-fived each other.

‘So, bring us back to the beginning, how did it all start?’ Nancy asked as she looked at them as they looked at each other as Eleanore took first turn and told them how she and Sarah met at an acting workshop, and how they were partnered up together for a scene. ‘Funny, you mention that, we do have a clip of that…’ Nancy answered, Eleanore looking horrified at that, turning to Sarah who grinned. ‘Sarah, I did not give you permission to share that…’ She groaned, making Sarah laugh. Eleanore shook her head and buried her face in her hands as Nancy started to play the clip. ‘Oh, man, I still had blond hair back there…’ she groaned as Gabriel and Sascha laughed at that. ‘Well, you’re full of surprises, aren’t you?’ Sascha asked and Eleanor rolled her eyes. ‘You weren’t actually half that bad…’ Sarah answered as Eleanore shook her head.

And told them how she had tried for five months to get a place at the restaurant, and how the elevator just closed before her, forcing her to wait for the next and the conversation she had with Sascha, without her knowing, who it was. They laughed as she relayed the phone-call and what happened after that. ‘So, Gabriel storms out of his office ten minutes later, steam coming from his ears, and all, literally stomps toward the elevator and is gone… And Sascha looks at me and goes _‘I can’t believe I lost that bet…’_.’ Eleanore finished. ‘First loss of many, by the way…’ Gabriel now intervened making Sascha glare at him. ‘Second… but who’s counting…’ She answered and Sascha rolled his eyes as the three laughed. ‘Second?’ Nancy asked and the three nodded ‘I’ll get to that…’ she said as she continued what happened during the conversation in the coffee-corner and then told them that she had been the one who beat the unbeatable company in court. ‘So, yeah, the second…’ she chuckled as she wiped her hair to the side. ‘So, he just goes away, leaving me and his employees, like what the hell is going on…? Gabriel returns from his lunch-break, hears that I got fired and joins Sascha in his office… Well, I was lost at that point…’ She continued as Gabriel and Sascha now took up the story. About their squabble on the roof-top, and Sascha going through her phone, making Sarah laugh at that, and their conversation. Sascha telling them about the miserable laser-game failure and reeling her in to the company. To the white tie fundraiser they went to and how they ended up at the Kids Place restaurant after that, getting weird looks from the employees and the guests that had still been there. 

‘When was the first time you thought ‘This is it. This is the person I want to grow old with?’?’ Nancy asked and ‘For me it was her answer on the roof-top…’ Sascha answered as he told them what happened making the three laugh at that. ‘For me it was when they picked me up for the fundraiser. Oh, man… did I crash hard, when I saw him in dress-suit… I just drew a blank that second… and the only thing I could think about was, _’Breathe, he’s your boss…’_ You know, which I had to repeat to myself, over and over again, like a broken record…’ She answered with a giggle as she shook her head. ‘I remember when you brought that plastic bag with you in the car… and me thinking, don’t you have a clutch?’ Sascha now interjected and the four laughed ‘I am prepared for anything… you kinda learn that very quickly, when you need to take care of a four year old, at the time.’ Eleanore answered ‘My flats were in that bag… I can’t walk on heels for the life of me… so when my other friends kind of forced me to wear heels that evening I took them with me…’ she explained as Nancy looked at her questioningly. ‘I still don’t know what they did, to make you wear them…’ Gabriel said as he shook his head at that and laughed when she flushed a deep red at that, ‘Yeah, some things are better left unsaid…’ she answered as the comment section lit up with hearts and laughs. 

They talked about the, now, notorious baseball game, and the cards, ‘Oh, that will be a story for future generations… it started with a tray of drinks and tacos…’ Sascha said as he rubbed his cheek and the others erupted in laughter hearing that. How Gabriel flat out refused to drive her home being drenched in coke and beer, leading to their first kiss on the parking-lot. How they handled a love relationship between boss and employee on the work-floor and of the elaborate proposal she made for the in-company day-care.

The four talked about her surviving the plane crash that took her family, coach and dance-partner. About PTSD and mental illness, which Eleanore was very passionate about and emphasized the importance of removing the social stigma and getting it out of the taboo corner. ‘I think the severity of my episode was due to the fact that this marked the twenty-fifth anniversary of the crash…’ She explained as the other three nodded.

About how the four kept work and private matters separate, and did not discuss work related subjects at home, only when it was strictly necessary. Gabriel telling them about the in-company bet and that nobody had won in the end. How he had asked Eleanore to tie in the proposal into the fundraiser and how he had actually driven her insane with that. He and Sarah then telling them about how Eleanore had overstepped her boundaries, organising the water-fight behind Sascha’s back. ‘I never want to see him that angry again… I seriously really thought that he was either going to break up with me, going to fire me, or both…’ she said as she shook her head, rubbing her face. To the wedding of Sarah and Gabriel and how Eleanore and Sascha had brought their son, Toby, back to them. ‘Hold up, hold up… when did that happen?’ Nancy asked as the chat exploded, demanding answers, making both Sascha and Eleanore stifle their laughter, as the pair now looked at each other, and improvising their way out of it.

They talked about the bicentennial and how it had been Eleanore’s idea to change the company name to add Gabriel’s name to it. And how she organised the events, and how proud they all were at that, making her flush like a traffic-light, causing them to laugh and the chat explode once again. ‘I’m still not good with compliments…’ she laughed as she rubbed her face. ‘I just do the best I can, and then trust everything will be fine…’

And then talked about how the apartment building she lived in, exploded as she wanted to do groceries, giving Sascha an opportunity to make her move in with her; to the motor-vehicle accident that nearly cost Sascha his life. How much support she had gotten from both Sarah and Gabriel, her co-workers and his siblings. ‘Raffi22 asks, how did you break the news to the children?’ Nancy asked, and Eleanore explained in detail what she had discussed with them and how Hannah had taken the news. ‘And everything went well, up until we were walking through the park, one day, and she just broke down… out of nowhere… totally inconsolable…’ Eleanore said as they saw a picture come up on the screen. ‘So, I’m sitting there with an inconsolable Hannah, meanwhile pushing the stroller back and forth with my foot, in order to keep David from getting fidgety.’ Eleanore explained as they watched the picture. ‘I opted for us to go light a candle…’ She said and proceeded to tell her that they returned regularly to light some extra candles. 

‘Take us, through that last evening… what happened?’ Nancy asked and Eleanore exhaled as she told him what happened. ‘And then you hear, that long, monotone beep, and your world stops. And all you can think is, this cannot be… this is not happening… this must be a nightmare…’ She said with a sigh ‘You see your friends and family get pushed out of the room, as a crash-cart is brought in… and here I am standing, rooted to the floor, not being able to move. It is very surreal and difficult to explain what goes on in your head at that moment…’ She told them. ‘The second I heard one of the nurses ask _‘Do you need to call it…?’_ I broke down… And anybody who knows me, knows that I am not a hysterical crier… but I just screamed… I thought… this is it… All my prayers, all my candles, my faith… weren’t strong enough to keep him with me… to keep him by my side… and I got so angry… And that we needed to say goodbye like this… that just hurt…’ Eleanore finished. Gabriel took over from there telling them what happened afterward and how Eleanore had exploded when she had seen him on the edge of the bed, three weeks after waking up, and then going to the mountains to recover. 

The interview changed to Hannah and David and four only gave necessary answers. ‘You don’t like to talk about them?’ Nancy asked as she cocked her head to the side ‘The four of us decided to talk about them as little as possible during interviews, to give them a relatively normal upbringing… And, because we value their opinion, and if they do not want to be talked about in interviews, we respect that…’ Sascha said as the other three nodded ‘Understandable…’ Nancy said and turned to any future children or siblings. ‘We haven’t discussed that yet…’ Sascha confessed as they looked at each other ‘Yeah, let’s get married first…’ Eleanore said as they laughed and Gabriel telling them how they had asked them to become Godparents. ‘Well, we are kinda throwing that job back at them, right now…’ Gabriel said and then laughed as Eleanore chocked in her drink and stared at them wide eyed as both nodded with a grin. ‘Really?’ She asked, as the pair nodded again ‘How far along?’ Eleanore asked as she hopped from her chair and hugged them ‘Three and a half months.’ Sarah smiled as she returned the hug. ‘That is wonderful news…’ She told them. ‘So, we can count on you…?’ He asked ‘Of course… you flipper…’ she said as she hugged him again. ‘Boss man…?’ as the three looked at him. ‘You bet ya…’ Sascha answered and embraced them and Eleanore squirmed when they had trapped her in between them. ‘I need to breathe, you guys….’ They heard her say and pulled herself free from in between them. ‘We didn’t you see you there…’ The both of them grinned at her as she redid her hair. ‘Well, now we had this surprise announcement… I think a break is well deserved… we’ll take a five minute break and then return with the fab four… stay tuned…’ and killed the mics shortly after that as she congratulated the two as well, as the comment box filled with well wishes.

‘I am not going to do your mail again… I don’t want a repeat of what happened when you two got engaged…’ Eleanore then said as she looked at them, making them shake their heads. ‘We learned from the first time…’ Sarah said as she lay a hand on Gabriel’s chest. Sascha excused himself, kissed Eleanore’s temple, and walked away. ‘Oh, Sascha…’ He stopped as she hurried after him. ‘What?’ He asked her as she stopped before him ‘We don’t want these conversations to go public, now do we…?’ she chuckled with a wink, as she held up the mic, and then walked back to the others. Sascha looked at her retreating form and took a breath, while shaking his head with a smile. He picked up and stepped outside as the company phone rang. 

‘Welcome back… we are still waiting for Master CarMichaels, who… oh, there he is…’ Nancy said as he took his mic again ‘Sorry about that, International Law never sleeps…’ Sascha answered, sitting down and adjusting the mic. ‘One of the things I needed to get used to…’ Eleanore answered with a shrug, as the topic went about each other’s pet peeves and how they dealt with it, and learned to accept each other for the way they were.

‘I get to the top floor, and the whole division is littered with tea lights… the computer screens all have pictures of us together, or pictures I didn’t knew he made of us…’ as she told them that he wanted to meet her on the roof ‘And I have a terrible fear of heights… you know that feeling, when you come close to the edge and think ‘What would happen if I jump now?’ and that squeamish feeling in the pit of your stomach? I have that one hundred times stronger…’ She said as the interview turned to the Halloween proposal. ‘So, I’m standing there, trying desperately to ignore that urge, and he hands me a document… and I’m like _‘What the hell, you need my signature to adopt the children?’_ I had no idea that I needed to do that, as a caregiver… which thinking back at it, I didn’t see the signature of their social worker. So, I turn to the last page, and in big letters it reads _May I adopt you with them?_ and on the bottom of the page, in brackets _In case you’re wondering, yes, this is a proposal, please, say yes, please, say yes…_.’ As they all laughed now. 

‘Can you give us a hint to what the dress will be like?’ Nancy asked hopefully. ‘You think I would say something about that, with the groom sitting next to me?’ She asked her, causing them to snigger. ‘One hint…?’ Nancy asked ‘Pitch Black, with a lot of organza, short at the front, long at the back… ripped stockings… black biker-boots… and, of course... a black lace veil to top it off…’ She answered with a chuckle. ‘I can’t believe you just said that…’ Sascha groaned as he put his face in his hands. ‘One final question… who is going to give you away Sunday?’ And Eleanore pointed at Gabriel. ‘Who else, but him…?’ and Nancy nodded at that with a smile.

‘With that we have come to the end of this in depth interview with the Fab Four of the Legal World… I am Nancy Scoop and this was interview with the LAW…’

_As they were driving home Sascha lay a hand on her leg, softly stroking it. ‘Do not make me let you pull over, Maverick…’ She said, looking at him. ‘That would be against the law, Wingy…’ He answered with a low voice as his hand travelled upward and stroked her inner thigh and she licked her lips. ‘Then you should stop… like, right now… and keep your eyes on the road…’ He heard her breathe in a whisper and Sascha gave a wicked chuckle ‘I should. But really, a black wedding-dress?’ He answered and pulled his hand back. ‘Not good?’ Eleanore asked as she watched him with wide innocent eyes as Sascha gave a half-smile at that and shook his head. ‘Good thing, it won’t be black then…’ she whispered as she leaned toward him ‘Wingy, I need to concentrate on the road.’ Sascha said looking at her from the corner of his eye. ‘I know…’ Eleanore whispered and sat back. ‘Gods, woman, am I going to fuck you hard, when we’re home…’ He said as they stood in front of a red light. ‘I can’t wait… cause I need to feel your darkness…’ she whispered as she lay a soft hand on his thigh and saw him close his eyes in concentration._

He had kept true to his word and Eleanore woke up soar, the next morning. She cringed, sitting up, massaging her tender muscles in her thighs and put her feet next to the bed. ‘Where do you think you’re going?’ His voice whispered making her shiver and squealed as he pulled her back on the bed and straddled her. ‘I was planning to take a shower, make breakfast…’ she began, her voice faltering, as Sascha rubbed her clit. Eleanore moaned as he pushed a finger inside her and spread her legs, arching her back, when Sascha pushed inside of her, both moaning as he did. He felt how she surrendered to him and sped up, his eyes turned white and his skin darkening. Eleanore gave a smile as he bent forward and captured her lips in a sweaty kiss. ‘Lose control… my king… Lose control and be free for once… it has been too long… make me scream...’ she whispered and with that he did. He gave a feral growl, pumping into her as he listened to the groans of his woman underneath him. ‘Mine…’ He growled as he bit her neck, harder than normal. ‘Yours…’ She gasped and felt him drink greedily. His nails raked over her body, drawing blood and licked the scratches, pulling out of her, turning her around and pushing back in. She put her head in the pillow and screamed as she toppled over the edge, feeling how he filled her, not long after, with a growl.

~*~

‘Did you already hear from your professor?’ Gabriel asked as Eleanore caught up with them on the roof. ‘They’re taking their sweet time, this time around…’ She said annoyed. ‘I’m sure, you passed…’ He said reassuringly and lay a hand on her shoulder. ‘Easy for you to say…’ Eleanore told him and rolled her eyes as he chuckled. ‘Passed, what?’ Sarah asked and the two looked at her ‘I’d rather not say, until I got the call…’ She answered Sarah and bit her lower-lip, staring anxiously at the phone in her hand. ‘What are you three talking about?’ Sascha asked as he had snuck up behind her, making Eleanore jump to the side. ‘Will you stop doing that, you annoying pixie?’ She asked annoyed, hitting his chest, as Sascha laughed and kissed her forehead. ‘Too much fun…’ He answered making Gabriel and Sarah laugh, as Eleanore glared up at him. 

They saw her jump again, when her phone rang and with a deep breath and picked up ‘Craemal… Yes, Sir… Yes, I’ve got the time…’ and listened to her professor. She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to hurry it up, and then watched her face split in a grin. ‘Really?’ She asked as she threw her fist in the air. Sascha peered at Gabriel with that ‘Do I even want to know?’ Sascha asked, as he folded his arms. ‘I think she’ll be happy to tell you…’ He answered with a smirk. ‘Yes, yes, thank you for calling, Sir… yes, yes, it is… Thank you, again… That, and for allowing me to participate…’ They heard her giggle ‘I will be sure to send him your regards and well wishes.’ she finished, looking at Sascha with a smile. ‘Thank you, Sir, goodbye…’ as she hopped from one foot to the other and then hung up, releasing a relieved sigh and looked up at the ceiling for a second. ‘Ended on top… with a 99% score!’ She grinned, looking at Gabriel ‘I knew you could do it!’ He called as he got up and high-fived her. ‘Knew you could do, what, exactly?’ Sascha asked as he peered at them. The two looked at each other with a childish grin, then at him ‘I still had to do three more exams, but was then fired… so, with some help of Gabriel, I managed to get in, at the very last second. He, Patrick and Bobby, helped me prep for the exam.’ She explained with a smile ‘And, as of just now, you are looking at the newest _Advanced Certified Paralegal_ of the company…’ Eleanore continued as she struck a pose ‘And you neglected to tell me that, how?’ Sascha asked as she wiped a hand through his hair, folding his arms. ‘Let me throw some words back at you… now, where would be the fun in that…?’ Eleanore said as he kissed her temple with a snort. ‘Ah, you got me there…’ He said and pulled her close. ‘Why not a 100?’ Gabriel asked and she groaned at that. ‘Same question I had trouble with the whole time… I knew I would get that wrong…’ Her face falling, as she said that. ‘Ah, yes…’ He nodded at that. ‘Well, a 99% is outstanding… proud of you…’ He said as he stood and rubbed her head. ‘Good for you, Eleanore…’ Sarah said as she passed her and Eleanore nodded at her. ‘Thanks, Sarah.’ She answered and watched Sarah walk inside with Gabriel.

‘Well, I think that was the end of a friendship…’ she sighed as she sat down and saw the door close behind Sarah. Eleanore shook her head and rubbed her eyes ‘Oh, well, there is no use crying over spilled milk, right?’ She asked as she looked at him. ‘Doesn’t want to say, that it doesn’t hurt, right?’ Sascha asked her as he sat down next to her, making Eleanore nod.

‘Now, what was it you needed to tell me?’ He then asked and Eleanore looked at him ‘Oh, Judge Walters says hi, and wishes to congratulate on your engagement with an outstanding advanced certified paralegal…’ Eleanore told him with a chuckle as she bent toward him. ‘You added that last part all on your own, didn’t you…?’ Sascha told her and saw nod at that with a grin ‘Thought as much…’ He answered, and kissed her lovingly. 

~*~

Wearing a mantilla she sat on the bench and looked at the altar. ‘Last moment jitters, or contemplating your last moments as an unmarried woman?’ she heard and looked up. ‘Bishop Delgado… I’m enjoying the last sounds of peaceful silence before this all turns into a cacophony. It helps me in staying grounded.’ Eleanore answered ‘May I…?’ he asked ‘Of course…’ and scooted over so he could sit as well. ‘It is only natural to have these feelings, Eleanore, so, what is worrying you then…?’ He asked ‘I am not worried, I am just taking it all in… in a few hours I will be Eleanore CarMichaels and even though I am thrilled, there is this nagging feeling, that things will happen today that I have no control over… Like so many things already have gone wrong, already…’ She confessed and looked at the rose window. ‘There isn’t much you can do, than to roll with the waves God gives us, Eleanore…’ he said after a while. ‘Remember what I told you that day?’ Eleanore looked at him and then nodded as Nicole approached. ‘Forgive me, Bishop… I am here to take the bride away.’ Nicole said with a smile. ‘Yes, of course… I hope you can work with, what I told you, Eleanore…?’ He then said as she stood, ‘Yes, Bishop, I can, thank you…’ she said and then left to get dressed. ‘Angels with silver wings, Eleanore…’ he whispered and left to get ready.

Hailey unzipped the dust-coat and all stared at each other.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time, Toodles <3


	14. ~*~ Marriage of Sascha Nathaniel Christopher CarMichaels and Eleanore Theresa Marian Craemal ~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be blessed for you will receive two chapters this week. One now, and the other on Sunday...

They were rooted to the spot as the dress appeared from the dust-coat and looked at each other with weary faces and then looked at the who stared at the dress. This would not end well… ‘This is not my dress…’ Eleanore said, shaking her head, not believing that this could be happening. ‘Houston, we have a problem…’ Amira said and they looked at her. ‘What? It is true…’ she answered as the others shook their head. ‘This is not the dress I ordered…’ She all but screamed at them pointing at the dress, looking at the others. ‘Please tell me, this is a horrible prank on your side?’ Eleanore then asked hopefully and the four shook their heads ‘We wouldn’t do this to you… not on a day like this one.’ Sandra said as they looked at the dress again. 

The pitch-black dress was something straight out of a gothic novel, and although Eleanore loved it, this was not the day for to wear it. Hailey hugged the distraught Eleanore. ‘How are we going to fix this? The wedding is two hours away…’ Nicole told them and looked at the others. Eleanore gave a dejected chuckle as she sat down and looked up at the ceiling, everything that could’ve gone wrong, while preparing the wedding, had gone wrong… from the florists, to the venue, and from the invitations to the menu’s. It had been a complete hell to organise it, but the two had taken it strife, and now the dress.

Eleanore lost it, put her head in her hands, screaming in frustration, the bridesmaids looking at the bride that was now looking at the dress, utterly lost as to what she had to do. ‘They brought the wrong dress… and they see no chance to bring it today…’ Hailey said as she hung up ‘Okay, I need a cigarette…’ Eleanore sighed and all but stormed out of the dressing-room, hearing the door smash shut, three minutes later. ‘There is no way we can find another dress within the time-frame.’ Amira said looking outside where Eleanore was pacing up and down the parking-lot, furiously dragging her cigarette and nibbling her nails. ‘Whose going to tell the groom?’ Amira then asked. 

‘What’s wrong?’ They heard and the four turned to the door seeing both Sascha and Gabriel. The four nodded their heads in the direction of the dust-coat, and both pinched the bridge of their nose. ‘Where is Elf?’ Gabriel asked ‘Right here…’ Eleanore answered, making the two turn around, watching a dishevelled bride in front of them. Bride and groom looked at each other and Eleanore shook her head ‘Always something, huh?’ She sighed, as they shared a smile at that. ‘We’ll think of something…’ Sascha said reassuringly as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. ‘How? The wedding is within two hours, Sascha… where can you get a new dress within that time, which fits her and is appropriate for church?’ Eleanore heard Hailey say. ‘What about her second dress?’ Amira said and Eleanore chuckled at that. ‘Amira, it needs to be church appropriate, not evening appropriate…’ Hailey said, glaring at Amira. ‘Well, doesn’t really matter what you wear… Nothing will stop me from marrying you today…’ Sascha told her as he cupped her face and kissed her. ‘That would take a miracle… and as I am all out of fairy godmothers, I don’t see how I will be able to walk down the aisle… unless I am naked…’ Eleanore finished, causing them to laugh. ‘The problem remains at hand… where can we find a dress before the wedding…?’ Gabriel said and then shook his head ‘Was her dream, Sascha… I gave her an opportunity, she did the rest…’ He continued when his friend looked at him. ‘Well, then we can scratch that of our list.’ Sascha said as he scratched the back of his head.

‘Do you have any ideas, Impy?’ He then asked Hannah. A crease appeared in her forehead as she thought about it ‘She has observed you way too many times…’ Sascha told Eleanore who chuckled at that ‘Well, how about gran’s dress?’ Hannah opted carefully looking up at them. ‘Gran’s dre-…?’ She asked and looked at Hannah in surprise ‘Do I want to know, how you know?’ She asked with a chuckle as she hugged Hannah close. ‘Hailey, can you ask your mother to get the dress from the vault? She’ll know what I mean then.’ Hailey nodded and then left.

Ten minutes later Aileen and Hailey came back. ‘What’s wrong, Hailey told me…’ Aileen started and then looked at the dress ‘Ah, I see… well this calls for desperate measures then, huh?’ She said as she looked at her as she lay a hand on Eleanore’s cheek ‘I’ll be right back…’ She smiled and disappeared. ‘Thank the Gods, for your mother and her hoarding skills…’ Eleanore said as she looked up at him. ‘As long as I see you at the altar, I will not even begin to question you…’ He sighed and rubbed his eyes. ‘You’ll see…’ She answered as Aileen came back with a new dust-coat. ‘Your express order…’ Aileen answered. ‘Get out of here…’ Hailey said and ushered the two men out of the room. 

‘Come on… let’s get you ready…’ Aileen said and opened the dust-coat, retrieving the wedding and coronation dress of Eleanore’s mother, making the bridesmaids gasp at the quality of the dress. ‘Eleanore… why did you even buy a new dress, while you had this one?’ Hailey asked as she turned and looked at her. Eleanore gave an absent smile she smoothed out a wrinkle in the dress. With that they helped her in the dress and with the help of a little Magick they fitted the dress to her size and height. When Aileen asked if she wanted to have her hair the same way as her mother, Eleanore nodded eagerly. ‘Sit down, Regale…’ Aileen said and started to smooth her hair back, and as Hailey put on some Irish and Scottish Folk music the pre-party started. In no time the dressing-room changed in a cacophony of off-tune voices and laughter. 

‘It seems they started the party without us…’ Jareth snorted as they looked through the crystal ball. ‘Well, that is not fair…’ Falohn answered. ‘Then we need to start with our own, don’t you think…?’ The others asked and held up the alcohol. ‘Shall we wait with drinking after the I do’s?’ Jareth asked as he looked at his friend. ‘Yeah, I don’t think Elf will forgive you, or me, for that matter, standing in front of the altar, drunk…’ Jareth explained as they all looked at him and then at each other. 

Sandra zipped her dress up and turned her around, tugged her veil in her hair and took a step backward. ‘Don’t you dare start with…’ but she couldn’t finish the sentence as she her face was now covered with very tiny glitters that were barely visible, causing Hannah to giggle. She sighed and put on her blue and white necklace, and earrings. Something blue; the necklace and earrings, something borrowed; the cathedral veil of Hailey, which fit perfectly with the dress, and something old; the dress. Eleanore thought about the something new, and chuckled. ‘Oh, well, I will get the something new at the altar, anyway…’ making them all laugh at that.

‘Five more minutes, Elf…’ Gabriel said. ‘You can come in, you know...’ she answered as Hailey took Hannah by the hand and lead her out of the room, the others following suit. ‘Wow…. Now, that is a dress…’ He breathed, hugging her and kissing her cheek. ‘It was my mother’s…’ She confessed uncomfortably. ‘Are you ready?’ Gabriel asked ‘Can I still turn and run?’ and saw Gabriel shake his head. ‘Nope… you’re stuck with him, Elf… Come, on…’ Gabriel said as he pulled the veil over her head. Eleanore held onto his sleeve for dear life and nearly tied off the veins in his arm. ‘Everything will be alright…’ He said as he lay a hand on hers. ‘Easy for you to say, you’re not the one wearing a dress…’ she said sarcastically causing her friend to laugh. ‘Kick and step, Elf…’ Hailey whispered as she turned around and winked at her. ‘People could've told me that earlier, you know… It would’ve spared me a lot of intimate conversations with the floor… or the cloak closet...’ she muttered and rolled her eyes, causing them to laugh, then joining the laughter. The guests closest to the door, looking up as they heard the laughter. ‘Did it work…?’ Gabriel asked. ‘Nope, still nervous…’ she said. _Roll with the waves God gives you…_ Eleanore remembered the Bishop’s words and smiled behind her veil. She understood it now.

_Kick and step, kick and step…_ She repeated in her mind as they started walking. ‘Breathe, Elf…’ she heard her Gabriel whisper. ‘I can’t do two things at the same time… I wasn’t gifted with that part of femininity…’ Eleanore muttered and rolled her eyes at that ‘You’re so funny when you’re nervous…’ he said with a silent snigger. ‘Rather that, than a Bridezilla, right..? One who needs to be stuffed with Valium in order to be function, and then can’t, cause she’s acting more like a zombie?’ He screwed his eyes shut, at the visual, as he suppressed a laugh and shook his head. This went on the whole path down the aisle as both friends were on a roll. She took a deep breath and giggled as they came to the altar. ‘I just realised I forgot my bouquet…’ she said as she looked at Gabriel, a laugh erupted in church, as Sascha hung his head. ‘oh, no, here it is…’ She giggled and Gabriel hugged her. 

As bishop Delgado asked who gave her away, most of the company, that had gathered rose to their feet ‘We do…’ they said in unison, making the pair turn and laugh at that. The wedding was one of laughs as the Bishop told the guests about the conversation that they had this morning ‘It was then that I told her, that you just have to roll with waves God gives you…’ the bishop said and Eleanore smiled at that. ‘May I have the rings, please.’ No one had the rings and Eleanore rolled her eyes as she shook her head. ‘I still think we did it better…’ Sascha heard him mutter and both snorted, at the memory. ‘Yeah, that was good, wasn’t it…?’ She grinned as they looked at each other and couldn’t help to give each other a fist bump at that. ‘Oh, I know…’ Hailey said and pulled them out of the bridal bouquet and Eleanore chuckled. ‘Good thing, I actually brought it with me, then…’ She said. Vows were recited and rings were exchanged. ‘With this I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss each other…’ He said as Sascha removed her veil, cupped her face and kissed her. ‘It is my honour to present to you, for the first time, Master and Misses CarMichaels…’ he said.

~*~

During dinner speeches were held. ‘Oh, god, here it comes…’ Eleanore said as Gabriel took the stage and grinned at her. ‘There will be a lot of skeletons popping up now…’ She said as she looked at Sascha with a smile. And she was right as he started to talk about how they met, them becoming friends, her meeting up with him, and ending up at CarMichaels and Kingly Private International with no lunch, and no friend in sight. ‘Yes, I do still feel bad about that… So, after everything was said and done we three ended up on the rooftop… and yes, Eleanore, I saw it then, and I still see it…’ As Eleanore laughed as he talked about the conversation they had. ‘Gabe! Gabe! I never told him that…’ she called out as everyone laughed at that as Sascha looked at her with an amused smile. ‘I specifically remember her saying to me, as we stood in the elevator _‘This will nothing more than a fling, at best.’_ And see here, two years down the line, you’re sitting next to him, and having his name…Still think this is a fling?’ As everybody laughed at that now ‘Yeah, a permanent one…’ She said as Sascha kissed her cheek, and Gabriel now started talking about Sascha and how he had changed since meeting Eleanore. ‘He may be the number one lawyer of the country, but the thing is, he just couldn’t seem to win from her… which lead to some very interesting conversations afterward. Him being way too frustrated than normally… I admit, Sascha… I was gloating once in a while… never have I seen someone get underneath your skin, so easily, as Eleanore.’ He smirked at that and continued about all the challenges he gave her and how she accomplished them within the set time-frame. ‘I still don’t know how you accomplished the day-care within two months?’ He said, shaking his head ‘Hard work, Kingly… and it was a team effort...’ she called back, making the guests laugh. Gabriel talked about how the whole company had a bet, when they would start dating, and how everybody got it so wrong in the end. ‘We ended up donating the total of the pot to charity, by the way…’ He said with a laugh. Gabriel continued his speech for a while until he turned to them and raised his glass ‘To the groom I wish to say, even though you are my best friend and boss…, hurt her, and I swear they will never find you again. To the bride I say… love him, and whatever you do, don’t let go… Congratulations on your marriage…’ He said as everybody stood and raised their glass as well. ‘And he means that, by the way…’ Sascha whispered at her. ‘I know he does…’ she answered and kissed him. ‘But I will kill myself, if I ever hurt you, intentionally or not…’ He breathed against her lips and felt her nod. More speeches were being held, which were hilarious as they were ridiculous. 

‘Gabe… We need to go…’ Sarah said as she caught up with him and the three turned around. ‘How far apart?’ He asked her ‘Three minutes and the contractions are about a minute…’ She answered as she breathed painfully. ‘Okay…’ And with that he turned to the bride and groom ‘What are you still doing here…?’ Eleanore asked him and both smiled at that ‘Kingly, now…’ Sarah growled and dragged him away, as the two looked at them leaving and gave a chuckle as they turned to each other with a smile as he kissed her. 

‘Close your eyes…’ He whispered in her ear as they had escaped the party and stood in the garden. Eleanore looked at him and did what she was told as she felt how they disappeared. ‘Keep them closed, little elf…’ she heard him tell her as they reappeared. Eleanore inhaled the fresh air and tapped into the familiar energy. ‘Falohn, this is…’ She started as she opened her eyes, and looked at the clearing in the woods, where they had their hand-fasting all those years ago. He nodded as Eleanandra turned to him and he held out her hand. Falohn pulled her close and kissed her wantingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his hair. ‘Mine…’ he growled possessively in her neck, biting and drinking her blood. ‘Yours…’ she answered out of breath, giving him all the access he required of her. 

~*~

Eleanore snuggled closer to her husband as he wrapped an arm around her. ‘Morning…. Misses CarMichaels…’ She heard him mumble and felt him kiss her temple. ‘Morning to you too… my husband…’ making him smile as he looked at his wife, kissed her and rolled on top of her.

And as the two enjoyed their honeymoon, in the Underground, Gabriel and Sarah, were in charge of the company, taking care of both Hannah and David, and the new addition, a healthy baby boy, Lucca. 

~*~

‘Hey, Gabe…’ Sarah started as they had put the children to bed and cuddled up, underneath a blanket, on the couch watching a movie. ‘What?’ He asked as he nibbled her neck causing her to giggle. ‘I never actually thought about this, but what is going to happen with Hannah and David…?’ and turned around as Gabriel stopped and looked at her, not understanding. ‘In case you haven’t noticed, they’re still very much human…’ she said as she rolled her eyes at him ‘Ah, precious… that is a ritual in itself…’ He said as he explained The Ritual of Change and the Law of the Changeling. ‘So, it is their choice as to what they want to do with it. If they want to stay human, become immortal with no Magick, or become Fae with Magick… By letting Hannah and David decide on their own, Sascha and Eleanore are taking a very different route then most guardians... Most guardians in the Underground, will make the choice for the children, and nine out of ten cases they will choose Fae. It also says a lot about their parenting style… My guess is that both Elf and Sascha are waiting for them to get old enough for them to understand the consequences of their choices as well as actions…’ He explained as he now started to massage her breast, kissing her neck, making her lick her lips. ‘But when the children choose to become Fae they will need to stay isolated from everyone, for a whole two months…, the only ones that are allowed to see the changelings, are the priests and priestesses overseeing the Ritual…’ He continued as his hand left her breast, sliding down, disappearing in her pants, rewarding him with a soft moan as he placed his fingers on the sensitive spot, teased her a bit and then pushed his fingers inside of her, both swallowing a groan as he did. ‘I don’t have the patience for much foreplay… I am afraid…’ He whispered harshly and pulled her pants off, as Sarah unzipped his jeans. ‘You’re not the only one…’ She groaned as he thrust into her. ‘You feel so good inside…’ Gabriel whispered as he started to move. ‘Stop talking, start kissing, hobgoblin…’ Sarah growled and both moaned in the kiss.

Hannah slowly closed the door of her bedroom and lay down in bed again, staring up at the ceiling, as a crease appeared on her forehead. She didn’t know what to think about what she had just heard, was their a thing like that? To become like them? Why hadn’t mom and dad mentioned that to them? The words of uncle Gabe came back to her. Could she do it? Live in isolation for two months with no contact? Could David? Hannah thought about what she wanted to become. The answer was simple… she wanted to be like mom and dad, period. If there was one thing her mother had taught her, was that when you make a choice you need to stick with it. She wanted what they had, their Magick, her father was a King at FortRidge, and with that, she was a princess there… It was time for her to act like that, meaning she needed to start making decisions for herself, and communicate them with her parents. But to also understand that whatever her choice would be, she needed to be 100% sure about it. Fae with Magick, or become immortal with no Magick, and no way to help someone, like her parents had done so many times already? ‘I want to become Fae, with Magick… We both want to… because that is what family does… we stick together…’ she said to herself, as she was sure her brother would’ve wanted that as well. Her mind was made up, she closed her eyes and fell a sleep. 

~*~

‘Come… I have something to show you…’ Falohn whispered, making her startle, once again ‘When will I learn?’ she sighed annoyed as Falohn laughed. ‘That is the question of a life time, Wingy… when _will_ you learn?’ he asked and duck as she threw a towel at him. ‘Not funny, pixie…’ she muttered and glared at him, crossing her arms, as she watched him laugh. ‘A little bit…’ He said as he kissed her and Eleanandra rolled her eyes ‘Okay, what did you want to show me…?’ She asked and felt Falohn pull her close at that. ‘Close your eyes…’ He breathed in her ear and Eleanandra suppressed a moan at that as she did what he had told her. She felt how they disappeared out of the palace and then out of the Kingdom. Where were they going?

She felt the ground appearing underneath her feet again, and then the coldness that settled in her body, Eleanandra shivered involuntarily and noticed how Falohn took a step back. ‘Where do you think you’re going?’ She all but growled at him and heard him chuckle as a response. ‘I won’t be far…’ He told her as she took a deep breath. ‘Now, open your eyes.’ Falohn said after a few minutes.

In front of her lay a run down mansion, with broken windows, doors off their hinges and nature had started to take it back. On either side of the entrance were dead plants in broken pots and the lawn that once had to be beautiful was overgrown and out of control. Eleanandra narrowed her eyes in thought and then barged in. This was Safe Haven… her ancestral home.

She ran through the hallways and corridors up the marble stairs in a labyrinth that were her memories. Coming at the third floor she stopped in front of a dark mahogany door with golden frame work and lettering. She wiped the dust off the letters, revealing her name. ‘Wow… I still remember my bedroom…’ she whispered and then opened the door.

Falohn had watched her barge in and smirked, so predictable, and shook his head as he slowly made his way in as well. He found her rooted to the spot, staring at something in the room where she stood. ‘Don’t come closer, Falohn…’ He heard her say as she kept her eyes at something in the room. ‘What do you see…?’ He asked carefully. ‘With what you have been telling me about the creatures in the Underground, I am pretty sure I am staring at a Chimera…’ She answered after a while and took a few steps back when the creature walked out of the room. He opened his mouth but Eleanandra shook her head ‘Not now… Let me concentrate…’ She said while looking at the creature and then kneeled down. ‘I do not wish you harm, Chimera Alpha… you surprised me, that is all…’ Eleanandra said as she cast her eyes down.

‘Who are you, and what are you doing here?’ The Chimera Alpha spoke and looked at her. ‘Know that I am a child of the last occupants of this mansion… this was my room.’ she started ‘You lie!’ The Chimera growled. ‘She died in an accident!’ and snapped at her. ‘I would not lie at a Chimera Alpha. I do not have a death-wish… isn’t it one of the strengths of a Chimera Alpha to know when someone lies to them?’ Her mind was racing, why did she know that? No one ever told her that, and as far as she knew, had never read it in a book. ‘Have you sensed a lie in my words?’ She asked as she dared to look at the Chimera and saw the confusion in his eyes. The Alpha had raised one paw and his ears lay flat against his head, as Eleanandra stretched an arm out at him. ‘We do not trust easily… I do not know you… Leave, this place, before I attack you!’ The Chimera Alpha growled, snapping at her. ‘Don’t..’ Eleanandra said as Falohn was about to attack ‘You barely survived an attack once, don’t tempt your immortality...’ She explained as they looked at each other. ‘No, because they only kill with direct order, or attacked…’ Eleanandra told him and Falohn backed down as she turned back to the Alpha. ‘I am the owner of that room, my parents owned this mansion… you will let me pass in order to inspect this room…’ She said ‘You’re not powerful enough to order me around… You will leave, now…’ The Chimera said as his eyes glowed a bright yellow.

Eleanandra felt how her back collided with the glass behind, as broken glass danced around her. ‘Elf!’ she heard him call and then disappeared in a thick mist, appearing next to Falohn as her eyes rolled independently from each other in her sockets. ‘You okay?’ He asked as he hugged her. ‘Yeah…’ and shook her head as other Chimera had now appeared. ‘I assume this is not going according to your plan, right?’ Eleanandra asked as she glanced at Falohn. ‘Not at all, Wingy… not at all…’ He answered as they now stood back to back. ‘I will not ask again, leave Imp King… and take your wife with you…’ The Chimera Alpha growled. Falohn looked at the Alpha and then nodded. He took Eleanandra’s hand and then disappeared with her.

‘What if she was right, Nha'Ahrim?’ Another voice came to him and the Chimera Alpha turned around. ‘What do you mean?’ He asked as his mate stepped next to him and both watched the spot where the two Fae had stood only seconds ago. ‘Exactly as I say… what if she was right…? What if it was the young Mhysta?’ And looked at her mate. ‘We all know that the whole family died, in that plane-crash… why should I even bother questioning her…?’ He asked as he turned and walked back in the room. ‘I’m not so sure…’ she answered as she followed him and jumped on the bed, next to him. ‘She knew things about us only the Harion bloodline knows…’ She answered as she pushed her head against his and closed her eyes, making him growl at that, as other Chimera came in as well and lay down next to the bed. ‘Narinda… please, stop talking…’ He sighed, making her and the others wheeze.

The door was smashed open and the Chimera jumped to their feet as the cloaked figure entered with a two dead Chimera in its hands. Nha'Ahrim and Narinda jumped from the bed and attacked the intruder. The figure raised his arm, sending them flying and collided with the opposite wall. They howled on impact as the figure grinned. ‘You belong to me now…’ a voice said ‘We belong to no one!’ Nha'Ahrim growled. ‘Oh, yes, you do… in a few seconds you will belong to me… and with you on my side, I will rule the Underground…’ The figure said as he pulled off his hood. ‘Mhyst Emperor…’ Nha'Ahrim growled, glaring at the intruder, who looked down at him. ‘And then, my cute, powerless, Chimera, you will help me in getting the Mhysta to my side…’ He grinned wickedly. Nha'Ahrim’s eyes turned wide and bared his teeth. ‘Yes, you just denied her your loyalty… now, you will pledge loyalty… to me!’ The Mhyst Emperor roared, as light filled the room, and the Chimera were blasted with the controlling energy of the Mhyst Emperor. ‘You already did well, by attacking the Imp King… now, let phase two begin…’ The Emperor laughed. ‘Rise, Chimera… and bow to your new ruler!’ He screamed and laughed as the Chimera bowed to the Mhyst Emperor Marinius. ‘You will be mine, sweet little elf… with you by my side, I will be able to rule the Empire for another thousand millennia… mark my words…’ He grinned as he licked his teeth and then disappeared, leaving the two dead Chimera behind.

Back in the throne-room of the Imperial palace of the Mhyst Empire, the Emperor removed his cape and sat down on his throne. ‘Bring the prisoners…’ He ordered the emotionless dolls that served him. One nodded and disappeared, reappearing a few seconds later with six Fae. They were heavily beaten, bones were visible over the thin skin. Hollowed eyes looked at the Emperor as he smirked down at them. ‘Look who I found, alive and well…?’ He said as he enlarged the mirror ‘She’s alive…’ Marinius coed as he grinned at the horror-stricken faces of the six in front of him. ‘Nandra…’ The woman said as tears appeared in her eyes. ‘Yes, that is right… your sweet little elven child is still alive… Do you want to know what happened with her, since she was found in the rubble, of the crash?’ He asked with mocking sadness. ‘I will tell you anyway… It is your daughter anyway…’ He sighed and told them what had happened to her. ‘And you see, she is on her honeymoon, right now… That is right.. she has gone off and married the Imp King… isn’t that a nice surprise? I remember that you and the Gracious Royal had made a contract when you were still in the Underground…’ He smirked ‘Do they know, it was a marriage contract, to begin with? A sly plan to merge your barony with the Imp Kingdom? Do you think I wouldn’t have known, what you were planning from the beginning, you damn wench?’ He screamed all of a sudden and struck her. ‘Mom!’ The four children called out and turned their faces to the Mhyst Emperor. ‘Oh, I like those expressions… what are you going to do, huh? You haven’t used your Magick in a while now… Do you really think you are a match to me?’ Marinius coed menacingly. ‘We’re not… not at the moment… but you’re forgetting how Elf used to be… how resilient she was, resourceful and persevering. What I saw of her, she hasn’t lost that… she will kick your ass…’ The oldest of the two guys said, making them all nod at that. ‘You have such faith in your sister… Did you know that she had to bury you all at eleven… what makes you believe that she still thinks that you all are still alive?’ Marinius asked as he looked at him. ‘Marek… that is enough…’ His father told him and Marek growled at that.

‘Marek is right about her… and you must know of the bond between siblings… especially twins and multiples.’ Their father now spoke up as Thandra had sat up again. ‘How can you be…’ she started but Marinius held up his hand, effectively stopping her in continuing that sentence. ‘Thandra… your daughter will be mine… one way or another… You should've given her up while you still had the chance…’ The Mhyst Emperor said as he looked from the glass at the woman on the floor in front of him. ‘You will never get her, Marinius… She is her father’s daughter… Nandra will always find a way…’ She said and Marinius bit his teeth at that. ‘You all need to have some extra torture…’ He growled and with a wave of his hand the six Fae disappeared back to the dungeons.

‘If I cannot get you through manipulation, I will get you through manipulating your husband… sweet little elven child…’ He said, staring in the mirror, looking at the young woman, who had now undressed and stepped in the bath. He saw her close her eyes and lick her lips as she massaged her breasts. ‘You dirty little thing…’ He mused as he saw her hand dance over her exposed flesh and down. She cupped her womanhood and pushed her fingers in, spreading her legs and moving in a rhythm she found. Marinius groaned, feeling himself grow hard and touched himself. ‘That’s it, little slut, ride those fingers…’ he whispered as he saw the young Mhysta in the bath. The Mhyst Emperor wet his hand to get less friction and sped up. ‘Oh, I want to pound you and fill you to the rim, you dirty little whore….’ he groaned and dropped his head in his neck. He was close and heard her moan as she too was close. They toppled over the edge at the same time and his seed dripped over her face in the reflection. ‘What a sight…’ he breathed and stretched lazily as he watched how the Imp King had walked up to her and now fucked her hard. 

A dark smirk grew upon his face as he suddenly knew what to do, to separate the two. ‘Yes, that’s it…’ He said and laughed as he rose from his seat. ‘This time next year… you will be mine… and I will have fucked you many times by then. Every single second of the day!’ Marinius called out and disappeared to his room.

~*~

The day after they returned from their honeymoon, Judge Stephens called Sascha if they had anything to do that evening and then invited himself over for drinks. He wanted to discuss something with him. Sascha and Eleanore had looked at each other and both raised their shoulders at that. 

Judge Stephens showed up that evening, and during drinks he handed Sascha a file. He had been dumbfounded when he opened the file and saw the case, he had been eyeing, the second it surfaced, and now that he had been offered it, he just couldn’t say no to that. He had hugged the Judge and had said he would not let him down. Eleanore was happy for him but somewhere in the back of her mind, alarm-bells were ringing. She paid them no heed as Sascha kissed her and popped the champagne. Eleanore missed the dark, predatory gleam in the eyes of Judge Stephens as he watched the two. He had left an hour later, Sascha thanking him again for the opportunity.

~*~

The next day they had met up with Gabriel and Sarah and told them what had transpired the evening before in between them telling about their honeymoon. She had seen the friends high five each other with a smile but the alarm-bells hadn’t stopped the second he had accepted the case. Eleanore shook her head and fawned over the little guy who was now happily looking up at her in her arms, promising him that she would spoil him rotten, which was only natural for a Godparent and aunt to do that. He had grinned at her, making the two women laugh.

Although their friendship had all but died out, they were still family and she was happy for them both, as Sarah told them about how Toby had stepped up as an older brother, and had helped them around the house, as Sarah was still recovering. 

~*~

‘Mom… Where do the ‘Th’ and ‘M’ stand for?’ Hannah started, as they were in the grocery store. ‘They stand for Theresa and Marian… Those are the names I received when I got baptized, sweet.’ And explained what the baptism was. ‘Why?’ Eleanore asked as she looked at her, as Hannah shrugged ‘No reason, really… does dad have more names as well?’ Hannah asked now. ‘Tell me munchkin, why the sudden interest?’ as Hannah looked away from her. ‘How come I don’t have more names…?’ Eleanore smiled at that and held Hannah close. ‘It is normal for Catholic People to be baptized… Your birth parents weren’t religious in any way, so that is why you and your brother have never been baptized…’ She explained. ‘Not fair…’ Eleanore heard Hannah mutter, making her cup her daughter’s face and look at her. ‘Sweety, if you want to be baptized, me and your father, will be the last people on Earth, that will try and talk you out of it… and if you decide to continue down this path, we both will support you in any way we can… The same goes for David… the reason why we haven’t done this yet, is because you two are very smart kids… and we want you to understand what it means, by getting baptized…’ Eleanore said as they made their way back to the limo. ‘That and we wanted to let you decide and not make the decision for you…’ She finished, pulling her daughter close, resting her cheek on top of her head. 

‘How do you know if the names you choose are right for you?’ Hannah asked and Eleanore furrowed her eyebrows ‘Its a feeling that you get. And you just know that you’re right.’ She said as they drove away. ‘Like your hunches?’ Hannah asked and Eleanore nodded at that with a smile. ‘Like, I have a hunch, that this isn’t what you really wanted to ask me, is it?’ She asked knowingly and Hannah pouted and looked away from her. Eleanore took hold of her daughter’s chin and turned her head back to look at her ‘What is your question, Hannah? You know that there are no silly questions, and that there are no secrets between us…’ Eleanore said as she looked at her. ‘How come you never told us, that you could turn Fae?’ And Eleanore’s eyes widened in surprise ‘Because the answer is the same… we both want you to make your own decisions, and not be influenced what we want for you…’ She said softly ‘I want to become Fae, like you and dad, and I know that David would want to, as well…’ Hannah said looking at her mother. ‘Tell you what, let’s discuss this tonight with your father, okay? About, being baptized and becoming Fae… But let me ask you this, how did you find out?’ She asked and Hannah blushed as she told what she had overheard ‘I am so going to kill them…’ Eleanore muttered as Hannah had finished, making Hannah giggle. 

‘Thank you, Rafael…’ She said as he put the groceries on the bar and he nodded at that. ‘Anything else, Ma’am?’ and Eleanore shook her head. ‘Call, if you need me…’ he then said and disappeared. ‘Come, help me with the groceries… after that we can bake cookies for your father…’ She said, making Hannah jump excitedly.

‘I’m going to kill them…’ Sascha said as he rubbed his face, when Hannah was done explaining, and Eleanore laughed ‘That is what I said, when she told me…’ she said as she leaned against the counter. ‘But it is not as simple as it sounds, Hannah…’ He then said as he shook his head ‘The Ritual of Change and corresponding Law Of the Changeling is not without danger, or pain… Tell you what, let me do some research and I will get back at you on that topic… Now, for you getting baptized… I don’t see why you shouldn’t… Why don’t we ask Bishop Delgado about that, Sunday after Mass… okay? And because it was your idea to begin with, I want you to actively think about a middle name as well… Me and your mother will pick one, and you the other… But, I want you to think really long and hard about that, this isn’t just something you do with a wave of the arm, Hannah… These names will stay with you for the rest of your life, and all names carry a special energy with them… especially at FortRidge…’ He said as Hannah’s face split in a wide grin and hugged her father. ‘I will, dad… thank you…’ she said gratefully as Sascha ruffled her hair, and with that Eleanore started cooking.

~*~

The following days they discussed names for both Hannah and David, and laughed at the absurdity of some names Hannah came up with. In the end they settled on Hannah Michaela Grace CarMichaels, and David Marcus Anthony CarMichaels. Sascha had also found out that there was a paragraph in the Ritual of Change that stated that human children of Royalty did not have to follow the Law of the Changeling. A sub law existed named the Ancient Blood Ritual. He read the law a few times and sought out Royals who had done this ritual and met the children that underwent this Ritual. Returning Aboveground he explained what he had found and the two discussed this with Hannah. She had nodded and explained what the difficult words meant in the Ritual. 

~*~

The baptism was a small affair, the four of them, Sarah and Gabriel, Ari and Patrick were there as well, and then the bishop. After the baptism of both children, which happened on a day that there was a Full Moon, they started preparing for the Ancient Blood Ritual. Hannah listened to the explanation once again and nodded as she looked at her parents. ‘You can still back out…’ Sascha said as he placed her favourite drink in front of her. Hannah looked from her father at her mother at her drink and then nodded as she drank the contents in one gulp. Hannah noted that it actually tasted good and not at all coppery, like blood usually tasted, but kept her thoughts to herself. ‘Guess that was that then…’ She heard her mother say and felt how she kissed the top of her head. David was next and he just drank cause he was thirsty. Sascha and Eleanore looked at each other, wondering if they had done the right thing. ‘No way back, now…’ They said in unison and then hugged both children.

~*~

This Ritual went on for the following three weeks and as both children fell a sleep, the anxious waiting began, for them. They checked up on the children, every three hours, as it was advised and watched for any sign that they needed medical attention.

‘It will be alright, right?’ Sascha asked as they sat in bed and Eleanore looked up from her law book. ‘I hope so… we will know in the next twenty-four hours.’ she answered truthfully as she put her book away and snuggled up to him, feeling how he kissed the top of her head. ‘Do you think w-…’ but Eleanore kissed him ‘It was their decision, not ours, they both know what will happen, and I have faith that their transformation will go without a hitch.’ She whispered as she locked eyes with him. ‘But…’ He started and Eleanore raised an eyebrow at him. ‘Since when did you become ‘mister worry about it all’…? I thought that was my department…’ Eleanore asked and he laughed at that as he cupped her face and kissed her. ‘Look at the bright side… twenty-four hours of blissful peace…’ She whispered as she moved her hips and he groaned. ‘Vixen…’ he muttered and cupped her breast. ‘I know…’ Eleanore giggled as she kissed her way down and pulled his harem-pants down. They both moaned as she wrapped her mouth around him as she licked and sucked him, enjoying the sounds he made because of her, feeling how he grabbed her hair, and moaned harshly as she felt the energy around him change. She looked up at him and pure white eyes looking back at her, as a scowl grew on his face, she closed her eyes and continued her torture. Eleanore heard him growl and toppled over the edge, and swallowed every last drop. Sascha grabbed her hair and pulled her up ‘You will pay for that, you little minx…’ He promised her darkly and pushed her onto her back, and paid her back one-hundred fold, making her scream his name as he licked and teased her until she came. Blood flowed richly as their doubts and worries disappeared, their bodies moving together.

‘All is normal…’ He whispered as he joined her on the balcony, lighting a cigarette. ‘Don’t worry… They’ll be fine, Maverick…’ she answered and looked at him. ‘But…’ and Eleanore lay a finger on his mouth as she turned and shook her head ‘It is our blood, that will be running through their veins, from now on… have a little more faith, in them… in us… in our bond, and blood…’ She said as she pulled his head down and kissed him. 

And she was right, because just twenty-four hours later both children had woken up and enjoying their new abilities. Eleanore looked at Sascha with a raised eye-brow, that told him _’I told you so…’_ making him groan and wipe his hair back, his wife smirking triumphed and chuckled ‘Doesn’t make me love you any less…’ she said and wrapped her arms around his waist as they both watched their children pop in and out of their bedroom, enjoying their new abilities and how much they could see and hear. 

~*~

The case got more intensive and their relationship started to get in serious weather. She witnessed how dark tentacles were wrapped around her husband quite tightly and she feared the energy that came from him. He was trapped in the energy of the High Judge, and pleaded with Sascha to drop the case; to get away from Marius Stephens, the High Judge. Sascha shook his head and said he was in too deep now, and needed to see this to the end. He had kissed her continued working the case. The alarm-bells she had been hearing from the first moment, grew in intensity, and when he returned one evening from a meeting with the Judge she witnessed tentacles coming form his energy-field, which had darkened since working on the case. Eleanore grew fearful at that and swallowed. 

Eleanore discussed this with Gabriel and Sarah, who had seen the change in his demeanour as well, and tried to do everything they knew, to make him quit. Their pleas fell on death ears, and they had to watch with sorrow how the energy around him darkened, getting heavier and more menacing by each passing day. He was being pulled into a dark abyss where no one could find him. 

And with that, cracks started to show in the relationship of the power-couple of the law world… and the paparazzi was loving it, adding to the fuel of the already strained marriage of the two. 

~*~

Samir narrowed his eyes as he saw the two in the car arguing with each other. Something was off with this whole situation… Call it a hunch, but in all his years of being a private investigator turned paparazzi, he knew when something was not right with the story. This was not how he had got to know them. They never argued, yes, they had their squabbles, but they had always been light-hearted, almost juvenile in nature. This was different, it was like some kind of spell had been put on them. He shook his head, there was no such thing as Magick.. And all tricks were explainable, when one would look at it from the right angle. Samir narrowed his eyes, watching how Eleanore wiped her hair back, looking out of the window as Sascha looked in front of him, a dark scowl on his face. Samir shivered… this was going South… he knew it. He felt it with every fibre of his being. 

He called Gabriel for an appointment, voicing his worries and suspicions with them, as he had closed the door of their office. At that point Gabriel asked him if he could do some extra investigation about the case, and trail Sascha with his appointments with the Judge. He had nodded and the three started to work together, relaying each other the information.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Just a warning up front, things will get worse, in the last two chapters, that will come after this…


	15. ~*~ Three years: The beginning of the end (I) ~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning, darkness ahead. Triggers: marital rape, mental and physical abuse, cutting.

‘What is he doing to you?’ She asked Sascha as the division looked at the two. ‘He isn’t doing anything… Leave, I am busy…’ he said with a scowl on his face. ‘Ever since Judge Stephens gave you this assignment, you have been changing… And I am not the only one who can see it.’ Eleanore said as her face contracted painfully ‘You have become distant, stoic, and painfully rude, Sascha… this is not how we know you…’ She argued and waved at the others in the division, as they nodded in agreement. He stopped and looked at her. Instinctively she took a step back when she saw his eyes. ‘What part of leave, don’t you understand, wench?’ and a collective gasp went through the division as they couldn’t believe what he had just called her, Eleanore swallowed audible and cleared her throat. ‘Okay, wow… I am sorry to have bothered you, My Lord… I will take my leave now…’ She answered as she curtsied, turning around and with a deep breath she walked back to the elevator, ignoring Gabriel as he called her name. Worried, the two looked at each other, and nodded.

Sarah hurried after Eleanore as Gabriel walked into Sascha’s office closing the door behind him ‘What the fuck do you think you’re doing… you lousy Imp…?’ He growled, as he leaned over Sascha’s desk, and peered at him. ‘I do not think I gave you permission to enter my office, hobgoblin…’ He answered as dark indigo eyes looked at Gabriel. ‘I told you, didn’t I? Hurt her, and they will never find you again… So, again, what the fuck are you doing…? Before I lose all control over myself.’ Jareth growled, his eyes flaming. ‘I am busy… I can’t have any distractions…’ Sascha answered, fury in his eyes. ‘Distractions? Is that what she is now? Instead of your wife, your Queen… you find her now distracting?’ Gabriel asked dumbfounded as he shook his head. ‘What I call her, is none of your business…’ and Sascha heard his friend growl at that ‘She is my wife… she will never be able to be a Queen, remember what she told you? Tell me, hobgoblin, how does your Queen feel about the relationship you two have…?’ He continued with a dark energy around him. ‘Do not forget who you’re talking to, you fucking imp. She’s my sister… Sarah knows that… And you know that too… I protect her, the same way, I protect my family… Elf is right… you have changed, since taking the case… ’ Jareth said as his eyes turned a hellish blue and venomous green. ‘So, is that your true nature, hobgoblin, you side with her… without hearing my side of the story? I will give you an option, choose her or me… there is no us, any more…’ Falohn said as he rose and the two locked eyes ‘You fucking Imp… what the actual fuck? Do not make me punch some sense into you…’ Jareth growled. An unfelt rumble went through the company as the first cracks in a millennia old friendship appeared. 

Eleanore had paled beyond recognition as she walked onto her floor. This could not be happening, she swayed on her feet and held onto the wall to steady herself. ‘Eleanore?’ She heard and she looked up and saw Emma stand in front of her. ‘I… I am fine…’ she said and Emma rolled her eyes ‘Liar…’ Emma answered and hugged her ‘I… I don’t know what happened to him…’ Eleanore said terrified as Bobby and Patrick stopped next to her. ‘He has changed… so much, he actually terrifies me…’ She said as they walked into her office. ‘I am afraid to go home with him…’ Sarah heard as she walked onto the floor and her breath caught in her throat. _What the fuck?_ and hurried back to the elevator, Gabriel needed to hear this. 

~*~

The two started to avoid each other in and out of the company. When he was in the Underground, she would be here, and vice versa. Everyone in the company knew that there was a war brewing between the two and braced themselves for the eruption, that would happen sooner than later. The cliques huddled together, wondering what had happened to make them despise each other so. Many opted that her Intax status had something to do with it, others told that she was cheating. And, yet, others said he was the one cheating. ‘No one is cheating on the other. That is not how I know them… do not forget who you are talking about…’ Jareth growled at them, making the clique jump apart. ‘As for the Intax status… the Imp King and his family are the only ones who are strong enough to resist the energy that comes with the status… there are a lot of Intax in the Imp Kingdom, because the Imps were never good with rules and laws…’ He told them with a scowl on his face ‘Then what is it?’ Someone asked boldly as he locked eyes with the Goblin King. ‘We don’t know, and we’re trying to figure it out.’ He said darkly. ‘If you had your eyes in your sockets and not in your pockets, like most of you do, you would be able to see the Magick that has been done to him…’ Jareth bit at them. ‘Yet, we have no clue in what kind of spell is placed on him, and without knowing that, we can’t bring him back…’ He then sighed and sat down on a chair as the clique looked at him. ‘Are you okay?’ someone asked, making him look up at with glowing eyes. ‘He’s my best friend, and she is my sister… how do you think I am feeling?’ He said darkly and the clique took a step back. 

‘Fuck! Now, what?’ He all but screamed furious as he felt his duty call. He rubbed his eyes and then disappeared in a wave of glitters. ‘Poor challenger…’ One of the clique said and all nodded at that.

Jareth was in a particularly foul mood as he looked out of the window and watched the challenger run through the Labyrinth. The little dick didn’t stand a chance. He knew the little bastard would give up somewhere half way. He rubbed his face and stomped his foot on the floor in annoyance. He always got angry when he felt helpless… Jareth sighed and put his head in his neck.

Oh, by the Gods, he wanted to kill him, for everything he had done to her. He wanted to make him pay, to hurt, to kill… wage war on the Imp Kingdom, and sever the important contracts their ancestors had forged a long time ago. He didn’t need a friend like _that_.

Sarah appeared in the throne-room and watched him transform in front of her eyes. Gone was Goblin King, that she had loved and feared, that she obeyed. Instead there was a creature, made completely out of ice, with icicles on his shoulders and back. A cold wind swept through the throne-room as snow covered the ground. The Goblin King locked blood-red eyes with the woman in front of her, seeing something flash within her eyes and sighed. He drew back when Sarah walked up to him and stretched out an arm at her. ‘It’s okay, Holly King… I know how you feel, but let’s not forget that the Labyrinth is connected to you. She feels whatever you feel, and having said that, there is a challenger that is freezing because of you…’ He heard his Queen say, as she lay a hand on his cheek, nodding her head in the direction of the window. 

‘He will give up anyway…’ Jareth growled, glaring at the window. ‘That may be so… it doesn’t want to say you can freeze the challenger, or giving that child a premature death…’ Sarah told him as she rolled her eyes, making Jareth glare at her. She raised an eyebrow and heard him mutter something underneath his breath as he changed back. ‘There is my husband….’ Sarah said as she kissed his cheek, and then leaned against the wall, observing him. ‘You know that I will follow you, wherever you may go… but do you really want to wage war?’ She asked after a while, seeing him set his jaw at that. ‘Remember what you told me…? if there is one Kingdom you do not want to mess with, it is the Imp Kingdom…’ she held up her hand as he looked at her ‘It doesn’t mean that I condone what he has done… my hands have been itching ever since we figured out that he is being controlled. And that is just it… as long as we do not know what it is that controls him… we can’t do anything…’ Sarah explained. ‘I fear for her safety as well… we may not be on the right foot with each other, ever since I figured out that she was an Intax, it doesn’t mean that I don’t care for her or her safety. By the Ancients, Jareth, she’s my sister-in-law…’ She huffed and wiped a hand through her hair.

‘That is the first time, I actually hear you call her that…’ Jareth said after a while and pursed his lips. ‘Yeah… I needed to wrap my mind around that one…’ She answered truthfully as she avoided his eyes and watched the challenger. ‘Stoffel…’ Sarah called and the little goblin appeared in front of her, bowing ‘Command me, My Queen…’ he answered. ‘Tail the Imp King for a few days… I want to know what happens when he is with Judge Stephens… Then report to me…’ She said and Stoffel nodded. ‘Will do, Queeny.’ He said and disappeared. ‘We need prove before we can make a plan of attack… you taught me that.’ Sarah shrugged with a loving smile as Jareth looked at her. 

He had been right, as always… the little jerk had given up halfway… He had wiped the memories of the brother, send him back aboveground and then wiped the memories of everyone who knew the young boy. ‘Well, you will find a great family here, I’ll make sure of it…’ he said as he took the child in his arms and smiled at the babe. ‘You will feel loved…’ He said and disappeared with him. 

~*~

‘Where were you?’ He asked with dark eyes as he looked at her, sipping his whiskey. ‘I thought I told you… Do you not trust me any more?’ She asked as she looked at him ‘I don’t…’ He stated simply and she swallowed. ‘Again, where were you…?’ He asked her ‘I was at Ari and Patrick. You can call him if you wish…’ She bit at him, throwing him the phone. ‘You think I would call them, they’re just an alibi, isn’t he?’ Sascha asked as he stood ‘Sascha! What the hell has gotten into you?’ She whispered as she did not believe her ears. ‘Isn’t he?’ He yelled and threw his glass at the wall, which shattered into a million little pieces. Eleanore jumped and backed away from him. ‘Why in the name of the Ancient Gods would I ever cheat on you… give me one good reason as to why I should? You are everything that I needed in the first place… I don’t think I have loved anyone more in my whole life, the way I love you… needed someone more, the way I need you… Sascha, I…’ and her cheek burned. Terrified and nonplussed she looked at him as she rubbed her painful cheek. He had hit her, he had actually hit her.

Eleanore didn’t have much time to process the slap because he wrapped a hand around her neck and smacked her against the wall, knocking the wind out of her chest and struggled against him as he groped her, ripping the clothes from her body proceeding to rape and beat her, as she begged him to stop hurting her. Her pleas fell on death ears as he continued to beat and rape her, hearing him laugh the whole time.

Later that evening, she watched him storm into the bedroom, coming back with a duffel bag not much later. ‘Sascha…?’ She whispered not understanding as he threw the bag in her arms. ‘Leave… and don’t come back…’ He growled. ‘What…? What is the meaning of this?’ Eleanore asked as tears gathered in her eyes. ‘What does it look like, Craemal…? I am throwing you out… you will receive the divorce papers, when you will clean your desk in the morning…’ He said, a painful darkness surrounding him. ‘Sascha… What happened to you…?’ she whispered as tears slid down her face. ‘I want those rings back…’ He said coldly, as he sat down on the couch and glared at her, menacingly. Heart-broken, and fighting against her tears, she removed the two rings from her finger and lay them on the table. Eleanore slowly turned around cast one look over her shoulder before the elevator-doors closed behind her.

Crying she walked out of the building. ‘Take care of him General… he is not himself as of late…’ she whispered as the Imp flew out of her hair. The Imp General nodded concerned ‘I don’t think I’ll ever be fine again, General… not after this…’ Eleanore answered his unspoken question, and swallowed the lump in her throat. She watched the Imp disappear and, now, completely alone, and homeless, Eleanore stood in the pouring rain, as she looked up and closed her eyes. ‘Sometimes, just sometimes…’ she whispered as tears slid across her face. Eleanore turned and walked through the deserted streets, rounded the corner and toward…

she didn’t know… 

~*~

‘He was right, after all… I should never have married you…’ He told her darkly and Eleanore closed her eyes. ‘Who was…?’ She asked as she took the pen and swallowed ‘Marius… he told me that you had me under a spell from the beginning… and he was right…’ He said as he watched her sign the papers. ‘No, CarMichaels, no… I didn’t… the only one, who is guilty of doing that, is _you…_ ’ Eleanore told him as anger and coldness won from her composure, her eyes changing a bottomless black and rose to her feet. ‘You were the one who spelled me… you were the one who got me into bed with that poisonous tongue of yours… oh, no, how could I forget, it was the laundry room floor… _you_ were the one, who made _me_ weak, made me not want to live without you… Come to think of it, you didn’t spell me, you fucking cursed me…’ She said coldly as she stood, locking eyes with each other ‘I forgot what I saw in you in the first place. You took everything from me, my children, my friends, our unborn child… my heart… and my life… I hope you can live with yourself, and Gabriel’s wrath when that happens… because you know… I told him, if I die, know that it was either Sascha who broke my heart, or him throwing me off the balcony…’ Eleanore said as ice-crystals appeared on the windows of his office. ‘If I go down, I will take you and the fucking company with me…’ She whispered menacingly and Sascha knew she meant it. ‘How I despise you, wench…’ He growled as he balled his fist ‘The feeling is so very mutual…’ Eleanore answered and threw the papers on his desk and let the fountain pen drop on the table. The tip broke and Eleanore watched with dark satisfaction as he cringed at that. ‘I hope Karma finds you, you fucking bastard, and that you die the ugliest death in history…’ She finished, turning on her heel and left the office. ‘Door!’ he called after her and Eleanore raised her middle finger at him as she walked past the coffee-corner.

Before she had time to react she felt him grab her arm and pull her back. ‘Let me go, you fucktard… you’re hurting me… or do you want me to add harassment to the growing list of me suing you into oblivion…?’ Eleanore growled as they looked at each other, hatred spilling from them, making the employees back away from them. It seemed like an eternity when one of them moved. It had been Sascha who had backhanded her, as she lost her balance and fell with her head against the door-frame of the coffee-corner. Eleanore sat there for a while as she rubbed her cheek, he had hit her… he had actually gone and hit her, again, now in front of her everyone! She looked up and a deep hatred grew in her eyes. ‘Apparently you did want to add harassment to the list…’ Eleanore said as she stood up and forced herself to stay upright. ‘Bitch…’ He yelled at her and Eleanore gave a dark smirk. ‘Good idea to record everything, for my own lawyer…’ she responded nastily ‘Illegally obtained, won’t hold in court…’ He said ‘Does it now? What makes you so sure, about that… Guess, you don’t know me, at all… Never forget that it was me, who beat you in court… it was me, that you can’t win from… that hasn’t changed, CarMichaels…’ Eleanore told him, with that she turned toward Gabriel and Sarah _‘This is what it looks like when two people decide love has died…’_ she told them coldly. Not waiting for them to answer, she moved toward the elevator, went down walked out of CarMichaels and Kingly Private International with her head held high…

And out of their lives…

Heart-broken Gabriel and Sarah looked at each other and everyone in the jumped when Sascha threw the door shut. Gabriel motioned Sarah in his office and as she closed the door he pulled her in a comforting hug, and he felt how her shoulders starting to shake as sobs wrecked her body. He leaned against the door, closing his eyes and buried his face in her neck, as he too started to cry now. 

Samir saw her walk out of the company and step into a black limo. He snapped a few pictures of the licence plate and called some people from his investigating days. ‘Wait, what? Who does the limo belong to?’ Samir asked dumbfounded as one of his contacts called him back. ‘How did they get in contact with each other?’ he asked no one specific. ‘No, I know, you don’t know…’ He answered as his colleague answered. ‘It was rhetorical… thanks for the info…’ and hung up; Gabriel was not going to like this, but he had to, he had promised him to relay any information he got to them. He sighed and emailed him the information.

~*~

Sarah hadn’t heard from Stoffel in a few days, and was getting worried; this was not like him. The door to their office opened and Sascha looked at them, with a dark gleam in his eyes, a leather satchel in his hand and threw it on her desk, making her jump back. ‘I think you lost something Kingly… I am here to return that to you…’ he answered and walked out. The Goblin Royals looked at each other and then at the satchel, and carefully Sarah undid the clasp and opened the bag. She drew back in fright, covering her mouth, as tears stung her eyes.

Gabriel unleashed a feral growl as he saw the beaten body of the little goblin. A severed ear and his eyes gone, his fur covered in dried blood. Before Sarah could stop him, he was on his feet, ran toward Sascha’s office and smashed the door open. ‘How dare you…?’ He screamed furiously. Sascha looked up with feigned surprise, and arched an eyebrow. ‘How dare I do what?’ He asked and with that Jareth punched his best friend. ‘Fuck you, and our contracts, you fucked up asshole… I wash my hands from you… We all see it, yet, you don’t.. We all know that Stephens has you under a spell… Yet, you don’t see it, and think we all are your enemies… I am done with you, your company, and you as a friend… Let it be known, that, from this day forward, our contracts are void and nullified…’ Jareth hissed as his eyes flashed and thunder was heard in the distance. ‘Good riddance, I believe…’ Falohn said as he rubbed his cheek and rose to his feet. ‘You’re fired.’ He said coldly, and Jareth growled once again. ‘You’ll be sorry, you did that… Fucktard… Mark my words…’ Jareth promised him darkly as he pointed a finger at him, with that he walked back to his office.

Muttering something underneath his breath he took his coat and looked at Sarah. ‘Are you coming, precious?’ He asked as he stretched out a hand at her, and heard the pleading in his voice. She nodded, and rose from her seat. ‘I’ll follow you everywhere, even to death…’ She answered as she pulled her things together and took his hand. As they walked out of his office, the division rose to their feet and bowed deeply for them. ‘You know where to find us…’ Sarah told them as she looked around the division and then at her old office she shared with Gabriel. They moved to the elevator and left.

Rafael had witnessed the scene unfold in front of him and a scowl grew upon his face. Fury, like he had never felt before, took hold of him, and balled his fist. The elevator-doors opened and six other men entered, locking eyes with the General. He nodded as the six men stood in front of him. Together, as one, they kicked open the door, and entered the office. ‘What the fuck!’ Falohn screamed in anger, watching his platoon stand in front of him. ‘What is the meaning of this?’ He called out and glared at the platoon ‘For too long have we watched you slip away from us… Please accept our resignation…’ General Miki said stoically as the platoon bowed. ‘And what if I don’t…?’ Falohn growled, his eyes white, and red glimmers dancing within the white orbs. ‘You have no say in this… we guard the throne, Falohn… and with what we have seen of you as of late… we do not serve you any longer… This is not who you are…’ General Miki said as he had walked up to him, leaning over his desk, glaring at the Dark King. ‘I promised the Imp Regent, to watch over… to guard, and protect you. You leave me no other choice than to break that promise to her…’ He growled in a whisper as his eyes glittered in a way Falohn had never seen in him before. ‘Who is this Imp Regent, you speak off…. I do not remember, giving someone that title?’ He asked, leaning back in his chair, a cold look in his eyes. Miki smiled coldly at him. ‘We do not answer to you… Falohn…’ He said. ‘I am your King.’ Falohn cried out. ‘No, you’re not…’ Miki answered as he rose to his full height. ‘You have lost our trust, our alliance, our friendship, sword and shield, and our protection. We can no longer do that with a clear conscious…’ Miki continued. ‘Fare you well…’ The General finished as he and the platoon bowed. ‘General!’ Falohn called out. ‘We do not hear you…’ General Miki said turning around and looking over his shoulder. ‘Platoon, with me…’ He said as the six men turned on their heel.

Falohn watched his platoon leave, many of the employees standing up and following him. ‘Where the fuck do you think you’re all going?’ He asked menacingly. ‘We’re leaving…’ Cindy answered as she looked at her former boss. ‘We, also, can no longer work for you with a clear conscious…’ She said as the employees had banded behind her. ‘Do you think I will let you?’ Falohn asked as the elevator-doors opened. ‘We do not answer to you…’ Cindy answered as she swallowed. ‘Yes, you do…’ Falohn responded and advanced on her. ‘You will not hurt my sister, Falohn!’ The General called out and blocked his attack with a drawn sword, locking eyes with the Dark Imp King. ‘I’ve always been stronger than you, Falohn… do you really want to square off me, at this point in time?’ Miki growled as he stepped in front of Cindy. ‘That is what I thought…’ Miki nodded as Falohn took a step back. ‘Let’s go…’ They heard Cindy say, as they locked eyes, and he nodded. ‘Get Emma, Bobby, and Patrick… I think they would like to leave as well, after hearing this.’ Cindy nodded and disappeared in a puff of white smoke. ‘I protect the subjects…’ Miki said as Falohn looked at him. ‘From foreign… _and_ domestic enemies… that is what I was told to do, so that is what I do.’ He answered as he straightened and sheathed his sword. ‘Falohn…’ He finished as he gave a curt bow and turned around.

The elevator closed and Falohn stood alone in the now empty division, and a rumble went through the company. As Falohn unleashed a furious scream the division was ripped apart, and furniture was thrown to the sides, as the glass windows shattered. 

‘What are we going to do now?’ Sarah asked as they walked out of the firm. ‘We’ll find a way…’ He answered as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. ‘We’re two and three for a reason… If need to be, we will start our own firm.’ Gabriel continued and felt her nod as she started to cry. ‘It’ll be alright…’ He whispered as they stood on the pavement.

‘Master and Misses Kingly…’ a voice came to them and they looked at the group that appeared outside as well. ‘Rafael… guys, what are you all doing here…?’ Gabriel asked surprised as he let go of Sarah. ‘We quit…’ Cindy told them as the others nodded ‘We could no longer look away.’ Bobby answered and Gabriel nodded at that. ‘There is only one thing we can do, right now, in this situation.’ Sarah then said as she wiped a hand through her hair ‘And that is?’ Patrick asked and furrowed his brows as Sarah smirked ‘We drink ourselves in a coma…’ She said and the others laughed at that. ‘Where do you want to to go?’ Gabriel now asked and Sarah chuckled at that. ‘We go, where they know how to drink…’ And Gabriel laughed at that ‘Where would that be?’ Rafael asked as he cocked his head to the side. ‘The Goblin City…’ Jareth answered as his Queen nodded. ‘Come on, you’re all invited…’ Sarah said with a gleam in her eyes. ‘I’ll be right there… don’t start without me…’ Jareth said as Sarah nodded and then all disappeared to FortRidge.

Jareth took a deep breath and then closed his eyes, searching Eleanore’s energy, and his heart contracted painfully as she denied him to find her. _Please, Elf, let me in… we need to talk…_ He all but begged her. _There is nothing to talk about… I am sorry, Jareth…_ her voice whispered in his head and he chocked up, hearing the pain and heartache in her voice. _Know that we support you and want the best for you… Should you need us…_ He heard her chuckle without merit and he gave a smile at that. _I’ll know where to find you… go, to your friends and family… they need you now…_ She told him and it staid silent for a while _Thank you, brother, for everything… I love you…never forget that…_ and he felt her slip away from his mind. _Elf…_ He called out and a shocked tear trailed down his cheek as she said that. Was this a goodbye, a farewell? _I’m fine… never, for a second, think that I forgot that I owe you my life…_ He heard her answer annoyed. _I don’t care what you’re doing, or where you are… Just tell me, if I need to get you out…_ he responded _I will…_ she whispered after a while. _One more thing before I will let you go… tell me, are you okay?_ He then asked and heard her give a shattered breath _Like I told Miki, the evening he kicked me out… I don’t think I’ll ever be okay again, Jareth… It wasn’t him who broke me, I know that, it was the energy behind him who did that… But it hurts so much…_ Eleanore stopped and took another breath. _Yet, it was his body, that broke mine, it were his hands, that connected with my face and body… How does one return from that…?_ She said and the conversation was cut off with that. He desperately tried to reconnect with her, but she didn’t allow him access. ‘Damn it, you stupid girl.’ He growled as he rubbed his face as he wiped his hair back. With that he turned around the corner and vanished to the Underground. 

And drink they did, they laughed and cried, sharing stories about happier times and the love they had once felt for the Imp King. All knew they would wake up with a magnificent hangover, but they didn’t care. It felt like they were mourning his death, and in a way, they were...

Bare feet touched the floor around the sleeping people in the throne-room, as she looked at all of them. She closed her eyes for a second as she walked up to the throne, where Sarah and Jareth were sleeping. She gave a soft smile, watching them for a second. ‘Thank you…’ She whispered as she curtsied before them. ‘… For taking care of them…’ she said and kissed the top of Jareth’s head. He mumbled something and pulled Sarah closer. ‘Take care of each other… help our friends the best way you know how to… It is all I ask of you…’ and blinked the tears away. ‘For you will not be able to follow me, where I am going… brother…’ Eleanandra whispered as she stroked his cheek ‘Thank you for everything you have done, and will do for them, from here on out…’ She gave a sad smile as she watched his face twitch. ‘I’m sorry, it had to come to this…’ She said, turning around and walked out of the throne-room.

~*~

As Gabriel and Sarah started to make a name for themselves in the law-world, they had started to employ a lot of their old colleagues, that had been fired without reason, and grew exponentially. Where _Kingly International_ grew in fame, CarMichaels Private International took a nosedive and had to file bankruptcy. 

In the six months that followed, none had contact contact with Eleanore, but they sometimes saw her pass in the distance, and saw her change with every passing day they saw her. Gone, was the cheerful, mischievous, Eleanore. In her place a woman had emerged that they did not recognise. She had become a cold and analytical woman, who wore black pencil dresses, had an everlasting sneer on her face, wore heavy make-up, and was ready to attack anyone who even looked at her in the wrong way.

They bumped into her at a gallery opening, later that evening, and she arched a delicate eyebrow at them, mocking them, as she turned back to the people she was talking to. Gabriel and Sarah looked at each other and then glanced at Sascha, who entered with Stacy. ‘Of all women he could bring… he had to bring her?’ Gabriel asked annoyed and Sarah looked from him at Eleanore, to Sascha. ‘This will go wrong, if we don-…’ but she had been too late.

‘And here I thought you couldn’t stoop any lower, CarMichaels… you just had to go back to your ex… or is she just a rebound?’ They heard her cold, sneering, voice come to them. They turned to the scene. He had elbowed her, causing her to spill her champagne all over her new dress. ‘Oh, I didn’t see you there…’ He replied coldly. ‘You will pay for the cleaning…’ she said, her eyes void of emotion. ‘I don’t think so…’ Sascha said as he glared at her ‘And who are you gonna call, huh? Oh, wait, you don’t have a firm any more… you don’t have employees any more… you don’t even have the platoon any more…’ She answered him with a thin smile. ‘How fast things can change, huh?’ She whispered as she bent forward. ‘Was the case worth it? All the fighting, all the heartache, all the misery, and you losing your firm… Was it all worth it?’ Eleanore asked as she locked eyes with him. Something flashed within his eyes and Eleanore nodded ‘I thought as much…’ She said as she pursed her lips. ‘Well, its not my problem any more…’ she said lightly and turned around, in a reflex Sascha took hold of her arm. ‘If you want to keep that hand, you will let me go, right now…’ Eleanore said as she looked over her shoulder and her eyes flashed red. He let her go and both felt the pain and instant loss. 

She had lost weight, too much weight Gabriel noted, the dress falling loosely around her thin frame. ‘Pet… where are you?’ They heard and Eleanore looked at the side ‘I’m here…’ she said as a man appeared next to her, slipping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer as they watched the three. ‘Ah, the bankrupt CarMichaels Private International, and the new number one Kingly International… Tell me, pet… why did you work there?’ He whispered as he kissed her head. ‘I got manipulated… reeled in, one might say…’ she answered, locking eyes with her ex-husband and shrugged ‘I don’t think you met my fiancee, yet.’ Eleanore said, and revelled at the fury that was in his eyes. ‘Zion Chironi… International prosecutor.’ The man introduced himself, with a smile, and the three took a step back ‘You may know me under another name as well.’ He continued as his eyes flashed white. ‘Lord Nevron…’ Gabriel whispered and his eyes widened. ‘Exactly, the grandson of the Mhyst Emperor.’ Zion answered satisfied. ‘I merely wished to thank you, for letting her go, CarMichaels, without you, I wouldn’t have met such a wonderful woman, she is literally everything I ever wanted…’ He said as he kissed her as he lay a hand on her butt making her shiver. ‘Well, I will let you four talk amongst yourselves… I need to look if I can salvage this dress…’ She said airily and walked away from them.

Eleanore leaned against the closed door of the toilet and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She opened her clutch, pulled her dress up and slid the razor across her inner thigh. Eleanore gave a relieved sigh, putting her head in her neck and closed her eyes, as the razor broke her skin and blood tickled out of the cut. With every cut she made, the pain of seeing him, and remembering what he did to her, slowly faded. It had become her way out, her safe place. The sick part was that Zion actually encouraged her to do this, and got off on it when she cut herself in front of him, and she didn’t care, sometimes he helped her with it, making her moan in pain and pleasure as he licked her in between. Eleanore felt herself grow wet and licked her lips, as she pressed her white underwear against the cut. The blood seeping into the white fabric and shivered as the cool air hit her wet folds. She couldn’t wait to fuck him in the car, and let him see the fresh cuts on her thigh. She rubbed her wetness and licked her fingers clean. Eleanore cleaned everything up, flushed the toilet and washed her hands, and cleaned her dress for so far she was able to. ‘Fucker…’ She muttered and sighed, refusing to cry, as she had done so much lately.

‘Craemal…’ A voice came to her and she looked at Sarah in the mirror. ‘Kingly…’ she answered and inclined her head at her. ‘Is there anything you wanted from me?’ Eleanore asked as Sarah blocked her path. ‘You okay…?’ Sarah asked after a while and Eleanore gave a cold snort at that. ‘Peachy…’ she said with cold eyes. ‘Give this to your husband, will you…? He’ll understand…’ Eleanore said as she pushed an envelope in her hand ‘Why don’t you give it yourself?’ Sarah asked as she looked from the envelope at her. ‘Will you just do it, Sarah…’ She growled, locking eyes with her. Sarah took a step back as she saw the many emotions in her eyes. She noted the ring around her pendant and looked back at her. ‘Say something, and I swear to all the holy persons up there, it will be the last thing you say, do I make myself clear, Goblin Queen?’ Eleanore said as she pushed the envelope in Sarah’s hand. With that she pushed her out of the way and left the bathroom.

‘Let’s go, pet.’ He said, turning toward her as she walked back at them. ‘Bye now…’ Eleanore said childish, locking eyes with Gabriel, as she turned around and walked away from them. ‘We should go too.’ Gabriel answered and the other two nodded as they saw Zion and Eleanore meet up with the Judge Stephens, who smiled down at her, in a possessive and triumphantly kind of way, and kissed her forehead. 

‘She’s losing herself, Gabe…’ She said softly as she looked out of the window and saw him nod in the reflection. ‘What do you mean…?’ he asked, looking at her. Sarah turned to him and shook her head ‘You don’t want to know the answer to that, do you?’ Sarah asked instead and saw him nod. ‘That is what I thought… Oh, before I forget… she asked me to give you this…’ Sarah said, giving him the envelope. ‘I haven’t read it… she said it was for your eyes only. And I respect that wish…’ She said and looked outside again.

Gabriel opened the envelope retrieving a small piece of paper. Tears fell down his eyes as he read and buried his head in his hands as he cried, Sarah holding him close as she too had read the paper. They found strength in each other’s arms as they disappeared Underground. 

_I still have faith, and I will always believe…_

~*~

Eleanore woke up, hungover from the nightmare that had plagued her the last couple of weeks. Groggily she sat up and wiped a hand through her hair, giving a defeated sigh and walked toward the bathroom. Splashing water in her face she looked at herself in the mirror, and didn’t recognise the woman staring back at her, she gave another defeated sigh and walked back into the bedroom and dressed herself. Eleanore sat down to put on her stockings, and noticed a glimmer in the corner of her eye. Tears gathered in her eyes as she found the tricoloured ring in two pieces on her mattress. It had broke! She took the broken ring in her hand and stared at it, as tears fell from her eyes. The bond was severed completely… and with that the last spark of hope was out of the window. Eleanore closed her eyes as she hugged the ring close to her heart. She cried for the lives lost, the love gone, and the lives that would be lost, in the coming days. She understood her nightmare now… and it was a warning, to what was about to come.

Her mind brought her to happier times with them and she leaned her head against one of the windows as she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes as she was made aware that Nevron was summoning her. With a sigh she concentrated and disappeared to FortRidge. 

~*~

A/N:

_“this is what it looks like when two people decide that love has died”_ comes from the song **‘Lovers death’** made by ursine vulpine and annaca. The song can be found on Youtube.

Gods, I was so hoping, I wouldn’t need to go down this path… but my muse found a way to incorporate auto-mutilation in this fic. Sometimes, I have no idea what my muse is up to, and what she expects from this story.


	16. ~*~ Three years: The beginning of the End (II) ~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow... you got three chapters this week... my must wants this part to be over and done with.
> 
> Warnings: rape (MMF), cutting, facilitating an addiction and a lot of dark and angsty moments ahead.

‘I brought you a gift, pet…’ Nevron said as he walked up to her and kissed her, his kisses had always been cold and lacked the passion Sascha’s kisses had. ‘And what might that be?’ She said and looked at him. ‘Not so eager, pet…’ he said as he sat down in the black leather lounge chair, licking his lips as his eyes roamed her body. ‘You look good… little pet…’ He said as she twirled around. ‘I know how you like to see me…’ Eleanandra answered with a smile as she sat down on the glass coffee table and spread her legs. ‘Ah, yes, I haven’t given you enough attention these past two days…’ Nevron said, leaning forward and rubbing her underwear, making her gasp as he tapped her clit. ‘Now, you know what to do to make me hard…’ he continued, giving her a razor, and leaning back in his chair. Eleanandra looked at him and briefly closed her eyes. ‘Come come… I can’t fuck you, if you don’t do this… and I won’t show you that gift. Which would be a shame, because I know how much you would like it…’ He whispered, leaning over her. ‘I know how much we both want this…’ he whispered in her ear, rubbing himself against her underwear, making her moan. ‘Where do you want it?’ She whispered, giving in into his manipulation and darkness. ‘I want you to reopen those fresh ones, you did that those without my permission, or me watching… That was not part of the deal, you know that, don’t you? What, you think I wouldn’t notice? I am not blind, pet…’ Nevron smiled, as Eleanandra flushed, and kissed her wantingly. With that he sat down and looked at her, arching an eyebrow. She bit her bottom lip and pulled the skin tight, as she put the razor on the freshly healed cut and reopened it. From underneath her eyelashes she saw Nevron grin and shift position, he was sick… this was sick. There were no words for what this was. ‘That’s it, pet… you like that, don’t you? You love it, when someone watches you do this?’ and gave a lopsided smirk as he saw her nod. ‘I do…’ she breathed in relief as the pain in her heart was replaced by the stinging of her torn skin.

He saw how she leaned back and rubbed her wet underwear. ‘You dirty, little, whore…’ he tisked her. ‘Anything for you...’ she giggled and removed her underwear, letting it dangle in front of him from one of her heels. He took it from her with a smile and sniffed it. ‘So sweet…’ he said as he locked eyes with her and licked it. ‘It will be much sweeter from its origin, my love.’ she purred. ‘I’ll bet…’ Nevron answered as he leaned forward once more and pushed a finger inside of her, making her moan and arch her back. ‘I’ll give you what want… little pet…’ He whispered and thrust into her as he fisted her hair and pulled it back. She bit back the pain as he thrust into her, this was nothing but physical, and both knew it. There was no love between them, never had and never would. They cleaned up and Nevron took her hand as he kissed her forehead. 

‘Now, where is that gift of yours?’ Eleanandra asked as she stood. ‘Follow me… and you will see…’ He said and they walked through the black marble halls toward the dungeons. ‘Ho, this is a nice gift…’ She said stoically as she entered the dungeon and saw the Imp King, in chains, hanging from the wall. His shirt bloodied from the wounds on his chest and back. ‘How did you accomplish this, my sweet fiancee…?’ she asked as she stroked his cheek and kissed him. ‘It wasn’t that hard…’ He said and pulled her close, kissing her neck, and wanting to bite her. ‘Ah, ah.. what did I tell you…? I want to make sure that every last drop of the Imp King is out of my system before we share blood… and that won’t be until the wedding… you should know that…’ With that they heard a growl and turned toward the wall. Falohn looked at them with dark eyes. ‘So, it was true, after all…’ He said and Eleanandra nodded ‘Of course, it was… whatever you’re thinking, it was all true… It was all carefully planned, to bring down CarMichaels and Kingly Private International… I told you, didn’t I? I will bring you down, together with the company, your ancestors build up…’ She said sweetly and groaned as Nevron fondled her breasts. She giggled menacingly and gasped as Nevron’s hands disappeared underneath her skirt. Eleanandra closed her eyes in bliss and felt how he pushed two fingers inside her. ‘You have no idea how wet she has been for me, since the fundraiser… thank you, for bringing us closer together… Imp King…’ Nevron said as he locked eyes with the Imp King, undoing his pants and thrusting into her. ‘Why don’t you cum for me, pet… show him that you are done with him.’ He whispered in her ear as she groaned blissfully, payback felt good.

Now, it was her turn to hurt him, torture him, abuse him, and gave into her darkness that had been building since their divorce. Evil black eyes looked down at the Imp King as Nevron pumped into her, twisting her nipples and kissing the base of her neck. She revelled in the disgust, the deep hatred, that she felt coming from the Imp King, but there was also a deep want to join them, rape her as he had done, countless of times, in the weeks leading up to their divorce. He ground his teeth as he heard her call out her lover’s name as she came. ‘I can’t wait to make you mine completely… you little whore…’ Falohn heard Nevron growl as he came too, watching how she arched her back. ‘Be happy that I let you fuck me…’ she whispered with a smile as he slid out of her. Eleanandra didn’t bother pulling down her skirt as she walked up to the Imp King, her lover’s cum dripping out of her, and sat in front of him. She could see he was painfully hard and gave a dark smirk. ‘It seems you’re turned on by this… and not just a bit, huh?’ as she pushed a foot in between his legs, making him hiss in pain and want. ‘I don’t think you can leave it like that, pet…’ Nevron said as he leaned against the wall ‘Why don’t you give him a little payback, for what he did to you…’ He said as Eleanandra looked over her shoulder and grinned at him. ‘Isn’t that a lovely idea…’ She growled and ripped his pants ‘Don’t touch me, whore…’ She heard him growl as she slipped a hand around his shaft and started to rub him ‘And what did you say, when I begged you to stop, all those times?’ Eleanandra hissed as she locked blood red eyes with him ‘Oh, yeah, I remember… suck it up, bitch… I know you like it hard…’ She continued and lowered herself on him. ‘I will leave you too it, then… but remember, pet… his life is mine to end… but you can help…’ Nevron said and kissed her as she contracted her lower muscles at that. Nevron smiled at her as he pulled back and walked out of the cell. Falohn struggled against his bounds wanting nothing more than to throw her on the ground and fuck her hard. To hurt her, to rape her, to kill her… Eleanandra put her head in her neck as she felt him cum, filling her and moaned satisfied. 

‘Are you satisfied, now, bitch…?’ He growled and she smirked at him ‘Not by a long shot…’ she answered as she got off of him and lit a cigarette ‘But I’ll ask Nevron to help me out with that later…’ Eleanandra continued as the addictive fumes burned her lungs. ‘So, tell me, Imp King... How did you get so weak, that you got captured, huh?’ She asked him as she looked down at him as he struggled against his bounds. There was a dark satisfaction in her demeanour as she looked at him. ‘What, Nevron didn’t tell you, pet?’ He asked and she slapped him ‘You do not have the right, to call me that…’ she said and slapped him once more. How she loved seeing him hurt, in pain ‘How I ever fell in love with such a weak, pathetic, man like you, is beyond me…’ Eleanandra sighed and turned around. With that the two fell in an argument as they had done, for so many times, but this time it was venomous and there was a deep hatred in the words. Eleanandra saw his eyes flash red and then double over in pain. ‘Sucks, doesn’t it… not being able to use your Magick..? a very nifty invention of one of our researchers…’ she explained with a thoughtful tone. ‘It helps with interrogating prisoners…’ She continued and smirked at him. ‘My design…’ she finished and watched him struggle once again, causing her to roll her eyes. ‘Stop it, you’re making a fool out of yourself… I made sure that no one would be able break these bounds…’ Eleanandra said annoyed as she sat down and conjured a whiskey for herself and slowly drank from the bitter liquid. She looked at him as they continued bickering back and forth at that point, and started torturing him. How she loved his screams in pain. 

‘Since when did you start lying to me?’ Eleanandra whispered now and held his chin in her hand. ‘I never lied to you… it was you who started lying… Mhysta…’ He growled at her and with that she slapped him, hard. ‘You forget, Falohn, that I literally cannot lie to you… I never could… I do not have the ability, nor do I have the power to do so…’ She told him as he removed his chin from her grasp. ‘I have no idea what happened to you, but I still believe in you, in us…’ Eleanandra swallowed ‘Well, I am sorry need to inform you that the rings you returned, broke… so excuse me for not believing you…’ He growled and saw her draw back. ‘They broke?’ She asked him ‘Three weeks ago…’ He answered and saw her face fall, her eyes turning wide. ‘Good riddance, if you ask me…’ He continued as he looked away. Eleanandra swallowed and stood. ‘W-What about the first ring?’ She asked turning away from him. ‘Not long there after…’ He growled at her. ‘T-Thank you for telling me…’ He heard her say as he turned back at her. He had heard her sincerity in her voice when she thanked him, her shoulders were shaking and she wiped her face ‘Ahw, and here I thought you didn’t have any feelings left, wench…’ he sneered and his eyes widened as she turned back to face him. ‘It’s too late, I… I thought I…’ Eleanandra started dejected and swallowed. ‘You what?’ he asked and she shook her head ‘No matter… you don’t need to know… It’s all over now…’ Falohn heard her say and with that he watched her disappear in the mists. What had she meant by that? His heart contracted painfully. Alone in the dungeon and hung his head, and saw something glistening on the floor, he strained his eyes and in front of him lay the broken ring, the one she had carried around her neck, for so long. 

She stepped out of the mists, standing in front of her crippled ancestral home, Safe Haven. Devastated she walked up the stairs and into the broken down mansion. She closed her eyes and refused the feeling of her heart breaking. It was the third time… thrice a charm… and fell on her knees. Eleanandra unleashed a heartbroken scream. Ever since the Mhyst Emperor had her and the Chimera, the Chimera had become brutal and bloodthirsty. They had destroyed everything in their paths and were merciless. She swallowed painfully, her throat burning of the screaming as tears kept falling, disappearing when they touched the ground. Eleanandra would never see this place restored in its full glory. Would not be around when her family would rebuild this place. Would never… she would never see her immortal King again… ‘I’m so, so, sorry…’ she wept and hugged herself. How she wished this had never happened, how she could’ve saved them all from this somehow. ‘Falohn… I love you still…’ Her screams echoed through the ruined mansion. 

When she had no more tears to cry she rose and with dull eyes she looked at her surroundings. She closed her eyes and gave a deep bow at the crippled home. ‘I am sorry, for I was not able to restore you to your formal glory…’ Eleanandra said as she lay a hand on the wall. ‘I am sorry, that you had to stay like this till the very end…’ she whispered as she wept yet again. She took a deep breath, this would be her last fight, her last moments on this planet… she was sure of it… but she would leave it with a bang. Pure white eyes opened and she disappeared in the mist, appearing in the shiny, black, throne-room of the Imperial Mhyst Palace. Eleanandra walked up the steps toward the throne and stood there for a while, before turning around and slowly sitting down, so this was how it felt, sitting on a throne as she watched the empty hall in front of her. She could almost hear the subjects cheer her, as she would rule them with the loving hand she knew she still had. But, it wasn’t meant to be. Eleanandra sighed dejected and rose from the throne. Without Falohn by her side, she didn’t want a throne… she didn’t want children, she didn’t want subjects… not without _him_ …

‘Pet?’ She heard and turned around ‘Yes, love, what is it?’ she asked as she gave him a cold smile. ‘It is time to end this, once and for all…’ He said as he walked up to her and held out his hand to her ‘Yes, yes it is…’ Eleanandra said as she took his hand and lay it on her breast. ‘But, first, fuck me once more…’ she whispered against his lips. ‘What, now? Here?’ He asked with a smirk. ‘Why not… the throne is going to be ours, anyway… why not inaugurate it, the best way we know how?’ Eleanandra asked as she pushed him on the throne and sat on top of him. ‘I want to feel you inside me…right now…’ she whispered as she licked his neck, and heard him groan as he took hold of her hips. ‘As you command…’ He said as he fucked her, their groans echoing in the empty throne-room. It was quick and dirty, there was no love or affection in it, just possessiveness. Both screamed as they toppled over the edge and she slid off of him. ‘Let’s go…’ she said as she looked down at him. ‘Marinius is waiting for us…’ and Nevron nodded at that as he re-adjusted his pants and stood up ‘This was such a good idea, of you…’ he whispered as he kissed her possessively. ‘I know, right…?’ She answered and both laughed at that.

‘Marinius… we have arrived… what is it, that you needed our presence here?’ She said as they entered the torture-chambers ‘Nandra, Nevron…’ and smiled as the scent of their sex came to him ‘Well, you’re getting closer, huh?’ He smirked as Eleanandra gave a half-smirk at that. ‘And here I was thinking you two would need some… extra persuasion…’ Marinius finished. ‘Like what, you ordering us to fuck, while you watch?’ Eleanandra asked as she sat down and looked at him ‘Something like that…’ He grinned wickedly. ‘Oh, I have no trouble in letting an old, perverted, geezer like yourself, watch how Nevron fucks me… I am still wet…’ Eleanandra answered as she lit a cigarette and spread her legs. ‘Hell, maybe we’ll even let you join…’ Nevron said as he felt himself grow hard again. ‘Isn’t that a treat…?’ Marinius said with a dark smirk. ‘Not now… I am smoking…’ Eleanandra growled and dragged her cigarette ‘Oh, we will do this now, little slut…’ Marinius answered, yanking her head back and undoing his pants. ‘Do not make me bite your dick off… I will smoke first…’ she growled. He backhanded her, ripped the cigarette out of her hand and pushed her mouth onto his dick. ‘You will obey us, you bitch… and when we tell you to suck, you will suck…when one of us wants to fuck you, you will spread your legs… do you understand?’ and heard her gag. ‘May I join, or will you make me watch how you fuck my whore?’ Nevron asked as he looked at Marinius. ‘Oh, please, join, Nevron… fuck her nice and hard… I want to see that…’ he groaned as he pulled her from the chair, Nevron sitting behind her and pushing into her. ‘She’s still so wet…’ Nevron whispered as he started to move. And Eleanandra turned inward, as she felt them fondle her, taking turns in raping her, both filling her, as she heard them grunt and moan, somewhere in the distance.

‘Focus, Eleanandra…’ She heard as someone grabbed her head and forced her to look at one point, as she felt him pound her. ‘Look who came to watch…?’ The voice of the Emperor whispered menacingly. Eleanandra looked at the wall and saw three familiar set of eyes, staring back at her, horror on their faces. ‘The humiliation of it all…’ Nevron hissed darkly as he pushed into her mouth and lay his head in his neck with a satisfied groan, as they heard her gag. ‘I have you know they were already there for a while… They saw everything…’ Nevron smiled menacingly and Eleanandra released a muffled scream as she screwed her eyes shut, thinking about all the pain and humiliation she went through in her life and found strength in that. ‘But I am not done with the surprises!’ Marinius suddenly cackled and she felt how six other prisoners appeared in the room. ‘Open your eyes, little elf… and see who joined the party…’ She heard him whisper, pulling out of her mouth, making her cough and gasp for breath. 

‘Open them…’ He screamed furious and slapped her. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at six familiar faces… faces she hadn’t seen since she turned eleven. Time stopped and she felt herself grow weak. They were alive, they had been alive, after all these years, the Mhyst Emperor had them in his dungeon. Her heart contracted as a void washed over her and empty eyes looked at the three, hearing their muffled voices call her name in the distance. The Emperor yanked her bruised face back and made them look at her. ‘This is what is left of your precious daughter, Thandra… I so hope that her blood will taste as good as yours…’ He whispered as he licked her cheek, making her squirm. ‘But, not yet…’ he said as he smashed her head against the floor, making her groan in pain. 

Her muscles ached and she felt numb, blood tickled down from between her legs, and yet, somewhere she found the strength to lift her head and look at the Emperor. They had been alive after all these years… after all this time… Her breath came out of short pants and licked her dry lips. ‘Just before the plane hit the ground I swapped them with changelings, and transported them here… If you hadn’t been sitting in the back of the plane you would have ended up here as well. Alas, you were, and I had to watch you survive… I hated you back then… So to punish you for the feelings you gave me I made you end up with the worst of foster parents… So, I spelled them… the same way I spelled your husband, or should I say _ex-husband_?’ Marinius explained and looked at the dejected face of the young woman in front of him ‘It was the only way for you two to separate. I knew that he had been eyeing the Wayfair case for a while now. And when I asked him, it would only be a matter of time for him to start doubting you, because of my spell… pretty nifty, don’t you think?’ He asked and Eleanandra looked down at that, as tears collided with the floor, her shoulders shook in soundless sobs and bit her lower-lip in order not to scream. She realised at this point that the Mhyst Emperor was Judge Stephens… the same one who had employed her parents a long time ago.

‘Marinius, why are you doing this?’ She heard her mother call out. ‘If you do not want to lose again, Thandra, you will accept everything that I will say and ask, no, demand, of you...’ Marinius said as he pointed at the woman on the ground. ‘You will give her to me… so I can do what I please with her…’ He called. ‘Never!’ Eight voices called and Eleanandra looked at them, tears stinging her eyes. ‘Not if you want war with the entire Underground.’ Jareth said as he struggled against his bounds. ‘You messed with the wrong fucking Royals of the Underground…’ He growled as his pointy teeth grew past his lower-lip and rested on the bottom of his chin, as Sarah mirrored her husband’s stance. 

‘You bastard…’ she whispered furious and locked black eyes with him ‘you sick fuck…’ she continued as she stood ‘Now, Eleanandra, I don’t think your parents raised you that way.’ He tisked her, seeing her fight to stand her ground, revelling in her fear, her anguish, she was at the end of her rope and still kept fighting. ‘They weren’t part of the majority of my life… How do you know how they raised me… You sick fuck.’ She growled as black mists appeared around her. Marinius opened his mouth ‘You will hold your tongue in my presence, Mhyst Emperor… or should I say _Judge Stephens_ …’ Eleanandra barked as her eyes had turned a bright yellow, and the Emperor took a few steps back. He had told them to much… ‘I did not give you permission to speak! You will only answer to me now… You were behind it all, and for what?’ She asked him, finding her footing. ‘To control the Chimera, of course, what else?’ He answered with a smirk. ‘You used all of us… for that sole purpose?’ She spat furiously ‘That sole purpose.’ He answered and watched with sickly satisfaction as Eleanandra tried to make sense of it all. ‘Why me…?’ She asked then. ‘I was hoping you would ask me that question. It has been foretold that, the second daughter of the second daughter, of the firstborn son of the Mhyst Empire, is able to control the Chimera… and no one else…’ He answered, walking up to her. ‘And you, Eleanandra,… my sweet granddaughter,... are that second daughter.’ He finished in a whisper, stroking a strain of hair behind her ear. ‘Your… granddaughter?’ She asked him as she forced herself to stand straight ‘Your mother is my Intaxy daughter, sweet child.’ She felt physically sick hearing that, turning around, watching her family, the Goblin Royals and at last the Imp King, who looked away from her. 

‘And still you wanted me to marry Nevron, your grandson, my cousin?’ She asked him disgusted, turning back at him, as Nevron now looked at the two. The Emperor, who was their grandfather, just raped his granddaughter. What the actual fuck?! But he had to admit, that she had felt good, it was addictive to be inside her. ‘Oh, it happens within Royal families… to keep the blood pure… That is why I tried everything in my power to stop the wedding… messing with the menu’s, the venue… and even gave you the wrong dress… I had no idea that you would resort to your mothers wedding dress… Oh, you should’ve seen her Thandra, she was a spitting image of you…’ and conjured a mirror, replaying the events of that day. ‘See, so much like you… with the spirit of her father… Look at how happy they were then, even after so much had gone wrong…’ He told them wistfully and shook his head.

Eleanandra and Falohn looked at the memory as well and Falohn saw how she cast her eyes down, one single tear escaping her eye as she bit her cheek. ‘It was such a shame that you weren’t able to be there… see, how beautiful she was, how radiant she looked as she lit a candle for all of you all?’ He whispered darkly as they looked at the Mhyst Emperor. ‘I hope you feel a bit better now, now that you have seen this beautiful memory.’ Marinius said wistfully and shook his head. 

‘Enough, Marinius…’ Her father now spoke up and Eleanandra looked at him and the family yelled as he was hit by a wave of electricity. ‘I knew, that if I wanted you I had to resort to other measures… and that is why I offered him the case… I knew that if he accepted the assignment, he would get so lost in it, that the bond between you two would fade and snap… and it finally did, that is why her _first_ wedding-band snapped…’ He said as he turned to Falohn with a satisfied smile. 

‘But you had to go all noble… concoct a plan of how you could pull him out… You willingly went to Nevron and accepted his proposal, I thought I would be well on my way of a great-grandfather right now… alas, you tricked him in telling him that blood needed to be cleansed, and that would take at least nine months, the time until the wedding… you wanted to be ‘pure’ for him.’ He said as he looked at his grandson. ‘And he believed you… He had Falohn captured and tortured… Hell, you even participated in the psychological torture… such a tricky wench…’ and slapped her. ‘Nandra!’ They called. ‘Shut up!’ The Mhyst emperor called and struck them with electricity, making them scream in pain as he punched Eleanandra to the ground and straddled her. Terror appeared in her eyes as he looked down at her. ‘All I need is your blood, your body, to control the Chimera, once our blood is mixed they will be mine… I need a strong young woman, who can bear me children, and I can continue to control the Mhyst Empire for another thousand millennia…’ He hissed menacingly in her ear as he grabbed her breast and rubbed his pelvic against hers, making her squirm in agony. ‘But I need more of your pain first… more of your sorrow, and more of your agony. They’re addictive…’ He whispered, and turned her to her stomach, forcing her to look at the others as licked her neck, and raped her once again. Marinius ignored the pleading of his grandson as he pounded the young woman, filling her once again, and pulled out of her. ‘You will pay for this… you will pay dearly…’ She growled.

‘Such strength…’ Marinius said, shaking his head. ‘Nevron…’ He heard and he turned to his grandfather. ‘Yes, Emperor…’ He started ‘You’re no longer needed… thank you for your service…’ He stated simply and the body of Nevron started to swell and bubble up. He looked at his grandfather with a horrid expression. This had not been in the planning at all… The sound of a balloon popping echoed through the hall and blood-spatters covered Eleanandra’s skin and clothes. A piece of his ear slid down her cheek, but she wasn’t phased by it. She just stared at the blown up body with hollow eyes and then looked at the Emperor. ‘Now, see what you made me do…’ He sighed and slapped her.

The slap knocked her off of her feet and tumbled to the floor, in front of Falohn. She lay there panting, her body beaten and her soul nearly broken. He saw her dry lips move, yet no sound was heard. Eleanandra rolled onto her stomach and lifted her head. ‘Elf…’ She heard eight voices whisper. Eleanandra locked eyes with the Imp King and a whole conversation took place between the two as they did. The fog lifted from his mind and he remembered everything, as the others looked at the two.

_He stood on the balcony as he got a call from the Judge, offering him an assignment he just couldn’t refuse. How ecstatic they had been when he bounced inside, kissing his wife as he told her what had happened. They had laughed and hugged each other. As he started the assignment, he needed to work closely with the Judge and being in his proximity for so long and so often, they did not know that the Judge had wrapped him in his energy, subconsciously feeding him lies and suspicious feelings toward his wife, his Queen. At first they could laugh about it, but the more he was in his energy-field, the more persistent the energy became, and started to detach himself from Eleanore. The lies and darkness that the Emperor fed him were fuelling his disdain toward her, still being an Intax. He staid away from home till late at night, wondered from party to party, and ended up at the Bailout café, where he met a young Fae, and ended up spending the night with. After that he returned to her regularly, leaving Eleanore home alone with Hannah and David._

_The two started to fight more and more with each other, not only at home but at work as well, calling her possessive and annoying. He had seen the pain in her eyes when he called her that and loved the feeling it gave him. From then on, he needed to feel more of that hurt coming from her. He wanted more of her pain, more of her desperation. The biggest high he had gotten from her was when he had texted her that he wanted to talk to her in his office. He had felt her hopes and dreams before she even had stepped out of the elevator and walked into his office. He had felt the pain of his betrayal when she looked at him with the little slut on top of him, and orgasmed as he felt her heart contract. He looked at her darkly as she took a deep breath and her eyes turned black, the sparkle died and empty eyes watched them ride the aftermath of the orgasm._

_The miscarriage she had three days later, was proof to him she wasn’t as strong as he thought she had been. In the days afterward, he had taken her by force on more than one occasion, her pleas, pain and muffled screams spurring him on. After two weeks of raping and beating her, he threw her out of the penthouse. He had called his little slut and had fucked her hard, nearly sucking her dry. He could barely stop himself… If he had sucked her dry, he would’ve become a vampire._

_Their divorce that had turned ugly… He had slapped her, more than once, and even then, she still loved him, still fought for him. This had been her way to help him, and he hadn’t seen it… He hadn’t seen the covert operation that she, Gabriel and Sarah, had started to save him from whatever had taken hold of him. He had revelled in her heart-ache, her fear, her confusion and the pain of seeing him with another woman. He had found betrayal in the way she had acted, the way she had thrown herself at Nevron. He just wanted to feel her deep pain, he wanted to hurt her in so many wrong ways._

Eleanandra broke eye-contact first, refusing to cry. ‘Look at me…’ She heard him whisper, and saw the clear indigo eyes she had known. ‘Of all times, you choose _now_ to remember everything, Maverick?’ Eleanandra whispered and gave an exhausted smile. ‘Wingy…I… I am...’ He started but Eleanandra gave a shattered breath, shaking her head, as she kissed him. ‘Such a happy and sad reunion.’ The Emperor coed menacingly as he grabbed a hand full of her hair and yanked her back harshly, making her scream in pain. ‘Yes, that’s it… scream… you whore…’ and licked her cheek and grinned as he felt her squirm. 

‘Nha’Ahrim...!’ He called and the Chimera Alpha appeared before them. ‘Snack-time…’ he whispered deadly and pointed at the Goblin Royals. Nha’Ahrim struggled against the order, and hurt himself even more because of it. With a paralysing fear Eleanandra saw him lose his battle and with a heart-piercing scream she saw how Nha’Ahrim ended the lives of the Goblin Royals, and as her eyes glazed over. ‘So much innocent blood being spilled, only because you didn’t listen. You single-handedly destroyed the entire Underground with your foolish pride… Oh, Eleanandra, what do you have to say for yourself. But I am not done yet…’ He whispered as he ripped her shirt apart and fondled her breasts. ‘They are so soft…’ he whispered in her ear, pinching her nipples. ‘Look who it is…’ Marinius said as Hannah and David had appeared next to Falohn ‘Mom…’ Both children called and the Royals watched in horror as the Chimera Alpha licked his beak. ‘No, no, no…’ she whispered in horror. ‘Nha’Ahrim…’ Marinius ordered and snapped his fingers. It had been quick and painless for them as blood pooled on the floor, mixing with that of the Goblin Royals. Eleanandra unleashed a heart-breaking scream as Nha’Ahrim stood over their corpses and gazed in a furious face of the Imp King.

‘Nha’Ahrim… down…’ He ordered and then looked at his granddaughter, who watched the mutilated bodies of the Goblin Royals, ignoring the pleading voice of her ex-husband to stop looking at them. Crying she noticed that Sarah had been pregnant for the second time when she got killed. ‘How addicting your pain and suffering is, little bitch…’ He whispered in her ear and Eleanandra shivered. ‘Narinda! You’re hungry, aren’t you…? You haven’t eaten in a few weeks…’ He told Narinda as the Alpha female appeared and bowed her head before him ‘Oh by the Gods, please… don’t… I beg of you…’ she pleaded as Narinda licked her beak. ‘Enjoy your meal…’ Marinius said and watching in silent horror she saw how Narinda pounced and tore the skin of her family. She blocked out the screams of her family and hung her head. ‘Oh, no, you don’t, you will watch this… I want you to see it all…’ He whispered menacingly in her ear, forcing her head up and look at the scene.

Exhausted from the emotions running wild in her body she collapsed. Her body going limb as there had been too much hurt in her vision. She looked at the bodies of her family, her friends, and children, as their blood mixed and soaked into her hair. In the distance she heard the deranged cackle of the Emperor as he had started to beat Falohn. She moved her head a bit and saw the scene like she was watching a movie. ‘Falohn…’ She mouthed, but he didn’t hear her, Eleanandra closed her eyes and rolled onto her stomach, pushing herself to a sitting position. ‘You still not gone?’ She heard him ask as he stopped beating the Imp King, and walked back at her. ‘Mhysts do not quit…’ Eleanandra whispered ‘You should know that…’ She said out of breath and got punched as an answer ‘You should leave, already… you have endured to much pain in such a short amount of time… you should turn inward, leave your conscious… and let me have your body… don’t worry I will take good care of it…’ he whispered in her ear and licked her cheek again. ‘It is what I do…’ he whispered ‘I manipulate people… it is my Magick… I manipulated Sierra in wishing your… _dead_ children away… I manipulated the Chimera in obeying me, instead of you… I manipulated your husband into thinking that you were not good enough… that you were cheating on him… and he started to believe me…’ He whispered as he gave her an open-mouthed kiss, and then licking her neck ‘I will not bite you, yet… I will kill the Imp King first… and then I will bite you… then I will force you to carry my children, and with that, I will control the Chimera… After the children are born, I will not need you any more, and you will be able to join with him again…’ he kissed her once more ‘In the afterlife that is…’ Marinius whispered as he locked gleaming eyes with her. She dropped to the floor as he released her, and watched from a distance as he continued beating Falohn. 

Eleanandra closed her eyes and relaxed… He was right, it would be better to turn inward, release her consciousness and let him have his way with her… what was the use, anyway? There would be no way that all this would turn out for the better. _A million different voices that are trying to break you, just listen to one, the one’s that inside you!_ she heard the lyric of the song echo through her head. Eleanandra crashed back on Earth, and opened her eyes. If she could save him, she could die in peace. 

Groaning in pain she rose from the ground as her sadness mixed with her darkness. ‘I lost my family… you made me watch how the man I love with my life, change into someone I did not recognise, to the point that he was willing to fight me for the children I brought him, divorcing me… you tried to tie me with my cousin, you sick fuck… you turned my subjects against us, and you ordered them to kill my best friends, my children… you destroyed my body… and you made me witness the death of my General… I promised him that his death was not in vain, and now I have to get back to that promise…’ She whispered, exhausted with the overload of emotions that were wrecking havoc on her body and mind, electricity erupting from her, her eyes a deep black and golden shimmers swimming in the bottomless pits, that were her eyes. ‘And still you have power to fight… tell me, how do you that… after all you’ve been through, after all, he has put you through… yet, you’re willing to fight for him. Are you willing to die for him, as well…?’ He asked as he attacked Falohn, Eleanandra standing in between, deflecting the attack and watched the Emperor. 

‘There is a saying in the Aboveground, Hell hath no fury, than a woman scorned, Marinius, you have scorned me, beyond measure.’ She said softly and the two men shivered at that. ‘And what are you going to do about that, huh?’ He taunted her. ‘I release you… I release you of your bonds, and your contracts, feel my pain, and my fury… feel my desire for vengeance and become who you were supposed to be… bring death and despair to the one that hurt me most, avenge the deaths of our friends, my children, my family… Nha’Ahrim…’ and locked black eyes with the Chimera.

Marinius was on her before she could blink and wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezed. ‘There is no need in killing me, Marinius, I am already on borrowed time…’ Eleanandra said as she looked at Falohn. ‘I tried… I tried so hard… fought every single second… to keep going… to keep fighting the good fight… But I can’t fight any more… But if anything… Let me save you…’ She whispered, exhausted. ‘Permission granted…’ He answered as they locked eyes, and with a grateful smile, she closed her eyes and changed in front of them. 

Her skin became milky white, dragonfly wings sprouted from her back and her lips turning purple. ‘Avenge them, avenge our children, avenge them all… my dark elf…’ they heard Falohn say and Eleanandra opened her eyes. She raised her arm as mists appeared around him, trapping the Emperor within in it. ‘‘Attack… kill the emperor… your tormentor, your unlawful owner… I am Eleanandra Harion, I am the second daughter of the Harion Bloodline, you listen to me, my commands… you belong at the Mhystlands, you belong… with me…’ She screamed as the Chimera howled, their bonds with the Mhyst Emperor finally broken, and ripped the Emperor off of their Ruler. ‘Nha’Ahrim, Narinda… Chimera, find, torture, and kill…’ she whispered as she pointed at the emperor and the Chimera attacked. Not much later, they heard the screams of the emperor. Eleanandra turned toward her friends and children, forcing herself to look at their bodies. She turned black eyes on Falohn, and the bounds snapped open, and with that her legs gave way. She had depleted herself from her Magick. 

Falohn caught her before she hit the ground and Eleanandra felt like she had come home, finally, and smiled at him, laying in his arms. ‘Hey, you…’ She whispered with an exhausted smile ‘Hey, yourself…’ He chocked as she lay a hand on his cheek, seeing how he gave in to the touch with closed eyes. ‘It’ll be alright…’ She heard him whisper ‘I… I don’t know how…’ She answered heartbroken. ‘W-we both…’ but her voice was caught off by his mouth on hers ‘We will find a way…’ He whispered and kissed her again. ‘H-how…? The Underground is gone… our friends are dead! Our children… murdered! My family is slaughtered… The Chimera are lost within the mists… Even I can’t get them out any more… I… I told you didn’t I? When you woke from your coma… The next death I die would surely be a permanent one…’ Eleanandra coughed as Falohn watched her become transparent.

‘Nandra!’ Falohn chocked, grabbing air as he wanted to take hold of her hand. ‘I… I am so sorry…’ Falohn whispered heartbroken, as she looked into the horror stricken eyes of her King. ‘I’m so tired… tired of fighting, tired of the heartache… I can’t fight the good fight, any more…’ Eleanandra gave a dejected smile ‘I love you…Maverick… I still believe in you… in us...’ She whispered as she looked at his tear-stained face. ‘I will always believe in us…’ and lay a hand on his face and rubbed the tear away with a thumb. With the last strength she possessed Eleanandra pulled his face down and kissed him lovingly, before seeing her close her eyes and had to witness how his Queen disappeared entirely.

And as the light of his own life dimmed in his eyes, there was one last wish left in the energy that had been Mhysta Eleanandra Harion...

_How I wish I could've warned you for all of this…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> 
> 
> _Because, that’s the thing with wishes, right? They will always be heard in the Underground… they will always be granted by someone…_
> 
> Lyric comes from the song “Soldier on” from DI-RECT.


End file.
